The Road Less Travelled By
by Fiona
Summary: What if Sasuke chose a different path? How could he change his destiny, just by one small act of personal weakness? How many lives would be changed for the better, and how many for the worse? [Team7 friendship fic,AU from Ep 33]
1. Author's Notes and Prologue

_Authors Notes:_

_A strange idea this one, pretty much inspired by this poem. Choosing the starting point for this was difficult, only as it had to be a change that Sasuke himself brought about, rather than one forced upon him. How far I will go with this I don't know. I hope far, but as a full time student, I have less time available for creative writing than I would really like. Please no spoilers in the reviews for eps 110+ as I really don't want to know yet. Also all comments on writing style, and how it can be improved will be gratefully received. (Oh, and you might want to go watch episode 33 before reading this if your memory is a little rusty.)_

_After growing dissatisfied with how the series writer was treating Sasuke, I decided to run a thought-experiment to see if his path of hate was really so set in stone. After all, if Naruto is allowed to find his way from emotionally stunted, badly behaved orphan boy to one of the best ninjas in the village, shouldn't Sasuke equally be allowed to find some measure of peace without the plot screwing him over every time he starts to progress out of his trauma? So, I'm going to go back to the 2nd Chuunin exam, and change one small thing that was an act of shutting out Naruto originally by Sasuke, to an act of trust, and see if a butterfly effect would ripple through the series. (Please note that butterfly effects start small in most cases and that more visible effects of this are not visible until chapter 7 of this fic. Before this point, most differences are small as the 2nd chuunin exam is still running which affects much of what the characters decide to begin with.)_

_This fic is not currently planned to have romance in it, and to keep the tone somewhat of the anime/manga. It will be focusing mainly on Sasuke and Naruto and how the relationship is changed by one simple event. After episode 33, and the curse seal first taking control of him, Sasuke,( in a moment that he personally would see as weakness,) instead of swearing Sakura to secrecy, tells Naruto about the cursed seal. And so, by using trust, he starts to walk the road less travelled by…_

The Road Less Travelled By

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

Robert Frost


	2. Confusion and Dilemma! Sasuke's Moment o...

Confusion and Dilemma! Sasuke's Moment of Weakness

"That just leaves you."

At those words Sasuke's world contracted into simplicity. There was him, the avenger, and this mysterious sound ninja with his face covered in bandages. At his feet lay another sound ninja, body broken.

Justice was done.

"You better entertain me better than him."

He knew that this was justice because the sound ninja had been attacking someone important to him. _Had hurt… someone…_

Sasuke searched his mind, but could place no identity on who had been attacked. An impression of pinkness, a woman's perfume was all that his mind could grasp onto.

_In the end it doesn't matter. After all this, she will be safe. _He started forwards towards the enemy. _And she will respect me. So will this guy, once I show my true power to him._

Something about the assertion of 'true power' sounded wrong to Sasuke, but a renewed surge of chakra blew away his doubts. _Of course this is my power, sleeping within me all along. The genius offspring of…_ His trail of thought ended, although he knew that he must belong to someone. Another annoying blankness presented itself, just like when he tried to remember…

_Remember…_

Blankness filled his mind, instead of memory, and still he moved forwards, towards the sound ninja. _In the end, it doesn't matter, as long as he respects my ability. My power. _Some part of his mind suggested that this wasn't why he was fighting, but Sasuke silenced it, as efficiently as he silenced his emotions in every day life. _He will kneel before me. If he won't, then I will force him to his knees, then bend his back in supplication, then make him kiss the dirt before my feet. _Another pace forwards, his sharingan picking up the increasing violence of the ninja's shudder.

_Fear me._

"STOP!"

There was the shriek, and the sound of running. Sasuke kept walking. _It is none of my concern._

There was a flurry of movement in his peripheral vision, and then something warm was pressing against his back and wrapped around his chest.

"Stop…"

Sasuke turned his head to find the cause of this annoyance. _Pink… A woman's perfume…_

"Please… Stop…"

… _Sakura…_

_She's crying… for me?_

Slowly Sasuke became aware of her breath on his neck, and a faint wetness as her tears fell onto his back, soothing the burning he hadn't been truly aware of until the coolness of her tears met the heat of his skin. The burning faded, starting at his legs and arms, travelling upwards until all that remained was an ember at his neck.

Then the ember was gone.

Sasuke slumped to the ground, breathing hard and shaking. Sakura kept a hand on his back, moving her fingers in small, worrying circles, and watched him carefully.

_Breathe… Remember what you were taught… just focus on breathing, on the sound of your heart. In… out… in… out..._

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's voice sounded dim to Sasuke, next to the rushing of blood and the pounding of his heart. _Breathe slowly. Calmly. Get the mask back into place. No fear, no panic, no tiredness. _His mind started to clear as his breathing slowed back to its normal pace. But however he tried, he couldn't stop the shaking.

"You're strong."

Sasuke looked up with Sakura at the sound ninja before them. He held out a scroll of earth to them.

"Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you." He knelt and placed the scroll on the ground. "Let us make a deal. Please let us leave for now." He stood slowly, leaving the scroll in exchange for his and his team's freedom.

Sasuke looked at the scroll, confused. _Why does he feel I am such a threat? I can't stand up, and my chakra is almost non-existent. Why… _Something hovered at the edge of his memory, with much the same darkness as Sasuke associated with his memories of that night long ago.

The sound ninja moved to one of his comrades, and picked him up, none too carefully.

Sasuke shivered. _His arms are probably dislocated, from the way they are hanging. What happened here? _Something about all three sound ninjas was familiar, but the memories kept slipping out of his mind's grasp.

The sound ninja continued to speak. "We might be asking for too much, but we have something to confirm." He bent and picked up his female team mate. "In exchange, I will promise this. If we are to fight each other in this exam for a second time, we will not run or hide." He turned, and started to walk off into the forest, carrying his team with him.

"Wait!" Sakura rose to her feet. "Who is Orochimaru?! What did he do to Sasuke-kun?!"

_Orochimaru… _Sasuke felt pain stab through his neck at the name. _He bit my neck… there… where it burns. Felt like I had ice instead of blood. He offered me power. It was his power I used when I… I… _Again his memory trailed off into blankness, unable or unwilling to provide a knowledge that was slowly filling Sasuke with dread.

"Why Sasuke-kun?!" demanded Sakura of the sound ninja.

_My blood…_

The sound ninja turned back slightly. "I don't know. We were just ordered to kill Sasuke-kun." He waited to see if Sakura would ask anything else, then returned to his slow walk from the clearing.

Sasuke looked down at his hand, his mind making a connection. _Blood… _In his mind's eye a pattern, the colour of dried blood spread across his hand, covering it in black curls. _I don't understand… what happened? _Again he tried to remember, only to find blankness. _Except…_ _I remember screaming now… someone was screaming before Sakura told me to stop. _Dimly he heard Shikamaru barking orders, and sensed the movement of several people spilling into the clearing, seeing to fallen friends he had not noticed before. Other sounds drifted into his memory. The sound of taunting by someone he didn't know, the sickening wet snap of bone and tendon breaking. He started to shake.

"What… what was I…?"

A memory shifted. _'You seem proud of your arms.'_ _A voice begging me to stop. And then pleasure…_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's head snapped up to look around as Naruto ran towards them, sputtering and yelping as he skidded to a halt and finally managed to get a coherent thought out.

"Your hair!"

Sakura curled a hand around her hair self-consciously. "Oh… this?"

Sasuke blinked. _I hadn't noticed that her hair was cropped short._ He shivered slightly as a wave of half-forgotten rage tried to rise up inside him. _So her hair was cut in the fight? Why am I so angry about that? Not that someone was that close to her with a kunai, but that her hair was cut?_

"It's an image change," muttered Sakura, half to herself. She then met Naruto's worried gaze and grinned. "An image change," she asserted more forcefully. "I like long hair, but it gets in my way moving around in a forest like this."

Sasuke smiled slightly as he saw Naruto's expression brighten. _So we're all okay. Whatever Orochimaru did, he could've done much worse. _He shivered slightly as Naruto talked with Shikamaru and Chouji, and followed Sakura over to Lee's side, smiling as she and Naruto started to bicker again. It ended predictably with Sakura's fist sending Naruto flying. He listened with half an ear to Sakura thanking Lee for help, which Sasuke guessed had happened while he was unconscious. Her smile almost caused another to escape him briefly, but he held back his response. _Keep your emotions hidden, your face still. Or people will use you._

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked down at Lee, paying attention once again.

Lee looked up at him with a mournful expression. "You live up to the reputation of the Uchiha clan." He looked away guiltily. "You drove away the sound ninjas. You truly possess great power and potential. While I lost horribly." He shifted his gaze away from Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his eyebrows rise in surprise, much to his annoyance. _What?_ _He lost? What's going on, were they really that strong? So strong that even Lee could do nothing? And here I stand, as beaten as Lee, yet I drove them away? _He turned and walked away from the group. _What happened here, while I was unconscious? And what did Orochimaru do to me?_ The pain in his neck flared briefly, then was still again.

* * *

Naruto was bored. After his long sleep that day, he was the only one not battered enough to need sleep. So he got landed with watch duty, while Sakura and Sasuke slept in the small cave they had found in the cliffs. 

Naruto was glad for the noise of the forest about him. It meant that no outsiders were disturbing the activity of the forest, and also that he needed to concentrate in case any ninja with better stealth skills than his was making their way through the undergrowth. All he could hear was the gentle rustle of leaves and grass, and the sounds of nocturnal animals going about their business. An unusual sound caught his ear.

Someone was whimpering.

Naruto looked around, trying to spot the source of the sound, before sheepishly realising that it was an echo effect, and that the sound was coming from behind.

_Where Sakura-chan and Sasuke are sleeping._ Carefully he scooted back into the cave, to find out what was the matter. _It's Sasuke…_

This confused Naruto, as in all the missions they'd been on together, he'd noticed that Sasuke had a stillness about him while asleep, almost unmoving, except for the flicker of emotions he usually kept hidden during the day. Of course he'd only really seen that once, as he tended to be out like a light whenever he got the chance to sleep instead of work. Even as he watched, Sasuke cringed slightly, and muttered something Naruto thought could have been 'No'.

"Oi, Sasuke?" Naruto leant a bit closer, worried about what Sasuke might be dreaming of. After all, he personally never dreamed much, but it was usually pretty bad, so maybe Sasuke would prefer to wake up. "Sasuke?" Even as he reached out, Sasuke shuddered again. That was enough for Naruto to make up his mind. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder roughly, and shook him. "Hey you, wake up!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, fading into his sharingan as he drew a kunai and moved it towards Naruto before hesitating. "Naruto?" He sat up slowly as Naruto drew back, letting his sharingan fade away again.

Naruto tilted his head to look at Sasuke. "Everything okay? You sounded like you were having a pretty wild dream." He looked at the kunai gripped in Sasuke's hand. "Yanno, I'm not going to attack you."

Sasuke looked away, but holstered it all the same. "'Wild dream' huh?" He closed his eyes. "Those are the worst."

Naruto looked at him. Sasuke was obviously hurting about something, and not doing his usual job of seeming that nothing bothered or affected him. "Do… do you want to talk about it? What happened today I mean," said Naruto, trying to get it all out quickly before Sasuke called him an idiot again.

Sasuke just looked at him, moving his hand to where Naruto had seen a nasty bruise on his neck that was slowly fading from purple to yellow as it healed. "Naruto…"

Inside his own mind, Sasuke was locked in debate with himself. _I can't tell Naruto about this. He won't understand. It'll just make him think that I'm about to go crazy again any moment, just like Sakura does. Telling him will make him stop trusting me in combat. _He paused. _So what if it **did** happen again? If he didn't know then he might not know to get away, and I might hurt him, like I did that sound ninja, because I'd want his respect or whatever twisted idea gets into my head that time._

_Do I tell him, and make sure he's safe and doubts my ability, or say nothing, and have him still trust me?_

"Naruto…"

Naruto did the hardest thing he had ever done. He kept silent, letting Sasuke struggle with whatever he wanted to say. _If something is bugging that jerk, it's better that he decides to tell me, than I beat it out of him._

"It… it's nothing… I'm sorry I disturbed your watch."

Naruto just watched him. "Are you sure? I know something is up with you and Sakura-chan, she's worried whenever she looks at you."

"I told you… it's…" Sasuke paused. _He should know. He protected me when I was too scared to move. He should know what might happen if I do the same for him._

While he had been thinking, Naruto was withdrawing slowly. "Hey, it's okay. Why would you want to talk to a loudmouth who'll just yell it through Konoha?"

"Wait." It wasn't an angry command, or one snapped, but a simple request. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke again.

"What is it?"

Sasuke moved his hand away from his neck slowly. "Ever… Ever had a nightmare so terrible it woke you screaming? And had it repeat itself every night?"

Naruto looked confused, and wrinkled his nose. _I've never noticed Sasuke have anything other than peaceful sleep before now._

Sasuke bowed his head. "When that happens, after a while, nightmares have no more power to create terror. But…"

"You're having bad dreams again. Ones that make you afraid?" asked Naruto, biting back the comment about Sasuke being a coward. He didn't think that comments like that would help Sasuke speak.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Bad memories lead to bad dreams, huh?" He drew a deep breath. "Naruto… I'm returning the favour for yesterday."

"Eh?" Naruto didn't quite know what favour Sasuke was thinking of. "If I did anything… then… well… thanks I guess."

Sasuke looked at him. "That ninja… with the snake. You stopped it swallowing me whole. So I'm going to return the favour."

"Huh?" Naruto looked around worriedly. "Where? Where? Where's the snake?"

"Naruto." Sasuke's calm voice drew Naruto's attention back to him. "I'm the snake. If you don't watch out, I'll swallow you whole."

Naruto just blinked, confused. "So… what happened? I mean, I sorta remember the snake, and that guy with the long hair, but…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorta misty on the details, like I can't quite remember them so good. Guess I hit my head pretty hard in that fight."

"Gets misty for me too a while after that." Sasuke looked at Sakura. _At least she wasn't hurt, and I won't have to tell this twice. Once is painful enough._ He sighed. "She yelled at me, you know. Called me a coward too. Called you a lot of names, but said at least you fought." He looked at Naruto. "That was what changed my mind. I stood. I fought." He paused slightly, looking almost ashamed. "I lost."

"What?!"

Sasuke hissed for him to be quiet, as Sakura stirred in her sleep slightly. "Not so loud. She needs more sleep than we do. She was watching us."

"Watching us? Why?"

Sasuke shifted slightly, pulling down his collar to bare his neck towards Naruto. "You've been injured enough, done the first aid classes. What does this look like to you?"

Naruto moved close, squinting in the dim light. _Why's he asking me to look? It's just a bruise, had hundreds of those. We both have._ He looked closer, and saw while most of the bruise faded between a deep blackish purple, and the yellow of healing, towards the bottom of the bruise was a strange shape, now easy to see. _It looks like a tadpole, I guess, or like the marks in Sasuke's sharingan. _Tracing out the curve with his eyes, he spotted two more black marks, completing the circle, but not as sharp to stand out against the purple skin of the bruise. As his eyes traced up, he noticed one other thing, in the centre of the bruise. _Dents? Holes? _He tried to remember where he had seen that form in a diagram before. _… It's a bite mark. From an animal with fangs. I can see the bruise marks of the other teeth just about._

"Sasuke… What happened? Did another snake get you?"

Sasuke shrugged and readjusted his collar. "You could say that. The venom in the bite made me pass out, gave me a fever." _I don't need to tell him that it was a 'present' from someone called Orochimaru, or that it was he who bit me. _He shivered at the memory. "Nightmares have nothing on fever dreams."

Naruto looked sympathetically at him. "I guess… Hey, so what about the funny black marks?"

"Marks?" Sasuke bent his neck to try to see, but he couldn't bend his neck enough to see.

"You didn't know they were there?" Naruto nodded to himself. "You can't see there. It's like black tadpoles or something. Or Kakashi-sensei's sharingan eye. The bruise covers most of it, but it's healing and leaving those marks behind."

"Oh." Sasuke touched his neck again, thinking. _Black marks on my neck now… Black marks on my hand before. Maybe it's the same thing. I think I remember the marks going up my arm, so the burning feeling must have been caused by them._ "I think this mark is dangerous. A seal of some kind. When I woke up from my nightmare the seal spread over me." He closed his eyes in thought. _Damn, I still can't remember so much. I can remember the power, but not what I did with it. _He opened his eyes again. "The seal covered me, and gave me power. Like I was full to bursting with chakra."

"Then that's a good thing," said Naruto. "If the seal will help you out like that when you need it."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know how it helped, Naruto. I can't remember. Or at least, I can only remember bits of it. I remember screaming, and the sound of bone breaking, but…" He trailed off and looked at Sakura. "I'm afraid to ask her what happened. Afraid that I did something that was unnecessarily cruel. I only start to remember when she was begging me to stop."

"That… doesn't sound so good. That why you're having nightmares?"

Sasuke shrugged. "That and the fever dreams. Go to sleep, I'll keep watch. I don't think I could sleep at the moment anyway."

Naruto grinned at the prospect of more sleep. "Thanks Sasuke." He paused. "Do… you think you'll be alright? Awake here on your own?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I can take care of myself."


	3. Are You Still Sasuke? Recovery in the Fo...

Chapter 2 - Are You Still Sasuke? Recovery in the Forest

The sunlight warmed Sakura's body slowly as it spilled into the cave, bringing her to wakefulness. At first she resisted consciousness, before the memories of the previous day came crashing into her.

_Sasuke-kun!_

She sat up quickly and looked beside herself to check that he was still there. All she saw was Naruto, sprawled out, slowly drooling onto the floor.

_Eww. Stupid Naruto, you were supposed to be watching out for us. For Sasuke-kun…_ She looked up panicked. _Oh no. What if that Orochimaru came back and took Sasuke-kun while we were all sleeping? What if he's doing something even worse because of that seal?_ Her hands flew to her mouth as her imagination ran away with ideas as to what Sasuke might do, covered in the black marks of the seal.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura squinted into the light, and was rewarded by seeing the silhouette of Sasuke against the light streaming in. "Sasuke-kun. Thank goodness, I was so worried." In her head, she continued her rant at Naruto, and how careless he'd been falling asleep when they were counting on him.

Sasuke nodded to her slowly. "I'm still here. Come outside. I want to talk to you."

_To me? Sasuke-kun wants to talk to me?_ Sakura's heart felt like it skipped a beat, and she drew herself up slowly, trying not to delude herself too much. _Confessions of undying love would be nice, but there's never been one yet. Although… the whole 'almost died' thing might've made him reconsider how much he cares for me. That's probably it, and he's just being shy. _She stepped out into the sunlight, and saw Sasuke move slightly away from the cave entrance.

"We should let Naruto sleep."

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Sakura could see dark rings under Sasuke's eyes. "Why? The idiot goes and falls asleep, leaving us unguarded, and then you take his place instead of waking him up. You're so generous, Sasuke-kun, but it's not good for you, you've been through a lot."

"Have I?" Sasuke sat slowly indicating that she should do the same. "I don't remember."

Sakura did as Sasuke wanted, kneeling in front of him. "All the more reason Naruto shouldn't have left you to keep watch. You need your rest, Sasuke-kun, you're not well. That Orochimaru…"

"Enough." Sasuke cut her off quickly. "I told Naruto to sleep. I wasn't about to again last night, and he's the only one out of us capable of fighting for now. It was a wise decision to make."

"But…" Sakura looked at how worn he seemed. _I've never seen him so bad, so tired and sore. _"Sasuke-kun… why couldn't you sleep?"

Sasuke shuddered slightly. "Dreams of the past, blankness in the present." He moved a hand over the bruise on his neck. "I don't know what that guy did to me, but I think it's permanent. Naruto says that there're marks like my sharingan under the bruise."

Sakura nodded. "It formed just after he bit you. I hoped that it would heal as the bruise that came later would." She looked at her hands, folded into her lap. "Sasuke-kun… Why did you go so far? What reason did you have to do that to that man?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. _The sound of bone snapping, a man screaming… why can't I remember?_ He let his hand drop, and looked at Sakura. "Sakura. I don't remember anything after he bit me. Tell me, what did I do?"

"You… don't know?" Sakura was confused. _He'd spoken to me before attacking the sound ninjas. Does he really not remember? I know that he didn't sound right, talking about revenge like that, but…_ "You can't remember what you said to me?"

Sasuke looked angry. "I just said that, didn't I? I really can't remember. I've tried, and all I get are a few sounds. If I thought I could remember by myself, I wouldn't even ask you." He tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his neck, which seemed to have started again.

Sakura paused, trying to find the best way to explain it, while still calming Sasuke. "The things you did… It wasn't you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her choice of phrase. _Wasn't me, Sakura? Who else could it have been?_

Sakura pressed onwards with her explanation. "Your chakra felt huge, but dirty somehow when you woke up, and you seemed faster and stronger than ever." She touched the ends of her shortened hair. "You saw what I had done, and demanded to know who had hurt me. You looked so confused and angry, I didn't want to tell you. Then one of the sound ninjas said that he'd done it." She shivered. "Your face just went totally still as you looked at him. Then those marks glowed and started to spread. I was so afraid…" Sakura trailed off, almost crying at the memory.

"Tell me what happened!" urged Sasuke, paying no attention to the pain that the memory was bringing Sakura.

She sniffled a little. "You saved us, you know. That sound ninja tried to kill Naruto and me, but you carried us to safety in a flash. Then you went after him, like we were taught. You beat him. But… you didn't stop."

Sasuke nodded for her to continue, dread winding itself deeper into his gut.

"You pushed him to the floor on his knees, grinning, pulling his arms back and with your foot on his spine. You tortured him, and then snapped both his arms."

Sasuke winced. _So the screams I remember… were caused by me. _"Sakura…"

"How could you do that?" She was becoming more and more upset. "How could you do that to someone and not remember? How can someone's pain mean so little to you?"

"I…" Sasuke couldn't meet her gaze. "I don't remember, Sakura. I don't know why I did what I did." _To someone I didn't know, anyway… Inflicting pain for no reason is… _He shuddered as Itachi's face rose unbidden in his mind. _I'm not like him. I'm the one who's going to stop him. No matter what._

"Oi, oi, Sasuke." Naruto came sauntering out of the cave, hands behind his head. "Why are you upsetting Sakura-chan, hmm?"

Sakura wiped at her face angrily, trying to remove the evidence of tears. "It's nothing, Naruto. We were just talking."

"Oh?" Naruto looked at her carefully. _She was crying. Obviously Sasuke said something nasty to her. I'll get him for that one day._ "Talking doesn't usually end like that."

"Shut up Naruto," said Sakura. "You don't know anything about this."

Sasuke rose to his feet in one smooth motion, looking at Sakura. "If we're done here, I'd like to rest a while. Keep careful watch in case someone tries to take advantage of us." He turned to Naruto. "We still have a long time before the exam finishes, and we need food. You're the most rested of all of us, so it makes sense for you to go foraging." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk back to the cave. "Don't be too long or we'll waste time and energy trying to find you again."

Naruto resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Sasuke's retreating back on the grounds that Sakura might hit him.

"Enjoy your nap, Sasuke-kun," called out Sakura, before biting her lip slightly and looking around for a good vantage point to keep watch from.

Naruto tried to bob round into her view. "So… what were you talking about with 'Sasuke-kun', hmm?"

Sakura looked down. _Telling Naruto something like that would violate Sasuke-kun's trust in me. He obviously would've told Naruto if he'd wanted Naruto to know._ "Nothing. Just what we're going to do now we're back to the start with only one scroll."

"Was it what those tadpole marks made him do?"

Sakura froze. "How… How do you know about that? You were still asleep."

"Oh, Sasuke couldn't sleep," explained Naruto. "We talked for a bit about what happened while I was sleeping, but he said he couldn't remember. I guess it was something pretty bad if all he could remember was screaming and you begging him to stop." He scratched his head. "It's the only thing I can think of that would make you so upset. You really are worried, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Terrified." _'I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body' was what he said. Was that really just the seal talking, or does he really believe in his revenge that strongly? Who could he want to kill so much? His brother? _"Naruto, what I saw yesterday wasn't Sasuke-kun, but a demon wearing his face. I just wish I knew what Orochimaru had done to him. What kind of 'gift' it was."

"Yeah." Naruto clutched a hand over his stomach slightly. _A gift like I have? A demon that wears a human face?_ Naruto shook himself. "Hey, I'll go do as Sasuke asked, find us some food."

Sakura smiled weakly at him. "Try not to get poisoned mushrooms this time, hey?"

Naruto grinned back. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I know which ones are the bad ones now. Later!" He sprang up into the surrounding trees, and was gone, leaving Sakura alone again with her worries.

Sakura drew closer to the cave where Sasuke was sleeping, drew her kunai, and waited. _After all, this time if I call for help they'll hear me. And Sasuke-kun is sleeping, not in a fever. It's not the same._ But that knowledge didn't really make her feel any better.

* * *

Guilt for doing something to Sasuke was an alien concept to Naruto. Usually causing Sasuke a mild amount of discomfort would've brought him great glee, but now it was time for Naruto to wake him to take his watch, he was reluctant. _After all, he still looks like crap. At least he doesn't seem to be having nightmares again._ Naruto scooted close to Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up, wide awake. It was a skill Naruto envied, as it always took him almost an hour to be functional in the morning, and even longer if he was running low on sleep.

"My turn for the watch?" he asked.

Naruto nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Sasuke drew himself up, and moved to take Naruto's place at the mouth of the cave. He paused there, then sensed that Naruto wasn't settling to the ground to sleep. "You should sleep, Naruto. We need to start moving in the morning. We've wasted too much time here."

"On you you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Sasuke looked out. "Both you and Sakura were recovered today. But it was at her insistence we stayed." _I hate pity._

"She's just worried about you, Sasuke." _We both are, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna tell him that._ "We don't know about what that Orochimaru guy did. Maybe… maybe we should drop out of the exam."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, anger in his eyes. "No. I'm not quitting, not after I've come this far." _If I quit now, I'll never be stronger than him. __We've learnt a lot from this already, how much more will we learn in the third exam?_ "And if we quit now, how are you going to get to Hokage? You'll have to take the written exam again." Sasuke turned away so Naruto wouldn't see him smile. _If you want to get Naruto to do something, a stick works better than a carrot._

Naruto spluttered. "Oh hell no. We're gonna pass this, and I'm gonna ace the third exam, no matter what!" _Besides, I can't take that exam again! I don't remember anything from it!_

"Sure." Sasuke stretched slightly. "So you agree? We need to start acting like something other than kids training. We need to start to act like ninjas. First, we need to be in as good condition as possible. We're going to have to fight to get one of the remaining heaven scrolls."

Naruto nodded. "Well we're doing okay on the whole sleep thing about. I know I've gotten plenty, and so has Sakura-chan." He purposely left the implication that Sasuke hadn't hanging.

Sasuke nodded, and looked at his still-bloodstained pant leg. "We can't do anything about the injuries we've picked up until the exam is over. Likewise any weapons or equipment we've lost." He sighed as he realised what was left. _Food. And Naruto keeps trying to poison us whenever he does it. We need something with a higher number of calories than just vegetable matter._ "Naruto… how do you feel about trying to hunt? We need food."

"Hmm? Why not just eat leaves and fruit and stuff?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at having to explain something that should have been an easy deduction to make. "We need something to provide us with a lot of energy. As the exam gets closer to finishing, we won't have time to gather anymore food before the end, so we need to get as much as we can now."

"Oh." Naruto closed his eyes, thinking hard. "Haven't seen anything we could hunt around here. Just bugs, spiders and snakes and I bet none of those are tasty."

Sasuke closed his eyes, drawing to mind the map of the training area that they'd been shown just before the exam started. "There's a river. We have to cross it anyway, and it may well have some fish, which will be easy to kill and cook." He opened his eyes again and looked at Naruto. "Did you happen to find the river today when you were foraging?"

Naruto shook his head. "But it can't be too far. The whole area is only ten kilometres across. And we've been pretty still for the last few days."

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura couldn't have moved the both of us far, it was a pretty hard area to defend that we woke up in." He looked out into the forest again. "So tomorrow we'll fish, get enough supplies to last through the exam."

"Okay!" said Naruto, flopping down onto the ground to sleep. _Mmm… be just like steamed fish ramen, without the ramen. Or the miso. Hehehe… here fishy-fishy-fishies._ He paused in his thought. "Oi, Sasuke?"

"What is it?" Sasuke didn't sound annoyed or anything, so Naruto pressed onwards.

"How are we gonna catch fish? We don't have any fishing poles."

Sasuke looked thoughtful, then smirked. "If you're prepared to co-operate, I think I have the solution."

* * *

Naruto cracked his knuckles. He thought he was the original Naruto, so that gave him the right to lead the squad of four kage bushin, all dressed in nothing but boxers into the water. He grinned. "Kage bunshin! Fish catching version!" With a whoop he led the group into a dive off the cliff and into the river. 

_Crapcrapcrapcoldcoldcold!_ Naruto opened his eyes, and was rewarded by the flashing silver of fish swimming through the river water. He swam after them, driving them upstream towards where Sasuke was waiting, and grinned as he saw some of them starting to leap out of the water. _That's right fishies. Jump high so Sasuke has a chance of hitting you. With all that's happened, he might not be such a good shot any more. _He heard several thuds, muffled by the water, and so dropped the technique, and surfaced, spluttering for air.

Sasuke stood on the river bank, kunai in hand. "That's three Naruto. Can you keep at it a while longer?"

"What? Why?" asked Naruto, shivering as a breeze blew past his wet skin. "There's three of us, and three fish. Perfect symmetry." He moved towards the bank.

Sasuke scowled. "I told you last night, dumb-ass, this is our last chance to get food before the exam is over." He shrugged. "Unless you feel like wasting time we could be using to get the scroll in feeding yourself."

"Okay, okay." Naruto dragged himself out of the river. "I'll go back downstream and do it again." _You owe me for this, Sasuke. You get the easy job. I don't care about any weird marks if it means you get to push me around._

"And Naruto?"

Naruto tried not to growl as he turned back to face Sasuke. "What? What am I doing wrong?"

Sasuke blinked a little, surprised at the complaint. "Nothing. You're carrying out the task exactly as I asked."

Naruto started walking off again. "Well then, don't complain."

Sasuke watched him leave, thinking. _Serves me right for even thinking of thanking him. Of course it's nothing but insults and complaints from him. _He looked at the fish still pinned to the tree across the river. _But I suppose giving him the largest fish would be fair. After all, he's using more chakra in this fishing than I am. _He shook himself as he heard another loud splash from downstream. _And me asking him to go again because I screwed up isn't really an option._


	4. Bunshin Match! The Triumph of Teamwork

Bunshin Match! The Triumph of Teamwork

Gutting fish was one of the chores in his life that Sasuke hated. While he was perfectly willing to believe in it being a necessary task to learn how to do correctly, he still found it rather distasteful. After all, even a ninja finds ripping the guts from a dead creature somewhat unpleasant. Unfortunately he couldn't ask for Naruto's aid, as he had no clue, and he was frankly relieved at Sakura not looming over him, and so wished that her fire making would take as long as possible without her getting into trouble.

_Then again, _he thought to himself as he cleaned the last fish, _we're already in trouble with this exam. Orochimaru has made things much more difficult._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tried not to shiver as he heard Sakura call for him. _She's been watching me like a hawk ever since we moved position to here. I know it's because she's worried, but all the same, it's getting annoying._

"We need you to light the fire, Sasuke-kun! Can you come and use goukakyuu?"

"And can you hurry up? I'm freezing!" complained Naruto.

Sasuke smiled a little, then dipped his kunai into the water, washing away the blood and entrails. "Just finishing up here," he called back. "You'll be fed soon enough, Naruto, so quit nagging." He checked that the kunai was clean, before replacing in back in his leg holster, and picking up the fish. _By talking to them, I show them that I'm still okay. They'll worry less once they see nothing has changed._ He walked back to where together Naruto and Sakura had set up a small fire, carefully encircled with stones and a pile of firewood set nearby. Sasuke nodded and put the fish down. "Naruto? You want to skewer these?"

"Sasuke? You wanna light the fire?" answered Naruto in a mockery of Sasuke's tone. "I'm still freezing from that river."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Why do you need me anyway? Flint and steel should be the way to light a fire."

Sakura shook her head. "I couldn't find any dry wood, Sasuke-kun, so I couldn't get the fire to light. I thought maybe if you used one of your techniques, you'd get it to catch."

Sasuke thought about it. _I suppose it's possible to do it that way, but my fire techniques were never designed to do something so fine as to just light a stack of wood. I could do more damage than they expect. _He nodded. "I'll try. You better stand back, I don't know how small I can make it." He waited until they'd done as he'd asked, Sakura watching him worriedly and Naruto peeking out of the corner of his eyes as he fiddled about with the long sticks they were going to use to cook the fish.

Sasuke slowly brought his hands up in front of his body, spelling out the seals, and drawing the smallest amount of chakra he thought he could use and not fail the technique up into his mouth. "Katon – Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He brought his hand up, guiding the flame jet to the neatly stacked firewood, watching it blacken, then burst into flames for itself. _Still too much fire though. _Sasuke kept breathing out, trying to expel the chakra from his mouth, then something made him stop.

A shooting pain started in his neck, and seemed to flare outwards briefly, making Sasuke abort the jutsu and clap a hand to his neck, grimacing in pain.

Sakura was at his side in a moment. "Sasuke-kun? What is it? Is that mark doing something again?" She gripped his free arm tightly, watching him intently.

Sasuke was embarrassed to note that Naruto had half risen to his feet and was watching him carefully. _Like I'm sort of invalid, or child. _Pity of a general sort Sasuke knew well how to cope with. He'd been facing it since he was young. It was this pity from his team that unsettled him, which had replaced their camaraderie. He jerked his arm out of Sakura's grip. "I'm fine. I just had a twinge in my neck, that's all."

"Must've been some twinge," muttered Naruto, setting out the fish to cook against the fire. "Sasuke, if you're not feeling a hundred percent, you should tell us."

Sasuke let his hand drop from his neck. "Like I said, it was just a twinge. It's gone now." He moved to sit by the fire, watching the flames rather than trying to meet the gaze of either Naruto or Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura. _Sakura-chan cares, but she'd never complain at Sasuke. If anyone is going to make him face up to it and talk, it's going to have to be me._ His nose caught the scent of cooking fish and he shook himself. _Mustn't get distracted. Sasuke first, dinner later._ "Oi, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke poked at the fire with a stick, more out of giving him something to do than the fire needing tending.

Naruto took a deep breath. "If that funny mark hurts, maybe it's trying to tell you something. Has it been hurting much lately?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not since I started to calm down after the fight. Felt hot once or twice, but it's probably just the venom working its way out of my system."

"I think Naruto might be right, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, leaning away from him slightly, like she was afraid of retribution. "You haven't done much since it calmed down, and we've no clear clue about what might make it grow again." _And you keeping us out like this, trying to solve it for yourself might be brave, but it's also foolish to turn away help. _"It reacted to this, maybe," she continued, indicating the fire, "so maybe it'll react again to something small and unneeded."

Naruto dragged his eyes away from the fish again. "Yeah. You said it got hot before. When?"

Sasuke shrugged, disliking their scrutiny. "While we were coming here... It started to feel hot just before we came out of the trees. I was just going to ignore it when it started to act up. It's just a distraction."

Sakura shook her head. "From what it sounds like, it's reacting to you using chakra. The more you use at once, the more it reacts."

"Hey, that's serious!" said Naruto. "If it hurts every time you use chakra, what's going to happen when we fight for a scroll?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're just guessing that." _And so did I, but that's not the point. I have to get through this exam._

Naruto thought about this. "Well if you're so sure, how about you make some bunshin and see if it reacts? Or do a full size goukakyuu?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw, realising that Naruto was calling his bluff. _If I agree to that, I may find that I'm weaker than even I thought, and certainly they will prevent me competing. My only other option is to agree with them, and to whatever demands they make. _"I guess you're right. I'll try not to use chakra anymore until we can get someone to tell me what Orochimaru did."

Sakura nodded. "No jutsu, no sharingan. And tell us if we're making you move around too much."

Sasuke looked into the fire dully. _Can't take care of myself any more, Sakura? Can't do what must be done? I refuse. But by saying I accept, there'll be peace within the team, and we can start the real work. _"I know what uses chakra, Sakura. I'll be careful, I promise."

"You better be. I don't want to worry like that again."

Sasuke nodded, not looking at her, and poked at the fire again. "We need to make plans, not talk about what might be wrong with me." He looked up, taking in the position of the sun. "It's been four days since the second exam started." He looked back to the fire, examining how cooked the fish were. "The second exam began at around three o'clock. We only have twenty five to twenty six hours left."

Sakura nodded. "A lot of teams might've already finished. If that's the case…" She trailed off, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. _We're in a bad position._ He stood, and started handing out the fish, setting aside the extra to cool. Naruto seemed shocked at the stick of the largest fish being pressed into his hand, but said nothing, for which Sasuke was grateful. _I don't want to have to explain my reasoning to him._

Sakura chewed at her fish mournfully. "It may be possible that there are no more scrolls of heaven. Four out of the allotted five days for the second exam have passed. That means that we've used up eighty percent of the time for the exam already. Total participants were seventy eight, or twenty six teams. There are only thirteen scrolls of heaven, and thirteen scrolls of earth, so only thirteen teams can pass. On top of that, do you remember, Sasuke-kun? That Orochimaru guy burned our scroll of heaven. Only twelve teams can pass now. But there's no guarantee that other scrolls weren't also destroyed."

Sasuke looked down. "After we separated from the other Konoha genin, we used two days to recuperate from our wounds." _To let me recuperate. I've wasted us so much time._ "We'll need to move faster now, to make up for lost time. The next enemy we meet might be our last chance." He looked at Sakura. "It's the last day of the exam, so the teams will be drawing closer to the tower."

Sakura nodded. "Teams with both scrolls trying to get there in time, and teams like ours, trying to acquire the opposite scroll. Both will be in the area. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing before we fight if the group we face would have the scroll we needed."

Sasuke shook his head. "Those moving will have both. Those lying in wait, with traps set will most likely be the ones with only one scroll."

Naruto tilted his head. "So, there'll be a lot of traps? Because I know that I'd use a trap of some kind to make sure we didn't get caught heading to the tower."

"Even worse," said Sakura, "Some might be trying to acquire more than two scrolls, to cut down on the competition. We've seen all kinds of dirty tricks so far in the exams."

Naruto smirked. "So? I'm the king of pranks. Let's see if we can't come up with a trick of our own to get a scroll."

* * *

By Sasuke's reckoning it was gone midnight, and still they were searching for the group that might succumb to Naruto's plan. He hated to admit it, but Naruto had quite a flair for devising plans that others might not think of preparing for. _And so far, we're still walking towards the tower, without sign of anyone else being here, except for a few abandoned traps._

Sakura flopped to the ground, breathing hard. "I can't go any further for now. Can't we rest a while?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto knelt and started to check that she was okay.

"How long have we walked?" she complained. "The tower isn't getting any closer at all!" She raised her head to look at it.

Naruto followed suit. "But it looks like it's right in front of us. This is weird."

Sasuke nodded. "I've been keeping track of how far we travel. The tower doesn't change in size as we approach." He looked around. "We're in a genjutsu. Tricked into walking in circles that take us no closer to our goal."

"But that means," said Sakura, drawing herself to her feet, "that we're already in someone's trap. And that they must be watching us for a moment to strike!"

They all moved to stand back to back automatically as they sensed movement. Slowly figures rose out of the ground and trees, dressed in black, and wearing what looked like breathing devices on their mouths. As they stepped out of the shadows it was clear that they were some sort of bunshin technique, as they were each identical to the next, with bandages covering their eyes and the same shock of wild brown hair.

Sasuke smiled as he felt adrenaline surge into his system. "Looks like their trap is sprung."

Naruto grinned back, the grin that both Sakura and Sasuke knew to mean he was looking forwards to a fight. "It's about time. I was getting lonely with just you two for company."

Sakura cast a worried glance at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun? Remember your promise?"

Sasuke nodded back. "Don't worry. They're probably all bunshin."

One of the bunshin stepped forwards laughing, its voice distorted by the device in its mouth. "Like mice caught in a trap."

That was enough for Naruto, who surged forwards, striking out at the nearest enemy. His fist connected solidly with the bunshin's stomach, knocking it off its feet. Then the bunshin lost solidity, and became almost liquid, letting Naruto's momentum carry him past, blowing a hole in the bunshin's side, and leaving Naruto sprawled on the ground.

As Sasuke and Sakura watched with horror, the battered bunshin slowly separated, and a second head rose to fill the hole caused by Naruto's punch. An arm soon followed, holding a double pointed kunai. Even as Naruto staggered to his feet, the bunshin brought its weapon round to strike.

"Naruto!" Sasuke drew his shuriken and threw them in one smooth motion, severing the arm that was still holding the kunai. In retaliation the arm of the original bunshin threw its kunai, forcing Sasuke to duck and roll to his feet, furthering his distance from both Naruto and Sakura. _Damn, splitting us up will only make us more defenceless. _He moved to look at the kunai that had been thrown and frowned. _The angle is wrong, but the kunai is real. They must be watching us and striking with the bunshin to make us believe their weapons are real._

"Oi, oi," protested Naruto. "Kage bunshin should disappear if they're hit cleanly. Since they don't disappear, are they really illusions? What are they?" He drew his kunai and got ready to strike at the now-advancing horde.

"Stop!" called out Sasuke, moving back closer to them. "They are just illusions. It's just a genjutsu used by the enemy." He met Naruto's gaze. _Come on, trust me._ "They throw kunai at us to make us think that these bunshin are real."

Naruto growled. "Then I'll find those idiots hiding in the forest and throwing knives at us, and beat them up!"

"And what about us?" asked Sakura. "They're hiding, and we have to deal with these bunshin now, because the kunai we don't stop will be the real one. They'll only come out once we're so exhausted we can't move!" She squeaked and deflected a kunai aimed right at her head.

The bunshin all attacked together for several seconds, leaving Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke again together, back to back, and breathing hard from their efforts in avoiding the strikes.

Naruto brought his hands into the seal position for kage bunshin. "Screw this. If we get rid of all the illusions at once, the enemy can't attack in the time it takes for them to return to normal, since they'd reveal their position." Naruto gathered up his chakra. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" About thirty Narutos filled the forest clearing and started attacking the enemy bunshin. Dark puddles of the enemy soon littered the ground, with other bunshin still half reforming from the brutal attack.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… What should we do?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the fight. "Damn that idiot. We'll have to follow his lead, and fight like he wants us to." He moved his kunai up to the ready position, and looked at her for understanding. Seeing that she'd caught on to his words, he led her in a charge into the fray.

* * *

It wasn't until the sky was lightening that the fight finally wound to its close. Sasuke watched with interest as the enemy bunshin circled around the Narutos, destroying them, until only the original was left, breathing hard, along with a copy of himself, and what he hoped was a copy of Sakura. When Naruto had suggested this as a way to deal with traps involving them fighting to a standstill, both he and Sakura had agreed that by letting the two of them hide and remain unhurt, and even rested from the respite, they'd have a chance to strike when the enemy ninjas would show up to finish the work of their genjutsu.

_And more time for me to rest, to regain the chakra lost in travelling. _Part of Sasuke almost itched to use his sharingan, to confirm that these were all just illusions, and so justify the sacrifice of effort Naruto was making, but he knew that it would just be wasting that sacrifice. _And breaking my promise when they're both so worried. I need them to be supportive if I have to break it later, so showing my willingness to stick by it now will make them trust my judgement._ As he watched, Naruto scooted closer to the fake Sasuke and Sakura, looking both fearful and tired. _Naruto, I owe you one for this._

"We're done crushing their spirits." Three rain ninjas stepped out from the trees, watching Naruto and the rest as the bunshin dissolved away. "Now we destroy their bodies. Lucky."

Sasuke felt his eyebrows rise in surprise as he recognised one of the rain ninjas. _He attacked us on the first day for our scroll, by pretending to be Naruto. _Even as he watched, his copy in the clearing reacted in a similar way, impressing Sasuke with Naruto's insight into how he'd react.

"You," said the rain ninja. "You're the one who injured my left shoulder right? I finally found you. You wasted out time." He raised a kunai, and beneath his breathing device, his mouth crinkled into what might have been a smile. "Lucky. I can finally get revenge."

As Sasuke watched, Naruto's face changed from fear to a confident smirk. _That's our cue. Time to end this._ _I wonder how they'd like their own line thrown back at them. _Sasuke readied himself, before calling out to the clearing. "Like a mouse in a trap." He smiled as he watched the rain ninjas start to look about in confusion.

"It went well, Naruto," called out Sakura from some bushes further to Sasuke's left. Sasuke was relieved. _So she did manage to find a way to swap with Naruto. I'm glad that the trembling girl in the clearing isn't her. Now we have a chance to win._ Together they moved to stand behind the rain ninjas and waited for them to sense their presence.

Finally the leader did, and turned to look at them. "What did they do? It can't be! When could they…"

Naruto grinned. "Idiots. You finally showed yourselves, damn it." He brought his hand into the focus position, and the henge was dropped, revealing it to be two kage bunshin sat with him.

The explosion of the transformation drew the attention of the rain ninjas back to Naruto. "What? Did this kid…? It can't be."

Naruto just kept grinning. "I used kage bunshin just to set up this trick." He stood up tiredly, grin still firmly in place. "So I could pretend to be everybody on this team." The kage bunshin disappeared with their characteristic _pop_.

Sasuke gave up a grin that almost matched Naruto's own. "Once Naruto did his kage bunshin, the two of us hid. So we managed to fool a genjutsu master." He saw Naruto collapse to one knee. "Naruto! Nice work, but you've used up too much chakra. We'll take it from here."

Even as the rain ninjas turned to face the oncoming threat of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto surged to his feet with a yell, punching the three ninjas to the ground. He stood panting, sweat dripping from his face, and turned to Sasuke. "I'm not going to let you take all the good parts like that."

Sasuke was surprised. _Is he really that Naruto? When did he become stronger? And why didn't I notice this change?_

The rain ninjas stood again, and spread out to face them. "Pretty good. But we're not in an unlucky situation yet." The three of them moved their hands into a seal position Sasuke didn't recognise. "Time is running out. We'll show you our ninjutsu now. Ninpou – Oboro bunshin no jutsu!" In a cloud of smoke, a vast crowd of exact copies of the three rain ninjas was created.

"Kage bunshin?" asked Naruto, not taking his eyes off them.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, they're just normal bunshin, but they must have some sort of tactic worked out. Be careful."

Naruto nodded. "If they're just bunshin, then there's only one real one. I'll just beat up every one until I hit the real one."

"Idiot," retorted Sasuke. "That's a waste of energy."

"I told you, Sasuke, I'm not going to let you take all the good parts!" Naruto ran towards the bunshin, and started attacking them randomly, his fists just passing through them.

_Damn it, he's never going to find the original that way._ Sasuke considered his options. _With my Sharingan I could guide him to the real one, but I promised them both that I'd try not to use it. Without my Sharingan, we're blind as to their plan! _He watched Naruto attack again and again, each time passing through the bunshin. _And if I don't, then Naruto is going to get badly hurt. _That realisation made up Sasuke's mind. He brought his hand into the focus position and channelled chakra to his eyes, ignoring the burning sensation that started at his neck. "Sharingan!" The bunshin seemed to dissolve into pillars of blue fire extending from black cores. He could see Naruto's own chakra aura, looking somewhat diminished, and closer to his body. Quickly he passed his glance up and down the clearing searching for the real ninjas. Not finding them he tracked his vision back again. It was on his third pass through the group that the world dissolved into white pain, driving him to his knees and clutching at his neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was at his side in an instant, checking him over. "You promised you wouldn't use your Sharingan!" She paused as she looked at his neck. _The black marks have turned to look like fire and are spreading again!_ "Sasuke-kun, the bruise is spreading! Please don't try to do any more."

Sasuke clutched at his neck, trying to fight back the pain he felt. _I can't let this thing stop me. _He looked up to see Naruto looking back at the commotion in fear. A rain ninja stood striking down towards him.

"Don't let your guard down!" He brought the kunai down.

Sasuke fought to get control of his body again, in particular his mouth. "Naruto! Move!"

Naruto didn't look up, but just responded to Sasuke's command, rolling to the side and out of the path of the kunai. He looked in horror at the weapon that had missed him by millimetres. "Damn it!"

"Stop, Naruto!" called out Sasuke, his voice racked with pain. "No matter how much you try, the real one isn't in those bunshin."

"Then where's the enemy going to attack from?" asked Naruto. "If they're normal bunshin, the bunshin themselves can't attack us!"

"If we knew that, then there'd be no need for us to work this hard. This is the enemy's plan."

Naruto collapsed to his knees. _Damn it. I can't use my kage bunshin any more, and Sasuke can't move because of that stupid tadpole mark. We're sitting ducks!_

The rain ninjas took advantage of his weakness, and the bunshin attacked again, leaping high into the air.

As Sasuke watched, an arm holding a double ended kunai emerged from the ground behind Naruto, swiftly followed by the rest of the three rain ninjas. _So that's how they did it. The real ones hid themselves using an earth element jutsu and they were planning to attack from under the bunshin! _"Naruto! Behind you!" He managed to draw and throw clumsily a kunai, not with any hope of hitting them, but to divert their attention for a split second.

It worked, and Naruto launched a vicious kick, bowling them all over, and knocking them unconscious. Their bunshin all vanished.

Naruto laughed, panting. "Don't let your guard down, wasn't it?" He flopped to the ground, tired.

Sakura smiled as she walked over, supporting Sasuke. "That was great, Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and flopped to sit in front of him. "We need to get you eyes in the back of your head, idiot. That was too close." He smiled at Naruto.

Naruto snorted and folded his arms. "Well excuse me for not having funky eyes and a kekkei genkai. 'Sides, I trusted you to be my eyes for me. Just like you trusted me with replacing you with kage bunshin."

Sakura smiled. "It was a good idea, and with all of us, it became a good plan."

Sasuke nodded. "With this seal interfering with my chakra there wasn't much I could do to help in the fight."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry, we made it through anyway. The past is in the past, and there's no point to worrying about it."

Sasuke rubbed at his neck. "Sakura, the pain is less now. Has it stopped?"

Sakura shifted slightly, then nodded. "It's gone back to being just those three marks again. Sasuke-kun, you promised you wouldn't use your Sharingan. Why did you break your promise?"

Sasuke let his hand drop from his neck again. "Because we had to know where those rain ninjas were hiding. If you'd ever find the right one to hit." He shook his head and stood shakily, ignoring Sakura's disapproving glare. "We can't stay here too long, others may have heard the fight." He moved to the fallen rain ninjas and started to search them. "It's past dawn, we should get moving to the tower, and finish this exam." He smiled and held up a scroll of heaven. "After all, our hunt is over."


	5. Scrolls and a Sensei! A Resting Place At...

Authors Note – Credit to tiggspanther, my friend and faithful beta for the ramen gag.

Scrolls and a Sensei! A Resting Place At Last

Sasuke estimated that it was about nine o'clock when they reached the tower with their newly acquired scroll. The tower seemed to have many sets of doors set into its base, each with a paper seal placed over the seam. Together they approached the door, and entered cautiously, alert for any other ninjas who might, even at this late stage, try to intercept them. Inside the building was cool and oddly comforting after their five days in the wilderness. There was no one to be seen.

Naruto hopped around the room, taking in the raised walkways and the large notice placed on the back wall of the room. "No one's here."

"You have a talent for stating the obvious," said Sasuke in reply, earning a glare.

"Oh? So what do you think we should do, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, grinning. "Maybe we missed the exam ending, that's why no one's here," he teased.

"Well what about that?" asked Sakura, pointing to the notice placed on the wall.

Naruto screwed up his eyes. _I hate kanji. _"If you do not possess heaven…" he read haltingly. He shook his head. "I don't understand it."

Sakura took pity on him. "If you do not possess heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both heaven and earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of… something… It shall lead you on your way."

Naruto frowned at the sign. "So? What does all that mean?"

Sakura pointed to a space. "That part looks like it's missing a character, but it's obviously referring to the scrolls from the exam. I think it's telling us to open them."

"Okay." Naruto reached into his back pouch, and retrieved the scrolls, passing one over to Sakura. "You sure about this? That funny jounin lady did tell us that we weren't to open them."

Sakura nodded, and started to peel hers open. "I'm sure that's what the notice tells us to do."

"Okay, Sakura-chan," agreed Naruto, having complete faith in her. He unrolled the scroll and squinted at the writing. "Huh? What's this?"

Sakura was likewise confused at the writing. "Person?"

Sasuke looked over their shoulders at the scrolls, his eyes widening. _I recognise this form!_ The centre of the marking began to expand and give off smoke. "This is a kuchiyose no jutsu inscription! Naruto! Sakura! Get rid of those scrolls!"

Immediately they did as Sasuke asked, the scrolls tracing paper arcs until they landed together hissing and spitting smoke which quickly filled the room. A loud _crack _sounded, and a shadow appeared in the centre of the smoke. Instantly they fell into a combat ready position, hands resting over kunai, waiting the signal to draw. It wasn't until the air cleared that they could see who it was they had summoned with the scrolls.

"Yo," said Iruka with a smile. "Long time no see." He kept smiling as they slowly relaxed from expecting attack, and took in their battered appearance. "Looks like the three of you went through a lot of trouble."

Naruto was the first to recover his ability to speak from the shock. "What? Why? Why did you appear through a kuchiyose no jutsu, Iruka-sensei?"

"We chuunins are to welcome the examinees at the end of the second exam," explained Iruka. "I was given the chance to pass this message on to you three by chance." He pulled a small watch from his pocket, and looked at it. "Not bad on your first try, either." He pocketed it again. "Congratulations on passing the second exam. I'd like to treat you at the Ichiraku, but…"

Naruto's world had dissolved into incoherence somewhere around the time Iruka had said 'you pass'. Currently his mind was doing cartwheels of celebration, and he threw himself at Iruka in a hug, abruptly cutting off the offer of free food. "Yeah!" He hugged Iruka, laughing, and ignoring the chuunin's requests that he let go and let him finish talking. Finally the free food offer sunk in, and he started bounding around the room. "Ramen! Ramen! Whoo! I did good! I'm the best! I want to eat ramen!"

Sakura flopped to the ground like a puppet with her strings cut. _How Naruto ever has enough energy to do that, I'll never understand. _She looked over to see Sasuke sit in a similarly tired fashion, watching Naruto's antics with a faint smirk.

"What an energetic guy."

Sakura decided that she'd had enough of Naruto's bouncing. "Be quiet, Naruto."

Iruka seemed to join in their amusement at Naruto's antics. "Geez, you're still as restless as before."

Sakura laughed slightly at that, then remembered something. "Oh. Sensei? What does that text on the wall mean? It seems to be missing a character, and we can't understand it at all."

"Who cares, who cares?" gloated Naruto. "We passed! We don't need to worry about some silly sign."

Iruka laughed nervously. "No, my other mission is to explain this sign to you." He turned to look at it. "Read it. This is the principle Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as chuunin. The 'heaven' in this text points to the head of a person, and 'earth' points to the body. 'If you do not posses heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared.'" He turned back to face the group, smiling. "That means, for example, if Naruto's weak point is his brain, he should study and prepare for his missions."

Sakura giggled. _That does sound like good advice for Naruto. He never thinks things through before rushing in._

"That's none of your business," retorted Naruto to Iruka, crossing his arms, and looking annoyed at the friendly jibe. Sakura only giggled more.

Iruka smiled and continued. "'And if you do not possess earth, run through the fields and seek strength.' For example if Sakura's weakness lies in strength, then she should train herself every day. That's what it means."

Sakura giggled again, rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. _I suppose that's just as true for me as Naruto needing to study more._

"And if you have both heaven and earth attributes, any dangerous mission will become safe. It can even become easy."

Sakura paused, then pointed to the sign again. "Then what about the letter missing from there?"

Iruka smiled again. "That's the letter that symbolises a chuunin. It was the human letter that was marked on the scrolls when you opened them." He paused before continuing. "The survival mission you took part in these past five days tested the basic abilities of the examinees as chuunin. And you guys completed it. A chuunin is a commander. He has to be able to lead his team. Deeply inscribe into your hearts the importance of knowledge and strength in missions. Never forget that chuunin principle, and go on to the next step." He smiled. "That's all I was ordered to tell you." The smile faded slowly from his face. "But… don't push yourselves too hard in the third exam. Especially you, Naruto, I'm worried about…"

"Iruka-sensei," interrupted Naruto. "When I got this Konoha forehead-protector, I graduated from the academy. There's no need to worry. And this is the proof you have to me to show I'm no longer a child, right Iruka-sensei? I may still be restless, but I'm not a kid any more. Right now, I'm a ninja."

"I see. I'm sorry, Naruto," said Iruka. _He's grown a lot in just these few months. I did right to let him graduate, even if he didn't know how to perform bunshin no jutsu correctly. _He smiled a little. _The one who knows their abilities the most might just be you, Kakashi-san. _"In the mean time, I'm afraid I have other duties to attend to. If you follow me, I'll show you to a room you can wait in for the end of the exam."

* * *

The room was sparsely furnished, with only some rough beds, a table and some chairs set in, but there was some food and water set out, and an adjacent room with plumbed facilities. 

Naruto more or less fell onto the table, snatching up pieces of fruit and bread before sitting with them piled in front of him.

Sasuke shook his head. _You'd think that the food was trying to escape, the way he acts._ He moved to the table, and sat heavily in the chair opposite, pouring out some water for himself. "Leave some food for us too, Naruto."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "I got here first. Go find your own."

Sasuke grabbed an orange out of the food Naruto hadn't hoarded for himself. "Don't let your guard down too much. We don't know too much about what this third exam is, or when it's going to happen. It's probably the combat we're used to seeing in the stadium, so from here on, it's going to be one on one."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her own seat. "Sasuke-kun? Why didn't you tell Iruka-sensei about the bruise on your neck? You said you'd get help once the exam was over."

Sasuke's hand automatically moved to rest over it. "This exam is over, Sakura, but the next one isn't. Until I know that I have time to get this sorted out, no one is going to know outside of we three."

Naruto paused in his eating. "That's a really dumb idea, Sasuke. If the third exam is a fight, how will you manage without being able to use chakra? Before you had us to watch out for you, cover for you. Going it alone is gonna be impossible."

Sasuke glared at Naruto before shaking his head. "I could use my sharingan a little before the pain got too much, and we have time to rest now. As long as I don't overdo it, there won't be any problem."

Naruto snorted. "Liar. You always overdo it. Getting into trouble over this is stupid. Just drop out, and go again next year."

"No," said Sasuke forcefully. "There's no problem. I haven't felt any pain in my neck since then."

"Please Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "I saw you when that bruise took over your mind. It was horrible. Like you didn't even care about what you were doing, like you were happy that you were hurting that man." She lent in closer to him. "Please." She tried to put all of her desperation and fears into that one word.

"No."

Sakura jerked back like she'd been slapped. "Why? You're not going to achieve anything here other than get hurt, Sasuke-kun. This exam isn't that important!"

Sasuke looked down. "You're right. I don't care about this exam." He looked back up again, into Sakura's eyes, his face expressionless, and his eyes cold. "I don't care about becoming a chuunin either. I'm an avenger. I just want to know if I'm strong, or not. I'm going to fight the strong guys in this exam and I won't allow anyone to take away my path. Even you."

Naruto growled. "Stop trying to act so cool you idiot! Sakura-chan is worried about you, that's why she's asking you. Stop being so selfish, and realise you're in trouble!"

"Naruto." Sasuke smiled as the answer to this argument came to him. "I want to fight you too."

Naruto spluttered a bit. _Sasuke wants to fight me too? Like that creepy sand-guy and Hinata's relative, and the Fuzzy-eyebrows guy? _He met Sasuke's level gaze and could see only sincerity. _He's serious. He thinks I'm one of the strong guys._ Naruto grinned. "You couldn't handle fighting me, Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted. "Sure, dunce. Ours will be the shortest bout." _And now he's on my side of the argument, for now. There are usually only six to nine people in the finals, and with the large number of teams going in, there might be more passing this year. How that will change things, I don't know. _He started to peel the orange, looking forward to eating food that he hadn't had to forage for himself.

Sakura looked between the two of them. "What? Naruto, how can you just agree with him like that? Just because he says he wants to fight you, you suddenly don't care about the bruise?"

"But…" Naruto looked between the two of them. "Of course I care, Sakura-chan. But Sasuke really wants to fight, and he says he'll be careful. We may not even have to fight again in this exam, we've only got a few more hours to go until it's over, and maybe they'd disqualify us about that bruise if they knew."

Sakura was furious. _It all comes down to fighting with these two, and their stupid little 'Who is strongest?' contest. Doesn't Sasuke-kun's health matter to either of them? _"You stupid, immature… Naruto! Don't you think of anything except fighting?"

"Ramen," answered Naruto, promptly.

Sakura's mouth worked for a few moments, before she started giggling. "Naruto, you're an idiot."

Sasuke made a gentle noise of amusement, and went back to eating his orange. "Do you ever think before you open your mouth?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "And I want to fight against you too. A proper fight. But only once you've gotten rid of that tadpole mark." He made a face. "I don't like it." _And I don't want you to do to me and Sakura-chan what she says you did to that sound-guy. There is something very wrong about that mark, but if you say it's not bothering you, then even if I don't believe you, I still trust you._

Sasuke nodded. "Agreed. I don't like that it's affecting my chakra system. I'm just glad that whatever that Orochimaru did to you, it only knocked you out."

Naruto shook his head, and rubbed at his stomach. "I don't remember much. Just him punching me in the stomach and throwing me with his tongue. I guess I blacked out."

"Remember calling me a scaredy-cat?" asked Sasuke with an edge to his voice.

Naruto nodded. "Think so. You just weren't moving away from that snake. But I can just about remember your face. You were scared."

Sasuke suppressed a shudder. _I was terrified, Naruto. He was strong enough to kill us without breaking a sweat. So I couldn't move. But the fear when you called me that, it wasn't fear of Orochimaru, but fear of you. _"Well it was a bad situation. You looked pretty beaten up at that point." _And I know his eyes looked wrong. I don't think he's a relative any more than Kakashi is, but still…_

Naruto was sure that Sasuke was thinking about something, but didn't want to ask as he didn't think it was any of his business. _And Sasuke is already ashamed about freezing. Rubbing it in won't help us much figuring out what to do._

"Well we made it out alive," said Sakura, trying to drag them out of their thoughts. "That's what's important. Now we have to focus on the third exam, and get our wounds tended." _And get Sasuke-kun some help._

Sasuke nodded. "We could all do with a decent meal, and sleeping in a bed rather than the ground."

"Well," said Naruto. "I say we celebrate once we get out of here. We should make Kakashi-sensei take us out for ramen!" He grinned as he remembered the smells of the Ichiraku. "It could be like… a date?" he asked Sakura hopefully.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. Want to get some ramen after this? Or go somewhere else?"

"I decline." Sasuke looked thoughtful. "As we've passed this exam, we should start training for the next, once they release us back to Konoha. If it's the same as other years, we'll have a month." He rubbed at the bloodstain from the self-inflicted wound on his leg. "We're too battered to have another exam immediately after this."

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure you're right, Sasuke-kun." She stood up. "Please excuse me, but I'm really tired from the last fight." She made her way to the beds, and laid down, obviously hoping to catch a few hours sleep.

Naruto watched her. _She looks so tired. She must have spent a lot of energy protecting us while we slept. _"Hey, Sasuke? Let's not wake her up, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure."


	6. Leap Into Combat! Shishi Rendan is Born!

Leap into Combat! Shishi Rendan is Born!

By the time Team Seven were summoned for the ceremony concluding the second exam they were all feeling well rested. In the end, both Naruto and Sasuke had followed Sakura's lead, and taken the opportunity to get some sleep to make up for their night of hunting for a team carrying the heaven scroll. With both rest, and having fed on food they were confident would not give them food poisoning, Naruto felt confident that he could take whatever the examiners would throw at them, as long as it wasn't another written exam.

When another chuunin came for them, they all followed behind him silently, to a large hall with a long raised gantry either side, and a sculpture of a set of hands making the seal of the ram. There they were instructed to stand in formation with the other genin, one behind the other. While it came as no surprise to Sasuke to see both Gaara and Neji present along with their team-mates, the presence of three sound ninjas surprised him. He sensed Sakura shiver as she noticed them, the younger looking man having his arms resting bandaged in front of him in a sling.

_My own handiwork. I don't know whether to be proud or sickened. _The man met his gaze, and sneered at Sasuke. _They must be good to claim two scrolls with one of their team so injured. I'll have to watch them closely._ He looked away as another team entered and lined up, and was surprised to note that it was Team Eight from his year. When this was followed by Ino and Shikamaru's team, he almost let the surprise show on his face. _So all the rookies made it, despite the odds. _His eyes shifted to look to the right again. _Five of the seven teams are from Konoha. This lays the odds in our favour, as we will know the techniques they might favour, but I can't remember a final with this many people. I don't have a good feeling about this._

Other ninjas now made their way in. Team leaders from Konoha, and what Sasuke took to be the jounin instructors for the sand and sound teams. The two examiners, Ibiki and Anko, along with their assistants. The last person to enter, the Hokage himself, stood in the centre of the podium that the genin all faced.

After a moment, Anko's voice rang out through the hall. "First off, congratulations for passing the second exam." She paused to let the official notice gain weight before continuing. "We will now have an explanation of the third exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone, listen well." She turned to the Hokage, and softened her tone. "Hokage-sama, please do the honours."

Sasuke stood to attention, keenly listening as the Hokage explained the origins of the chuunin exams as a way to test the various hidden villages' strengths, and showcase their skills and power to potential clients, by demonstrating what the lower ranks could do, and leaving what the more experienced ninjas were capable of up to supposition. _Like I thought, they're trying to simulate a war with these exams, even though we're at peace._ _We're just advertising to clients and a warning to our enemies._

A man in a combat vest appeared, kneeling in front of the Hokage. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge will explain."

The Hokage nodded slowly. "Please do."

Hayate stood, turning to face the assembled genin. "Everyone, it's nice to meet you." He coughed slightly. "Everyone, before the third exam, there's something I'd like you to do." He coughed again in the pause. "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the third exam's main battle."

Sasuke could almost sense the confusion spread through the room, and heard Sakura shift uncomfortably behind him. _This is bad. We're all still worn out from the last exam, and there's been no opportunity to deal with this seal. She's going to want me to forfeit._

"Preliminary matches?" he heard her mutter slightly, clearly worried.

Shikamaru was much more vocal. "Preliminary matches? What do you mean?"

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches," added Sakura in a louder voice. "Why can't we just start the third exam with the remaining examinees?"

Hayate sighed. "In this case it must have been because the first and second exams were too easy. I don't know why, but there are too many examinees left. According to chuunin exam regulations, we must decrease the number of participants before the next exam."

"Oh no!" Sakura was panicking. _If Sasuke-kun doesn't get a proper rest, and have that bruise dealt with, how will this preliminary round affect him? What if it takes him over again, and he kills someone? What will the examiners do to stop him? I can't let him fight!_

Hayate continued his explanation, unaware of Sakura's crisis. "As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the third exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well, so those who aren't feeling well…" He trailed off into a bout of coughing for a few moments, before pausing to catch his breath. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

A load of complaints broke out among the Konoha rookies at the unfairness of making them fight right away.

Hayate interrupted their complaints with another condition. "I forgot to mention this, but from here on you will have one on one matches, so please withdraw if you wish."

Sasuke frowned. _I'm not going to withdraw._ He rubbed at the seal on his neck feeling warmth starting to spread from it as adrenaline started to enter his system. _Damn, it's still reacting to me wanting to fight. At this rate I'll be spending more energy fighting it than my opponent._

His movement hadn't gone unnoticed by Sakura. "Sasuke-kun?" _That bruise is trying something again, I'm sure of it. Why else would he be holding his neck like that? _"Sasuke-kun, you should withdraw from the preliminary matches. You've been acting weird ever since that Orochimaru guy beat you."

Sasuke flinched away from her scrutiny, and almost cursed out loud as Naruto turned slightly to watch them both argue. _I told her before that I was going to keep going through with this exam, I'm not going to let some seal put on me by a crazed man stop me. _He glanced at Naruto. _He might still be on my side from earlier, but I only managed to calm Sakura by telling her that I'd get help and that we'd have time to fix this. Now with these prelims they're forcing her to act against me, to try to stop me competing!_

Sakura moved to try to look round him, to examine his neck. "That bruise hurts even now, doesn't it? At this rate…" _At this rate you'll turn into that demon again, Sasuke-kun. Maybe forever this time. I don't want to loose you to those black marks._ "Please…" She clutched her hands together over her heart, sniffling. "Please… stop. I'm afraid." She wiped at the tears forming at her eyes.

Sasuke winced. _Those words. Those same words that she used to stop me last time. Would they even still work again? She's really frightened for me. Frightened of what the seal might make me do. _He closed his eyes, and tried to will away the growing heat at his neck. Slowly it complied, much more slowly than the last time. _Am I tired? Or is it growing stronger against me?_ He tried not to shiver.

Sakura could see his hesitation and worry, and tried to press further. "You're not in any condition to fight normally, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up," muttered Sasuke, unhappy that she was voicing some of his own concerns.

"You've been bearing with the pain all this time! How can you want to keep going?"

"Just shut up," replied Sasuke more forcefully. _You're making it harder for me to follow my path. I know you mean well, and may even be talking sense, but I can't afford to do as you wish, Sakura. My path is already set._

Sakura looked into his eyes. _I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I have to do this. I care about you. _"What ever you say, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to tell the instructors about that bruise. Then…" She started to raise her hand.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Sakura-chan feels that strongly that she's going to ignore what Sasuke wants? What he told us and promised her? I want to fight him in the exams, but… What if that tadpole mark is still hurting him, and he's been hiding it from us so we don't interfere or pity him? I don't know who to agree with, and Sasuke's gonna be mad that she's getting him disqualified._

The tension between the three of them was finally broken by an outside influence.

"Um…" Kabuto raised a hand into the air with an embarrassed smile. "I'll quit."

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto was confused. _He doesn't look hurt at all. Just dirty. Why isn't he trying for the next exam? He can't want to go an eighth time._

Hayate coughed slightly and looked through his papers. "Let's see… you'd be Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun?" He paused to allow correction. When none was forthcoming, he continued. "Then you may leave."

Kabuto nodded. "Yes." He turned and started to walk out the room.

"Kabuto-san? Why are you quitting?" demanded Naruto. "Why?"

Kabuto paused in his walk and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my body is completely worn out already. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life or death battle." He muttered slightly to one of his team mates, then smiled and waved at Naruto before finishing walking out of the hall.

Naruto watched him go, confused. _Kabuto-san doesn't seem hurt, walking like that. Why doesn't he want to try anyway? Everyone here is tired, no one is in really good condition. Why doesn't he try?_

Hayate coughed, drawing the genins' attention back from the departing Kabuto. "May I assume that there are no more people who wish to retire?"

Sasuke sensed Sakura stiffen behind him, then move slowly to raise her hand. He spun round and slapped it down angrily, holding her by the wrist to prevent her trying again. "Be quiet about this bruise," he growled softly at her. Even as he watched, her eyes started to fill with tears again, and she sniffled. _Sakura, live your life, not mine. Let me choose my own path._

"Why are you acting so tough?" she asked. "I don't want to see you suffer any more! I…"

"It doesn't matter to you!" replied Sasuke, cutting her off. "This isn't your decision, Sakura." He watched her for a moment, hoping his cold expression would make her drop it. After a few moments, he felt the resistance in the wrist he held weaken in acquiescence. _I'm… sorry to make you worry, Sakura. This is just how it has to be._ He felt Naruto's disapproving gaze on him, but stood firm. _Making Sakura cry isn't what I wanted either, Naruto, but I should be allowed to control my own life._

Hayate waited to make sure the disturbance was finished before continuing. "Then let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one on one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly twenty people, we will have ten matches, and the winners will be able to advance to the third exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" He turned and looked up along the back wall where a panel was slowly rising to show a black display board. "… will be this. This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I shall now display the names for the first match."

Everyone present turned their attention to the board as names started to scroll by. With a loud beep that filled the room, the board gave out its judgement.

Sasuke smirked a little. _Right off the bat, eh? _He frowned, annoyed as the seal started to heat up again with his anticipation. _This seal is starting to make trouble quickly. I better make sure I end this quickly._

Hayate held his arms out slightly. "Will the two whose names where displayed, step up."

Sasuke did as he was asked, noting that his opponent was one of Kabuto's team mates, the one that had seemed to argue with Kabuto just before he left. He stood, facing his opponent, in front of the examiner.

"The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke," announced Hayate. "Are there any objections?"

"No," replied both Sasuke and Yoroi quickly and confidently. The seal twinged again, but Sasuke resisted the temptation to move his hand back to his neck. _It would be showing weakness to an enemy, and make Sakura and Naruto worry more. I need to stop worrying about them and focus on this fight. I can make it up to them later, once I've cleared this match._

"We will now begin this match," announced Hayate. He coughed slightly before continuing. "Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there."

Slowly the group of genin dissolved from neat lines into muttering groups, which climbed the stairs to the long gantry ways that ran the length of the hall. All except Naruto and Sakura, who watched anxiously as Kakashi approached them. He ignored Naruto's yelled greeting, and paused to stand behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Don't use your sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, then allowed a smirk to return. _He's good. _"So you know?"

Kakashi didn't react to Sasuke's question, but merely continued to speak. "If that cursed seal on your neck becomes uncontrollable, it may kill you."

"That's what I figured."

"Well, if that happens, the match will be cancelled. I'll stop you, so keep that in mind." Kakashi walked off to join Naruto and Sakura on the walkway.

_Cancelled? _thought Sasuke. _The examiners are watching me that closely that if the seal starts to take control, I'll loose the match? I won't let that happen._ _I know this cursed seal reacts to my chakra. If I try to mold chakra, it takes over my mind and produces chakra without a limit, and leaves me without any morals or compassion. In other words, not only can I not use my sharingan, but any other jutsu that use chakra are out._ He smiled in anticipation. _So, how should I fight?_

Hayate stepped back. "Then, please begin."

Yoroi put his hands together, forming the seal of the tiger. "Let's go!"

Sasuke shifted his weight to be balanced, and brought his hand over his holster. "Okay."

Yoroi let his hands separate, flames of chakra surrounding his right hand. His left moved to the pouch on his back, obviously searching for something within its contents.

Sasuke drew his kunai as Yoroi threw the shuriken he'd been searching for, and drew chakra through himself to speed up his taijutsu to strike the shuriken away cleanly. He was rewarded with a stabbing pain in his neck, making him stumble in his already off-balance position, causing him fall over. "Shit." Looking up he half sensed, half saw Yoroi move in a black blur towards him, striking down towards his head. Training took over, and Sasuke lunged to the side, jamming his kunai into the concrete floor for the leverage to turn. He struck out with his feet at Yoroi's ankle and knee, forcing the larger man to fall, neatly pinned down by a leg across his neck and another working with Sasuke's arms to pin his throwing arm.

"He did it!"

Sasuke tried not to smirk at Naruto's yell from the walkway, which echoed his own sentiments. _See, Kakashi? Sakura? All your worries were for nothing. This Yoroi never was a match for me._

Yoroi laughed slightly at Sasuke's smirk, then the blue flames of chakra gathered around his hand again, latching firmly onto the front of Sasuke's shirt.

Something felt wrong to Sasuke almost immediately. Instead of his breathing evening out after his exertion, it was speeding up, like he was still in a fight. _What is this? I feel… _His limbs started to tremble, and the pain in his neck grew worse. _What is he doing to me? How is he making the seal react? _He was startled out of his thoughts by Yoroi tugging his arm free from Sasuke's now-trembling grip, and bringing it down hard against his chest, leaving his whole body curled over and trembling. _What happened? My strength left me as he touched me. _He heard Yoroi roar from some distance away, mixing with the noise from his team yelling. One voice cut through it all. Naruto's.

"Move, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled, trusting that Naruto was repaying his debt from the fight with the rain ninjas where Sasuke had been his eyes for the fight. He felt Yoroi's hand slamming into the ground where he'd been only a second before, and rolled to his feet. _Come on, stop trembling and pull yourself together. If he touches you, you're as good as dead! Either by his hand, or by the seal finally breaking free._

Yoroi laughed again, and started towards him, reaching out with his hand, trying to connect. It took Sasuke a moment to realise that the punches and grabs he was only just dodging were mere taunts from the older genin. _I can't move so well anymore, and he knows it. He's playing with me, letting me tire myself out so he can get his hand on me again, and return to doing whatever that was before._

Yoroi let him dodge away. "What's wrong? Are you done for already?"

Sasuke swung his leg around in a kick which Yoroi easily dodged back from, and watched Sasuke pant from a distance. Sasuke cursed himself for letting his temper get away from him at the taunting. _I should know better. With his ability, he wants close combat. What should I do? At this rate, I'll loose._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's head jerked back up from his thoughts at Naruto's yell. _Naruto? _He turned slightly, dividing his attention between Yoroi, and where Naruto was hopping up and down and yelling.

"Call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that pathetic attempt?" he yelled down. "Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious! You couldn't even beat Konohamaru with that pathetic attempt! Call yourself a ninja genius?"

Sasuke didn't know whether to be angry or mortified at Naruto's scolding. _He's right. I'm putting in a pathetic performance. Time to get serious and start to fight like I mean it. Just going through the motions isn't going to be enough to get me through. _His eyes drifted away as Naruto continued his rant, to where Lee stood next Naruto. _He… _An idea came to Sasuke, which he quickly tested for any fatal flaws, before finding none. _I've got it. As long as the seal doesn't react before I finish the move, I can win this!_

"You don't have time to look away," called out Yoroi, running towards him again.

Sasuke returned his attention to the fight, dodging the blows Yoroi was giving out, slowly retreating back so that they stood almost face to face at the end of the hall, parallel to the podium. _Almost in position… There!_

Yoroi gasped. _He disappeared. _His jaw snapped shut as it was kicked from beneath, launching him into the air.

Sasuke lowered his leg from the kick and set himself on all fours, before leaping into the air, gathering chakra. _It goes like this, the flow of chakra moving like that, and in this quantity._ He felt himself move through the air, momentum preventing Yoroi from moving as he took his position beneath. He smirked. "From here on out, it's all original though." He reached out to place his hand on the hollow of Yoroi's back. "This is the end."

"Kage Konoha Buyou?(1)" asked Yoroi, confused.

Sasuke just let his smirk widen. "Eat this." He had gathered chakra to his limbs in preparation to strike, when pain flared in his neck, forcing his head back in a moan of pain. The heat from his neck started to spread, along his arm, across his chest and back, and up across his face. _Damn it. It responds when it doesn't need to._ He could feel it spreading further, almost covering his face. _Shit… Sakura isn't here to stop it this time._

As Naruto watched Sasuke and Yoroi sail through the air, he noticed red marks starting to spiral out from Sasuke's neck and up across his face. Naruto blinked. _Is that what Sasuke meant by that mark taking him over? He doesn't seem to be doing anything anymore, and it sure seemed to hurt from that yell. If it's making him unable to move again, he's in real trouble. _"Sasuke! You gonna let some freaked out bruise tell you what to do?" yelled Naruto. "You're way stronger than that creepy thing, so stop fooling around and beat the crap out of this guy already!" _Come on, Sasuke! Don't let us down like this. I want to fight you in the finals, and you've got to make it out of this in one piece to get there._

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's voice. _Damn it, I can't believe I've gotten them worried. I won't let this thing take over. _He shoved back at the seal, trying to separate its influence from his chakra system, willing it to cool down and return to dormancy. At first it resisted, but he kept at it, using the stubbornness that had gotten him into trouble occasionally. _This is my path. My future. I don't need you, and you're damn well going to stop interfering in my match. _Slowly at first, and then faster the heat started to retract back to his neck where it finally calmed and cooled, until all that remained was the shadow of warmth that had been usual.

Sasuke let his expression of pain melt away into a smile. "Let's go." He used a hand to spin Yoroi anticlockwise, striking out with his left leg at Yoroi's midsection.

Yoroi caught the kick in a forearm block. "Not good enough."

Sasuke smirked and brought his hand round, using his momentum to twist and strike down with his other arm against Yoroi's chest, sending him towards the ground. A second blow accelerated him, and a well-timed kick finished off the rendan, impacting with Yoroi's stomach just below the ribs as he impacted with the ground, the full force of Sasuke's weight and chakra behind it.

The final blow sent Sasuke off-balance, and skidding across the hall's floor, trying to slow himself by gripping with his fingers. In the end his momentum caused him to flip head over heels and land in a panting heap on his stomach.

Hayate looked between the two bodies, before approaching Yoroi carefully. The man seemed totally unconscious. _Looks like there's no need to confirm it._ He looked over to where Sasuke was already struggling to his knees, panting heavily. "I will stop this match now. The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means that he passes the preliminary round."

Sasuke smiled. _I did it. _He pulled himself into a sitting position, trying to catch his breath. _Took a lot of work, but I'm through. One step closer to fighting who I really want to. _He felt himself slipping backwards, only to be stopped by a careful knee to his back.

Kakashi raised his glance from his book slightly. "Well… you did okay."

Sasuke looked up and smirked. _I did more than okay. I won decisively in a battle with a severe handicap. But praise from you is rare, so I must've done really well._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _I could grow to hate that voice yelling my name,_ he thought wearily. _Doesn't he ever shut up?_

"You better get better at fighting before you go up against me. That was way too close to loosing to such a stupid guy! You're all worn out! Idiot!" Naruto was grinning as he yelled. _Not about to tell him how worried I was when that tadpole mark started acting weird again. Everything's gonna be okay now. Kakashi-sensei will take care of him, I know it._

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's words. "Geez, that idiot." _He was really worried. He can call me idiot for now, but I'll show him that the opposite is true eventually. _His gaze drifted to a relieved-looking Sakura, where he smiled at her a little. _See? I'm okay. No harm done, no killing spree. Just let me catch my breath and we can do something about this mark now. It's too dangerous to be left after all. This fight showed me that. _Sakura smiled back at him, and said something to Naruto. Naruto seemed to go off on some sort of happy rant to her, and Sasuke felt happy. _Naruto will make sure she doesn't worry until I can speak to her. _His eyes were caught by the movement of something green next to Naruto. _Lee… _Sasuke caught his eye, then nodded respectfully. _Thanks to you, I was able to win. I won't forget that. If I didn't see your move up close, I would've been done for. _He started to get up, but his ribs protested, sending pain through his chest. _Seems like I can't use that move consecutively too much. If I've broken something, it would explain why I can't breathe so well. _He looked up as a medical ninja approached.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we medics will give you the best treatment we can."

Kakashi turned his attention to the medic. "This isn't your field. I'll take him." He bent down, lowering his book and placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll take you into a back room and deal with that cursed seal."

_Now?_ worried Sasuke. _Then I won't be able to see any of the other matches. How will I know how to fight them in the main matches? _"Wait until the preliminary matches are over! I want to see the matches of the guys that will move on to the main event."

Kakashi shook his head and stood. "No. Don't get so heated. If we leave it as it is, it might do something irreversible. I won't listen to your selfish requests twice. Now, come."

Sasuke stood slowly, conceding defeat. _He's right, even though I wish he wasn't. _He started to walk to the exit slowly, Kakashi following behind. _This… doesn't feel right somehow. _He paused and turned to look up at the walkway, where Naruto and Sakura seemed to be arguing again. "Kakashi… What about a few minutes?"

Kakashi was surprised. _Sasuke wants to talk with Naruto and Sakura? That's very unusual for him. It's unfortunate that he chooses now, when it isn't wise to pause. He may not realise that the eyes of all the Konoha jounin are on him for now. I wonder what happened in the exam to make him act like this? _To Sasuke, he just put a hand back on his shoulder, guiding him forwards. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. This can't wait, even for a few minutes."

Sasuke just mutely allowed Kakashi to guide him down the tower, into what he guessed to be the basement, where it seemed that some preparation had already been made. Two circles had been scratched into the stone, with kunais placed at regular intervals. _They knew about this cursed seal before we even got here, probably. I wonder what Kakashi had to do to convince them not to take me here as soon as we arrived._ "Kakashi…"

Kakashi started pulling a glove off. "Take your shirt off, Sasuke. You can talk while I work." He pocketed the glove, then used a kunai to make a cut along his finger.

Sasuke did as he was asked, then sat in the centre of the two circles, with his hands spread. _Many jutsu require blood in sacrifice. This must be an advanced sealing jutsu. _"Kakashi, can you give some people some messages for me? This jutsu isn't one that will let me remain conscious afterwards, is it?"

Kakashi started to carefully write characters down Sasuke's back and across the floor. "In your current weakened state, probably not. Anything you want to tell Naruto or Sakura, I'll make sure they hear."

Sasuke nodded. "Then… Tell Sakura that you did this... that I agreed to this. She won't have to worry any more, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Right. I can tell her to stop worrying. And Naruto?"

Sasuke paused. _What message can I give? Or say? I don't want Kakashi to twist my words into something else, something that they're not. _"Tell him… that I'm disappointed that I won't be there to yell abuse and put him off when it's his turn to fight. And tell him, I'll meet him in the finals."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, glad that his position relative to Sasuke meant that his expression couldn't be seen. _For Sasuke, that's almost a 'thank you for encouraging me'. What happened between them in the exam certainly brought their teamwork back into focus. Splitting them up after this may be a bad idea. I shall have to think carefully._

"Kakashi… Tell that Lee guy that next time we fight, I'll not make the same mistake as last time. And…" Sasuke trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"I'll let him know how much you appreciate the bruises you got off him, don't worry." He finished marking out the characters, then stood up. "Okay. Bear with this a little. It'll be done in no time."

Sasuke nodded. _Translation-this is going to hurt. Hope it doesn't knock me out for too long. _He looked out into the darkness, bracing himself as best he could, while he sensed Kakashi going through a sequence of hand seals.

"Fuuja Houin!(2)"

Kakashi placed his hand over the cursed seal, and Sasuke braced himself. There was a surge of chakra, and then burning pain in his whole body, concentrated at his neck. He screamed in pain, screwing his eyes shut, trying to wait it out as the marks Kakashi has carefully written twisted and turned about his neck. After a few seconds that felt like forever to Sasuke, the burning stopped, even the slight warmth of the cursed seal disappearing. His body was still playing catch up to the shock of the pain, making him continue to scream for a moment, before flopping forwards to rest his weight on his hands. The world was spinning in and out of focus, and he couldn't seem to breathe enough. Every breath made his already abused ribs hurt.

Kakashi moved his hand away. "If that cursed seal tries to activate again, the power of the fuuja houin will hold it in." Sasuke tried to focus on him, but his eyes refused to cooperate, and Kakashi's voice started to sound more and more far away. "However, Sasuke, this jutsu uses your will as the main source. If you lose faith in your power, and your will sways, the cursed seal will reactivate."

The burning in Sasuke's ribs reached fever pitch, and the darkness of the room seemed to close in on him. _How about that,_ he thought to himself. _I managed to stay conscious for him to lecture me… Feels like I won't be hanging around for him to scold me though…_ Kakashi seemed to be nothing but a white blur in the darkness. Then there was nothing but the darkness, and the ground rushing up to meet him.

* * *

(1) Kage Konoha Buyou – Shadow Leaf Dance, the move where a ninja moves through the air with his opponent, like his shadow 

(2) Fuuja Houin – Evil Suppressor


	7. Escape from the Hospital! Chaos in the S...

Escape from Hospital! Chaos in the Streets

Hospitals had bad associations for Sasuke, ever since he'd woken up in one with his family gone. Finding himself in a hospital bed brought up a host of bad associations, along with the ghostly memory of pain in his arm along a long faded scar. He sat up slowly, wincing at the new pains that the motion caused across his chest and the back of his neck.

_Guess Kakashi turned me over to the medical ninjas once he was done with the seal on my neck. _Sasuke slowly started stretching out the muscles of his arms and legs, taking note on how fresh the bruises seemed. _Not been out for long. Maybe a day or so._ He looked at the door, hearing an argument approaching, then cast his eyes around for a likely weapon in case he needed one. He stopped as he finally managed to recognise a voice.

"Naruto, this is a hospital," said Kakashi from somewhere in the hallway. "You should be quiet and calm for the patients' sake."

"Hmph." Sasuke imagined Naruto would be crossing his arms at that. "So Sasuke gets to sleep in a nice bed in peace while the rest of us get stuck in that room for hours? It's time to get that lazy jerk out of bed!"

Kakashi's silhouette appeared against the door's frosted glass window. "Just take care. He may still be sleeping."

Sasuke smiled a little, and raised his voice so it would carry outside of his room. "Well I would be, if you guys would just keep it down."

There was a moment's pause outside the door before it was quickly slid aside and Naruto bounded into the room, followed quickly by Sakura. Kakashi seemed content to walk slowly in behind them and shut the door.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Sasuke!" He turned to Sakura. "Told you no whacked out tadpole thing was gonna keep him down, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled weakly at Sasuke. "I'm glad you're awake, Sasuke-kun. Are you feeling any better?"

Sasuke rotated his shoulder slowly. _The heat from that seal is gone now. The rest of the injuries won't take long to heal; they're mostly just bangs and scrapes. _"I'm fine, Sakura." He turned to glare at Kakashi. "I thought I told you to tell them that I was okay?" he asked irritably.

Kakashi's mask crinkled into what might have been a smile. "For some reason, they didn't believe that I was telling them what you said, and wanted to see for themselves."

Naruto grinned. "Well whether Sasuke said it or not, I still won." _Take that, Sasuke. Not such an idiot now, am I? _"Wait until you see my new move, Sasuke. I'm gonna beat you for sure."

Sasuke snorted slightly, recognising the taunt. "If it's another stupid jutsu, I'm not going to fall for it."

Sakura smiled a little at Sasuke's brag, and moved around the bed slightly. _I just want to see that Kakashi-sensei did it, then I'll be happy. Not seeing that horrible mark on his neck will let me forget that horrible exam I hope. _She moved to stand at Sasuke's side, and then gasped. _It's spreading! Kakashi-sensei said it would all be okay now, but the mark's even larger than before. Is he going to one day be covered in those black marks? _She became aware that Sasuke and Naruto had stopped their taunting and were both watching her.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, sounding worried.

Sakura turned her attention on Kakashi. "Sensei, I don't understand. You said Sasuke-kun was okay now, but the mark's gotten bigger." _It looks like it's spreading outwards! I thought he said that it wouldn't cause anymore trouble._

Sasuke put a hand to his neck, automatically covering the mark, and tried not to panic. _It must be the fuuja houin. The mark will be holding in the power of the seal. That's all. I'm not about to be covered in marks the colour of dried blood again. I'm not._

"Now, now, Sakura," said Kakashi, seeing her worried reaction. "That mark is just a barrier to stop the seal from spreading any more. Sasuke just needed some help to keep it under control."

"You said everything was okay! You liar! Sasuke-kun still has that mark on his neck, and it can still go out of control! Have you any idea what that thing made him do?" Sakura was winding herself up for a rant. All of the stress and worry over the mark was pouring out, and had found a convenient target in Kakashi. "That mark is still there! It'll turn him into a demon again!"

Kakashi noticed Naruto wince at that comment. _So Naruto is empathising with Sasuke? Things have taken a turn for the better. I was obviously right in the arrangements that I made._ Out loud, he tried to calm Sakura. "The mark is like a cage, Sakura. It can't escape unless Sasuke lets it. He's safe now." _Or at least, safe from the seal. Orochimaru is another matter entirely. I mean to make sure that he never claims Sasuke as a follower._

Sasuke grew uncomfortable with the argument. _It's like I'm not here, or just some piece of meat to be argued over. _"Kakashi," said Sasuke, drawing their attention back. "Who made it through the fights to the finals?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Well, there's you and Naruto, Hyuuga Neji from Gai's squad, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino from your graduating year, the three sand ninjas, and one sound ninja."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Not Lee?" _I at least owed him a return match in the chuunin exam in repayment for the beating that saved my life in the prelims._

Naruto shuffled a little, looking at the floor. "The fuzzy eyebrows lost to that creepy Gaara guy. He used sand from that creepy gourd of his to shatter the fuzzy eyebrows' arm and leg. He's probably going to have to quit being a ninja." _And that is too cruel a thing to happen to anyone, to force them to give up on their dreams._ He looked up at Sasuke. "We drew lots for the order of our fights for the first round of the tournament. You're up against the same guy that almost killed him." _Don't you get hurt like that too. You losing your dream of revenge against your brother would probably kill you even if Gaara didn't._

"Gaara of the sand?" asked Sasuke. He smirked. _Interesting. Looks like I'll have to work hard to pass the first round. _"What about you, Naruto? Who'd you fight? They obviously didn't offer much of a defence."

"Hmph!" Naruto scowled back at Sasuke. "I was up against Kiba, and I beat him up, just like I'm gonna do to Neji for Hinata. That jerk." _He wasn't fighting her, he was beating her. I don't know what all that crap was about houses, but family shouldn't do that to family when it's not their fault._

Sasuke blinked. _Kiba's no push over. Obviously I'm going to have to be in top form if I'm not only going to have to beat Gaara but other high level genins. _"I'm not going to take it easy on you, Naruto. When we fight, I won't hold back just because you're my team-mate."

Naruto grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm gonna give it my all too. You just wait, I'm gonna train lots for this, right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'm sure the teacher I found you will be up to the task of training you well."

"Eh! You mean you're not?" Naruto was stunned. "Why aren't you trying to help me? What could possibly be more important?" Naruto paused, and an idea came to him. He jabbed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "It's Sasuke, isn't it? You're playing favourites, and are gonna train him instead! That's just not fair, why is it always Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted. "Just think about it, idiot. Kakashi is the only person who can teach me how to fight better while using my sharingan. Your style of fighting is compatible to just about any teacher."

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _And maybe their teamwork isn't so mended after all._ "Now, now you two, let's not get so heated over this." He waited for them to break their glaring contest before continuing. "Naruto, what Sasuke said is true, I'm the only person he can learn from about the sharingan, but that doesn't mean that I'm trying to play favourites." He bent over to bring himself to eyelevel with Naruto. "I found you a much better teacher than I am. I had to pull in a lot of favours to get him to agree to teach you."

Naruto still looked annoyed. "I don't want someone else, I want you."

Kakashi shook his head. "He's probably here already, waiting to meet you. You'll like him, I'm sure. He's very good at what he does." He started to guide a still-grumbling Naruto towards the door. "Oh, and Sasuke, I'll be waiting at the usual spot at dawn to begin our training. Make sure you're well rested for then." He guided Naruto out the door, and closed it behind him, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone together.

Sasuke knew from looking at her that she was still looking at the mark on his neck. "Sakura…"

"Did you ask for this?" she asked suddenly. "Did you ask Kakashi-sensei not to remove something that gave you power, but just help to contain it? So you can keep selling your soul to the devil in your neck for power?" She looked angry. "How can you even think of doing something like that?"

Sasuke blinked. _She really believes that I'd choose to keep this mark if given the option? When it can make my body freeze in the middle of battle, makes me unable to mold chakra, and turns me into an unfeeling sadist who can't then later remember what he's done? She believes me capable of that?_ "Sakura, this seal was beyond Kakashi's ability to undo. There was no option of removal. What's been done is probably permanent."

"How can you just accept that, Sasuke-kun? That Orochimaru can keep this thing over you. He can't've meant it kindly." She wrung her hands together. "You really scared me in that fight. I thought you were going to lose control again."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "You were right, Sakura. I should've stepped down rather than fight. I thought I had control, but I didn't. I should've listened to you." _That seems to have calmed her down. Just wish I hadn't needed to say it, she'll probably take it the wrong way._

Sakura smiled a little. "I'm glad you're okay, Sasuke-kun, and that you realise you didn't make a good decision. These things just happen sometimes." She shuffled nervously. "Guess you're going to be pretty busy training for the third exam. Do you need me to give you any help? I'll do anything you need me to."

_Yup, she takes it to mean that I care about her in a way that I really don't. I know she means well, but I've no interest in what she wants. _"I can't think of anything right now, Sakura. I just want to get home and cleaned up. You should too. If I need anything while I'm training, you'll be the first person I ask." He stretched slowly. "And maybe you should do some training yourself. So you have a better chance in the next chuunin exam."

Sakura looked at the floor. "I guess. I tried my best though, Sasuke-kun. I drew with Ino, but we both dropped unconscious with no winner. I tried to prove I was good enough, but…"

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't worry. You'll get better." _And I'm glad she didn't go up against Gaara if Lee got that hurt._ "You should head home, get yourself cleaned up. You'll feel better afterwards."

Sakura nodded. "I probably would feel better. I came here as soon as the preliminaries were over. I was just so worried." She started to leave, but turned back slightly before reaching the door. "Don't over do your training, Sasuke-kun. If you're exhausted, then you'll lose to Gaara." She smiled a little. "And I'll be here, if you need me for anything."

Sasuke watched her leave, then rose from his bed and started to search for his clothes. _Doubt I'll need your help, Sakura, but the idea will stop you worrying so much. I'm going to be busy. Training to beat Gaara won't be easy, but it'll bring me one step closer to being ready to take on that guy.

* * *

_

Discharging himself from the hospital was as easy as it always was, although the paperwork was still rather tedious. Having only the clothes that he'd worn through the second exam, Sasuke was pretty much ready for a shower once he got home, along with a change of clothes. He had decided that those were his priorities before preparing for whatever training Kakashi had in mind.

The streets of Konoha were pretty much the same as always, and he could see people glancing at him and muttering to each other as he passed. _And I can guess what they're saying. 'That's the Uchiha boy. Did you hear he's in the third exam this year? Guess it proves what a noble line was lost, that the poor thing could make it that far without a family to guide and train him.' _He shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at a woman who was obviously staring at him while out and grocery shopping. She blushed at being caught and looked away. _I hate that. They look at me like some sort of exhibit in a museum. I should get a sign made up. 'Uchiha Sasuke - Endangered species'. Maybe charge admission to stare at me._

He looked up at a loud clattering from the roof tops. Several orange-clad figures were running about aimlessly, obviously intent on something. One ran past him, giving a pitch-distorted yell.

"Yo Sasuke, bye Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched the figure go, undecided as to if it was the real Naruto or just a bunshin. Finally he blinked, deciding that it really didn't matter, and that it was just Naruto causing chaos again. "Idiot." He started walking again. _Could be spending his time training, but is just playing games. Sometimes I wonder if he really means what he says about being Hokage. He can't have time to both train and pull all these stupid pranks._ Sasuke did admit there was a good side to Naruto's messing around. Suddenly all the mutters he heard had Naruto's name and not his attached to them. _Funny, they seem to disapprove of him taking the exam. While he's not that good a ninja, I don't see why everyone would dislike the idea so much. His pranks may be annoying, but he's never caused any real harm. _Sasuke started running through a list in his mind of what food he had in his apartment, and if any of it would go bad during a probably long absence. If nothing else, it helped to keep his mind off the seal until he got back home.

He'd barely gotten the key in the lock when he saw something orange in his peripheral vision. "Naruto…" he growled warningly, not in the mood for being the victim of any of Naruto's pranks.

In response Naruto just hissed at him. "Shh! I don't want the closet-pervert to find me!"

Sasuke blinked. _Not the reply I expected. _"If this is some stupid prank of yours…"

Naruto shook his head. "No way. I really need your help!"

Sasuke kept the key still in the lock. "If you're trying to skip training, I'm not going to help you. Kakashi already found you someone to train with."

Naruto held his hands up in a crossed position. "Uh-uh. No way. No chance. I do want to train, just not with that closet-pervert."

_Who the hell did Kakashi set him up with?_ wondered Sasuke. _For Naruto to think them a pervert, they must be bad indeed._ "He can't be that bad, Naruto. Even Kakashi reads those books."

Naruto shook his head. "See, me and the closet pervert have a deal. If I can avoid him until sundown, he'll make Kakashi-sensei train me too. He keeps finding me, and most of my bunshin are gone, and I really need a place to hide." He watched Sasuke carefully. _I don't want to have to beg him, but being so filthy there's no way Sakura-chan will hide me until sundown._

Sasuke tilted his head, and seemed to be considering his answer. "Hmm… No."

"Oh come on!" Naruto went for his other tactic. Whining. "It'd only be for a few hours. And I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm there. Please? Please?"

"If I let you in, then I get stuck with you messing with my training if you win." Sasuke paused slightly. "Why's this guy a pervert anyway? Surely you're in no position to judge."

"He was seduced by my Harem no jutsu."

Sasuke blinked a few times, unable to process the likely technique that Naruto had created. "Your… what?"

"Harem no jutsu," repeated Naruto, enunciating carefully.

Sasuke's mouth twitched slightly. _Something tells me I really shouldn't ask, but…_ "What the hell is that?"

Naruto grinned. "It's great. Defeats any pervert, great or small! First, I use Kage Bunshin no jutsu to create a load of bunshin, then I just have them use Oiroke no jutsu."

Sasuke blinked again as he tried to get his mind around the concept. _So he just ambushes someone with ten or so naked women? I can see why he called it Harem no jutsu._ He considered what the likely response to the technique would be, and then laughed slightly. "Idiot. Only you would invent such a stupid jutsu."

"Hey!" Naruto then paused, and grinned. "Yanno, never thought I could make you laugh."

Sasuke cursed himself, and schooled his features back to neutrality. "And you never will."

"Sure, Sasuke. You were laughing and smiling. Must be a really special day." Naruto stuck his arms behind his head, still grinning. "Think I'll go see if it's raining ramen. Or money."

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke turned the key in the door slowly. "Besides, there's one main reason why I shouldn't hide you."

"Huh?"

"I happen to like my apartment being tidy." Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's spluttering to slip inside and bolt the door, before smirking to himself.

It took Naruto a moment to catch on to what had happened. "Hey! No fair! C'mon, Sasuke, let me in! I won't mess anything up I swear!"

Sasuke let a smile escape him as he listened to Naruto's complaints. _No, sorry, Naruto. I let you off the hook with this 'closet pervert' of yours, and I'll have to put up with you under my feet while training. It's better this way, we both get the full attention of someone, not half. Besides, I've no doubt that Kakashi wouldn't just abandon you to someone who was useless._

"Stop right there, Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke frowned at the other voice. _I guess that's him now, come to track Naruto down. _He heard Naruto yell, then two sets of footsteps running away from his door. _Figures. Naruto gets himself caught because he's yelling at me. _Sasuke was surprised to feel slightly guilty about that fact, but then caught himself. _He deserves it. I don't like smiling, and if it wasn't for him I never would've done it._ He stepped away from the door and toed his shoes off before proceeding into the apartment.

As he had expected, everything was just the way he'd left it. _Strange, feels a little off somehow. _He shrugged, and headed for the bathroom, where he used the mirror to finally examine his neck. He traced a careful finger over the seal, thinking. _It looks like a full sharingan, although I can see why Naruto called the marks tadpole like. Strange to think such a small thing could cause so much to happen. _He brushed his finger down one of the long lines of script that made up the fuuja houin. _And thanks to Kakashi as long as I ignore the seal's help, it will remain dormant. I hope there never comes a time when I do need it. I get the feeling that the price for any help will be steep. _He sighed. _I should just accept that it's in the past now, and start focusing on the future again. The third exam is coming, and unless I work hard, I may end up having to pay the price the seal demands in order to win. _Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. _I look like shit. Definitely need to clean myself up._ He reached into the shower stall and cranked on the hot water.


	8. Fears and Discussions! Sasuke Leaves Kon...

'Fears and Discussions! Sasuke Leaves Konoha'

Sakura had never been one to try to sneak around her parents. For one thing, sneaking anywhere in a ninja village such as Konoha was something of an exercise in futility. For another, while she might complain at her parents for always nagging her, Sakura really did care about them. In the end it was the fact that she seemed to be trying to avoid them that caused her to be caught when she returned home.

She could only stand, looking at her feet as her mother fussed over her, worrying over her daughter's now much shorter hair. Sakura just shuffled from foot to foot, before excusing herself, pleading exhaustion. Her mother let her go only reluctantly.

Sakura fled to the upstairs part of the house, and into the bathroom. She cranked on the hot water, filling the bath with warm soapy water while she stripped out of her dirt and sweat stained clothes.

The hot water did much to relieve the dull aches in her limbs, and helped to ease her muscles out of their tense state. Having been in a state of fighting readiness for six days had taken its toll on both her body and her stamina, and she felt herself starting to doze in the warm water. As she did, her thoughts turned back, almost unwillingly to the argument with Sasuke before his fight.

_He was just so stupid, going ahead when that mark was still there, hurting him. Stupid and stubborn and pig-headed. Why didn't he listen to me? I was worried. _She let her head sink under the water, enjoying the feel of the dirt matted into her hair loosening. _He's just so obsessed with getting stronger, and I don't know why. I don't know why he'd accept that influence so meekly. _Her head broke the surface of the water again, and she dragged her fingers through her hair roughly. _I'm scared that he'll do just what Orochimaru said, seek him out for power. Sasuke-kun isn't really like that I'm sure. He's kind and noble, and works hard. What I saw was just a demon with his face._

She paused as a memory rose in her mind. Sasuke, with cruel eyes and a contented smirk on his face, pulling the arms of the sound ninja she had later found was called Zaku, bending the enemy ninja's spine at an unnatural angle. _'You seem proud of your arms,' he said. I never thought that he'd go so far. He should've stopped himself. He can't have wanted it to go that far._

_But you know he's capable of worse_ countered a little voice in the back of her mind, unbidden_. You heard what he said, there's someone he wants to kill._

Sakura shook herself. _Don't be so silly. I've said that I want to kill Naruto sometimes. Doesn't mean I really mean it._

_But he **did**, _countered the little worrying voice. _Sasuke-kun wanted to hurt that Zaku person. And however much you like to pretend, you know that what you saw wasn't some demon, but just Sasuke-kun._

Sakura shook her head, the tips of her hair flicking water about. "No!"

Her mother tapped on the door lightly. "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura blushed at her outburst. "I'm fine, mother. Just fell asleep in the bath."

"If you're doing that, you should hurry up and get to bed, Sakura."

Sakura heard the floorboards creak a little as her mother shifted nervously in front of the door before hurrying off. _This is all such a mess. How am I going to help Sasuke-kun if he leaves to train? _She started washing her hair, lost in thought. _I know Sasuke-kun has always had something dark under the surface, but that's why I love him, want to help him. If he's letting that darkness in him spread because of the mark, then…_ She stopped her train of thought forcibly, and rinsed the shampoo from her hair. _Thinking about this now will do no good._

She rose from the bath, wrapping herself in a robe, and moved into her bedroom, rubbing her hair with a towel. While her bed seemed to almost call to her, she paused at her desk, looking at the framed picture there. The image of Sasuke glared out at her from behind glass smudged by countless passes of her lips and fingers on his portion of the photo. Naruto's and Kakashi's images both grinned into the room, and her own image still stood between that of Naruto's and Sasuke's, making an attempt at a demure smile. _They're going on without me, _she thought mournfully. _I can't seem to keep up with them, so I'm damn well going to make sure that I'm there for them doing what I'm good at. Being someone to talk to who cares about them. _She moved away from her desk, and laid down on her bed, figuring that the scolding for sleeping with wet hair would be skipped for once.

_Sasuke-kun… Don't let that mark have a hold on you any more.

* * *

_

Jiraiya knew that nights like this were good on occasion. While spending an evening in the company of women and sake would always be more inviting, he understood that it was only on peaceful nights like this that he could think alone and undisturbed.

Across from the rooftop he stood on, he watched Naruto sigh softly in his sleep and turn to sprawl half in and half out of the inn bed. It had been at Jiraiya's insistence that Naruto had stayed in this village, rather than returning to Konoha, but in truth it made more sense to stay where they could train in secret than to always be returning to a place Jiraiya had no real wish to return to yet.

Plus the women in Konoha knew of his reputations, both as Sannin, and as enjoying female company.

_No, it's better that I stay here. Less dangerous all round._ Jiraiya watched Naruto mutter something in his sleep, and was again struck by the similar appearance of Naruto to his former apprentice. _I wonder what he would make of his gift to Naruto being the very thing now placing him in danger. _He paused in his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching.

Looking up he saw a ninja dressed all in black, including his forehead protector, and whose eyes were guarded by small round sunglasses. It took Jiraiya a moment to remember the identity of the man stood before him. "Sorry, Ebisu."

Ebisu moved to the lip of the building's roof, and seemed to contemplate Naruto's sleeping state.

Jiraiya continued. "I stole one of your students."

Ebisu shook his head. "Not at all." He looked back at Jiraiya. "But I am surprised. Hokage-sama has been searching for you, but he could not determine your location. It turns out that you were here, in this village after all. He'll be pleased."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I have no wish for the third to learn of my presence here just yet. I have things I must do before I can return to Konoha."

Ebisu turned to face him worriedly. "Has this to do with Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya snorted. _Figures. After all these years, he's still the one foremost in everyone's minds. _"I'm sorry, Ebisu, but it doesn't. I stopped here to get ideas for my next novel, I'm only passing through. I don't like to get involved in other people's affairs."

"But we need you!" exclaimed Ebisu, annoyed. "The only person who can defeat Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, is another member. In other words, you, Jiraiya-sama!"

_Does he really think that trying to praise me will work? _"I have other business to deal with, Ebisu." He turned to look back at Naruto. "This boy is troublesome, but reminds me of my own childhood. He needs someone who understands him, not some authority figure that he will rebel against."

Ebisu nodded. "Naruto-kun is indeed… unique." He paused. "If you wish to take custody of his training, I will permit it, however, you should know of arrangements made without Naruto's knowledge."

Jiraiya nodded slowly. _What is there that is secret from him? He already knows of the Kyuubi within him, the second set of chakra which I was going to help him learn about. What other manipulations can be going on behind his back?_

Ebisu explained. "Kakashi-kun has requested that Naruto be back in Konoha three evenings from now. While he admits it will disrupt Naruto's training, and that of his own pupil, he seems to believe that in the long run this will be more important than the chuunin exam."

"Oh? And what can be so important?"

Ebisu looked at him carefully. "Just as I am sure you have noticed how in some ways Naruto-kun is similar to yourself, Orochimaru has taken an interest in another from Naruto-kun's team."

"The Uchiha brat." Jiraiya was pleased to see Ebisu's confusion at his knowledge. "Ebisu, when you travel as much as I do, you tend to listen out for gossip. In this case, word of a group of ninjas who protected a village in the Wave country spread, as did the name of the bridge." He sighed. "So why is it so important that Naruto gets back there?"

Ebisu pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Because Naruto-kun and 'The Uchiha brat' as you called him are starting to fight more than they get on. Kakashi wants to stop the separation that a whole month training in isolation might cause, even if it affects their performance in the exam."

"Hmph. If they've no interest in being friends forcing them together will hardly help."

Ebisu pushed his glasses up again, in what Jiraiya was starting to recognise as a nervous gesture. "Kakashi-kun seemed to have faith in his scheme. If you and Naruto return to Konoha, you could ask him what his reasoning is. I, quite frankly, don't know."

"I'll consider it, Ebisu." _Going back to Konoha is not something that I want to do lightly if the Hokage is after me. _Jiraiya moved to look at Naruto again, turning his back on Ebisu and effectively ending the conversation.

"I have faith that you'll do the right thing, Jiraiya-sama."

* * *

_Really, I should have known better, _thought Sasuke idly. The bridge rail he was leaning on was starting to dig uncomfortably into his shoulders, but he knew better than to let his discomfort show on his face anymore than his irritation at Kakashi. _Guess it was just foolish pride that he'd be on time to deal with me rather than with Naruto and Sakura. _He gave in to the discomfort of his shoulders and turned to lean with his elbows propped on the rail, looking into the river. _How pathetic is it that I miss their prattling? Naruto drawing her attention away from trying to talk to me, and Sakura getting annoyed at his attempts to impress. _He sighed slightly, watching as his reflection on the water's surface did the same. _Figures. The moment I finally get some peace from them, I find it less appealing than I thought. _His eyes caught the movement of fish under the surface. _Fish… Naruto never did thank me for helping him catch them. Idiot._ The thought felt familiar to Sasuke, so he repeated it with more vehemence. _Idiot. Idiot idiot idiot._

He felt a smile tug at his lips as he imagined Naruto's spluttering response to that. _Okay, maybe only sometimes an idiot. He did help with a plan that let us pass the second exam, and he must've had a good plan to get past Kiba in the prelims. _Sasuke frowned as he remembered the fight against the rain ninjas. _He made copies of us, and kept them up for hours. I'm just standing still compared to him. He defeats Haku, he stops Orochimaru's snake, he covers for me when the cursed seal stopped me fighting, and passes the preliminary round. He's a threat for the third exam, I'll have to watch out for him. _He paused slightly and blinked, finding the idea of Naruto being a threat unable to match with his view of Naruto as a cheerful fool. Something else lurked beneath that clash of images, but before Sasuke could consider it further, he sensed a familiar presence on the arch over the bridge.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. I had to help a little old lady with her grocery shopping today, so…" Kakashi trailed off as Sasuke turned to face him. _I suppose he's not interested in excuses, just training. Only to be expected. _He jumped down, watching Sasuke as he picked up a bag of what Kakashi supposed was weapons, although he could hear no tell-tale clink of metal from within. _Probably using clothes and other supplies to muffle sounds. _He watched Sasuke settle the load onto his shoulders, before smiling. "Okay, Sasuke. Now the hard work begins."

Sasuke nodded sharply in understanding, preferring not to speak.

Kakashi started to walk off towards the village gates, trusting Sasuke to follow. "Konoha isn't the kind of place that's suitable for your training. We'll be heading west to the mountains. Less chance of you destroying something valuable there." _And less chance of Orochimaru managing to keep tabs on your movements. _He heard Sasuke's grunted assent, and tried not to smile. _Quite quiet without Naruto and Sakura, isn't it, Sasuke? Maybe after a few days you'll be ready to admit you miss them._ He smiled as he remembered his discussion with Ebisu. _Then maybe we can work on your attitude._

They walked in silence to the gates, each thinking their own thoughts, where Kakashi turned to face Sasuke.

"Time for your first set of training. Improving your stamina." He looked out into the forest. "The mountains are a day and a half walk from here. I want us to get there in two hours."

Sasuke nodded once.

_He seems confident that he can do it. I expect by the time our month is up, he will be able to, but for now, maybe four or five hours is more likely, until he discovers the correct trick to it. And of course the river may slow us down considerably. _He tried not to smile at the thought of Sasuke failing to walk on water and instead ending up soaked. _A shame that he might succeed from the start, but learning to release chakra steadily into his eyes in order to use his sharingan will have started him onto the right path._ "I see no more need for instruction. Tell me when you tire." With that admonition, Kakashi leapt off into the trees, followed by Sasuke, heading for the training grounds.


	9. Meetings Abound! The Sensei’s Plan

Meetings Abound! The Sensei's Plan

_I hate this, _thought Sasuke, shoving his hands further into his pockets. _I hate sunny evenings, everyone is outside, and at least half of them don't know better than to stare. _He slouched through the streets of Konoha, glaring at anyone who dared to meet his gaze. _I wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for Kakashi. He gets us back later than the market is open, then says it's an apology when he gives me a ticket for Ichiraku. I don't even like ramen that much. _He tried to ignore his stomach growling. _… But it is free food._

He saw the food stand and half considered walking past to find somewhere to eat that was more to his taste, but changed his mind at the protest from his legs at walking any further than he had to. Although he'd had a hot shower and changed his clothes, the last four days of hard training were still making their presence felt through screaming muscles and the itching of his chakra pathways. He resisted the urge to rub at his eyes. O_n top of training, nothing but field rations to eat and sleeping on the rough ground isn't pleasant. It's good for me, but it's kind of lonely. _He pushed the curtain out of the way and entered, nodding at the greeting called out by the owner, and sat at the counter.

_Naruto would love to eat here all the time, I guess, _he thought, reading through the menu. He ordered, then sat waiting with a glass of water, ignoring the attempts the owner made at conversation. _Maybe I don't miss people as much as I thought._

"Welcome… oh, it's you, kid. It's been a while."

Sasuke looked up to see who had entered, and was rewarded with Naruto grinning manically at him.

"Sasuke! Long time no see!"

Sasuke almost grinned back, Naruto's enthusiasm was so contagious. "Naruto. Thought you'd be out training. You keep this up, you won't be able to even get near me in the exam."

Naruto laughed and sat next to him. "You're smiling again Sasuke. Keep it up and I may have to start keeping count."

_Smiling? Damn! _Sasuke let his face go slack immediately. "You must be imagining things, idiot. I don't smile."

"Sure you do," teased Naruto. "It was thiiiiiis big!" He held his hands apart as far as they would go.

Sasuke smiled again, despite himself. "Idiot." _Missed you being around to be an idiot. Kakashi is far too quiet at times. Just sits and reads his damn book._

Naruto was half leaning over the counter. "Hey mister? Can I have my usual?"

"Sure kid, if you've got the money to pay for it," teased the owner back, already starting to assemble the ingredients.

Naruto settled back on his stool and turned his attention back on Sasuke. "So?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow back at him, trying to wind Naruto up by his own inaction. "So?" he mirrored, deadpan.

Naruto practically exploded. "So what have you been doing these last few days? What cool new jutsu is Kakashi teaching you?" He grinned. "It's never gonna beat what I'm learning. We're gonna be fighting then _pow!_ You're gonna be toast!"

Sasuke snorted. "So that's what you've been doing, Naruto. Sleeping all day, making up wild dreams of beating me."

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. "Just you wait. I learnt all that other stuff, I'll learn this too." He glared at Sasuke who settled into silence. "So come on, what have you been learning?"

Sasuke shook his head. "What fool tells his enemy his fight plan?"

"Is that what I am to you? An enemy?"

Sasuke paused. _In the strictest sense, yes, you are. I have to beat you in the exam. So why does you calling me that make me feel so uncomfortable? _"You're my enemy for now, Naruto. But you're still my team-mate. Let's just agree not to ask about each other's training."

"Okay." Naruto turned his attention back to behind the counter. "You seen Sakura-chan at all?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I've pretty much only just got back. Kakashi wants us to set out early tomorrow as well."

"So you're just here tonight? Me too. Ero-sennin wants to go back to those waterfalls again tomorrow. Che. I know what he's after, and he can't fool me by calling it 'research'."

Sasuke paused. "If you're so busy training, and he wanted to stay there, why'd you come back to Konoha?"

"He said I was starting to smell from all the training."

"Oh."

"Uchiha-san, enjoy your meal." The waitress set the steaming bowl down in front of him.

It suddenly hit Sasuke just how hungry he was. The ramen smelled delicious, even if it wasn't a food he was particularly fond of, and his stomach let out a low growl.

Naruto laughed. "Hasn't Kakashi-sensei been feeding you?"

"Shut up, idiot," retorted Sasuke, blushing. He wasn't used to his stomach protesting so loudly. He picked some chopsticks out from the pot, separated them, and started to eat.

He blinked. _This is actually pretty good. I can see why Naruto likes to eat here when he can. _He continued eating, then paused as he sensed that Naruto was still watching him. "What is it?"

"I… er…"

Sasuke drew a mental line from Naruto's eyes to where he was probably looking. _At my neck. _Sasuke quickly moved a hand to check that his collar was still in place, masking the cursed seal from general view. He tugged at it, raising it slightly, and shifted his position, so Naruto couldn't see it.

Naruto looked away. "It's still there, huh?"

Sasuke poked at the floating noodles with his chopsticks, turning his gaze away from Naruto. "It's not about to wash off with a little soap and water, Naruto." _I already tried that. Wish it had worked. But I'm not going to be so stupidly hopeful again. I should just grow up and accept that this seal is here to stay._

Naruto spoke softly, more softly than Sasuke thought the loudmouth was capable of. "Is it still hurting you?"

"No." Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on the bowl in front of him. "Nothing like before. Sometimes it itches, like it wants me to use it or something, but I can push it away now." _Kakashi might not have known how to remove it, but he certainly did know how to control it._

Naruto nodded, not wanting to break into Sasuke's thoughts. _He sure looks unhappy. For him anyway. Sort of more frowny. _His thoughts were derailed by a bowl being set in front of him.

"Here you go, kid."

Naruto grinned, reaching for the chopsticks. "Thanks, mister. Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke turned slightly, his latest mouthful half to his mouth, and watched in horror as Naruto started to almost inhale ramen from his bowl. He turned to the restaurant owner. "Isn't he going to choke?"

"Hasn't yet in all the years he's been coming here," replied the man good naturedly.

Finally Naruto slammed the bowl down, taking in a deep breath. "Ahhh… that was good."

Sasuke blinked. "How can you tell? You couldn't have even tasted any of that!" He finished his own noodles. "Then again, if you choked on noodles here, I'd not have to fight you in the exam." He raised the bowl to his lips, drinking the miso.

"Hey! I've seen you stuff your face just as much, Sasuke," mocked Naruto, a grin spreading on his face as he remembered sitting in Tazuna's house, contesting over eating just as they had over tree climbing all day. From the slight smile Sasuke seemed to have on his face, Naruto thought he might be remembering the same thing. _That does it. I'm definitely gonna keep count. Try to make him smile as much as possible. It almost never reaches his eyes like that._

Sasuke shook himself. "Just because you have no manners." He sighed and looked at the empty bowl. "Can see why you like this place."

"Heh heh." Naruto just smiled.

The restaurant owner paused in front of them. "Do you want anything more?"

Sasuke was considering the question when he saw an unusual green flash by Naruto. He turned to look, only to see Naruto shifting through some coins in one hand and a green purse in the shape of a frog in his other. _Doesn't look like he has enough by my count. _His suspicions were confirmed when Naruto sighed and started sliding the coins back through the mouth of the purse.

"No thanks, old man. I'll just settle with this." Naruto held up a piece of folded paper that Sasuke recognised as the mirror image of the ticket Kakashi had given him, although significantly more rumpled.

The man nodded, and reached out for the paper. Sasuke watched Naruto part with it reluctantly, then slide off the stool. "See ya, Sasuke."

"Wait." Sasuke turned to the restaurant owner. "Same again. Both times." He turned to see Naruto starting to open his mouth. "Just sit down, shut up, and enjoy it, Naruto."

"Shutting up." Naruto slipped back onto the stool. They both waited in silence for the food, then ate the same as before, Sasuke in smooth motions, Naruto in great gulps. Naruto still couldn't look at Sasuke as he paid the bill.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke pocketed his wallet. "What, Naruto?"

Naruto's mouth worked around a few times before he spoke. "Why'd you do that?"

_Think I'd want you to starve or something? You annoy me, but not that much._ "You're going to pay me back for that eventually. And anyway, we're both training hard, and I wanted the company while I ate." Sasuke blinked. _Did I really say that? I can't have really meant that._

Naruto seemed equally confused and off kilter from the comment. "Uh… Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking off back towards his apartment. He then paused. "Oh, and Naruto? Keep eating like that and you'll have to learn the Akimichi clans' jutsu instead."

Naruto glared good-naturedly at him. "Still gonna kick your ass."

"Well, you can try." Sasuke started walking again. "Later, Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi found him at the training grounds, one hand resting on the centre stump. Kakashi smiled as he remembered his own times through the bell test, first as the student, then as the instructor. 

"Kakashi-kun." Jiraiya turned to him. "The years seem to have been kind."

"To you as well." Kakashi looked out at the grounds. "Fond memories?"

Jiraiya snorted in amusement. "Somewhat. Happy times long gone." He approached carefully. "So you know?"

Kakashi nodded. "Ebisu told me that you'd asked to take Naruto under wing. If none of you are troubled by this, I have no complaints." He sighed. "The night is cold. Wouldn't you rather continue this in a warm bar?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Indeed. But I've no wish to be recognised. So tell me why I risked that to come here when Naruto should be training? You know he doesn't tire like other genin."

"That's a good point. Naruto is a very unique person. Ended up here though." Kakashi laid a hand on the stump. "We have three man cells for a reason. After a lot of different ideas, it was found that this one worked the best. Two male, one female. Generally works." _But my team is anything but a generality. _He let his hand slide off the post.

"This to do with 'Sasuke'?" asked Jiraiya. He saw Kakashi's one visible eye widen in surprise. "Naruto has trouble being quiet. And that name came up frequently when he wasn't being quiet."

"Indeed. An old colleague of yours has taken an interest in Sasuke, and has already branded him. What he intends to do with him, I do not know, but it's fair to assume that he's still interested in his old goals."

Jiraiya nodded. "The legendary sharingan of the Uchiha would help him learn all the jutsu in existence. And you, Kakashi, are living proof that you do not need to be a blood Uchiha in order to use that power." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But if that was the case, why mark him? Why not just take the eye, and leave the boy for dead? There must be something else going on behind this." _And if that is the case, there may well be schemes within schemes here. Orochimaru was never one to lack in subtlety unless rushed. _"You are taking precautions against Orochimaru trying anything else?"

"As much as can be without knowing his intent." Kakashi paused, checking that they were unobserved. "We train far from Konoha, and I do not allow Sasuke to wander. Orochimaru no doubt has spies throughout Konoha, and I have my own suspicions on their identities. By keeping our returns to Konoha at a minimum, it gives them less chance to intercept Sasuke and try to either kidnap him, or appeal to his sense of revenge."

"You know, Kakashi, the minimum would be none at all."

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto and Sasuke share a deep bond that manifests itself as rivalry. It is a very potent training tool, but if allowed to progress too far will hinder the work within the team." He paused slightly. "I'm sure someone with as many contacts as yourself has heard of the demise of Gatou of the Gatou Corporation?" He received a nod from Jiraiya. "Then you must also know that my team played a part in that. Those events disrupted the carefully built teamwork as first Sasuke saved Naruto, and then Naruto saved Sasuke. Neither likes being in debt to the other, and neither likes that the other has made great strides in their abilities." He smiled a little. "They are, of course, blind to their own improvements."

Jiraiya nodded. "And so the teamwork collapses as each tries to prove themselves better than the other."

"But something has changed." Kakashi paused slightly, gathering his thoughts. "In the second part of the chuunin exam, they started to trust each other again, and from what I have gathered, were happy to watch out for each other. I found it rather startling, myself. This trust seems to have formed from them being unable, singularly, to defeat Orochimaru. Granted, Zabuza was no S-ranked criminal, but he was significantly out of their league when we first met. Yet, with teamwork, they managed to almost cause his defeat. For two genin, fresh from the academy, that is quite a feat. Then, after their defeat at Orochimaru's hands, they again co-operate, and again win, despite being beaten and exhausted."

Jiraiya nodded. "And now, you're afraid that because the last thing they did was the individual preliminary rounds, their old rivalry will grow stronger as each thinks the other is better." He sighed. "Kids these days."

"So you agree with my idea?"

Jiraiya considered it. "It could well help them. I do not know what Orochimaru has thought of Naruto, but he has tried to influence him." He saw Kakashi look worried. "Don't panic so much. He placed a seal on top of the Fourth's. It was preventing Naruto from using his chakra correctly. As soon as I found the work, I undid it, and Naruto seems to have suffered no ill effects from the time it was there."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto did seem to behave strangely against Kiba."

"Oh? What happened then?"

"Kiba is the son of the Inuzuka clan. Like all the other ninja that the clan has produced, he relies on a dog and various feral jutsu." Kakashi smiled. "Naruto took advantage of that fact. He farted at Kiba who was in a heightened senses state."

Jiraiya blinked, then roared with laughter. "That boy is full of surprises. Luck seems to favour him."

Kakashi nodded. "That it does. I just want to make sure that it continues that way. It already seems to have found him an excellent teacher."

Jiraiya grunted, accepting the praise grudgingly. "You may well be right, Kakashi. Keeping our charges apart may hurt your team in the long run. I'll not stand in your way over this, but I'm going to teach Naruto in my own way. Tell your charge not to discount anything in the exam."

Kakashi nodded. "Likewise. We will be returning to Konoha every four days. Whether you decide to order Naruto to return at that time or not is your own decision. It is my hope that they pick up the pattern for themselves, and start wishing to see each other."

Jiraiya nodded. "I shall try a few things, so that Naruto doesn't suspect your hand in this. It might force him to take the opposite path simply in spite. Hopefully, we shall have no need to meet further before the final exam." He nodded sharply. "May the best pupil win."


	10. Team Seven Apart! Kabuto Makes a Move

Team Seven Apart - Kabuto Makes a Move

It was a bright, warm evening, and the streets of Konoha were packed with people going about their business. Naruto walked along the streets with a spring in his step, and a grin on his face, determined not to let the scowls of the passers-by get to him. _I bet Sasuke will be surprised to see me, _he thought, and fiddled with the slip of paper in his pocket. _Never thought the whole ninja registration thing was any use. They wouldn't even let me use that awesome picture. But they **did** give me Sasuke's address when I asked. _He frowned. _They weren't too happy about that. Guess members of the same team usually know where each other live. _He stopped at the crossroads and checked the street names before continuing on.

_Sasuke's sure going to get a surprise when I turn up. I even have enough money to pay him back for last time. Maybe he'll even come with me. It was fun having company last time, and Ero-sennin only seems to want to chase girls. _Naruto shuddered at the thought of having to perform Oiroke no jutsu again. _That guy is a total pervert. _Naruto paused as he realised he was getting into one of the wealthier parts of town. _Sasuke lives here? _He pulled the paper out of his pocket, and checked the hastily drawn map on the back. _I guess he lives in that building over there. _He moved forwards, taking in the differences between his home and Sasuke's.

Naruto could see that Sasuke lived in what was probably a small apartment, just like he did, but the whole building looked in good repair, with fresh, uncracked paint that was not so new as to suggest recent repairs. The windows were all clean and whole, and as he approached he could see that the floors and stairs were swept clean. All in all it was a much nicer building than Naruto was used to living in, and that made him feel a little like he was trespassing.

He ascended to the first floor, and moved along the walkway to what he had been told was Sasuke's door. _Oh well. At worst he'll just tell me to get lost. _He raised a hand and rapped on the door. "Sasuke? You back from training?" Silence answered him.

Undaunted, Naruto shuffled around to peer in the window. "Sasuke?"

From what he could see the apartment was painfully neat, like the few inn rooms that Naruto had stayed in on missions. A few possessions lined the shelves, and Naruto could see a framed picture on a desk. Other than that, nothing that definitively showed that Sasuke lived there apart from a stylised fan on a back wall which resembled the one Naruto had seen Sasuke wear.

Naruto sighed. _Guess he's not here after all. _He scuffed his foot against the floor in disappointment, then walked off. _Should probably save money and not eat at Ichiraku after all. Probably be no fun without company. It gets boring when Ero-sennin just peeks at girls all day and never talks to me. _He kept walking, now with less spring in his step. _And I probably can't ask Sakura-chan. She'd never want to go out with me, and Iruka-sensei is busy._

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Naruto stopped and grinned, looking back at the person who had interrupted him. "Kabuto-san! I haven't seen you in ages! Are you feeling better now?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yes, thank you, much better than I did at the end of that survival course. And you? I heard that you got into the final, along with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto beamed. "Sure we did. None of the enemies were that tough. You shoulda stayed and tried to get through yourself." Naruto paused. "Uh… How is that Yoroi guy? Sasuke went kinda rough on him, but…"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Yoroi agreed to the terms of the exam, and I'm sure that he was just as rough on Sasuke-kun. I'm sure the hospital will release him soon." Kabuto adjusted his glasses slightly. "In the mean time, I find myself without my team and feeling a little lonely. Would you like to join me for dinner? My treat?"

"Sure!" replied Naruto. "You were so great telling us about the first exam and all, it was a shame you never made it all the way."

"There's always next year," said Kabuto, starting to walk. "I was going to eat at the Ichiraku. Is that okay with you?"

"Eheh. More than okay, Kabuto-san. It's my favourite place to eat."

Kabuto smiled slightly. "Really. Imagine that."

* * *

Naruto slammed the drained bowl back onto the counter. "Ahh… that was great." 

Kabuto laughed. "You really seem to enjoy your food, Naruto-kun. Do you want any more?"

Naruto looked at the three bowls stacked in front of him. _Well, yes, but I can't really let you buy me any more, can I? _He shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks for buying."

"It's no problem. To tell the truth, I was rather surprised to find you wandering alone. Shouldn't you be training with your team-mates?" Kabuto shifted his glasses slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke. I'm training with someone else." Naruto tried not to let the words get to him, but it still hurt that Kakashi had chosen Sasuke over him.

Kabuto sighed. "Well, that is to be expected. Uchiha Sasuke is a superior genin, he should have a superior teacher. People like you or I just aren't in their league."

"I can do anything he can!" protested Naruto. "Sasuke isn't so great, but everyone thinks he is. I'm gonna show them all in the last exam." _And Sasuke's never going to know what hit him. _Naruto blinked, confused. _But what other people think doesn't matter. He respects me now, he wouldn't've talked to me here last time if he didn't. But Kakashi-sensei did choose him over me…_

Kabuto patted his shoulder gently. "I'm sure you believe that, Naruto-kun, but Sasuke comes from a…"

"A long line of genius ninjas," interrupted Naruto. "I've heard all of that crap before, Kabuto-san, and while that's true, it doesn't mean Sasuke is any better than I am." He grinned slightly as he imagined Sasuke buried under a heap of toads. "Just you wait, I'll surprise you all."

Kabuto smiled. "I'm sure you will, Naruto-kun. You have a talent for being unpredictable. It largely makes up for your deficiencies and I'm sure it will make it that much harder for Sasuke to beat you."

"Che, you talk like Sasuke's already won!" Naruto folded his arms. "Don't you trust me, Kabuto-san?"

"It's not that, Naruto-kun," said Kabuto. "It's just that I know your limits, and that they're bound to be lower than Sasuke-kun's."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," muttered Naruto. "Always about him isn't it?"

* * *

Kabuto followed Naruto back to his apartment silently, never letting the genin sense his presence. Naruto seemed to be agitated and muttering to himself which pleased Kabuto. 

_Seems that I scored a direct hit on Naruto-kun's insecurities. This should help Orochimaru in the long run by breaking Naruto-kun's influence on Sasuke-kun. _He watched Naruto stomp dejectedly up the stairs to his apartment. _Keeping him angry at Sasuke will make sure that his influence on the boy goes the other way now. We can't have Sasuke-kun having any ties to this village worth keeping._

He moved away silently and started back towards his stakeout position near Sasuke's apartment. _Kakashi obviously thinks himself one step ahead of us. He almost was by having Sasuke leave the village to train. It was just foolish of them to return just to see Naruto-kun, when just a little push can change their feelings towards one another. _He settled back into position to watch and wait. _Orochimaru gets angry when others take an interest in what he covets.

* * *

_

Sakura was tired. In fact she considered that to be an understatement. In her opinion she was drop-down-dead-at-any-moment tired, but that wasn't going to stop her. Not any more.

The wooden post in front of her bore the marks from her attacks, including a few deep groves from kunai throws that had somewhat missed their target. Despite her best efforts, however, the post still remained standing.

It infuriated her.

"Eyah!" She launched another kick, clumsy with tiredness and frustration, and succeeded in only stubbing her toe as her foot connected at the wrong angle. She knelt to rub at it, sighing. _Guess when I can't even do that right it's time for me to call it a day. _She sat and started to stretch out her body, letting it warm down from the training, like she had been taught. _"Run through the fields and seek strength" is all well and good, but I wish I had it easy like Naruto and Sasuke-kun do. They wouldn't be tired after this. And they aren't training alone. _She paused, realising that with both them and Kakashi gone and Ino helping with Shikamaru's training, she was effectively friendless.

She'd been inspired to try to work after visiting Lee in the hospital. Even battered he'd refused to stop training, and that led Sakura to realise just how lazy she was being in her own training.

_And if I don't start to work hard soon, then I might even get reassigned to another team because I can't keep up with Sasuke-kun. _She sighed, and bent to touch her toes. _Guess I even care about Naruto in a funny way. Life seems so dull without them both around, even if I did spend all my time breaking up fights between them. _Satisfied that she wasn't about to injure herself, she started to walk back, admiring the sunset.

_I wonder what they're doing. I haven't seen them in a week, so I guess that they're training somewhere else._ She kept walking, remembering the tree climbing exercise. _Naruto sure surprised me by asking for help. Guess he's really changed. He's still a bother, but it's a bother I miss. _She moved a hand to her hair, unsticking it from the back of her neck. _Shower before dinner, I guess. Training always makes me feel rather dirty.

* * *

_

It was while in the shower that Sakura heard a gentle rapping on the door to the house. It wasn't unusual for guests to call at the Haruno household. Both her parents led active social lives, even if neither of them were active ninja like she was. Sakura tilted her head back into the stream of water, listening to the faint murmur of her mother as she spoke with the guest. Her mother seemed a bit flustered from what Sakura could hear but that probably was because of dinner approaching, and her mother wishing the guest to leave so she could finish preparation.

After a while, she heard a low murmur reply to her mother's. _Obviously a male visitor then. _She paid it no real mind, instead turning the water off and preparing to return to her room.

"Sakura! You have a visitor!"

Sakura winced at the call through the house. _Always so noisy. Never get any peace. _"I'm busy, Mom. Can you tell them to wait a bit?"

Sakura was rewarded by continuing mumbles as she moved to her bedroom and started to dress. She left the door open a crack to listen to the conversation.

"I guess you're busy preparing for the exam then. Sakura told me that you did really well to get through. It's a shame she didn't. Do you watch out for her on missions? She is my girl after all and I just want her to be safe."

_Obviously Naruto then,_ thought Sakura, busily getting the worst of the water out of her hair. _Mom is talking away at him, and he can't get a word in edgeways. _She listened to her mother prattle on for a while longer, before frowning. _I've never known Naruto to be this quiet before._ She quickly pulled on a clean dress, before heading back downstairs.

She found her mother standing at the doorway, talking animatedly. In all, that wasn't surprising. Sakura knew her mother enjoyed chatting and gossiping. It was the visitor that surprised her.

_Sasuke-kun? Why is he here? He's never visited before. _Sakura could see tension in Sasuke's frame, which surprised her. She had only seen such worry and fear once before, on their first mission out of the village, when Zabuza called out vague threats from his hiding place in the mists. Sakura was confident that only she could see that, while her mother saw only the politely blank expression on his face. _Why has Sasuke-kun come here, and why does Mom scare him so much?_ Sakura hurried over, smiling. "I'm here, Mom, I'm here. Hi Sasuke-kun, is everything alright?"

Sasuke grunted something that could have been interpreted as the word 'fine'.

Sakura saw her mother smile. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Sasuke-kun? I'm sure I can make our meal split between four as easily as three. I'm sure Sakura would love for you to stay, and you can't be eating too well, considering…" She trailed off as Sasuke glared at her.

"I want to talk with Sakura, Haruno-san," he said, choking out the 'san' as if it was a mere formality, rather than with any real respect. He turned towards Sakura. "Are you busy?"

Sakura tried to avoid her mother's gaze. "No."

"Then come with me." He turned to Sakura's mother and executed a sharp, formal bow before turning on his heel and walking off.

Sakura was slightly stunned at his actions but shook it off, reaching for her sandals. "I'll be back later, Mom. I'm sure Sasuke-kun just wants to talk privately about something, that's all."

"Well it's certainly not a date with that attitude," replied her mother. "Okay, go, just don't expect dinner to still be warm if you're too late back."

Sakura nodded, then took off after Sasuke. _I don't understand. Sasuke-kun has never come to my house before. Could it be that he's missing me? _That made her smile, even as she hurried after him. _That's obviously it. His training has finally made him realise how much he likes me, but he doesn't want to admit it in front of my family. So now we're going to find a cosy little spot where he can finally tell me how he feels. _She finally caught up to him, and moved to put her arm around his.

"Sakura," cautioned Sasuke in a warning tone.

Sakura withdrew her arm and tried to be content at just walking by his side. _At least he seems less tense now. I wonder why Mom made him like that._

Sasuke continued to move further into town, much to Sakura's disappointment, before stopping near one of the main streets. "Sakura."

Sakura tried to smile. _It's a little more public than I hoped for, but maybe he doesn't trust himself to be alone with me now he's realised his feelings. _"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Have you seen Naruto lately?"

Sakura blinked a few times, trying to shift mental gears. "Naruto? Why would I have seen him?"

"He's not in Konoha?"

Sakura sighed. "As far as I know, both you and he are out training all the time." She put her hands on her hips. "What does that matter? I'm here, he's not, we can finally have some peace and quiet." She saw Sasuke look away, to where she could just make out the corner of the Ichiraku ramen house. "You're only interested in Naruto, then?" she asked angrily. _Not me, Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke seemed to jerk back to himself to look at Sakura with a puzzled expression, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and trying to have a more neutral expression. "I'm… interested in you too, Sakura," he replied, stumbling over the words. Sasuke mentally cringed at how Sakura would likely take the sentiment, but could find no better way to reassure her. "You're both on my team. Naruto just owes me money." He shrugged slightly. "Kakashi is too quiet during the times we're not training. Last time I was in town I met up with Naruto by chance. He was noisy."

Sakura smiled a little. _You're lonely, Sasuke-kun, but you can't say that. So now you look for him hoping that he's lonely too. _"You know, Sasuke-kun, my mother's cooking is terrible. I'd rather eat out. Maybe if you keep me company, Naruto will come along?" She tried not to look too hopeful. _It would be a kind of date, wouldn't it? I just hope Mom forgives me for not coming home for dinner._

Sasuke paused in consideration. "You… would help me watch for him?"

"Sure!" Sakura started to walk towards the Ichiraku. "And I want to hear all about what you and he have been doing. It's no fun being stuck here in Konoha while you guys are gone."

Sasuke followed behind her. "Only a fool would discuss plans for the upcoming battle in earshot of their enemies." He moved into the restaurant, and nodded at the friendly greeting the owner gave.

Sakura sat beside him. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke considered for a while before answering. "I don't know."

Sakura smiled at him and placed an order. "Well, what did you and Naruto talk about?"

"Didn't really talk," replied Sasuke. He lent forwards over the counter slightly to order, then sat back. "We spent most of our time arguing."

Sakura laughed. "Naruto's always picking quarrels with you, Sasuke-kun. He should listen to what you have to say more."

"Perhaps." Sasuke steepled his hands on the counter and rested his chin on them. "Perhaps you listen too much."

Sakura was confused. _What can he mean by that? I try very hard to listen to him, to what he wants from me._ She sighed slightly. "So how is it that Naruto owes you money, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura thought she saw a muscle twitch in Sasuke's jaw before he replied. "He didn't have enough to cover his bill here."

"That was very noble of you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke seemed a little distracted by that comment. "Whatever."

_I wonder what did happen between him and Naruto. Sasuke-kun seems to be acting so oddly for him over this._ She watched him. "So how have you been while training? Is Kakashi letting you get enough rest between training sessions? Are you getting enough to eat, because I'm sure I could get my mother to give you something to take back with you."

"I'm fine, Sakura." He looked up at the store owner, still busy preparing the food. "Hey mister. Has Naruto been in since I last was?"

The owner looked thoughtful for a moment, turning his attention away from his pans. "Why, he was here yesterday, along with another friend."

Sasuke looked puzzled. "What friend was it? Nara Shikamaru? Inuzuka Kiba?"

"I don't think it was any of them." The owner returned to his work. "He was a bit older than you are, with silver hair and glasses. He paid for Naruto, too."

Sakura resisted the urge to complain. _Stupid, freeloading Naruto. Taking food off someone else because he couldn't con Sasuke-kun into it I bet._

"An older ninja?" asked Sasuke. "But still a kid? Maybe sixteen, seventeen? Dark eyes, monochromatic clothes?" He received a slow nod.

"Could well be, young man."

Sakura thought about this. "Sounds sorta like Kabuto-san I guess. After all he likes Naruto, and he would be around."

Sasuke nodded. "It couldn't be his teacher from that description." He looked up as he and Sakura received their orders. "Thanks." He focused his attention on the bowl. "You know, I don't really trust that Kabuto. He seemed very quick to give up in the exam."

"But he was hurt," replied Sakura around a mouthful of ramen. "He said he'd try again next year. You can understand why someone wouldn't take such a risk as you did to get through."

"Maybe." Sasuke seemed to think for a while. "I wonder what he and Naruto talked about."

"With any luck you can ask him yourself, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura. "I can try to find out when he's next in Konoha for you?"

Sasuke sighed slightly. "With my training I come back to Konoha every four days. I stay the night, and resupply and leave in the morning. Maybe by the time I come back Naruto will have come to see you. You can tell him."

"I guess, but…" Sakura chewed at her bottom lip nervously. "Why do you want to see him anyway, Sasuke-kun? Why can't we just, you know, enjoy the quiet?"

"Because it's too quiet."

Sakura gave up trying to make conversation after that. She and Sasuke ate in silence, paid their bill, then Sasuke walked her back to her house. Part of Sakura wanted to gloat that this was probably a date, but part of her knew better. Sasuke's feelings about her hadn't changed.

When she got back, she was scolded by her mother for missing dinner as expected. Sasuke was invited in, which he declined. Sakura was surprised to notice the stiffness and formality had returned to his movements. Finally, after her mother had insisted on Sasuke taking away with him a bundle that comprised of the share of Sakura's dinner as left-overs, he departed.

Sakura just moved dejectedly up to her room. _Guess as dates go, that was pretty rotten. He didn't seem to want to talk about us, just about Naruto. _She sighed, and rubbed at her eyes. _If I didn't know better, I'd think he wasn't interested in girls at all. Still, we had one night together, and hopefully, if Naruto does come to see me, we can have more nights together. _She smiled, and looked at the group picture propped on her desk. _Guess I do miss that loudmouth brat too, Sasuke-kun._


	11. Bounteous Times for the Ichiraku! Team S

Bounteous Times for the Ichiraku! Team Seven Together Again.

Sakura walked along the road in the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen House feeling vaguely conflicted. Part of her was hoping that Naruto would indeed be there, eating and laughing. The other part however, the part that was still in love with Sasuke, was screaming at her to just turn back and go home.

_After all, I know when Sasuke-kun will return to Konoha. If I don't tell Naruto that means I can go out with Sasuke-kun again, without Naruto interfering. _She sighed. _But it's not right. Sasuke-kun asked me to do this as a friend I think. Or at least as close to one as he has. He's trusting me over this and I don't want to abuse that trust just to get a date out of him. _She thought back over their meeting, remembering how lonely Sasuke had seemed, just for a moment, before he'd recovered his bravado. _He wants company. Obviously Naruto's, but mine as well I think. Else he wouldn't've come to see me to ask, he'd've just asked at Ichiraku. _Sakura smiled at this revelation and rounded the corner to the street on which Ichiraku was located.

There she was both relieved and disheartened to see the familiar orange-clad figure sat on a stool. _I could turn back, but… _She sighed, straightened her shoulders, and approached where Naruto was sitting. As she got closer Sakura could see the familiar form of Iruka sat with Naruto, who was laughing at something Naruto said. Smiling, Sakura moved to sit on the stool next to Naruto. "Naruto?"

Naruto blinked then turned away from Iruka to face her, beaming. "Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in ages! Are you doing okay? What have you been up to?"

Iruka laughed slightly. "Slow down, Naruto. Sakura can only answer one question at a time, even if she still wishes she could answer them all at once." He smiled at Sakura, showing that he was only teasing her over her former study habits.

Sakura smiled back at him. "Is it okay for me to join you, Sensei? I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course Sakura-chan can stay!" interrupted Naruto before Iruka could answer. "She can stay, right Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded. "Of course she can." He looked at them both and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're getting along better now. Used to be that I'd be too scared to sit this close to you, for fear of a fight breaking out."

Sakura blushed and giggled slightly. _We were pretty awful, fighting each other when we first met. I don't know why that's changed, I'm just glad it has. _"How have you been, Naruto? Is your teacher pushing you as hard as Kakashi-sensei is pushing Sasuke-kun?"

"That pervert?" Naruto snorted and folded his arms. "He spends all his time watching girls, leaving me to train alone. I'll show him. I was just tired. Tomorrow I'll do that jutsu perfectly." He nodded twice, as if to say _and that's that_.

Sakura blinked. "I thought Kakashi-sensei had found you a good teacher? One that you would like." _Although I can understand the idea of two perverts getting along._

Naruto shook his head. "I ditched the closet-pervert as soon as I could. He just lectured me all the time. Said I wasn't concentrating enough." He grinned as he remembered Jiraiya's frog knocking Ebisu into unconsciousness, totally ignoring Iruka's suppressed laughter. "Then Ero-sennin came along. He wouldn't teach me at first, but I managed to talk him round. He's taught me a really cool jutsu that's sure to beat whatever Kakashi-sensei is teaching Sasuke."

Sakura smiled a little at that. "Oh, I'm sure what Sasuke-kun is learning is much better," she teased.

Naruto blinked. "You've seen Sasuke? He's told you what he's learning? Is he okay? Is he mad at me or something? That why he's not here? I've got the money to pay him back, honest!"

"Calm down, Naruto," said Sakura, still smiling. "Sasuke-kun talked to me when he was in town two days ago. He's out training somewhere with Kakashi-sensei most of the time, that's why he's not here." She paused. _I should tell him. I really should. He'd find out anyway eventually, and they both want to see each other._ "He's going to be back in Konoha in two days. He trains for three days, comes back on the fourth." She paused again and shifted slightly. "He was asking about where you were last time I saw him."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He was asking about me?" He snorted. "Obviously he doesn't think I'll pay him back. That's so unfair. Just because I was a little short that one time…"

"You're always a little short, Naruto," teased Sakura.

"Hey!"

Iruka started to choke on his ramen from laughing. He thumped his chest a few times to clear his windpipe before speaking. "Naruto has the biggest spirit of all my previous students." He smiled. "But that can't make up for the fact that he's short!"

"Iruka-sensei!" whined Naruto. "Stop being so mean! I'm going to grow taller really soon, I just know it."

"I'm sure you will, Naruto," replied Iruka good-naturedly. "Unfortunately I need to get going. I have a stack of papers to mark before tomorrow."

"Eh? You're going already, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto, looking at his only three empty bowls of ramen.

Iruka nodded, laying the correct notes in payment on the table. "It's not that I want to, Naruto. I just have other things I need to do."

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan? You're not about to leave me all alone, are you?"

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. I can stay with you a bit longer." Sakura smiled at him. "Besides, I've missed having you and Sasuke-kun around. No one else seems to cause half as much trouble around Konoha as you do."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto grinned at her, before turning back to Iruka. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. Are you going to be watching the final exam like you did the prelims?"

Iruka shook his head. "It's no good, Naruto. I won't be able to get leave from teaching in order to do that. It was a condition on me being able to greet you at the end of the second exam and view the preliminaries."

Naruto looked unhappy at that, but nodded. "Sure, I understand. I'll tell you all about how I beat up Sasuke afterwards, right?"

"Right." Iruka smiled at him. "We can come here, and you can tell me all about it." He nodded at Sakura. "I'll see you around, Sakura."

Naruto watched him leave with a faint pouting expression on his face.

Sakura sighed. _Guess I should try to cheer him up. He always looks better with a smile. _"Hey, Naruto?"

Naruto turned back to her with a grin that Sakura found mildly frightening. "How nice is Iruka-sensei? Leaving us alone on our date together?"

"What!" Sakura only realised she'd shrieked as she felt the attention of the bar owner and his assistant on her. She blushed and lowered her voice. "This isn't a date, Naruto. I just came out to tell you about Sasuke, and to see you. It's far too quiet without the two of you fighting, so I've had to keep myself busy."

Naruto crinkled his nose slightly. _If it's just the two of us, isn't it a date?_ He smiled, then yawned slightly. "Maybe I better go. Ero-sennin makes me work really hard, so I better get up early to go back." He slid off the stool, and grinned at Sakura. "Need to work hard so I can come back and see you and Sasuke, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Be good for us to be together again. The last time was when Sasuke-kun was in hospital."

"That's right. Feels like ages ago." Naruto looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "Oh well. Later Sakura-chan." He ran off, back towards his apartment.

Sakura sighed. _There goes my nice quiet date with Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_

Sasuke was not a vain person by nature. The small mirror in his bedroom was largely ignored by him, even while preparing to go out. It was only at the last moment that he decided to check his appearance, and frowned at the result. There were a few bruises along his arms, the usual cuts and scrapes, and a fading black eye from where he'd been a bit slow to dodge the hilt of Kakashi's kunai. _At least Kakashi was using the butt, not the point, or else there would be another resemblance between us._ Sasuke adjusted his arm covers, pulling them to cover as much of his arms as possible, then examined the effect in the mirror. _Still look like I've lost a fight. Damn it. Naruto will never let me live this down. _He centred his forehead protector properly, adjusted his collar to hide the seal one last time, and then picked up his keys and wallet.

_I could just not go,_ he considered. _That way Naruto wouldn't gloat and Sakura won't fuss over me. I had enough of that the last time I was in hospital. _He sighed. "And then I'd be stuck with only Kakashi for company again." _Damn. _That made up his mind. He wanted company, and he was going to go out and get it and his money back. He briefly considered using a minor genjutsu to cover his bruises, but decided against it on the grounds that his chakra capacity was drained, and that the whole purpose of this evening was to recharge, not to expend further energy.

Sasuke sighed then squared his shoulders. _Let's get this over with. It could be such a bad idea that we never try this again. _He moved out of his apartment carefully locking the door, more out of habit than thinking it would stop anyone, and started off towards the Ichiraku ramen. _Thankfully it's a quiet evening, so there's no one around to gawp at the last of the Uchiha clan looking like a complete novice that's messed up his training._ He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking. _Maybe I should see if I can pick up any clues about what Naruto is learning from this 'Ero-sennin'. Kakashi seems to be preparing to teach me something, but all I'm really doing is taijutsu. Learning to collect chakra in parts of my body and release it steadily or in a burst. If I don't have a new jutsu I may have a problem against Naruto. _He tilted his head slightly as he started to hear familiar voices. A few more steps and he could recognise the raised voices as those of Naruto and Sakura.

"This is all your fault Naruto!"

"But Sakura-chan, how can it be my fault when you saw him last?"

Sasuke rounded the corner and was presented with the sight of Sakura scowling at Naruto, who seemed to be trying to cheer her up.

Sasuke coughed slightly. "I can come back later when you're done arguing."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hurried over and beamed at him. "You came back! Are you sure you want to eat here with Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "With you both," he said, trying to soothe Sakura's frustration without leading her on. "Naruto." He nodded in greeting.

Naruto nodded back. "Sasuke. Oh!" He started digging around in his pockets, before producing several coins of different denominations and holding them out to him. "Here. I'm paying you back. Now we're even, okay?"

Sasuke sighed and held out his cupped hands, letting Naruto pour the change into his hands. "You hunted for the way to pay me back using the most coins possible, idiot?"

"Che, be grateful that I'm paying you back at all, jerk." He smiled at Sakura. "See, Sakura? I'm not trying to get free meals off of everyone like you said." He ended up disappointed as all Sakura's attention was focused on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? You seem very beat up." Her eyes travelled down to look at his neck for a moment, then moved back to look at his eyes. "Have you had any trouble with your training?"

"None." Sasuke shifted slightly. _I wish they'd both stop worrying about the seal. It's my problem. Always has been, always will be. _"Just a bit slow going up against Kakashi. It'll fade in a few days."

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm sure it will, Sasuke-kun. You'll want to look good for the exam."

Sasuke sighed. _Why do girls care so much for appearance? The ninja life tends towards gaining broken bones, scars and bruises. _He smiled slightly. _I wonder what would happen if Sakura or Ino broke their nose and had it heal crooked._ His thoughts were interrupted by a low growling.

Naruto blushed and held his stomach. "Eheh. Sorry, sorry, guess I must be hungry."

"Naruto," scolded Sakura, linking arms with him. "Guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"You're paying, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was rewarded with being struck round the back of his head.

"Naruto you idiot," complained Sakura. "You can't expect a lady to pick up the bill, even if it isn't a date."

"You're mean, Sakura-chan…" moaned Naruto, rubbing the back of his head painfully.

Sasuke noticed Sakura move to link her free arm around his. Grudgingly he allowed her, and was amused to see a faint expression of surprise on her face. _We're a team, Sakura, going out together. Not a date. _He almost smiled as another thought crossed his mind. _Maybe she'll never let go and I'll have to get her surgically removed._ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto make a triumphant grin. "What's with you, Naruto?"

"Oh, nothiiiiing," sang back Naruto still grinning. He tugged Sakura, and by extension Sasuke, forwards towards the ramen stand. "Come on, I'm not getting any less hungry standing here."

Sakura laughed at Naruto's eagerness and Sasuke permitted himself a small smile. Together the three of them sat, Naruto and Sakura still laughing and bickering, to place their orders.

Sasuke watched them calmly, the smile still on his face. _They're both idiots. Chattering away as if nothing has changed. As if nothing had changed with me. _He watched Sakura hit Naruto again for some comment on how this was like a date. _I don't want this to change back to them watching me with worried eyes._

"How's Kakashi-sensei been, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "Is he still being lazy, or is he actually helping you to train?"

"He trains me well enough," replied Sasuke. He paused, and only continued to speak when it became clear that Sakura was expecting further comment. "He only talks to me to correct my mistakes, Sakura. I have no great revelation about him to make. We train until I drop, train some more, eat field rations, sleep, then wake at dawn to begin again. There is nothing else."

Naruto pouted. "Che! At least Kakashi-sensei is training you! Ero-sennin just spends all his time peeking at girls, not helping me train. He calls it 'research' but I know what he's up to."

Sakura shuddered. "As if one Naruto wasn't bad enough, now he's being taught by someone even worse."

Sasuke snorted. "Think they probably deserve each other. Did Naruto ever tell you about his improvements to his 'Oiroke no jutsu'? Using it with Kage Bunshin no jutsu? Calls it 'Harem no jutsu'."

Naruto laughed. "How do you think I trapped Ero-sennin into teaching me? Apparently asking him in a woman's body works so much better." He ducked as Sakura swung at him again. "He's just a dirty old man, who writes that perverted book Kakashi-sensei is always reading."

"Get Kakashi-sensei an autograph," replied Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura head back into her house with a faint expression of melancholy. It had been a fun evening while it had lasted, and even if he had had to pay Sasuke his money back he was glad for having seen him again. Naruto gave a final wave to Sakura then walked over to where Sasuke was leaning against the wall, head tilted downwards in thought. 

"Oi, Sasuke?" asked Naruto cautiously.

Sasuke raised his head back up slowly. "You going home, Naruto?" he questioned in response. Naruto thought he saw some sort of sadness in Sasuke's eyes for a moment, beneath their customary hard expression.

He shuffled slightly. "Don't _have_ to yet. Be good if you weren't going back yet either." He looked down. "Ero-sennin is my trainer but…" _He's not my team. You are, and Sakura-chan is, and even Kakashi-sensei I guess._

"Kakashi makes lousy company too," replied Sasuke quietly. "He never talks other than to correct me or give me orders." He shrugged slightly, the motion hampered by his leaning against the wall. "This evening was…" He trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

_Fun, welcoming, relaxing, safe,_ filled in Naruto mentally. "Yeah, it was. We should do it again."

Sasuke moved away from the wall and started walking. "Come on. Sakura will worry if she knows we're still out here."

"Yeah." Naruto hurried to walk alongside Sasuke, stretching his arms to rest them behind his head as he walked. "You want us to meet again next time you're in town?"

"Whatever."

Naruto smiled slightly. _That's a yes if ever I heard one from Sasuke. He's not as stuck up or mean as he once was, but he still needs to work on the whole talking thing. _"Sure thing, Sasuke. We could even go somewhere else if you're getting sick of ramen."

"Then I'd have to put up with your complaining all evening, idiot," Sasuke replied without any real heat in the insult. "Eating at the Ichiraku is fine." Naruto thought he saw a faint smile on Sasuke's lips, but in the gloom he couldn't tell for sure whether it was the usual smirk of superiority, or a genuine smile.

"It's been good to see you Sasuke. Even if you are as annoying a jerk as ever."

"I wasn't the one who was hit six times by Sakura while we ate," replied Sasuke, his expression becoming more clearly a real smile.

Naruto kept facing the way they were walking, only noting the change of expression out of the corner of his eye. _Sasuke seems much more than just my rival now. He's a friend who'll jump in to defend me, not because his honour demands it, but because he cares. Or at least, I hope that's what he feels._ _He's more relaxed around us anyway. Maybe we were all worried over that seal for nothing. _"The fuuja houin still holding? No more creepy men trying to bite you? No snakes or ninjas or stuff?"

Naruto was rewarded by a slight laugh from Sasuke, although he pretended not to hear it.

"Nothing is happening, Naruto, apart from training. I look forward to seeing the result of both our training when I meet you in the arena." Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face him. "I still want to fight you, and I intend to give you my very best. You deserve that much, and you'll need to be doing the same against me."

Naruto grinned back at him. "Sure I'm gonna give you my best. The question is, will you be able to keep up with it?"

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "Idiot." He started walking again. "See you again in four days."

Naruto watched him go. "Count on it."


	12. Kabuto Schemes! Sasuke asks for Advice

Kabuto Schemes! Sasuke seeks Advice

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with a spring in his step on the way to Ichiraku. Life was good, tadpoles had legs, and he was getting to see his two closest friends while eating. It certainly made up for the frustration of failing to summon a real frog for the last three weeks. Not that he was going to tell any of this to Sasuke. _Telling him my special technique for our fight would be dumb. And I really don't know what telling him that I'm a friend would do. Probably make us both uncomfortable and paranoid. Always seems to when the conversation turns that way. Probably why he starts insulting me more. _Naruto grinned as he imagined Sasuke's head exploding from the phrase 'I'm your friend'. _Stupid Sasuke. Don't really understand why he's like that. Everyone in Konoha would love to be his friend, especially the girls, yet he pushes them all away. Maybe it's something to do with his family, why he has none and wants to kill his brother._

Naruto shook his head. _I can't imagine wanting to do something like that. If I had a family I'd do everything I could to keep them safe, not to hurt them or kill them like Sasuke seems to want to do. I guess I'd feel about them the same way I do about Sasuke, and Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei and even old man Hokage. _He smiled a little. _Guess the list has gotten longer. A year ago it would just've been old man Hokage, and maybe Iruka-sensei if he'd been nice to me lately._

Turning the corner he saw a familiar sight, causing his smile to widen even further. Sasuke was stood leaning against the wall of Ichiraku, arms folded and chin down, trying to ignore Sakura who seemed to be talking a mile a minute to him. Naruto thought he could see the faint trace of a smile on Sasuke's lips, even as he gave the impression that Sakura's talking was something to be ignored.

"Hey guys!" Naruto hurried over, grinning at them both. He thought he saw Sasuke's mouth twitch into a larger smile for a moment before scowling slightly.

Sakura advanced on him, looming over him slightly. "You're late, Naruto! Do you really think that keeping a lady waiting on a street corner is polite?"

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto backed away as much as possible from her, holding his hands up in defence. "I'm not that late, and Sasuke was here with you to keep you company. Isn't that okay?"

Sakura kept advancing. "Lucky for me Sasuke-kun is a gentleman, and wouldn't dream of trying anything with a shy, fragile young lady like myself." She turned back to Sasuke, smiling. "Of course if you wanted to try something with me, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure I'd only give token resistance."

Sasuke snorted. _You're a poor flirt, Sakura. Try it on someone who's interested._ He moved away from the wall. "Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." He looked over at Naruto. "I thought I was supposed to be the one learning habits from Kakashi."

Naruto blinked for a moment, trying to process the likely connotation of what Sasuke had said. "Heeey… are you saying I'm as late as Kakashi-sensei?" When he saw Sasuke nod faintly as he walked to the ramen stand it only infuriated him. With a low growl, Naruto ran at him, leaping towards him to tackle him to the ground and beat him until he said how sorry he was.

Sasuke, however, sidestepped the tackle without even looking at Naruto.

Naruto hit the ground hard, and propped himself up on his arms spitting dirt. "Jerk!"

Sasuke turned back and offered a hand up. "Idiot." It seemed like Naruto would refuse the hand up for a moment, but he then reached out and let Sasuke help him up.

Sakura came over and started slapping at Naruto's clothes, trying to dislodge the dust he had picked up from the road. "Honestly, Naruto. Rolling around in the dirt, getting filthy. Can't you be more respectable, like Sasuke-kun?"

"But Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed up the curtain over the entrance to the Ichiraku ramen house. _Looks like another noisy evening with them both._ A slow, slight smile spread across his face. _This should be interesting, and much better than silence.

* * *

_

Things were not going according to plan as far as Kabuto was concerned. He agreed very much with Orochimaru's assessment that somehow Naruto was changing Sasuke, and making him less inclined to their point of view.

_Or, as Orochimaru-sama described it, Sasuke-kun is being dyed to Naruto-kun's colour rather than his._ Kabuto resisted the urge to sigh. Such an open display of frustration was unbecoming in Orochimaru's top spy. _What I first took as Kakashi's great mistake has now become my biggest problem. I had thought that with Sasuke-kun returning to Konoha so regularly it would be easy to insert doubts about Konoha into his mind, and to try to coax him into using the superb seal that Orochimaru-sama gave him. Having him willingly meet with those that I'm trying to separate him from has made my task that much more difficult. _He shook his head and shifted position slightly to watch where Naruto was telling some story and waving his arms around to illustrate his point. Sasuke's body language showed that he was actively listening to Naruto and he was amused, although Kabuto doubted that it would be apparent to anyone not skilled in reading people. _He's willingly meeting up with his team, bonding with them, and enjoying their company. Obviously Kakashi's faith in Sasuke-kun was not misplaced and perhaps a different force will need to be applied to make Sasuke-kun bend to Orochimaru-sama's plans._ He smiled as Sakura reached out to hit Naruto around the back of the head for some comment, then lost the smile as he saw Sasuke's shoulders convulse slightly.

_He's laughing, _he realised. _Sasuke-kun is laughing at them playing. It's slight, and short, but he's laughing with them. That means that he's emotionally involved with them, and it ties him to Konoha. I'll have to break that bond, and quickly if Orochimaru-sama wants him to go with him when everything here is over. Just pushing Naruto slightly towards jealousy hasn't done enough, and instead of them moving further apart, they're drawing closer. Maybe if I throw my support more definitely behind Sasuke-kun and snub Naruto-kun it'll escalate and they'll break apart by themselves._ He adjusted his glasses. _If not, we can always go for a straight kidnap._ He moved away from the shadows towards the warm light spilling from Ichiraku, placing an unassuming smile on his face.

* * *

"So then," said Naruto, leaning forwards over his empty bowl and turning to first Sasuke's and then Sakura's eager and horrified faces. "Ero-sennin goes over to this hot chick, right? And she's all 'Hi old man, are you lost?' and he goes 'Only in your eyes, pretty lady,' and she goes and slaps him so hard that the sound echoes off the valley walls!" 

Sakura snorted and shook her head. "Good thing too, with a pick up line like that. I'd've done more than slap the pervert." She shoved Naruto, rocking him half off his stool. "You better not be learning anything other than jutsu from him. Else I'll be having a word with both of you."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto isn't going to be learning from him, he's going to be teaching him all the idiotic henge jutsu he's thought up over the years." He drained his bowl, ignoring the odd look Naruto was giving him for joining in and the slowly reddening face of Sakura.

Naruto shook himself slightly, and ordered another bowl before turning back to Sasuke. "And what makes you think I'm not learning good stuff? You wait until I'm kicking you all over the arena, then we'll see who's the cool one."

Kabuto stepped up to the bar, smiling softly. "You shouldn't kick team-mates, Naruto-kun. A surgical strike is much better."

"Kabuto-san!" Naruto bounded off his stool to hug Kabuto happily. "You should join us for dinner." He blinked, and realised that Sakura and Sasuke were watching him. "That is okay, isn't it guys? Kabuto-san did tell us stuff for the first exam and all."

"I suppose so," said Sakura. She looked at Sasuke to see his response but Sasuke only grunted, his face back to polite disinterest. _Sasuke-kun,_ wondered Sakura. _Why are you suddenly closed to us again?_ _Why won't you be open with people? Why can't you smile where just anyone would see it?_

Kabuto sat calmly, smiling at them all. "It's good to see you together happily like this. What with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun as rivals for the exam."

"We've agreed not to talk about that," said Sasuke, not looking towards Kabuto.

Naruto nodded. "We'd just end up arguing, and probably fighting." He grinned at Sasuke. "And then I'd have no choice but to beat you to a pulp, without there being any judges around to see how great I am."

"You'd have to catch me first," retorted Sasuke, then paused, trying not to let his worry show on his face. _Shit. I hope Naruto doesn't realise I just gave him information on what I've been training in._

Kabuto smiled. "I'm sure that Sasuke-kun will be more than able to defend himself against you, Naruto-kun. That is, assuming you can beat Hyuuga Neji." He straightened his glasses slightly. "He held Sasuke-kun's position last year as top graduate." He pulled some cards out and shuffled through them, before pulling out Naruto's card. "And you were the class dunce according to my information. Quite a distance you've climbed to reach this peak."

Naruto puffed his chest out, grinning. "And I'm not done climbing yet. I'm gonna make it all the way up there." He pointed in the vague direction of the mountain where the faces of the previous Hokage were carved. "You just wait."

"I look forward to it," said Kabuto with an indulgent smile.

Sasuke watched him order some food. _Something isn't right. From what I've heard, that Gaara is the most dangerous, yet Kabuto seems more worried about Naruto's fight. His language is suggesting that I'll have no trouble in my fight while Naruto will struggle, but with his knowledge, there is no way that he doesn't know my level as well as Naruto's. _He leant against the counter and rested his chin on his hands, tilting his face forwards to let his hair shade his eyes. _Maybe he's trying something. Is he friends with one of the other Konoha ninjas in the exam and trying to scare Naruto out?_

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, picking up on Sasuke's tension. She leant close to him, and spoke quietly. "Kabuto-san is just being nice. Can't you try to smile for him like you do for us?"

"I don't smile."

Sakura smiled and withdrew a little. "Okay, if you say so."

Kabuto looked over, then did a double take as he looked at Sasuke. "Are you okay? That's a pretty large bruise on your neck. Do you want me to take a look at it?"

Sasuke stiffened, then moved his hand to his neck, trying to mask the seal. "It's nothing you should be concerned over, Kabuto."

Sakura gave what she hoped was a winning smile. "He's training for the chuunin exam, Kabuto-san. Surely it's not that odd to have bruises." She leaned in closer to Sasuke, putting a hand onto his shoulder to try to help cover the seal. She felt Sasuke's muscles tense under her hand and she was grateful that he didn't try to shrug her off. _Not that being able to do this isn't nice, but I'm doing it to protect him not to try to get closer to him. _She leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder, trying to give the impression of them having a relationship. "Sasuke-kun works too hard sometimes. Makes him so tired he makes stupid mistakes sometimes." She moved her hands over his, moving her head to cover his neck. _Come on, Sasuke-kun, just play along._

"Yeah." Sasuke kept his face still, trying not to show how uncomfortable Sakura's proximity was making him. "Lucky Kakashi noticed I wasn't paying attention and didn't cause me serious injury." The words felt forced to him, and went against his nature and self-cultivated image of control and perfection.

Kabuto smiled kindly. "Well I'm sure it was only a momentary lapse. When the final exam comes, you'll show why the Uchiha clan were so well respected."

Sakura felt Sasuke flinch at that, although she saw no change in his expression or outward movement. _Sasuke-kun? What's wrong with that? I know that your clan has gone quiet, since there was that accident or whatever that cut the numbers down, but surely you must be over that by now. _She moved her fingers in what she thought were soothing circles over his hands, and resisted the urge to move her head away from covering the seal to check on his expression.

Kabuto kept his expression the same, but inwardly gloated. _You're hardly a good spy, Sakura-san. You've given off over the top signals of affection, and Sasuke-kun isn't responding to them beyond discomfort at close contact. _He accepted his order and started to eat. _I'm also sure that reminding Sasuke-kun of the huge loss and burden he carries will make him less inclined to see Konoha as a loving family. With luck, my words will eat at both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun and taint whenever they meet here again. Sakura-san is already widening the rift with her silly charade._

"Hey, hey, Kabuto-san," chirped in Naruto, unaware of Kabuto's thoughts. "Are you going to watch the exam, and cheer for me?" He watched Kabuto turn his attention to him, and grinned. _Now Sakura-chan can let go of Sasuke, cause she doesn't have to hide the seal anymore._

Kabuto rested his chopsticks on his bowl. "Of course, Naruto-kun. I'll cheer for you louder than anyone else in the arena, even when you go out of the tournament."

"You'll have to cheer even louder when I win," grinned Naruto. He saw Sasuke and Sakura draw apart out of the corner of his eye, and Sasuke's worried expression. _He really can't like having Sakura-chan hugging him like that. Totally weird. I'd love her to do that to me. _"I'm gonna show them all."

Kabuto nodded. "I'm sure you will, Naruto-kun." He patted him on the shoulder consolingly before rising from his stool, leaving a pile of coins next to his drained bowl. "I hope I see you again before that, though. I much prefer meeting with you when I'm not working at passing a horrible exam." He turned his attention to Sakura and Sasuke. "Thanks for your company. Sorry for crashing your date together with Naruto-kun."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you, Kabuto-san." Sasuke just nodded and grunted slightly.

Kabuto smiled back, then left. He kept his act up until he had gotten back to his apartment, and he carefully checked for observers before he allowed himself to scowl. _I don't know if it'll be enough. Sakura-san's foolish act may well have driven a wedge into the group using romance, but they're young enough to let their hormones rule them. Naruto will take foolish risks to win now just so he can prove himself, but I may have tipped my hand to Sasuke-kun. I can just hope that when we make our move, and I offer Sasuke-kun a means for his revenge that he will accept it. Else I'll have to kidnap him, and risk harming the very thing Orochimaru-sama wishes to gain.

* * *

_

Sakura tried not to skip down the streets of Konoha as she made her way to the Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke hadn't tried to snap at her four days previously, and had even mumbled something approaching thanks for trying to hide the cursed seal from Kabuto's prying eyes. In all, she was still over the moon from him not pushing her away for it. The only reason she wasn't skipping was the fact that her legs felt jelly-like enough after all her training, without her adding extra strain on them.

Meeting both Sasuke and Naruto at Ichiraku had started to become a highlight of her time. It most certainly beat coming home tired and battered, only to have her parents fuss over her '_pushing herself too hard_'. Through meeting up she had found that she could now tolerate Naruto's ever energetic grinning, and that he wasn't so annoying after all. She had also realised that while Sasuke would defend her and watch her back during missions, he had no interest in her as a girl and seemed reluctant to engage with anyone. She had her own ideas on why that was, mostly a suspicion that Sasuke had lost someone important to him when the Uchiha clan had collapsed and mysteriously disappeared from public view. Yet, despite that, she could see him starting to reach out to both her and Naruto and trusting them as much as she would trust them both.

_Plus he talks to us now sometimes, tries to tell jokes rather than just telling us off. _She moved off the side street, and on to the busy main street packed with people heading out for the evening. From the noise coming from the bar she guessed that a lot of missions had just finished, and that many chuunin and jounin were out celebrating. _I hope that we'll all celebrate together once the exam is done. I'd be so happy for them if Sasuke-kun and Naruto became chuunin, but somehow I can't see them as having the patience for the rank. Naruto is kind and never gives up, but he's never yet had a plan that didn't get us into worse trouble. Sasuke-kun… _She paused as an uncomfortable realisation hit her. _Sasuke-kun isn't good at planning for anyone else but himself. He doesn't pay enough attention to others to know their strengths and weaknesses, so he can't incorporate them into his plans easily. _She shook her head. _Guess Naruto was onto something when he called Sasuke-kun a selfish bastard._ Coming up to Ichiraku she could see Sasuke waiting for her and, unlike usual, was stood watching for her, rather than leaning against a wall and watching the world walk past him from behind shadowed eyes. He spotted her quickly, and moved to intercept her.

"Sakura." He nodded to her slightly.

Sakura tilted her head. "Hey Sasuke-kun." She considered asking if he was okay, but judging from the fact that it was only because she knew his habits that she was concerned, she decided against it. _After all, his expression is the same as always. If I didn't know him better I'd think he was bored while waiting for us._ She smiled. _And it's only since we've been meeting here that I've learnt to read him that much. He's not a statue to me anymore._ "Have you seen Naruto yet? I was running behind because my mother was trying to interrogate me. You know how parents are."

"Whatever." Sasuke kept his face immobile at the familiar sting. _You'd think it'd get easier the longer I was on my own. _He looked up and down the street. "The idiot is late again," he said irritably.

Sakura shifted slightly. "You know, Sasuke-kun, maybe you shouldn't call him an idiot. It can't help our teamwork or anything." She watched him tilt his head up to glare at her, but she refused to flinch away. "He's not that much of an idiot, Sasuke-kun. He got us out of that trap in the second exam, and it was his ideas that gave us the plan." _Come on, _she mentally pleaded. _Give him some respect. That's what we both should've done a while ago._ She watched Sasuke, smiling somewhat. "Please, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke almost dismissed her request, purely from the fact that she was taking a pleading tone. It always rubbed him up the wrong way when girls used that to try to get what they wanted, but something about ignoring it for that reason didn't feel right. Usually he hated trusting something as vague and unsubstantial as a feeling rather than logic, but in this case he thought it might be something that his mind hadn't yet put together in conscious logic that made him think that he should honour the request. _And he is still keeping my respect as an ally, so maybe I should cultivate the same with him._

He nodded to Sakura. "Okay. If he's civil to me, I'll be the same back. But," he added, seeing Sakura's happy smile, "If he insults me, I can call him much worse things. I just hope he doesn't disappoint you."

"He won't," said Sakura with conviction. "Honestly, if you two just stopped trying to bait each other so much, you'd really do better as a team." She moved closer to him, but stopped just outside of Sasuke's personal space, not wanting to make him as uncomfortable as they had been in their last meeting. She smiled slightly, and started looking around for Naruto. "With all our meetings here, I feel I've gotten to know you both a little better, Sasuke-kun. At this rate, I'm not sure who I'd cheer for when you and Naruto fight in the second round."

Sasuke seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking again. "Cheer for Naruto," he said simply, still looking for the missing third member of the team within the crowd.

Sakura blinked. _Sasuke-kun wants me to cheer for Naruto and not for him? _"Why do you want that, Sasuke-kun? Surely you can't want me to favour him over you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that. From what I understand, other than us he has the Hokage who will be on a high balcony and unable to show favouritism, and Iruka and that Konohamaru brat who will both be at the academy. He'll have no one except you to cheer him on I suspect." _And the fact that I'm the last of the Uchiha clan means that most attention will be on my fight, and his will merely be a pleasing distraction to them. _"Be his friend when we're in the arena, because I won't be able to."

He looked away from her pointedly, and Sakura was surprised to see a slight flush across his face. _He's embarrassed to say things like that,_ she realised. _Sasuke-kun thinks I'll think less of him for worrying about Naruto's feelings._

"Oh, and Sakura," said Sasuke, disrupting her train of thought. "I'd like to know what you saw my opponent do in the preliminaries. Kakashi won't tell me anything about this 'Gaara of the Desert' and…" He trailed off and shrugged.

_You're nervous?_ guessed Sakura. _I suppose I would be too with that sand freak as my opponent. _She thought back to the fight between Gaara and Lee that had practically destroyed the hall floor. _I don't want Sasuke-kun to end up mangled like poor Lee-san did, but I just can't think of anything that might be useful to him. _She sighed. "It was terrible until Lee took his weights off his legs and started moving faster. Before that, any move that he made had been blocked with this wall of sand from that strange gourd that Gaara carries." She moved a bit closer to Sasuke and took his arm, tugging gently. "Come on. Let's go get some food while we talk about this." She waited for Sasuke to look up before smiling at him slightly and letting his arm go. "Naruto won't mind, I'm sure. He eats so fast that he'll still beat us."

Sasuke's gloomy expression lifted a little and he nodded. "Okay. But you're still going to tell me everything you saw."

Sakura nodded, walking towards the ramen bar, when a thought occurred to her. "Sasuke-kun? Why is this bothering you now? Why not at the start of your training, or just before the fight? Why did it come to mind?"

"Later, Sakura. When Naruto is here too." He held the curtain over the entryway back, and let Sakura enter first. "This information is important, and I don't want to miss getting it because of something I tell you."

Sakura tried not to blush at the chivalrous gesture, and moved to sit in their usual spot. "Guess so. The last thing I'd want would be to have to constantly explain myself, when all I wanted was information." She smiled at the owner and placed an order for her usual choices before turning back to Sasuke. "I'll tell you everything I can remember, Sasuke-kun, but I'm not sure how much help I can be."

Sasuke snorted. "You sell yourself short. You've got good analytical skills if nothing else, and are pretty good at picking up how a jutsu is used." He rubbed at his neck tiredly, working his head round and sat next to her. "And I trust your judgement in this case. You don't have some agenda like half the village seems to with this fight." He tried to ignore Sakura's happy expression by placing his own order. _Figures she'd take that as some sort of complement._

"I guess the top rookie of the year against the sand ninja the Kazekage is rumoured to have an interest in would create a lot of interest amongst the feudal lords," said Sakura thoughtfully. "After all, he must be something special to get that kind of interest, and you're a member of the Uchiha clan so…"

Sasuke shrugged. "More like a lot of money will be passing hands." He pulled a set of chopsticks from the pot and started fiddling with them. "Betting is a favoured hobby amongst those of a certain rank." He looked at Sakura. "That's not what concerns me though, Sakura. I heard what happened to Lee, and from our… altercation before the first exam I know that he's no push over. This Gaara of the Desert must be someone exceptional to have so completely destroyed Lee's future chances as a shinobi." _And I don't want my life as a shinobi to be over before I've managed to kill Itachi. _Sasuke had to keep his hand from twitching and snapping the chopsticks in his hands at that thought. _Gaara is dangerous. In order for me to be dangerous to him, I need to find a weakness._ "So please, Sakura, tell me what you can."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll try my best." She cleared her throat and straightened into what Sasuke recognised as her lecturing pose. "Gaara's chief weapon seems to be sand that he keeps within the large gourd on his back. It seems imbued with chakra and reacts to his will without the need of direct hand seals." She saw Sasuke raise a worried eyebrow at that, and privately agreed with him. _No hand seals mean less warning for him being about to try a move. Not useful. _"It would strike out as arms or tendrils at people who threatened him, and could even wrap around them to try to choke or throw them. It also seemed to absorb and regurgitate any projectile weapons thrown at him. He seemed to use the sand as a double layered shield. A large, gross shield for deflection, and a second as a kind of armour or second skin to stop any blows that get past the first shield. Lee-san was unable to get pass the first shield until he took his weights off."

Sasuke rubbed his jaw absently in memory of the kick Lee had landed on him. "I assume he was using weights to improve his speed, strength and stamina, but I can't see how that would make that much of a difference. If he couldn't penetrate the shield then such a small boost would have little to no effect."

"He dropped the weights ten metres and they made craters five metres across, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was extremely glad he wasn't trying to eat the bowl of ramen that had just been placed in front of him. He rather thought it might have ended up spat back over the waitress that had just served him. He just blinked and looked at Sakura. "Are you serious?" _And if so, I'm lucky still to have my jaw attached!_

Sakura nodded slightly. "Gai-sensei said that Lee-san used those weights to train for greater speed. It was pretty obvious when he started fighting again that he was telling the truth. Lee-san was now dodging the sand that was before striking out at him, and even moving faster than the sand could form into that outer shield I told you about."

_This is all starting to make a crazy amount of sense, _thought Sasuke. _Kakashi teaching me taijutsu that seems very reminiscent of Lee's, and how to convert my chakra into a speed boost. He's been preparing me for the fight against Gaara, but didn't want to share his observations when I asked him. Was this his intention? To force me to talk with Sakura and Naruto to get information, rather than just giving it to me? Just what game is he playing with me?_ He jabbed angrily at his food. _Does that mean that not telling me and possibly getting me killed was some stupid 'teamwork' ploy? Was that Ichiraku ticket he gave me just so that I'd run into Naruto?_

"Sasuke-kun? Is everything okay?" Sakura watched him worriedly as he poked aggressively at the floating noodles. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sasuke snorted. "No. Just realised that Kakashi has been manipulating us into meeting up, making moves behind our backs. As if I wouldn't have met up with you and Naruto on my own. Interfering bastard." He ignored Sakura's gasp at his disrespect. "I now understand why he's been teaching me. We're going to have words when I catch up with him tomorrow." He looked up at the flash of orange out of the corner of his eye, and saw Naruto making his way towards them. "Don't tell Naruto," he said to Sakura. "He doesn't need to get his life complicated by all this."

Sakura nodded, not really understanding. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I won't tell him what you think Kakashi-sensei did." She turned to wave and smile at Naruto. "Naruto! You took so long that we started without you."

Naruto hurried up, smile on his face and trying to glare daggers at Sasuke. "You trying to put a move on my girl while I'm not here, Sasuke?"

Sakura hit him soundly round the back of the head. "Honestly, Naruto, when is it going to get into your thick skull that I'm most certainly not your girl?" She turned and smiled at the amused-looking owner. "Naruto will be having his usual I'm sure, mister."

"Scary," muttered Naruto, moving to sit next to Sasuke, still rubbing the back of his head. "How can she go from mad to cheery like that?"

Sasuke shrugged over his bowl. "Must be a girl thing."

"I heard that," replied Sakura, glaring at them both good naturedly. "And I'll stop doing that when you both stop doing things to make me mad." She picked up her own chopsticks and resumed eating. "So if Naruto is here, Sasuke-kun, why don't you tell us why you wanted to know about Gaara? Then we can see if Naruto can remember anything useful to help you out?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. _I doubt I'd get much more of use out of them. I can call Kakashi on his schemes now and ask him for a straight answer. _"I met Gaara while we were out training. He had come to spy on me, or kill me before the exam, one or the other. Kakashi spotted him." He watched for their reactions. Sakura looked distinctly nervous about that, and even Naruto seemed at least vaguely worried. "He made several remarks about fighting me, and that we were the same because I had the same eyes as him. Eyes full of hate and murderous intent."

Sakura tried to smile. "Well you have to admit, Sasuke-kun, when you get intent on something your eyes do kind of go lifeless, but that's just because you're concentrating so much. It's a bit creepy when they do, but it's not your fault."

Sasuke snorted at that. "Yeah. Sure." He looked at Naruto, who just met his gaze with a concerned expression on his face. "He said that I was his prey."

"That doesn't sound good, Sasuke," said Naruto. "That Gaara isn't right in the head somehow. He kept going after the fuzzy eyebrows even after he'd broken his arm and leg. He didn't want to quit until the fuzzy eyebrows was a smear on the arena floor." _I don't want that to happen to you. I can't count the smiles of a dead guy. _"You better be damn sure that you're ready in that arena if he's calling you that already. You've been in the hospital once before thanks to this exam."

Sasuke looked away sharply. "Thanks for your concern. I'm not about to take someone who's as powerful as you and Sakura say lightly."

Naruto grinned at him. "You better not, Sasuke. I want you in one piece for our fight." His grin widened as the bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. "Thanks, old man. Itadakimasu!"


	13. Naruto in Hospital! The World’s Most Unl

Naruto in Hospital! The World's Most Unlikely Candy Striper Visits

As hard as Sasuke tried, he could never feel truly apathetic about the medical ninjas. Any time he needed to see them implied weakness on his part, or at the very least some screw up in his training, but he couldn't deny that they did a good job of sorting out the various injuries that the ninja lifestyle sustained. Personally he thought that the order to go get his arm checked out at the hospital was paranoia on Kakashi's part, since the jounin had done an adequate job of cleaning and binding the burns up. Sasuke, however, didn't put it past Kakashi to somehow check up on whether he had gone to the non-critical emergency care section. The man had been meddling in his affairs too much lately.

Sasuke looked at where the medical ninja had just finished tying off the bandage somewhere at the top of his arm. Wisely the nin had passed no comment on the cursed seal that was clearly visible now that Sasuke had removed his shirt.

"There you go, Uchiha-san," said the medical ninja, starting to tidy up his supplies. "I'm afraid it won't be fully healed in time for the exam, but I've tried my best."

Sasuke nodded slightly and moved his arm around, trying to get used to the restriction in movement that having his whole left arm bandaged caused. "Thanks for the effort," he said grudgingly, realising that it was wise to at least be polite to healers. He grabbed his shirt and shrugged it back on, ignoring the renewed itching of the seal at the touch of cloth. _Damn it, is it going to do that every time I try to push myself?_

"Um, Uchiha-san, may I ask what caused the burns and scrapes? Is it some new jutsu for your fight against Gaara of the Desert?" The medical ninja looked eager for information and Sasuke tried not to sigh.

_Looks like someone else trying to make money off of the outcome of my fight. Damn it all. _He slid off the examining table and glared at the ninja. "That's none of your concern. If there's nothing else for you to do here, I'm sure there are other patients waiting for this room." He walked off leaving the medical ninja spluttering. _There's being polite, and then there's allowing fools to ask whatever enters their heads. _He stuck his hands in his pockets and tried not to wince as his left hand complained at the rough cloth grating through the bandages. _Great. A handicap for what may well be a fight for my life if things go wrong. This 'chidori' seems an ideal solution to the problem of Gaara's shield of sand, but only if I can sort out what went wrong on the second attempt. I don't want to use my weapon hand like Kakashi does, but I can't use my sharingan to copy it directly in that case. I'll have to try to at least partly learn it for myself._

He sighed and started towards the outer door, noting with dismay that the sun had already set. _Great. First of all, I get burns all down my arm from incorrectly controlling the seemingly bucketfuls of chakra needed to power that damn jutsu, then Kakashi makes me report here to check all the grit was cleaned out correctly from the boulder I failed to cut through, and **now** I'm late enough that Sakura and Naruto will think that something is wrong with the seal again. _At that thought, the throbbing in his neck that had faded while he was being examined started up again. "Oh don't you start!" he complained, drawing several worried looks from the medical staff.

Sasuke tried not to blush. _And now the idiots have me talking to myself. Great. Just great. _From the pain in his neck he could understand why Kakashi had warned him not to try to use chidori three times in a day. _The chakra exhaustion could cause the cursed seal to escape the fuuja houin(1), and without Sakura there to help calm me or Naruto to try to knock some sense into me, I dread to think what I might do. Next time I might not stop at just the enemy's arms. _He pushed open the outer door, frowning as he could hear yelling from just outside the hospital compound. _What could be happening? Is there an emergency coming in? Has Gaara found someone else to be his 'prey'? _Sasuke shuddered at that thought, and moved away from the entrance as a group of medical ninja came running forwards carrying someone.

As they came forwards, Sasuke started to see flashes of orange in amid the medical whites and that created a feeling of dread. This only grew worse as they closed and he could see Naruto lying prone on a stretcher carried between them. "Naruto?" He moved forwards to run alongside those carrying him. "What's with Naruto? What's happened? Is he alright?" he demanded.

None of them spared him a glance as they rushed Naruto into the restricted areas of the hospital.

Sasuke moved away from the door reluctantly, moving a hand to his neck where the cursed seal had started to increase its toll on his concentration. He backed slowly to a wall and leant against it, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down. _Naruto's fine. He looked all in one piece, just dirty and tired. He'll be fine. _A part of him felt enraged that Naruto was making him feel this worried, and that Naruto was somehow responsible. The fact that Sasuke was seeing Naruto's form on the stretcher superimposed on top of the stretchers that his family were carried on was not helping his anger lessen. Between that and the worry, it took him a few moments to regain his mask of uncaring detachment enough for him to feel happy re-entering the hospital to look for answers. _And if they try avoiding giving me any I'm using my new jutsu, twice a day limit be damned.

* * *

_

Sakura wasn't happy to be kept waiting. Not at all. She was starting to suspect some sort of prank on Naruto's part, like him turning up that morning and trying to grope her or something. He'd seemed very odd and nervous about the whole thing, and there had been some strange white-haired old man egging him on. She was starting to feel seriously neglected when Sasuke finally showed up outside the Ichiraku Ramen, fifteen minutes late and looking tired and out of breath.

"What kept you?" she asked, trying not to snap at him. "I expect Naruto to keep me waiting around all the time but not you, Sasuke-kun." She paused as she noticed him rubbing at his neck and shoulder with his right hand, while the left hung limp and bandaged by his side. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded absently. "Just a little too tired to escape a neck ache, that's all, Sakura." He moved towards the curtain, not meeting her gaze as she glanced at him worriedly.

"Is it a **bad **sort of neck ache, or just a little one?"

_Translation, am I about to go crazy and kill everyone if they're out of pork again? _"I'm fine, Sakura. I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't." He sat tiredly, and ordered two bowls straight off. _Stupid Kakashi, making us skip lunch so that I could come here and get my arm checked over._

Sakura sat with him, still watching him nervously. "Shouldn't we wait for Naruto? He can't be much longer."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto isn't coming, Sakura. He's in the hospital."

Sakura looked at him, blinked slightly, then looked at his arm pointedly. "What the hell have you two been doing to each other then? Meeting up for some stupid reason when you're going to face each other in the arena anyway!" She slapped Sasuke's injured arm, causing him to grunt in pain. "Stupid men, always trying to prove something."

Sasuke slammed his uninjured hand on the counter. "You think I'd do something that stupid? I was there getting my arm fixed up when he came in, that's all. It was that idiot's fault, not anything to do with me!" He glared at Sakura, willing her to break his gaze first and so admit that she was jumping to conclusions.

Finally she did, and sighed. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm just so used to the two of you arguing over every little thing, and then with your arm I guess I just thought the worst." She looked at him. "Are you going to forfeit at the exam because of your arm?" _Please say yes, Sasuke-kun. I was afraid Gaara would be too much for you when you were uninjured._

Sasuke grunted slightly. "I'm sure that's what you and Naruto would like me to do, just like you wanted me to stop when… my neck was causing trouble," he said, looking pointedly around at the people sat for an early diner at the counter. He then looked back at Sakura, curling his hand into a fist. "And I'll give you the same answer as I did then. I have to push myself, and this exam is where all the strong genin will be. If I dropped out now, I'd be no closer to my goal and would have no idea where I stand compared to the best."

Sakura nodded sadly. "I can understand that, Sasuke-kun, but what if the best is too good for you and especially Naruto to stand a chance? I just see you and him trying to out-stubborn each other and you both winding up hurt or dead. I know that you and Naruto can take care of yourselves, but Ino has been filling me in on some of the gossip when I catch up with her when I'm not training. Neji is some sort of prodigy even for his clan, and Gaara has never been harmed on a mission according to rumours. I know that you're the number one rookie for our year, and even have the sharingan, but do you really think you're ready to take on Gaara?" She put a hand gently on Sasuke's injured arm. "You're not even at full strength anymore, and you still want to try your luck?"

Sasuke looked at her hand. _She's really worried for me. _"Sakura…" he started, then stopped and laid his own uninjured hand over hers. "Sakura, you shouldn't worry. A lot of things have happened in my training, things that you've missed." He looked back up, meeting her worried gaze with what he hoped was a calm expression, although her close contact was leaving him anything but calm. "I'm ready. Kakashi made sure that I had all the tools to defeat Gaara if I had the sense and knowledge on how to use them. And I won't be as stupid as I was with my neck problems. If it's more than I can handle, I'll forfeit. I could still make chuunin, even doing that."

Sakura smiled weakly at him. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I trust your judgement." She sighed softly. "How is Naruto, anyway? Did you get to see him?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Visiting hours were over, and since I wasn't family or his superior I wasn't allowed in to see him. They said he was mostly fine though." He looked up as his order arrived, then looked at Sakura. "Aren't you going to get something to eat too?"

Sakura nodded distractedly. "Sure. Just tell me what you know about Naruto. How is he? What happened?"

Sasuke waited until she had ordered some food before beginning, ignoring the protests of his empty stomach. "They say that there's nothing physically wrong with him apart from minor cuts and bruises. He's just suffering from extreme physical and chakra exhaustion." He shrugged, trying to look unconcerned. "They aren't sure if he'll be awake in time for the exams. I asked them if they knew exactly when, and they muttered something about Naruto having a lack of records, so they really couldn't say how long it would take him to recover."

Sakura looked confused. _A lack of records? But surely Naruto has some medical files from training in the academy. You don't get through the academy without getting hurt in some way, that's just impossible. And besides, Naruto isn't part of a clan, he should be pretty normal in how he heals, so why they won't tell Sasuke-kun when he'll wake up, I don't know. _She tried to smile. "I'm sure Naruto will be fine, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded. "He got through the second exam, so he's no weakling. He'll be fine." The assertion sounded slightly hollow to his ears. _He's gotten through worse than this. And after all his work he deserves a shot at the exam. _Sasuke paused in his thoughts. _Assuming I only use chidori once against Gaara, that means I'd still have an attempt for Naruto. _He frowned as he remembered the rock he had practiced on fracturing. _No. Gaara has armour to help absorb the hit, Naruto has nothing. Using it on him would be at the best foolish, and at the worst it could kill him. I've no wish to kill my team-mate, no matter how annoying he is._ He sighed and started to eat. _I guess I should go see if there's any news tomorrow, before I leave with Kakashi. It just doesn't feel right to abandon him while I go out and train, but I've only got four days to get chidori to work properly before the exam._

Sakura watched him, trying not to smile. _How cute, Sasuke-kun is worried about Naruto. Guess he wants him in one piece so they can fight. I swear, it's like watching a little kid getting near their birthday or something. _She smiled gratefully at the owner as he placed her order in front of her. "Thank you, mister." She looked over and saw that Sasuke had started on his second bowl. "Hungry?"

Sasuke nodded, blushing, and wiped at his chin with the back of his hand. "Kakashi made me come back early to get my arm checked out with someone who knew more about medicine than he did. Skipped out on lunch because we were travelling."

"Ah." Sakura went back to eating, trying not to think of this meeting as a lucky chance to get Sasuke alone. _After all, that would mean that I was taking pleasure in the fact that Naruto got hurt trying something. I don't want revenge that badly from his groping this morning.

* * *

_

Kakashi wasn't an elite jounin for nothing. He had sensed that he was being followed some streets back, and so took a winding path away from his apartment that had been his destination and out to the training grounds. He figured that it was best to remain unobserved. After all, that would be what his pursuer wanted.

"Jiraiya-san. It's been a while."

"Glad to see your eyes are as sharp as ever, Kakashi-kun." Jiraiya moved out from the shadows and into the moonlight, arms folded against the chill of the night. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to give you about Naruto." He saw Kakashi's visible eye widen slightly and shook his head. "Don't trouble yourself, he's fine. The brat just wore himself out and collapsed."

Kakashi relaxed a little at that, but fixed Jiraiya with a level gaze. "I've already seen the notification from the hospital, Jiraiya-san. If you were supervising him correctly that should never have happened. Did I misjudge giving my agreement to you training Naruto?"

Jiraiya stared right back. "You know Naruto. Normal training methods hardly apply to someone with that much stamina. Been trying to wear him out ever since I got a hold of him, and I've only just managed to do it." _Pesky brat just couldn't figure it out for himself. I'm glad the cliff thing worked, else I'd be trying to explain a much worse mishap to Kakashi-kun. Gambling was always Tsunade-hime's thing more than mine, just glad I don't have her luck. _"You want to chew me out over this, fine, but can't we go somewhere a bit warmer? And that has sake?"

Kakashi sighed. "Very well. I have some sake in my apartment, and I believe the landlord has just gotten the heating systems fixed so…"

"Sounds perfect!" said Jiraiya, draping an arm across Kakashi's shoulders. He was unsurprised at Kakashi's refusal to relax.

"I want to know what it is you've been teaching Naruto, and why he's currently hospitalised after being found next to a huge footprint." Kakashi looked at him with a level gaze as they walked. "You've been teaching him kuchiyose no jutsu(2), I assume? Is that entirely wise? Naruto is still only a genin."

Jiraiya snorted. "Naruto isn't any ordinary genin, Kakashi-kun. His own chakra capacity is high, and then when you consider that his guest's reserves can leak through the seal…" He shook his head at Kakashi's disapproving glare. "That guest of his is only going to drag him into more trouble. I've hearing rumours of others like Naruto, and that they sometimes go missing. I'd rather that didn't happen to the Fourth's legacy."

Kakashi sighed. _Naruto just seems to attract more and more trouble by himself. He doesn't need help from you, Jiraiya-san. _"I still want to know how you managed to send him to hospital with exhaustion. Even the medical ninja don't know when he'll wake up, and they have fairly accurate records of Naruto's recovery times." He stepped away, letting Jiraiya's arm fall between them. "I don't appreciate my subordinates being worked to exhaustion."

Jiraiya snorted. "But you'll let them shred their arms on something, like that Uchiha brat did?" He grinned as Kakashi turned to face him. "You think you're the only one to keep themselves well informed? Next time you try to lecture me about looking after genin, make sure it's when you haven't screwed things up yourself."

Kakashi sighed again. "Okay. Just no more crazy stunts with Naruto. From what the medical ninja told me, it could only have been Gamabunta that Naruto summoned. From what I remember of him, he wouldn't have liked Naruto summoning him as just a mere genin." _So that would be why Naruto exhausted his chakra capacity. Gamabunta is a large drain to summon. Doesn't really explain the physical exhaustion though._

Jiraiya was chuckling to himself. "No he didn't. And your damn brat refused to budge off his back, so they made a pact. He'd only acknowledge Naruto as having a contract with him, if he could ride him until sunset." He snorted. "Looks like that cranky toad is going soft in his old age. Naruto didn't quite manage until sunset, he fainted just before, but Gamabunta still accepted him. Good thing too, from what I've been hearing."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you're insuring that if Sasuke loses against Gaara, Naruto has a valid weapon to use?" He shook his head. "Isn't that the very definition of 'overkill'?"

Jiraiya just looked at him. "I just don't trust the Sand ninjas. They'd have too much to gain by attacking us and weakening our status. With all the rumours about Gaara and his team, it wouldn't surprise me if they were pawns in a much larger plot." He shook his head. "Just keep your eye open, Kakashi-kun. This exam may turn out to be messier than expected."

* * *

Having reached the hospital gates, everything in Sasuke made him want to turn back. Internally he was berating himself for making himself late to meet Kakashi, and the straps of his pack were rubbing uncomfortably at where the bandage was knotted at his shoulder. _And besides, _he thought, _what could I say to that idiot anyway? That I was just stopping by to make sure that he'd be up for the exam? _Sasuke snorted to himself. "Yeah, right. Not even Naruto would believe that." He adjusted the box he was carrying in his arms slightly and sighed. _I don't even know why I'm doing this. I'm obviously going soft in the head or something. Being stupid and overly emotional. _He shook his head slightly. _Might as well get it over with, then Naruto will have an age to laugh at me when I'm not in the village. _He focused his attention on the hospital doors, straightening his shoulders, and purposefully marched into the hospital, heading for Naruto's room. 

To his relief Naruto was just lying in a bed, snoring softly, totally asleep. Sasuke tried not to act too relieved. _If he's asleep he can't see me do all this, and he can't try to make fun of me or tease me. _He moved forwards silently, senses alert for any sign of Naruto waking up. He made it all the way to the bedside table without Naruto so much as stirring. _The idiot is totally out of it. What the hell has he been doing to himself? _Sasuke sighed as he looked Naruto over. _Nothing hugely wrong with him. No big cuts or bruises, just those hideous, itchy, hospital issue pyjama things. _Sasuke shuddered as he remembered the few occasions he'd had to wear them before getting his hands on some of his own clothes. _Ugh, makes my skin crawl just thinking about it._

At that thought Sasuke set down the box he'd been carrying, removing a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt that he had liberated that morning. _Hope Naruto appreciates me having gone through his war zone of an apartment to get these._ He laid them on the bed carefully, making sure that they were clearly visible. _No way am I changing his clothes while he's unconscious. What would he think if he woke up halfway through? _Sasuke wrinkled up his nose at that thought, and at the screams he imagined would follow if Naruto did wake up in that position. _At least he's not awake to laugh at me. _Sasuke went through the rest of the box, pulling out some of the instant ramen he'd found from Naruto's apartment and set it on the table. _Pretty sure if they tried to feed him anything here, he'd just complain and insist on ramen anyway. _He picked up the note he had written and looked at it, debating as to whether he should leave it after all. _Could take it with me and just let Naruto wonder who got his things. Probably just think it was Iruka. Pretty sure I wouldn't like having anyone I didn't trust break in to my apartment, no matter how well they meant. _He flicked the folded paper with a finger, trying to decide. _Then again, if he does talk to Iruka about this he'll worry that it was someone else. _Sasuke sighed, and propped the note up against the ramen pots. _There. Now I'd better get out of here before he wakes up and there's a lot of uncomfortable um-ing and er-ing. _He decided to leave the box as it was really worth nothing and quickly retreated out of Naruto's room, back out of the hospital and into the village proper.

Once outside, Sasuke almost broke into a full-speed run in an effort not to be late to meet Kakashi. _After all, I wanted to fix whatever was wrong with the chidori so that I can use it in the exam. Naruto has obviously been up to something, and I'd never live it down if he beat Neji and I failed to beat Gaara. _He stopped just short of a run, preferring a jog that didn't make his injured arm ache so much from rubbing against his clothes. He was totally unaware of the watcher who had seen him enter the hospital, leave the gifts in Naruto's room, and then leave.

Kakashi smiled under his mask slightly, watching Sasuke progress away from his current location and towards their meeting spot. _Looks like those two are doing okay now. With luck their team relations have so improved even the exam won't break them apart anymore. _He tracked Sasuke with his eye until he moved around a corner and out of sight. _Whether this will help any in the field or not remains to be seen. Perhaps I should submit a request for another C rank mission after the exam. Something that would involve them working together in something other than training, against a common enemy. To see if their rivalry has cooled a little. It must have socially at least for Sasuke to visit Naruto like this._

He straightened up from his crouched position overlooking the hospital and stretched slightly. _I should really make all this training up to Naruto later. Jiraiya-san was no doubt a good teacher for him, but just because Sasuke is more similar to me I shouldn't ignore Naruto. Or Sakura for that matter. _He lazily hopped off the building, and started to amble calmly after Sasuke. _If she's been good enough to train alone, when there's no goal to it, I think she deserves a little extra push just like Naruto and Sasuke have been given. Maybe with her excellent control she'd be good at genjutsu. _He paused in his walk as an attractive girl close to his own age walked past. His one eye tracked her slowly, then he turned to follow her in her path. _Looks like I'll be a little later yet, Sasuke, but this girl will obviously need my help with something, so I'll just have to follow to make sure she gets home safely, and so be late again. _He smiled, and kept following.

* * *

(1) For those of you who've forgotten from the earlier chapters, this is 'Evil Suppressor', the ringed seal around the cursed seal 

(2) Summoning Technique


	14. Final Preparations! The Time Draws Nigh

Final Preparations! The Time Draws Nigh

Sasuke looked at the bathroom mirror and scowled. His own reflection scowled back, obviously unhappy that it was taking so long to fix his hair. Sasuke pulled his bangs down straight, decided that the left one was longer than the right and evened them out with a quick flick of his kunai, leaving a black curl of hair to drift down and join the many others in the basin. _Stupid hair, _he grumbled to himself. _Why can't it stop growing all the time? _He ran his fingers through the rest of his now-cropped hair trying to dislodge any cuttings and patted futilely at the back of his head where, despite his best efforts over the years, his hair still stuck out from his head in shaggy spikes. _Ugh. Still needed a haircut though, Kakashi was right about that. _He cranked on the water and took a fast shower to dislodge any hairs left on his neck and back, being careful not to do anything to the scabs down his left arm.

Satisfied that he was clean, he got dressed again and then considered what to do about his arm. _I can't leave it uncovered like this for the fight, I'll just end up reopening the wounds. Bandaging it would be an obvious choice, but then I don't want to telegraph to my opponents that my left side is weak. _He pulled a clean set of bandages out of a drawer and started to rebind his arm. _I suppose I could try something like Hyuuga Neji and make it seem that it was a stylistic and practical choice, rather than one caused by injury. _He frowned. _But I couldn't do that with my normal clothes. Besides, I want more freedom of movement in this case, and at the speeds I'll be moving the cloth of my shirt will rub against the cuts on the top of my arm again and the shirt will flap around a lot. A one-piece suit like Lee wears would be more practical in this situation, but there is no way I'm wearing some green spandex creation of the netherworld. _This made Sasuke stop and consider the contents of his closet a moment before coming to the conclusion that he had something that would suffice, although made in black, light canvas rather than spandex. _Canvas is a bit heavier than I really want to wear with this knot, _he thought, tying the bandage off at his shoulder, _but I should be able to make it work. I've got some black sandals and enough strips of black leather to wrap along on top of the bandages to make them look intentional. Adding the straps to my leg bindings would help too. _

Yanking his shirt back into position from his bandaging, Sasuke moved to his small dressing table where his forehead protector was lying. Looking down to pick it up his eyes fell on the framed picture of him and the rest of his team that Sakura had insisted that they all receive once the picture was done. With little conscious thought, Sasuke retied the forehead protector around his head and snorted at the picture of him and Naruto glaring at each other. _Guess I should drop back into the hospital this afternoon, now I've done my grocery shopping and sorted my hair out. Check if Naruto is even going to make the exam. _He shook his head slightly. _Can't believe I'm worried over whether or not the idiot makes it to this exam. Yes he deserves the chance, but it's his own fault for slacking off or whatever that got him hurt. _After a moment of consideration, Sasuke picked up some kunai and swiftly hid them about his clothes, preferring not to openly carry any weapons so close to the exam, then he set out for the hospital, unsure of what he'd find.

Of course what he found was something so incompetent that he was glad he didn't get sharingan-burned into his memory. Upon entering Naruto's room, Sasuke found himself wondering why the hell he forgot to knock before entering because Naruto seemed to have somehow gotten both legs into the same leg of his trousers while getting dressed, and was cursing and wriggling about on the floor, obviously unable to right himself.

"Idiot."

Naruto did some sort of serpentine manoeuvre to twist round and stick his tongue out at Sasuke. "You're getting out of practice, Sasuke. That sounded almost friendly." He finally succeeded in getting unstuck and putting his trousers on correctly, before standing up to grin at him. "So you must be getting friendly towards me to visit while I'm in hospital. Sakura-chan came this morning and even brought me a flower while I was sleeping." He gestured to a vase holding a bright orange chrysanthemum, still smiling. "Isn't it awesome? I didn't know flowers could come in orange too."

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "I think flowers come in most colours, Naruto. You'd have to ask Ino about them." He snagged Naruto's jacket off the end of the bed and tossed it to him. "Glad you're up. Was worried you'd sleep through the exam and spend the next month pestering me about fighting each other. Now at least we can get this over with and get back to missions."

Naruto shrugged his jacket on, and gave Sasuke a confused look. "You actually liked all that weeding? And the litter picking? And finding lost pets?" He shook his head. "That isn't what being a ninja is about. It's about going out there and kicking ass and maybe making a real difference to someone."

Sasuke shrugged. "I think it's more about making sure that we can handle problems together." He saw Naruto's confusion change to an outright stare, and looked away defensively. "What? Think I hate ever seeing you guys?" _I miss having you and Sakura bicker the whole time, and wishing you'd just shut up. I miss Kakashi lecturing us while reading that damn book of his._ He sighed and tried to get his thoughts into a coherent order that wouldn't seem so unusual for him. In the end, he fell back on the truth. "Testing my strength, what I can do and how far I can go is all well and good, Naruto, but it doesn't mean much unless there's someone there who I can measure myself against." He stopped, aware that his cheeks were starting to blush at what he was saying to Naruto. _Damn it, why did I have to shoot my mouth off like that? Now Naruto probably thinks I'm soft in the head or something._

"You know, that's kinda deep, even for you, Sasuke," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head in thought. "You trying to say that it's me that you want to measure yourself against, that's why you want to fight in the exam?" He smiled. "That's great! That's why I want to fight you too. I don't know much about Neji, or the sand ninjas, or even about how Shikamaru fights, but I do know this. You're strong, and you're always ahead of me. I want to see if all my chasing has meant that I've finally caught up to you. I mean, it's like trying to do a jutsu on the battlefield, you know? Doesn't matter if you can do it somewhere where you can prepare and feel safe, you have to be able to do it when the pressure is on and it means something too. If I can't beat you when it counts, then even if I win while we're training it won't feel like a real victory, you know?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, turning back to Naruto again. "Right. And the exam is going to be about as official as you can get." _I'm glad he understood what I was trying to tell him, and maybe even feels the same way from what he said. _"So you know I'm not about to go easy on you just because you're my team-mate, right?"

Naruto snorted and slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "I'd be totally insulted if you did." He grinned again. "Now let's get out of here. That ramen you got me disappeared ages ago, and I'm still hungry." He paused slightly. "Um… Thanks… for getting all that stuff for me. I know you must've been busy and all, and I really wasn't expecting you to do that."

Sasuke shrugged, being careful not to dislodge Naruto's arm from his shoulder and give the impression that he was brushing it off. "That's okay. Figured all your friends would be busy training, and that Sakura would take one look at that mess you call an apartment and run screaming." He started walking out the hospital. "Besides, it gave me a chance to let Kakashi scold someone for being late for once."

"Really?" Naruto bounded alongside Sasuke with what Sasuke felt was far too much energy for someone who had just been discharged from hospital. "You mean you actually managed to be later than Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke looked somewhat put out at that. "No." He watched Naruto start to laugh at that. "I have a theory that he was watching the whole time just so that he could turn up later than I did. That's the only rational explanation."

"Yeah, but 'rational explanation' and Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto still giggling. He let it drop as Sasuke seemed to get more annoyed at that comment, and walked out of the hospital with him in companionable silence. He let the silence drag on as long as it took them to walk to the major intersection just outside the hospital. "Oi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and tried not to roll his eyes. "What is it Naruto? Want to laugh at me again?"

"No way!" Naruto tried to sound cheerful, even though he felt disappointed. _For such a stuck up, stubborn guy, Sasuke sure offends easily. _"I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I had Shikamaru and Sakura-chan both visiting me while you were out of town." He shrugged slightly. "Or at least I guess they were. Shikamaru was there playing shougi when I woke up, 'cause Chouji was in hospital with stomach-ache." He laughed lightly. "Apparently he had stomach-ache from eating too much barbeque. What an idiot!"

Sasuke relaxed slightly and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to brave your mess of an apartment. Let Shikamaru handle it instead," he said, teasingly.

Naruto shook his head in protest. "No way. He'd disturb my things and I'd never find them again. That's my open filing system that I've got going there. No one should mess with it."

"Mess is right," muttered Sasuke, making sure it was just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto pouted at him slightly. "That's just mean Sasuke. You should be nice to me, I've been in hospital."

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "That's what you get for messing up training," he teased gently.

Naruto shot a pointed glance at the bandages visible between Sasuke's shirt and his arm covers. "Uh huh. Sakura-chan filled me in on what I missed, and how you needed to get your arm checked out 'cause you did just the same." He made a conscious effort not to flinch as Sasuke glared at him. "What? It's true, isn't it?" He broke eye contact from Sasuke, and looked away nervously. "Hope you got it sorted. You're going to need it against Gaara. Those he counts as prey, he doesn't stop until they're dead."

Sasuke stopped glaring at Naruto. _Something is up. Does he have more information I can use? _"What happened, Naruto? Is he why you ended up in hospital?"

Naruto snorted slightly, making a hollow sound. "Nah. Almost ended up in the morgue because of that creep, but he wasn't the one who put me there." He sped up slightly in his walk, leading them to the bridge that was the teams' favoured meeting spot. "He was prowling around when I woke up. Me and Shikamaru heard something while we were going to visit Chouji, so ended up going after him." Naruto leaned casually on the rail, looking over onto the water rushing past, hoping that showing that he trusted Sasuke enough to put his back to him would make him more likely to accept his concerns. _Looking at the water means I don't have to look at him either. He can react however he likes without pressure to look strong. _"We found Gaara in the fuzzy eyebrows' room. He was trying to finish what he started in the preliminaries."

Naruto heard Sasuke breathe out softly before replying. "You mean kill Lee? Gaara went into the hospital just to kill Lee because he failed to in the exam?"

Naruto nodded slightly. "Yeah. Said it would 'confirm his existence'. If Shikamaru hadn't used his shadow thing, Lee would've been dead at that point." He closed his eyes as he heard Sasuke shift slightly closer. "He said that he wanted to kill the fuzzy eyebrows so he'd feel alive. If the super-fuzzy eyebrows hadn't shown up then, maybe we'd all have died. Shikamaru's jutsu couldn't hold the sand back after all, just Gaara." Naruto opened his eyes and looked sideways at Sasuke. "There's one more thing that you should know he said. If it means that you forfeit tomorrow without even fighting, I won't think any less of you for it."

Sasuke crossed his arms defensively. "That doesn't match you telling me I'm strong earlier, Naruto. I can handle anything he throws at me, even waves of sand." _And nothing you say can make me want to forfeit without even trying. I'm no quitter just because things get difficult or dangerous._

Naruto looked away from Sasuke again, trying to keep his features calm. _Sasuke isn't to know about my… problem. He can't know how I understand that creep's pain like it was my own. I've worked too hard to be accepted as me to let Sasuke find that out and be afraid of me. _"The no-eyebrows freak said that he had been created as his village's weapon. That he'd been bonded with a demon and created as a monster." He looked up and met Sasuke's eyes with his own level gaze. "I think he was telling the truth, Sasuke, and if he was you may end up losing more than just the fight. He's lonely, and been made fun of, and had assassination attempts made on him, and he seems… damaged somehow. Crazy I guess." Naruto tried to put as much sincerity as he could into what he said next. "Don't try to call his bluff if you're his prey. Don't do anything except run." He saw Sasuke stiffen at the instruction to run, then relax slightly.

"I can't do that, Naruto." _I can't run away again. Not in fear from an enemy, not even for you and Sakura. _He turned to watch his reflection in the river. "I will be careful, though. I was going to be, even before you told me all this. It changes nothing." He sighed slightly. "Tonight, we should be together as a team again. After all, tomorrow, we might end up on opposite sides."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay. Just, think about what I said, hey? And if he starts causing trouble in the exam, I'm there to help you out."

Sasuke nodded. "I know. Just don't butt in unless I tell you to. I don't want my fight being messed up because you got scared for my safety." He saw Naruto splutter at that association slightly and smiled. "I can handle myself Naruto. Stop worrying."

"Okay," said Naruto uncertainly. "If you're really sure. But all you have to do is yell, and I'll be there, okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets. "I'm going for a walk to think about tactics for tomorrow. If I spot Sakura, I'll tell her about meeting up tonight. See you there."

Naruto nodded and stood up from the rail, turning to walk back to his apartment. "Sure, Sasuke. Later."

* * *

Sasuke let his feet do the thinking for him as he moved through Konoha, and of their own accord they led him to the training grounds that he favoured using. Sasuke supposed that it made sense that he'd end up there. Even though Kakashi had told him to take the day off training, Sasuke still found that he had plenty of energy, and he thought that with some meditation and light taijutsu practice some of his worries and uncertainties about the exam might come into sharper focus, as things often did when he was training. 

Of course, he usually trained alone, which was why it was such a surprise to find Sakura already there. She was going through the taijutsu forms that Sasuke recognised from his academy days as being the style taught to those who came from families without a formal style. From what he could see, her moves, while correct, were still hesitant. She would over-commit to some strikes whilst not putting enough force behind others. _Kakashi said I should take it easy, but he never said anything about not trying to help anyone else. _He smiled slightly. _Semantics are everything when dealing with him. _"Yo Sakura."

Sakura half-stumbled in her current move, then turned slightly to smile at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! You're early. I wasn't expecting to see you until after the exam tomorrow." She lowered her arms and walked over to him, still smiling slightly. "Everything going all right? There aren't any problems that made you come back early?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Kakashi decided that I should have a day off before the exam to rest and prepare." He shrugged. "I don't entirely agree with him, but I'll abide by the decision. It's not like I can't find things to do."

"Like fix your hair," said Sakura, then laughed at Sasuke's surprised look. "Sasuke-kun, you're my team-mate. If I couldn't notice small differences like that, after the fool I made of myself with people impersonating Naruto in the exam, then maybe I should quit being a ninja altogether."

_She's trying to improve, _realised Sasuke. _The exam was as rough on her as it was on me and Naruto, just in a different way. It's made her realise that she needs greater focus, because her mind is her greatest weapon. _He moved a hand to brush his hair lightly. _And it figures that a girl would notice this._ He met Sakura's smiling gaze and tried to smile back. "How do you know I'm not an impostor? Just a rather incompetent one?" he teased.

"Because you would have attacked me as soon as I noticed that you didn't look right." _He seems pretty happy, and that's something only people like Naruto and I would know. He only seems to be like that towards us. _"So what brings you here, Sasuke-kun? You can't have been looking for me because I doubt anyone knows that I'm here."

"Habit. I like it here." Sasuke shrugged. _Free time isn't something I've ever been good at dealing with anyway. _"Do you want help?" he asked.

_It figures Sasuke-kun thinks I'm hopeless at all this, _thought Sakura bitterly. _I'm not strong like him and Naruto. I don't have any special jutsu of my own, and I'm not part of any clan. This is why I want to change. _"I'm sure I can manage somehow, Sasuke-kun. I've been training alone ever since you both left," she said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Sakura…" Sasuke thought over what he had just said, to try to understand what had caused that response. _Why is offering help to a friend so horrible? _"I'm sorry, Sakura. I should have said, did you want a sparing partner or someone to point out mistakes? I don't think you're useless." He took his hands out his pockets, and wanted to check out Sakura's eyes, but she kept her head tilted down.

"I know I'm not in the third exam like you and Naruto are, but I did my best to keep you safe after Orochimaru was through with you both. I made traps, and tried to make sure you didn't get hurt, and I couldn't even do that right." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared that I was going to fail."

Sasuke held his arms out slightly, to indicate himself. "But you didn't. We're all okay." He moved closer, unsure of himself. _I don't know what to do if she starts being all weepy. Think girls hug each other at that point, but I really don't want to do that with her. _"You did fine, Sakura, and you're trying to get better."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes looking slightly red and blotchy. "Is that why you offered? To help me get better?"

Sasuke nodded. "If you get better you'll be happy, and you can watch mine and Naruto's backs better in a fight." _And if she does that then it makes the whole team stronger. _He moved closer. "You're intelligent and you've got good instincts, even if you're not much of a fighter. I just want to help fix that, that's all."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I guess some help would be nice. Everyone is so busy with the exams that I can't seem to find anyone to train with."

"Then train with me," said Sasuke, moving into the first basic stance from the academy set. "I could do with some practice." He noticed Sakura hesitate slightly. "What?"

Sakura smiled at him. "It's nothing. Just I've seen you and Naruto train together, and you get pretty rough. I don't know if I'm at your level."

Sasuke nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, I won't try anything violent, or anything that should cause injury. This is training with a team-mate, not a rival." He rotated his shoulders slightly before focusing on her again. "Prepare yourself."

Sakura brought her arms up in a standard guard, and tried not to back step as Sasuke surged forwards, aiming a blow at her side. She managed to deflect the blow away before starting her own counterattack, which Sasuke dodged easily. She pushed her advance, then suddenly ended up on her back, staring at nothing but sky. "Wh… what?"

Sasuke held a hand out to her, which Sakura gratefully accepted, and allowed Sasuke to help her to her feet. "Good try. Again?"

Sakura looked at him. "How'd you do that, Sasuke-kun? I thought I was guarding against anything you could do, and then you knock me over like that."

"Practice. Want to go again?"

Sakura smiled warmly. "Sure."

* * *

The evening together with Naruto and Sasuke had left Sakura with a warm, contented feeling. Meeting at Ichiraku, as was almost routine for them, felt understated for what was happening the next day. Naruto and Sasuke conspicuously kept the topic of conversation away from anything to do with ninja skills, and several times their taunts died away as the realisation that they would have to make good on any threats the next day would sink in. 

To Sakura's eyes, however, they had at least made an effort. Naruto had arrived only barely late, and she could tell that his clothes were freshly laundered, and his hair still damp from showering. It gave her some hope that he wanted this last night of the uneasy truce he and Sasuke seemed to have. Both of them seemed strangely subdued, their tempers held back and their words somewhat clumsy and guarded towards each other.

_It almost seems like they could like each other now, _Sakura thought to herself, smiling and watching Naruto drain the last of the miso broth from his bowl. It had been a great surprise to all three of them when the owner of Ichiraku had presented Naruto with a bowl heavily laden with at least one of every variety of accompaniments to the ramen, and refusal to take it back and give Naruto his usual. He'd also declared both Sasuke and Sakura's bill to be void, muttering something along the lines of '_It's about time the brat got some friends his own age_'.

As the evening drew on, however, the laughter that Naruto and Sakura gave became more strained, and Sasuke ceased to smile altogether as all three of them started to feel the anticipation of the battles to come. After a while there were one too many uncomfortable silences, and Sasuke stood up from the counter, signalling his intention to leave.

Sakura smiled at him, also getting to her feet. "I hope you sleep well, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you'll do well tomorrow."

Naruto made an annoyed sound. "And I won't?"

"Sure you will, Naruto," replied Sasuke. "Just not as well as I do."

"Hey!"

Sakura smiled as they started to bicker again. _Maybe no matter how well they become friends, they'll still argue like an old married couple sometimes. _"Guys," she interrupted quickly, seeing Naruto start to raise his fist towards Sasuke. "Want to meet up tomorrow outside the arena?" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto grinned at her.

"Sure Sakura-chan. I want to check that Sasuke hasn't run away in fear."

"Can I come too?" asked Kakashi, making Sakura jump.

"Kakashi-sensei! When did you get here? If we'd known you wanted to join in, then…"

Kakashi waved a hand vaguely towards Sakura, cutting off her worried babbling. "Now now, Sakura, don't worry. I just came to make sure that Sasuke and Naruto were going home to get plenty of rest before the big day tomorrow." He smiled to them. "And you boys are going home, so don't let my being here stop you." He moved a hand to rest gently on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll see Sakura home safely. You should get to bed."

Naruto pouted at that, sticking his hands in his pockets. "If you say so Kakashi-sensei." _Figures he wants to break us up again. He better not want to try anything with Sakura-chan. _He gave what he hoped was a winning grin to Sakura. "See ya tomorrow, Sakura-chan. Bright and early!"

Sakura nodded. "You too, Naruto."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Later, idiot." He ran off in a hurry, leaving Sasuke no time to retaliate for the insult.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "When will he grow up?"

"Probably about the same time that you loosen up, Sasuke-kun," teased Sakura gently. She was impressed that she didn't flinch when Sasuke turned to glare at her, but his expression softened almost immediately.

"I suspect you're right, Sakura." He nodded to her, and then to Kakashi who was still resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Sakura smiled back at him. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She watched him leave then turned back to Kakashi. "Okay, so what's with getting rid of them, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi made his smile even wider. "What makes you think I'm doing that, Sa-ku-ra," he said, drawing her name out into an almost singsong.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow back at him. _He's obviously in one of those 'look underneath the underneath' moods. Why can't he ever just say what he means?_ She started to walk away from the Ichiraku. "I should be getting home, Sensei, if there's nothing else you want to discuss."

"Sure, sure," said Kakashi, falling into step beside her, his lanky frame having no problem keeping up with a teenage girl in a huff. He kept up until her pace slowed a little, before deciding to try a conversation again.

"So, I hear you've been training while Sasuke and I have been out of town."

Sakura nodded. "Of course I have. Why should that bother you so much? Think I was just going to sit around and wait for you?"

"Oh, it doesn't bother me," replied Kakashi blithely, keeping his gaze on the road ahead. "I just wonder why you're bothering, that's all. You're not in the chuunin exam anymore."

Sakura practically exploded at that. "What's that got to do with anything? Who says it's all over for me?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at Kakashi, who just gazed placidly back. "You think I wanted to get knocked out of the prelims? You think I want Sasuke-kun and Naruto to get further and further ahead of me until you demand I get reassigned to another team so I don't hold them back? You think I want to spend another battle helplessly standing by while they get hurt, where there's nothing I can do to help them? You think I like feeling like I'm dragging everyone down because I'm so useless and weak and pathetic and… and… and…"

Kakashi watched her run out of steam from her rant, then crouched so that he was at eye level with her. "So you're training so that you don't get reassigned and lose Sasuke because you can't keep up?" He kept his voice level and Sakura could see no emotion in his visible eye.

"Yes. No. Not exactly." Sakura took a deep breath, and tried to reorder her thoughts. "I don't want to lose Sasuke-kun **or** Naruto." She looked at Kakashi, and he gave her no sign as to how he received the news. "And I'm not training for that reason either."

"Oh?" Kakashi tilted his head. "Then why are you training, Sakura, if not to make yourself more appealing to Sasuke?"

Sakura turned away from him, and looked up at the night sky. "I want to make myself better. I want to be of use to them both, and never have to stand by while they get hurt. No matter how hard I try, I just don't seem able to catch up to them." She wrapped her arms around herself, and tried not to feel embarrassed at how she seemed to be revealing so many of her worries to Kakashi.

Kakashi stood up slowly. "You won't always be able to protect them, Sakura. And even if you could, do you really think Naruto and Sasuke would thank you for it?"

Sakura shook her head, still not looking at him. "That's not what I said, Kakashi-sensei. I know I could never protect them like that. They'd just end up hating me for it." She sighed. "I just never again want to be helpless while they're fighting for their lives. I don't want to be better than them, I just want to be good enough to help them."

"Konoha doesn't need another Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura," said Kakashi. "To be honest, just one of them is plenty." He moved closer to her. "What you need to do is stop trying to beat them at something that they're both naturally gifted in. If all shinobi were the same, how could we cover our weaknesses?"

Sakura turned back to look at him slightly. "So all you're saying is just 'be yourself'?"

Kakashi smiled. "Exactly."

Sakura looked away from Kakashi again in thought. _Something that I have that Naruto and Sasuke-kun lack? How can that be? Both of them have much more strength, stamina and chakra than I do. The tree climbing exercise made that clear. They could keep at it for hours. _She paused slightly. _But I was better at it. I reached the top of the tree weeks before they did. Maybe that's what Kakashi-sensei meant? _"I guess I have better control then they do. They're always so flashy and showy, but they have trouble doing exact things with chakra."

Kakashi smiled at her with his one visible eye. "Right. Any ideas on how to use that?"

"Genjutsu!" replied Sakura quickly, before blushing and quieting her response. "Genjutsu is a ninja skill that requires subtle and precise application of chakra."

"Very good," said Kakashi. "I see you were paying attention in the academy." He started walking, hoping that Sakura would follow. "Neither Naruto nor Sasuke really have the control or the temperament for genjutsu or medical work, while I believe you do."

Sakura moved to keep up with him. "But the sharingan…"

"Is good for seeing through genjutsu. It doesn't give a special advantage for creating them." Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke is very good at giving the impression that he's good at everything. He doesn't really have the patience or the control to excel at genjutsu."

Sakura blinked. "So I could be better than Sasuke at something?" She sped up to move in front of Kakashi, looking up at him. "Will you teach me some genjutsu? Surely the Copy Ninja Kakashi has some among his one thousand rumoured copied jutsu?"

Kakashi stopped and looked at her. "I don't know. Are you willing to work hard at it?"

_Work hard? You haven't seen me motivated like this before, Kakashi-sensei! _"Of course I will, sensei. It's something the team lacks, and it's something I could be good at. A perfect fit, wouldn't you say?" Sakura smiled at him, and resumed walking home.

_That went well,_ thought Kakashi, still accompanying her. _Her motives aren't pure, but they are correct. Teaching her something that she could excel at and that would be unique for the team would help her confidence no end. _He smiled. _I'm almost looking forward to having the three of them back training together again, and complaining noisily the whole while._


	15. I Can See Through You! Naruto Vs Neji

The Chuunin Exam Part One

I Can See Through You! Naruto Versus Neji

Sakura walked through Konoha towards the stadium, amazed at the sheer volume of people out in the streets. All of the outdoor food vendors seemed to be doing a brisk trade, and she could see many more shinobi out amongst the civilians than was usual. _I guess this is all because of the exam, _she shrugged, still walking and keeping an eye out in case she could see either Sasuke or Naruto in the crowd._ It'll_ b_e nice when this is all over and we can get back to training and doing missions together. This last month has been so boring. _As she wove through the crowd she noted that the Hyuuga clan seemed out in force, probably to watch Neji's bout, but could see no Uchiha emblems around. _Strange. I would have thought at least Sasuke's parents would have come to watch. Maybe they're waiting at the stadium with him. _She shrugged to herself, looking forward to seeing them both, but when she got to the stadium she could see neither of them. _Strange._

"Good morning, Sakura," said Sasuke, almost ghosting out of the surrounding trees to meet her. He took notice of her raised eyebrow in silent question. "I've had at least six requests so far this morning for information on who will win between Gaara and myself, and one outright bribe attempt." He moved his hands as if to shove them into his pockets, then cursed as he remembered he was now wearing the black jumpsuit which lacked pockets of any kind.

Sakura laughed slightly. "Actually I was more wondering about the change in wardrobe, Sasuke-kun." She took the time to run her gaze up and down his body, inspecting the straps and bandages. "Looks good on you, I guess. Doesn't do much for your complexion though. Makes it look washed out." _Also makes him look hollow and frail, but I think I'm hurting his pride enough without saying that. _She moved forwards, and linked her arm around his bandaged one. "Come on, let's go look for Naruto. I'm sure he must be around here somewhere." She tugged at Sasuke's arm gently and was relieved that he followed along, even if to her eyes he looked like a sulky child somewhat in his new clothes and stubborn glare. "With all that hideous orange Naruto wears, it's a wonder I can miss him in this crowd."

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "Maybe he's not here. Or he finally got rid of that hideous thing."

"I doubt that," replied Sakura, still scanning the crowd. "Remember what his favourite colour is." She shuddered. "You both need to learn how to dress yourselves properly." She felt Sasuke stop walking and go rigid. A flash of blonde hair and orange caught the corner of her eye. _Naruto?_

"Says the forehead-girl that wears two almost-identical dresses," scolded Ino, wrapping her arm around Sasuke's other arm possessively. "Maybe you should fix your own fashion disasters first." She turned her attention to Sasuke and smiled aggressively at him. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

_Help. _Sasuke kept staring ahead, not making contact with either Ino or Sakura as he felt them starting to wind up for a catfight.

"You can hardly talk," scoffed Sakura at Ino. "With that get up you look like Naruto. Really, Ino-pig, why don't you go and chase him instead and leave Sasuke-kun to me?" _Because Sasuke-kun seems to be almost having a heart attack at you pawing at him. _Sakura looked at him worriedly, feeling the tension in the arm she was holding. _This isn't good for him so close to the exam._

Ino was oblivious to this, and continued to almost sprawl across Sasuke. "Well _I_ intend to cheer Sasuke-kun on in the arena. No doubt that'll make all the difference."

"Only if you want him to lose the fight, Ino-pig."

Sasuke tried not to sigh. _I really don't understand women. They paw and chatter on at me, then start hissing and spitting like cats at each other, even though they're friends. _He risked a look at Sakura, who was patiently explaining that both her own team-mates were in the exam, and were both far more likely to win than Shikamaru. _And why do they have to drag me into all this?_

Shikamaru strolled over lazily, and looked at both Ino and Sakura, who were oblivious to his arrival. "Oi oi, girls. If you keep grabbing like that, Sasuke's gonna lose his arms."

Sakura and Ino glared at each other, then let go of Sasuke together with a loud _hmph._

Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru. "You made it. Seen Naruto yet?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Sorry. Last I saw of him was ten minutes ago, talking to the Hokage's grandson. I don't know where he is now."

"Causing trouble, no doubt," said Sakura, linking arms with Ino. "Sasuke-kun, us two are going to go find somewhere to sit where we can get a good view."

"And somewhere that the sun reflecting off that forehead of yours won't blind people in the arena," retorted Ino good naturedly. "Come on, they'll be starting soon." She turned her attention on Shikamaru. "And _you_ should get to the arena, Shikamaru." She strolled off arm in arm with Sakura.

"Harridan. That's what she is." Shikamaru started to slouch towards the arena. "Coming?"

"Sure." Sasuke fell into step alongside Shikamaru. "Keep an eye out for Naruto."

"If you want." Shikamaru made his way up to the combatants' entry gate without further comment.

Sasuke started to wonder why he hadn't started to be friends with Shikamaru back in the academy. _He's certainly quiet enough. _He then remembered Shikamaru's well-known dislike of work, and suddenly why he and Naruto got on so well became clear. _Guess a quiet slacker and a hyperactive one get on better than a quiet slacker and a quiet studier. _He gave a mental shrug. _That and I didn't really want any friends. Would've distracted me from my training. _Thinking about Naruto again caused Sasuke to pause slightly. "You didn't have to go visit him, you know."

"Oh, I know," replied Shikamaru. "But both he and Chouji were in hospital and it seemed churlish to visit just Chouji." He nodded to the two chuunin guarding the entrance to the arena and stepped into the tunnel heading towards the light. "Frankly, I don't see how you put up with him for days at a time for missions."

Sasuke shrugged. "He's not that bad. Can't be any worse than Ino."

"I suppose you're right."

Sasuke stopped just short of exiting the tunnel. "Shikamaru?" He waited until Shikamaru had turned back to look at him. "Thanks for seeing him. I think it meant something to him." He started walking again, and was almost knocked back by the wall of noise as he entered the arena. _Wow. The crowd never looked this big when I was up in it. _He walked with Shikamaru over to where a cluster of other people were waiting. From what he could see, both Naruto and the Sound ninja Dozu were missing. A much taller jounin, that Sasuke took to be the referee for the matches, caught his attention for a moment before his eyes swept through the rest of the group, looking for Naruto.

He sighed. _It figures that Naruto isn't here either. What could have happened to that idiot? _He moved his gaze up to the stands, looking to see if there were any familiar faces, but the distances involved made it impractical. He gave a sideways glance towards Gaara, remembering what the Sand ninja had said to him. _Eyes with murderous intent. And Naruto said he claimed to be a demon. _He turned away as he saw Gaara's gaze start to move towards his. _It would be wise if I didn't provoke him or even make eye contact with him. I can't afford for him to start a fight too early. It could cause chaos, or even get us thrown out of the exam._ He paused, and turned his head back towards the entrance to the arena, vaguely aware of Shikamaru doing the same thing. _What is that noise? Sounds almost like thunder, with a riot in progress._

His wonderings were answered a moment later as Naruto skidded into the arena on his stomach. He ended up in a dust cloud, just short of Shikamaru and Sasuke's feet.

"What a way to make an entrance," complained Shikamaru, bending down and hauling Naruto to his feet. "How troublesome."

Naruto groaned slightly, then shook his head and sprung into action gesturing wildly. "Everyone run! The entire village's bulls are going to go after everyone!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked confused. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"Gibberish as usual," replied Sasuke, resisting the urge to hit Naruto. _I think I'm starting to see why Sakura does it so much. _

Naruto spun to face him. "I'm serious! There were so many of them!" He trailed off as he realised that the rest of the exam participants were staring at him. "There were! They chased me the whole way here!"

"Oi, you three," said the jounin in charge. Sasuke was surprised to notice that what he had first taken for an overly-large toothpick was in fact a senbon needle. "Stop goofing off. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd."

Naruto looked up and noticed the crowds for the first time. "Wow," he breathed quietly, just loud enough for Sasuke and Shikamaru next to him to hear. _They're all here to watch us._

"You are the main players in the upcoming matches," reminded the jounin carefully.

To Naruto the noise of the crowd was almost deafening. Calls of encouragement and contempt rained down on all those in the arena, clashing in such a way that no one could hope to untangle the various yells. Looking around, his eyes settled on the balcony at the top of the centre audience block, where he could just about see the Hokage talking with someone else, before standing and coming to the rail.

"Ah, everyone," began the Hokage, his voice ringing out across the arena. "Thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight genin who have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." The crowd erupted into cheering again as the echoes of the Hokage's voice died away.

In the arena, the jounin turned to the gathered genin. "Okay, first there are some things I need to tell you before the matches begin. My name is Shiranui Genma and I am replacing Gekkou Hayate as examiner." He reached into his vest and produced a folded sheet of paper. "Look at this." He unfolded the paper, revealing a flow chart of the order of the matches to take place. "There was a little change in the match ups. Check to see if who you're up against has changed."

Sasuke quickly scanned the paper, noting that both he and Naruto had no changes to their fights to contend with. _After all that work on jutsu and tactics, it would be terrible if I faced someone other than Gaara. It seems like the changes are just to work around Dozu not fighting. Or at least it matches what Naruto told me. _He spared a glance over to Shikamaru, who looked slightly concerned. _Guess they've known for at least a few hours that he wouldn't show. I wonder what happened._

Genma scanned the line of genin to check that they were all done, then folded the paper and returned it to the inside of his jacket. "Okay, listen up. Although the landscape is different, this is the same as the preliminaries. There are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up, but if I decide the match is over I will stop it. There will be no argument over this."

Sasuke nodded absently. _Same as before. I just hope that he doesn't stop my match against Gaara too quickly, before I've shown what I can really do._ He could see Naruto nodding, his face becoming closed and serious as the reality set in of what was about to happen.

"Well then," said Genma when no objections were raised. "The first match is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go up to the waiting room."

The ninjas from the village of Sand were the first to turn and leave, closely followed by Shino and Shikamaru. Sasuke hesitated a moment and turned his attention to Naruto.

Naruto gazed back, their eyes locking. He grinned at Sasuke. "Better start hoping I'm gonna lose, Sasuke, or I'll be coming for you next."

"Only if by some miracle you manage to kick his ass," taunted Sasuke back. He held Naruto's gaze a moment longer, trying to say something that he couldn't put into words, then broke away, catching up to Shikamaru at the stairs. _You better kick his ass, Naruto. I don't want you to make me look like an idiot. Wish I'd been able to tell him that instead of taunting him. Maybe Sakura was right that we insult each other far too much. _He walked into the waiting room and through it to the balcony from where he could watch the proceedings. He stood as far as he could from Gaara without looking like he was purposely avoiding him, and was somewhat surprised to see Shikamaru move to stand next to him.

"I'm not sure Naruto can win."

Sasuke snorted, looking down to where Naruto and Neji had moved to face each other in the centre of the arena. "Naruto has a way of surprising people. Whether he'll make a good surprise, or a bad one, I don't know yet." He frowned as Naruto thrust his fist out at Neji, making some gesture that Sasuke couldn't recognise.

"In the preliminaries Neji fought his cousin, Hinata," explained Shikamaru quietly. "He almost killed her before the jounin-sensei jumped in and stopped him. Naruto vowed that he'd beat Neji, with Hinata's blood. That's the gesture he used."

Sasuke shook his head. "Idiot." _Neji wouldn't be any kind of pushover. _He saw Neji move into what Sasuke recognised as the opening stance for the Hyuuga style of taijutsu. _The bloodline limit of the Hyuuga clan is a tough obstacle to overcome, as is their jyuuken. I couldn't even begin to copy it with my sharingan, unlike most other taijutsu. _He moved his hands to the rail, gripping them lightly so they couldn't twitch and betray his feelings. He could feel chakra building in the arena, one almost comfortingly familiar, and one that was an unknown to him.

"First match, begin!"

Sasuke could hear the roar of the crowd above him, and tried not to wince at the volume. _It must be worse for Sakura. She'll be in that crowd._ He paused. _Then again, that might explain why it's so noisy._ He turned his focus back on the events below and almost cringed as Naruto threw three kunai at Neji, advancing at a run and yelling. _Idiot! Doesn't he know to avoid closing with a Hyuuga? _He felt a strong urge to hit his head against the metal railing repeatedly at Naruto's stupidity. Sure enough, the attack came to nothing and within a few seconds of activity Naruto stumbled back from Neji's outstretched hand. Sasuke was sure that if he was using his sharingan to observe that he would have seen the glowing blue tendrils of Neji's chakra coming off his hand. _Jyuuken is deadly in the hands of someone who knows what they're doing. _He watched Naruto get back up, panting. _You got lucky, Naruto. He missed. _He relaxed his grip on the rail slightly, relieved.

Next to him Shikamaru sighed. "He won't miss again. It'll be a matter of pride."

Sasuke nodded slightly at that comment. _He's right. That's one trait my clan shared with the Hyuuga. Pride. _He saw Naruto bring his hands up in a seal that was painfully familiar. _Good plan. Let the kage bunshin fight for you instead, but don't take too long. Even you can't keep creating bunshin all day. _As he watched, he could see that it would do little good. Neji seemed able to deflect all the attacks with minimum effort, destroying the bunshin with ease using chakra forced through the tenketsu of his palms and fingertips. _Looking for a blind spot is useless, Naruto. The byakugan sees in all directions at once. _With all of Naruto's bunshin gone, Neji seemed to taunt Naruto and, although Sasuke was too far away to make out what was said, he knew Naruto's body language well enough to know that he was angered by Neji's comments. _Damn. Naruto either makes stupid mistakes when he's angry, or pulls something brilliant out of his ass somehow. I don't want to trust his success to something that touchy. _Even as Sasuke watched, Naruto restate his vow before summoning more kage bunshin into the fight. _You better have a plan, idiot. The last plan didn't work the first time, and it won't work now._

Sadly, it seemed to both Sasuke and Shikamaru that Naruto's plan was to simply overwhelm Neji with superior numbers. Sasuke's eyes widened as Neji started to run through the crowd of bunshin with a definite goal in mind.

"He's spotted the original," said Shikamaru quietly. "It will have been the Naruto that hung back."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto is tricky. He may have…" Neji reached his target, striking out at it, causing the nearby bunshin to vanish in clouds of smoke. Sasuke was disappointed. _Maybe Naruto isn't as smart as I gave him credit for. _He saw Naruto start to laugh at Neji. _Or maybe he's a better actor than I give him credit it for,_ he thought, smiling slightly. Naruto seemed to taunt Neji before he also disappeared, revealing himself to be nothing more than another bunshin. Two more Narutos attacked Neji from behind, but were thrown away as Neji spun. When the dust cleared Sasuke could see that Neji was stood in a smooth, rounded crater. _No way…_

Shikamaru shook his head. "What was that?"

"I've heard rumours," said Sasuke. "Some Hyuuga can force chakra out of all their tenketsu at once. When they spin, the whirl will deflect any incoming attacks." _But I thought it was a jutsu that only the head of the clan knew. _He focused his attention on the one remaining Naruto, who quickly multiplied and tried to attack again, only to have the same result occur. "Idiot."

Shikamaru made a snort that could have been a laugh. "Naruto is as stubborn as always. Just keeps trying." He sobered as he saw Neji move into another stance as Naruto rose.

Sasuke watched carefully. _My sharingan will be useless to observe this. It'll be a bloodline jutsu no doubt, and those I can't copy. _He saw Neji move forwards, repeatedly striking Naruto, leaving him battered and collapsed on the arena floor. _Neji has closed Naruto's tenketsu. It's over. He can't fight any more at all, if he can even stand. _Sasuke felt a wave of disappointment rise as the examiner moved closer to check on Naruto's condition. _Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why did you keep trying close combat with someone with that wide a field of vision? You were just asking for all this, you total moron. _His hands clenched tighter around the bar. _Get up, moron!_

"Hey, take it easy," said Shikamaru, making Sasuke realise that he'd spoken the last out loud. "Maybe Neji was just too good for Naruto to win against."

Sasuke was torn between believing Shikamaru and trusting in his knowledge that Naruto often only seemed beaten. _Don't let him have lost this easily. He deserves a shot at chuunin purely because of his hard work. _As he watched, Naruto struggled to his feet, trembling, and started to talk to Neji. Sasuke wished that they were close enough to either hear them or to lip read, as whatever they were discussing had Neji talking for a long time, and even removing his forehead protector while they talked.

He heard Shikamaru groan slightly. "Can't hear anything. And can't go to sleep in the silence because as soon as I do, that annoying crowd will start up again." He moved to rest his chin on the bar Sasuke was gripping. "Think they're exchanging life stories?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't know. Just that it gives Naruto some recovery time if he lets Neji talk." _And please let it be that he's doing this on purpose. His only hope is to unblock his tenketsu over time. A lot of time. _He watched them talk a while longer, before Neji retied his forehead protector. _Damn, not enough time. Why won't they stop this? _He watched Neji surge forward, striking Naruto's chest with a blow Sasuke was sure would cause major internal bleeding. Sasuke visibly winced. _Enough, Naruto. Give up, you've proved enough already. _He growled in frustration as Naruto staggered up to his feet again. "Fine! Be an idiot! Let him kill you, see if I care." He noticed Shikamaru turn to face him, and realised he'd spoken out loud again. He turned away quickly before anyone could start to see the blush creeping across his face. _Idiot. Now he's making me show myself up as well. _He heard Neji's voice rise, but was still unable to make out the words. _That's right. You get mad at him too. Kick his head in for me, because I'm not his opponent. _

He watched Naruto cough and then bow his head in concentration. _You can't possibly have a plan to get out of this, Naruto. _He saw Naruto move his hands into a meditation hand seal, and then a wave of inhuman chakra brushed against his own senses, giving him pause. He dimly noted that Shikamaru had stopped pretending disinterest and had started to watch again, no doubt feeling the same strange chakra that Sasuke was.

_It feels… dirty somehow, _thought Sasuke, watching Naruto continue to concentrate as the feeling grew more powerful. _Dirty and full of killing intent. _He saw everyone else turn their attention on Naruto. _What new trick is this? How is he doing this? _Ignoring the fact that doing so would cost chakra needed for the fight against Gaara, Sasuke activated his sharingan and stared blankly at what he saw.

As a rule, the sharingan would make all chakra show up as a kind of brightly glowing blue cloud around the user. All his studies of the clans' scrolls had never mentioned how someone could achieve a field of red chakra around themselves. As he watched, the chakra seemed to spill out of Naruto, forming lashing tendrils that stretched far from his body in a pattern Sasuke had never seen. Even when training with his sharingan, Naruto's chakra had always been totally normal, if a little greater than most other people he had observed. _What are you doing, Naruto? _His enhanced perceptions saw Neji stumble back in shock, further confusing him. _What does his byakugan see that my sharingan can't? And why does this feel nothing like Naruto? _As he watched the chakra, it wound itself back around Naruto's body, then Naruto took off, running past Neji and jumping into the air almost faster than Sasuke could follow.

_How can that happen? Naruto isn't really good with speed._

As Sasuke watched, Neji met Naruto move for move and blow for blow, although the sharingan could pick out that Neji was having trouble with the pace Naruto set. As he watched, Naruto advanced a final time, his kunai outstretched to meet with Neji's whirling jutsu. The resulting connection of the two types of chakra, the blue of Neji's and Naruto's mysterious red chakra, caused a flash of light and chakra that momentarily blinded Sasuke. When his vision cleared, he could see nothing except a huge dust cloud. Without even noticing it, Sasuke leaned over the rail.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura was on her feet, trying to peer through the dust to find out what had happened. _Please let him be okay. I'll only scold him if he does something really stupid, I promise, as long as he's okay. _Dimly she could feel Ino tugging at her arm, trying to get her to sit down again. 

"Hey, come on, Forehead-girl. No need to make a scene." Ino moved her hand to Sakura's back, moving it in soothing circles. She tugged again and Sakura flopped back into her chair, not taking her eyes off the cloud starting to dissipate.

_Naruto… What did you do? How could you do all that after Neji beat you so much? _Visions of Naruto bruised and bloody flittered through her head, melding with the memories of the few times Naruto and Sasuke had both gotten in over their depth and wound up badly hurt. "Please be okay, Naruto."

Ino kept her arm around Sakura, lending quiet support. "He'll be fine, Sakura." She blinked. "I think I can see something."

Sakura strained to look, making out some dim shapes that resolved themselves into two craters in the arena floor. "Which one of them is Naruto?"

"I don't know," replied Ino testily, withdrawing her hand before Sakura really noticed it. "They both look like big holes to me."

Sakura gasped as an arm forced its way out of the ground, then froze as realisation hit her. _It's a bare arm. Neji, not Naruto. _She watched Neji stagger, coughing, to his feet and weave unsteadily to look into the other crater. _Please be okay, Naruto. _From the contented posture of Neji she realised that Naruto had to be unconscious in the other crater. "No…"

At Neji's feet the ground cracked and buckled before Naruto surged out of the ground, his fist firmly connecting with Neji's jaw. Neji fell to the ground and seemed to Sakura's eyes to be unable to get back up.

_Naruto's won, _she realised, watching him stumble over and speak to Neji. _Against everything, against someone who must be at Sasuke-kun's level, he won!_

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." The crowd around Sakura went wild, some of them jumping to their feet just as Sakura had done moments ago.

Sakura smiled. "Well done, Naruto." She got to her feet and joined in the yelling of the crowd. She felt the tension from the match leave her as she called her congratulations and encouragement down, even though she knew that she'd simply have to tell him again later when he could hear her.

A lazy voice came from the aisle next to where she sat. "Well, that was a pretty unique come-back. Even for Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura turned her attention to her jounin sensei in confusion. "How long have you been watching there?"

"Oh, a while," replied Kakashi, as noncommittal as ever. "Naruto did pretty well, didn't he, Sakura?" He smiled with his one visible eye.

Sakura smiled back. "He was amazing, Kakashi-sensei. I just hope that Sasuke-kun does as well as he did." She turned to watch Naruto's antics as he lapped up the cheers and applause from the crowd. "He keeps getting stronger and better all the time. How can I ever keep up with him?"

Kakashi crouched slightly to end up at her level. "We've been through this, Sakura. You don't have to keep up with him, you just need to find your own place." He looked down at Naruto. "Naruto is the only person I can think of at this exam who could have beaten Neji like that, and it's not because of his strength." He chuckled slightly. "It's because he refuses to give up, no matter what." He straightened up again. "That might be the only thing you want to try to learn from him. I don't need another ramen-eater in the team or anything."

Sakura laughed at that. "I suppose you're right, sensei." She watched the medics come in to care for Naruto and Neji, and was surprised when Naruto seemed to brush them off in favour of bouncing around some more. _That Naruto, doesn't he ever get tired?_ She sat down again, then turned to Ino. "Hah."

"Hah?" asked Ino confused.

Sakura grinned predatorily. "You said Naruto would be hopeless. Hah." She laughed again at Ino's confused look. "Honestly, Ino. I know my team and what they can do, and I'd rather bet for Naruto than against him." _He has this annoying habit of winning no matter what, after all._

"Excuse me," interrupted another speaker.

Sakura looked around and was rewarded with a close view of a bag of crisps. Behind her she could hear Ino sigh.

"You're late, Chouji. You've already missed the first fight." She scowled at him until he sat down and placed a heavy-looking bag filled with other foodstuffs at his feet. "And what's with all the junk food?"

"Sorry, Ino."

To Sakura, it seemed like Chouji's apology was well practiced and almost automatic. _I guess Ino's sharp tongue isn't always aimed at me. _"Good to see you again, Chouji."

"Better than last time, anyway," he replied, holding out the packet. "Crisp? I know Ino hates them, but do you want one?"

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks. Breakfast wasn't that long ago for me." She looked back to the arena, only to note that Naruto and Neji were both gone, and that the jounin was gesturing at the wall where she had seen the other combatants leave the arena. _It's Sasuke-kun's turn now. _She folded her hands together, griping them tightly. _Please be careful, Sasuke-kun._

Kakashi smiled at her. "Don't worry, Sakura. Sasuke's ready for this, and you're about to see something special."


	16. Terror of the Sands! Sasuke Versus Gaara

The Chuunin Exam Part 2

Terror of the Sands! Sasuke Versus Gaara

Naruto vaulted the rail into the waiting room in one smooth motion, landing in between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke was unsurprised to see that Naruto was still grinning from ear to ear, and that he was seemingly awaiting judgment from his team-mate.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "Not bad, Naruto. You're through in one piece." He glared at him. "Now don't ever expect me to shout like that again."

Naruto laughed and turned to Shikamaru. "How about that? Was he really shouting?" He looked at Shikamaru, eager for an answer that could tell him whether Sasuke had even cared.

"Think he nearly vaulted the rail to go help you out at one point," said Shikamaru.

"Really?" Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke. _He really started to try to help me out? _He saw him look away, and realised that Sasuke was embarrassed by his reactions. Naruto made an effort to tone down his grinning and shifted round to be in the centre of Sasuke's view. "Thank you, Sasuke," he said, trying to infuse the phrase with as much sincerity as he could muster. He saw Sasuke's eyes flicker up to him then away again.

"…shut up, Naruto." He sighed and tilted his head back to look upwards, before flicking his eyes to look at Naruto again. "And you're welcome." His eyes flicked back to the sky.

Naruto's grin widened again. "So even the mighty Uchiha Sasuke thinks I did okay. You just wait, I'll so kick your ass in the next round." He saw Sasuke's face return to a slightly more normal expression. _Good. He seems less creeped out if I'm mean to him. _"That is, of course, if you even make it. You got beat up back in the Wave Country after all."

Sasuke glared back, falling into their usual pattern of antagonism. "I got hit protecting your worthless behind, idiot." _And I'd do it again._

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "So what did you think, then? Wasn't I awesome? You know, kinda cool?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It was a good fight, Naruto. There's nothing else to say really."

Naruto snorted, looking annoyed. "Can't you say something like 'Oh that was so cool', or 'Wow, I wish I could be as amazing as you, Naruto!' Why've you gotta be so dull, Shikamaru?" He looked between Shikamaru and Sasuke, both of them giving him blank gazes back, and rolled his eyes. "Geez. No fun to be had here. Lighten up a little, why don't you? We've got a whole crowd cheering for us."

Sasuke shuddered slightly. "Great."

Shikamaru gazed over the railings, back into the arena. "Hey, looks like the medics are about done with that Neji. They're carrying him off on a stretcher."

Both Naruto and Sasuke moved to look over the railings, Naruto leaning out to the point where he almost went toppling over.

Genma looked up at the balcony. "Next two. Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara. Come down here."

Sasuke turned his head and watched Gaara leave the box in a flurry of sand to reappear on the floor of the arena, where he started walking towards the centre. _Guess I can't let him show me up. _He took a deep breath. _I'm ready. _He let his familiar mask of calm descend over his face, knowing that he'd not have time for any emotions in the arena.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto slightly, moving his arms through some quick stretches. "What?" _He's not about to keep gloating over his win is he? I'm busy._

Naruto seemed to hesitate a little. "Remember what you promised to me and Sakura-chan. Don't be stupid, and don't risk your life."

Sasuke nodded sharply before vaulting the rail in a smooth action, landing in a crouch on the arena floor below.

_Damn it,_ thought Naruto. _I can't leave it there. Not when it looks like I still don't trust him. _He leaned out over the rail. "Oi Sasuke!" He waited until he saw Sasuke turn his attention up to the balcony before grinning down. "Kick his ass!" Naruto thought he saw a flicker of a smile from Sasuke, before he turned and continued his walk to the centre of the arena where Gaara and Genma were waiting.

Naruto rocked back onto his feet and sighed. _He'd better take care. If Gaara really has a demon inside him, Sasuke could get hurt. _He watched the two opponents move to stand facing each other, seeing Sasuke's body language change to the shut down, focused sort that he was used to seeing from Sasuke when he fought. _He said Gaara told him that his eyes were full of hatred and murderous intent. I wonder if that's what Gaara is seeing in them now._ He saw Genma drop his arm and leap back from the pair. Instantly, sand began to spill from the gourd Gaara wore across his back, causing Sasuke to leap back to increase his separation to Gaara.

Naruto grinned to himself. _Good. Stay away from that stuff, Sasuke. It's the only weapon he's got. _He saw Sasuke's body language shift from outright guarded to uncertainty as Gaara spoke. _Guess he's hearing the whole 'I like killing' speech me and Shikamaru got._

"He's started to talk with it. This is bad."

Naruto noted that Shikamaru's attention was drawn as much as his by the comment muttered by Kankuro. He met Shikamaru's gaze and raised his eyebrows slightly. _Not good, huh?_

Shikamaru shook his head slightly, his gaze moving back to the arena, listening to Temari.

"I've never seen Gaara become like that before a battle. It must mean that his opponent is strong."

Naruto felt pride for Sasuke at that remark. _You bet he's strong. I don't want to fight just any old push-over and he deserves the title 'number one rookie' for our year. Or at least he does now that he's gotten rid of that stuck up attitude. _As he watched, the cloud of sand scattered and fell around Gaara, and even from a distance Naruto could feel the contest of wills as Gaara locked eyes with Sasuke. He gripped the rail. _Don't you dare die, Sasuke. I can't count your smiles, or hammer you into the ground myself if he gets there first._

As Naruto watched, Sasuke drew shuriken and threw them, only to have a wall of sand spring up and block. Naruto shook his head. "What good was that? Sakura-chan already told him about the sand being like armour."

Shikamaru leaned in slightly, so as not to attract the attention of the other Sand ninjas from their own discussion and so silence their revealing of information. "He's testing response and speed, Naruto, just like you did when you started with Neji. He's just not throwing himself in too fast." As he watched the sand morphed into a copy of Gaara and a tendril struck out at Sasuke as he tried to close in.

Naruto yelled a warning as Sasuke jumped clear before turning his attention slightly back on Shikamaru. "Well, you're smart. How's Sasuke gonna win this?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "With what I know of Sasuke, he can't. Not even the sharingan can copy something that's demon-tainted like that sand will be." He saw Sasuke intercept Gaara's recycled shuriken with more of his own before he attempted taijutsu on the bunshin. "Gaara's going to win."

Naruto watched Sasuke take out the bunshin using the taijutsu forms he knew almost as well as his own from their hours of training together. _Now, Sasuke! Strike while the sand is gone! _He watched as Sasuke advanced, then tensed as he saw a wall of sand rise to block Sasuke's outstretched fist. _Oh shit._ He saw Sasuke's posture shift to what Naruto had mentally dubbed the '_I'm going to beat you senseless and enjoy it the whole time_' posture, and he fancied he could almost see Sasuke smirk even though both he and Gaara were indistinct figures in the distance.

Then Sasuke disappeared.

"Wha?" Naruto saw Gaara fly through the air as if hit by an unseen force, then finally spotted Sasuke stood some distance from where Gaara came to rest. _When did Sasuke get so fast? _Sasuke stood in a pose, with one hand extended and the other behind his straightened back. _That's not his usual taijutsu style, and that certainly not his normal speed. What's going on here?_

As he watched, Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of dust and Gaara went flying again. When Naruto's eyes finally found Sasuke again he was returning his leg, extended from a kick, back to the taijutsu stance that Naruto could finally recognise. _That's how the fuzzy-eyebrows stands, _realised Naruto._ That's why that stance looks wrong, it isn't Sasuke's taijutsu style. _He saw Sasuke's posture change a little from the one that he remembered Lee using, and take on a slightly more natural-looking stance for Sasuke. _He's going to be gloating at Gaara, _Naruto realised. _Sasuke is stark raving mad, trying to goad him into screwing up. _He grinned at Shikamaru. "You still think he's gonna lose, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know what to think." He watched, stunned, as Sasuke disappeared again and a dust cloud started to circle Gaara. "Wow, he's fast."

"Oh you bet!" Naruto grinned, as he watched Gaara be attacked by what seemed to him to be a black blur, before the Sand ninja was knocked out of the ring of dust Sasuke had created with his run. Naruto leaned out over the rail. "Go Sasuke! Take him down!" He saw Sasuke turn his head slightly towards where he was standing, his body language showing confidence, but tiredness. _If he's panting like that, his speed must be tough to keep doing, unlike the fuzzy eyebrows's._ He saw Sasuke nod faintly, before his attention was back on Gaara.

Shikamaru grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and jerked him back over the rail. "Knock it off, you. Sasuke can't afford the distraction right now."

Naruto pouted, but nodded. _Be terrible if my yelling made him miss an attack by Gaara. _As he watched, Gaara staggered to his feet while bringing his hands together in what Naruto guessed would be a seal. Naruto tensed at the same time as he saw Sasuke do so, both noticing the sand around Gaara starting to rise up, much slower than before. He wondered what was going on as he saw the two Sand ninjas in the waiting room tense. It took Naruto a moment to realise that Gaara was about to encase himself entirely in a sphere of sand, and that the sphere was starting to close much faster. He saw Sasuke disappear, only to reappear much closer to the now complete sphere, which was a sphere no longer.

Sasuke was entwined around several spikes of sand that had extended out from the sphere in an obvious attempt to skewer him, with his fist extended to strike at where the sphere had closed. From the unnatural-looking posture, Naruto guessed that Sasuke had needed to almost skid to a halt while bending unnaturally to avoid being hurt badly by the sand.

As Naruto watched, Sasuke leapt away, breathing hard. He breathed a sigh of relief. _That's a good idea. Stay back so you can see those things coming. _He also privately hoped that Sasuke had activated his sharingan, although Naruto knew that he would have no hope telling if Sasuke had from this distance._ A Sasuke-shaped pincushion isn't a great idea. _

He watched Sasuke flex his hand painfully, and realised that Gaara had created a shield Sasuke couldn't penetrate. "Damn. What's he gonna do now?" As he watched, a cloud of sand gathered together into a round shape that floated above the shield that Gaara had created. Sasuke seemed taken aback by this development, then proceeded to disappear and reappear at various points around the sphere as its surface seemed to undulate. _Sasuke's obviously testing it with his speed again, only now he's so fast, I can't see him do it. _He saw Sasuke pause on the far side of the sphere and seemed to Naruto's eyes to be considering his next move.

"What good was that?" asked Naruto. "All he did was find no weak spot to use. Testing something isn't any good if you can't find that." As he watched, Sasuke seemed to fiddle for a moment with the leather strap around his injured arm, before leaping away and attaching himself to the arena wall, resting on one knee. Naruto saw him move his hands in front of his body, probably in a sequence of hand seals, before bracing his arms flat against the surface of the wall. _What's he doing? Is this how he hurt his arm?_

"Damn it." Naruto heard Kankuro start to talk again. "Nothing can be done now that he's like that."

Naruto grinned, but held his tongue in case he could get any more useful information. _That's what you think._

Temari shook her head. "Is he trying to ruin the plan and everything else here?" She tapped the railing agitatedly. "Damn that Gaara."

Naruto pretended very hard not to be listening to them. _They have a plan for what? _He turned his attention back to Sasuke and was surprised to see blue light circling him, concentrated about his hand. _What the hell is that thing? _As he watched, Sasuke drew his injured arm back, bracing it with his other arm, the light still held within his hand. _Is that… chakra?_

Naruto winced as Sasuke started to move, the speed of the move and the brightness of the light contriving to leave nothing but a blue-glowing L-shaped line imprinted on his retinas. He closed his eyes and shook his head to try to dislodge the memory of the sound of tearing masonry and the strange tweeting, fluttering noise that had come from the mysterious jutsu, before he opened them again to look at the result of Sasuke's last high speed run. He saw that Sasuke had his entire left arm embedded up to his shoulder in the sphere of sand that Gaara had created. Around him, spikes of sand were extended, and Naruto wondered how Sasuke had managed to avoid serious injury as to his eyes Sasuke was brushing right up against them.

Naruto felt his jaw drop open. _What kind of move was that? Did Kakashi-sensei teach that to him and never thought about telling me? How am I going to stop something like that? _Around him he could see that Shikamaru and the two Sand ninjas were similarly stunned. Shino looked the same as always to his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding. Gaara's absolute defence was…"

"This can't be true," replied Temari to Kankuro's disbelief.

Naruto felt like gloating. _Oh you better believe it's true. Sasuke is gonna take your precious Gaara down! _He looked over to where Sasuke was still twisted around the sand spikes, seemingly disturbed by something Naruto could not see. _What does he know that I don't? _He heard a scream from the arena, then saw Sasuke trying to struggle free from the sphere, blue chakra starting to dance along his arm, before he managed to force his way out again.

As Sasuke retreated a huge veined limb, seemingly made of sand followed his retreat, before retracting back into the sphere. Naruto watched worriedly as Sasuke gripped his injured arm, the bandages that had been protecting his hand flapping freely about his wrist. _He's injured his bad hand again. What was that thing that had hold of him?_

"Has he changed into his complete possessed form?" Kankuro asked Temari.

She turned her attention to him, seemingly oblivious to the other three genin in the balcony. "I don't know. He seems wounded." She looked back to the arena. "This has never happened before."

Naruto saw an expression of pure fear cross both their faces. _What's scared them so much? Was that part of the demon that's inside him? _Naruto blinked. _Sasuke's gonna get killed!_ Beside him, he could sense Shikamaru tense.

"This is bad," he muttered quietly, not wanting the Sand ninjas to realise that they were being listened to.

Naruto couldn't agree more, as he could see that whatever was within the sphere terrified Sasuke as he looked into where the limb had retreated. It reminded Naruto of the fear Sasuke had displayed when Orochimaru had been chasing them through the Forest of Death. _Sasuke is no coward. Whatever he just saw must have really unnerved him. _He felt something strange and sickly brush past him briefly, then heard a loud cracking as the sand sphere shattered and started to collapse, bathing Gaara in loose grains of sand. Naruto could see that Gaara held a bloody hand to his shoulder, and was panting. _That glowing thing must have hit him while he was in that ball, _he realised. _Sasuke really did manage to hurt Gaara._

"He really is wounded!" worried Temari. "His shell was broken prematurely."

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, hurt and panting in the arena. _What's going on? What's this plan, and what are the Sand ninjas trying to do?

* * *

_

_Things are not going as we had arranged, _thought Kabuto, pretending to lounge nonchalantly in the back row of the spectators with his face mirroring the confusion and wonder of those around him. _The Sand ninja with the demon is acting earlier than we had anticipated. At least Orochimaru-sama had planned for such an eventuality. _He moved slightly, a gesture meant to be seen to be doing nothing more than fidgeting in his seat, but crucially it brought the skin of his arm in contact with that of the civilian sat on his left. _And so, I must act to stop the inevitable panic and excess of targets that these civilians would cause. Keeping them pacified and stopping any unworthy ninjas from acting is exactly what Orochimaru-sama's plans require. _He focused on the point where his skin brushed the arm of his neighbour, channelling chakra into a careful genjutsu meant to inspire sleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man's head droop forwards once, twice, and then a third time from which he did not rise.

Satisfied that his first victim was asleep, Kabuto brought his hands together, focusing on the sleep of the man and projecting it out in a silent genjutsu over the arena. Around him he saw people start to drowse, then to fall into a deep slumber, with only a few ninja showing the wisdom to use the dispel seal. Kabuto smiled. _And for that cleverness, they shall be the first to die. _He stood, other Sound ninjas leaving their hiding places and moving to assemble around him. It was time to end Konoha.

* * *

The explosion tore through the Kages' balcony, drawing Naruto and Shikamaru's gaze up there. While they stared, Kankuro and Temari vaulted the rail, heading for where Gaara was stood, shaking and clutching his head. The movement caught Shikamaru's eye. 

"Oi, oi. Where do they think they're going?" He watched them move to Gaara, then looked at Naruto who was staring up at where the explosion had come from. A purple barrier had formed around the top of the building and Shikamaru could see dark figures that he took to be ANBU guards waiting outside the walls. He moved a hand to slap at Naruto's chest. "Hey, come on. Nothing you can do up there."

Naruto blinked and turned to look at Shikamaru, realisation dawning. "Sasuke!" His attention turned straight away down to the floor of the arena where Sasuke was still cradling his arm.

"Come on, Shikamaru, we have to do something!"

"We?" echoed Shikamaru, starting to worry. "We can't enter the arena unless it's our match. This could end up being troublesome and getting us thrown out of the exam."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think the exam is something we should worry about now." He looked down at the arena again. "Besides, it's fairer if it's three versus three, isn't it?" With that he grabbed onto the front of Shikamaru's jacket.

Shikamaru wasn't a genius for nothing. He could see where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. "Naruto, oi, let go, you're going to drag me…" Naruto vaulted the rail, overbalancing Shikamaru, causing him to land in a heap at the base of the arena wall. "... Over the edge." Shikamaru sighed. _How troublesome. At least the view is pretty good._

Naruto loomed over Shikamaru, frowning. "Hey, come on, Shikamaru, get up! Sasuke needs our help!"

Shikamaru sighed again, then rolled off his back and onto his feet while stretching, and slouched after Naruto.

Naruto quickly moved to Sasuke's side, dropping to one knee to be level with him, "Hey Sasuke, that was pretty cool," he said, moving to look at Sasuke's cradled arm. He could see that Sasuke had reopened several of the wounds on his hand, and from the spots of blood appearing on the bandages, he'd done similar damage all down his arm. He looked back up to Sasuke's face and grinned. "No harm done then."

Sasuke nodded once, then started tying the tattered remains of the bandages back around his hand. "What's going on, Naruto? Didn't I tell you not to interfere unless I said so?"

Shikamaru joined them, watching the Sand ninjas. "Well, they jumped in, so Naruto said we had to come to even the numbers."

"Stop, Gaara," pleaded Temari.

Sasuke's attention snapped away from his injuries to watch Gaara stumble forwards slightly towards him. "I'll kill you," threatened Gaara weakly.

Naruto gulped. _I was right. He wants to do to Sasuke what he did to the fuzzy eyebrows. _He stood and moved into a guarded stance.

Kankuro stepped in front of Gaara, blocking him from view. "There's no point in fighting him any longer, Gaara."

"Don't forget our mission," reminded Temari sternly.

Gaara moved a hand to Kankuro's arm and shoved him aside. "Get out of my way."

Naruto tensed and sensed Shikamaru, who was behind him, and Sasuke, still in a crouch, do the same. _If he keeps going from where he left off, we're going to die. Only Shikamaru is fresh on our side, and both that weird guy in the black suit and the crazy lady with the big fan will have all their chakra and stamina. This is bad._

A man who could only be their jounin sensei teleported in, standing between Gaara and where Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke were. "What are you three doing? The mission has started already!"

_And it gets even worse, _thought Naruto. He could see no way to get around having a jounin present, as well as the three genin, but he was sure that between him and Sasuke they'd come up with something. _After all, it worked against Zabuza that time._

Gaara moaned and clutched at his head, causing worried looks from the other three Sand ninjas.

Shikamaru watched with vague disinterest. _Obviously Gaara is somehow important to their plans. The only reason that could be so is if their plans involve the demon he claims to have. _He looked from Naruto to Sasuke, both of whom tensed for a fight. _These guys seem to want to start something that I don't think we could end._ He was relieved when Genma teleported in front of them, his position giving the most protection to Sasuke. The Sand ninjas looked worried at this development.

Sasuke had had enough. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded, trying to drill holes into Genma's back with his glare. _First there's an explosion, and now there's a load of people disrupting our fight. Something is happening and no one is telling us anything. _He angrily tied off the end of the bandages, wishing that he had time to properly redress his arm, but knowing that such a wish was futile.

Gaara moaned again and fell to his knees, prompting worry from his team and their sensei. From what Shikamaru could gather, Gaara had run out of chakra and so was unable to use the demon which was somehow vital to the Sand village's plans.

"Gaara is the Sand village's trump card," said the jounin, with the air of giving orders to subordinates. "He must fight, no matter what. You three must get away from here and treat Gaara's wounds. Once his chakra recovers, you are to resume your mission." His gaze fell on that of Genma's as Kankuro lifted Gaara to rest on his shoulder. "I will stop these guys."

Genma snorted slightly. "You expect that everything will just go your way?"

"I will make it happen." He kept eye contact with him, while barking an order at his subordinates. "Go!" The paused slightly, before making for the wall, leaping over it and away into the village beyond.

Genma hissed angrily, watching them go. "Is Orochimaru the one who organised this party?"

"I don't know," replied the Sand jounin, shifting his weight forwards, ready to attack. "Let's enjoy, it for now."

_Orochimaru? _Sasuke moved his gaze to meet with Naruto's, seeing the same worry in his eyes. _Orochimaru again. What does he want with Konoha? With me?_

Genma shifted slightly. "Sasuke. Naruto. Shikamaru. I'm sorry, but the chuunin exam ends here." He ignored the grunt from Sasuke and the disgruntled 'what!' from Naruto. "You guys may well have what it takes. If you're ninjas of Konoha, be useful to Konoha."

Sasuke stood slowly. "So, you want us to catch up with them and stop whatever their mission is?"

"Don't chase them too far," warned Genma, not taking his eyes from the Sand jounin. "From here on, it's not an exam. It's the real thing."

Naruto laughed. "Think that makes a difference to us? We're still going to give it our all." He looked at Sasuke, then Shikamaru, grinning widely. "Let's go, guys." He set off at a run, Sasuke and Shikamaru keeping pace close behind him. Dimly, he heard a clang of metal on metal as the jounin started to fight. He ignored it and jumped over the wall, hot on the trail of Gaara and his two team-mates.

* * *

The arena had grown pleasantly warm to Sakura and she stretched slowly, trying to fight against the drowsiness the heat was causing. Around her, she could see other spectators starting to droop, slumped over the chairs with their chins resting against their chests. A quiet snore told her that Ino, who was sat next to her, was already asleep. _This isn't right. People don't fall asleep in large groups like this all at once. _Her hands moved into the familiar tiger seal, even as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening around her. _This doesn't seem natural, which means… _She closed her eyes and sent a surge of chakra through her inner coils. "Kai!" Immediately the world seemed clearer and her eyes stopped trying to shut. _Then it was genjutsu, but why would someone do that to everyone in the arena? _A loud explosion came from the balcony where the Hokage and Kazekage had been sat, and the area was covered in a blanket of smoke. _Ah. That's why. So no-one sees what must be an assassination attempt._ As she watched, two figures in white moved to the roof and a purple barrier seemed to form around them, blocking the ANBU that had been making their way up there. 

"Those guys controlling the field aren't normal ninjas," said Kakashi, blandly. Sakura turned in her chair, comforted by the jounin's presence. "Stay there, a moment, Sakura." He started forwards, but was blocked by a familiar figure flanked by sound ninjas.

Kabuto smiled benignly up at Kakashi. "Ah, Kakashi-san. It's been a while since we last saw each other." He turned slightly. "Sakura-san, it's a pity you didn't sleep like all these other sheep."

"So you're the one responsible for this," said Kakashi, drawing Kabuto's attention away from Sakura. "You're a spy and a traitor for the Sound, then?"

Kabuto waved a hand slightly. "Traitor is such a harsh word, Kakashi-san. And no, this isn't my doing. The one who organised this is occupied elsewhere."

Kakashi turned to look up at where the purple barrier was pulsing slowly. _Damn. How could they get this many enemy ninjas into Konoha while still leaving us unawares? How can they strike at the Hokage himself without us being aware of the attempt? _As he watched, the Kazekage dispelled the disguise around himself, allowing Kakashi to see who was undoubtedly the mastermind behind the whole attack. "Orochimaru?"

Sakura was on her feet in an instant, looking up at the same figures Kakashi was. "Orochimaru? What's he doing here?" She blinked as a piece of the puzzle jogged into place. "Sasuke-kun!" She turned her attention back to the arena, only to see two jounin from opposing villages locked in combat below. _Sasuke-kun? _She scanned the arena frantically, looking for any sign of him. _He's gone, and so is Gaara. What happened? Did one leave and the other follow? Or did one of them drag away the other?_

Seeing Kakashi and Sakura's attention waver, Kabuto gave a miniscule nod to his troops, causing them to spring into action. Two of them bore down on Sakura, kunai drawn, with an intent to kill. Sakura did not notice their presence until they were almost on top of her, when she ducked, covering her head and making a terrified squeak.

When she felt no pain, she cautiously looked up again, only to see Kakashi at a most unflattering angle as he stood crouched on the back of the seats in front. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the sprawled forms of the Sound ninjas that had attacked. _Thank goodness for Kakashi-sensei. I was almost dead because I was too busy worrying and not paying attention. That's a basic error that I shouldn't be making._

"Sakura," trilled Kakashi in sing-song, his head tilting down to look at her through his legs. "Stay like that a moment. I'm going to decrease the number of enemies."

Sakura nodded then watched Kakashi spring away, joined by other jounin from the village. They started to drive away the Sound ninjas, incapacitating them however they could, sometimes permanently. _Kakashi-sensei is doing his best to protect me. If I had been under the genjutsu then I'd not be a target for all these ninjas. The best I can do is stay down and pretend I'm asleep, or else Kakashi-sensei will spend all his time having to protect me. _She tipped her head down, watching the action through slitted eyelids and marvelling at what fully trained ninjas could do. _They make Sasuke-kun and Naruto look as bad as I do next to them. _She watched and waited for instructions.

Finally, Kakashi landed in front of her again, shielding her from the Sound ninjas. "Sakura!" She sat up, telling from Kakashi's tone of voice that he was giving orders rather than humouring her. "I'm glad that I showed you genjutsu during our survival training. You have a talent for recognising when someone tries to influence your mind. I want you to dispel the genjutsu on Ino and Chouji. I have a mission for you."

Sakura blinked. "A mission? Kakashi-sensei, this is a war-zone. It's no place for three genin who couldn't even make it pass the preliminaries."

"I have faith in you, Sakura. You're not about to get killed, I promise." He turned back slightly to smile at her, before turning his attention back to watch for enemies. "Proceed with caution. This will be an A-rank mission, just like our mission to the Wave Country." He intercepted a Sound ninja, slitting his throat and sending him over his shoulder in a smooth motion.

Sakura tried not to squeak as the dying man landed across the seat behind her. "Sensei! You can't give us an A-rank mission in all this! How are we supposed to complete it? What can we do in all of this?" _Have you gone totally crazy!_

Kakashi sighed. "Look, Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru have all gone after Gaara and his two team-mates. Dispel the genjutsu on Ino and Chouji and go after them." He moved his kunai to his hand, cutting a long, shallow cut along his thumb and letting the blood well up. _That weird chakra from Gaara has been bothering me. It almost reminds me of what I've felt from Naruto. _"You'll be moving in a basic, four-man platoon through Konoha, so you can keep a low profile and avoid drawing the attention of the Sand and Sound ninjas in the village. You remember how from your academy classes, right?"

Sakura nodded, feeling relieved. "Of course I do. So, you're coming with us, then, to make up the four-man unit?"

Kakashi shook his head, his hands moving through a sequence of seals. "No, I can't leave here." He thrust his hand down onto a nearby sleeping spectator's back. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Sakura peered through the smoke of the resulting summon, finally making out a small dog with a Konoha forehead-protector on. _Huh?_ _What use is that thing going to be?_

"Pakkun here will chase after the others, using their scent," said Kakashi.

Sakura blinked hard. "So the fourth member of the team is going to be this puppy?"

Pakkun hopped over the backs of the spectators to sit nose to nose with Sakura, and spoke with a voice far deeper than Sakura felt should come from such a small dog. "Hey, little girl. Don't call me a cute puppy."

Sakura scowled, worriedly. _I'm still not convinced. And I didn't call you a 'cute' anything._

"Okay, Sakura," said Kakashi, still standing guard over them. "Dispel the genjutsu and wake Ino and Chouji."

Sakura nodded and shuffled round to face Ino, moving her hands back into the tiger seal. "Kai!" She sent chakra through into her fingers, then tapped Ino on the shoulder. Ino yawned and stretched slightly before Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Do you want to get killed, Ino?" She dragged Ino onto the floor, out of easy striking range.

Ino looked around. "What's going on, Sakura? Last thing I knew, my Sasuke-kun was kicking butt against the Sand guy, and now there's some battle going on."

Sakura nodded, trying to inch around Ino to get to Chouji. "The Sand and Sound villages have attacked. Everyone who isn't fighting is under some sleep genjutsu," she explained quickly and quietly. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Shikamaru have gone after Gaara and are going to get into trouble."

Ino sighed. "For someone who hates work, Shikamaru has a talent for getting into trouble." She rose up and started tugging at the corpse of the Sound ninja Kakashi had killed earlier.

Sakura looked up from her hand seal. "What are you doing, Ino-pig? Get down!"

Ino snorted. "If you think I'm going out there with only my backup kunai you have another thing coming." She quickly unbuckled the leg holster the enemy had been wearing and strapped it around her own thigh. "This guy isn't going to need any of this ever again, so why shouldn't it go to me instead?" She looked around and started unbuckling another holster from a nearby sleeping Konoha ninja. "Hurry up and wake Chouji up."

Sakura nodded. "Kai!" She was relieved when Chouji started to stir, and less amused when he made a groan that might have been 'where's breakfast?'

Ino looked over. "Wake up, Chouji. We're in trouble again." She gave Sakura a liberated holster filled with shuriken.

"Again, Ino?" Chouji sighed. "Why is it that you're always getting us into trouble?"

"You think I arranged all this?" asked Ino, waving a hand about to indicate the fights around the arena. "I don't think a part-time flower-shop worker has these sorts of contacts." She pressed another liberated holster into Chouji's hands. "Now come on. Forehead-girl seems to know what's going on. She says Shikamaru is in trouble."

Sakura nodded. "Right. So's Naruto and Sasuke-kun. Now come on, follow me, and keep your head down." She crawled out cautiously, and made her way up the stairs, trying not to draw any attention. At the top she found herself nose to nose with Pakkun again. _What is with this dog?_

"Dynamic Entry!"

The wall to the arena buckled, crumbled, then exploded as the green spandex-clad figure of Gai came flying through, leg still raised in a flying kick, to land beside Kakashi.

"You're late, Gai."

Gai automatically moved to stand back to back with Kakashi. "That's rich coming from you, my eternal rival. I couldn't leave the adorable Lee stranded when this battle started. I had to get him to safety before I could come to your aid."

Kakashi snorted, then turned his attention to the genin inching closer to the hole Gai's entrance had made. "Listen up, I'll tell you your mission now. Once I've fully explained, make your exit through that hole." He paused slightly to make sure he had their attention before continuing. "Go after Naruto and the others and once you catch up, stop them from going any further. Find a safe place to stop, then hide and await further orders."

Sakura nodded. "I understand, Sensei." She turned to Pakkun. "Since you're our tracker, lead the way. We'll follow behind. Ready?"

Chouji nodded slightly, while Ino grinned. "Don't get any heroic ideas, Sakura. Let's leave that to our idiot men-folk, huh?"

Sakura smiled and nodded back. "You've got it, Ino. Pakkun, let's go."

Pakkun darted out of the hole in the wall, followed closely by the three genin.

Gai watched them go. "Think they'll be okay, Kakashi?"

"Only if they don't catch up to Gaara. Otherwise, they'll end up dead."


	17. The Chase is On! The Pursuit of Gaara

The Chase is On! The Pursuit of Gaara

Shikamaru was glad for the company as he ran along the branches of the forest. While his tracking skills were passable through his family's job as game-wardens, he was glad that Sasuke seemed to be living up to his reputation of Number One Rookie and taking point. Thankfully, the passage of the fleeing Sand ninjas had caused easily visible signs of their passage, and even Naruto seemed able to follow the trail.

_Of course, they'll know that they're being followed. We aren't hiding our presence as we pursue them. _Shikamaru glanced to his right to watch Naruto leap on all fours to the next branch. _And we're at a disadvantage when we do catch them. Naruto and Sasuke must be near their limits, even if this will let them recover some of their stamina, and Temari and Kankuro will both be fresh. _He focused his attention back on the trees ahead, his gaze sweeping over Sasuke's left arm and taking note of the spots of blood on the bandaging. _Obviously we need a plan._

"We need a plan," he said out loud, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to turn some of their attention towards him and away from the task of running through the trees.

Naruto was the first to reply. "What do we need a plan for? We catch those Sand ninjas, Sasuke does that blue chakra lightning thing on Gaara again, and we win."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't do much more than run in a straight line with that. I'd be too vulnerable to attack by those other two ninjas. We need to take them out, then go after Gaara."

"I still say it'd be three versus three. I beat Neji, I can beat these guys." Naruto looked smug.

Sasuke, however, turned his attention forwards again, frowning as he passed over something that seemed out of place. "What… damn!" He leapt away, travelling at a sharp angle compared to before. "Explosives!" A fireball bloomed at where he had just passed over, causing the fine wires wound around the trees to glint slightly.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto started moving, dodging over the explosive tags placed on nearby branches, barely keeping ahead of the shockwaves produced. Sasuke lost track of them for a while, instead concentrating on his surroundings and not getting blown out of the air. He finally found a safe spot to rest, stuck to a tree branch with chakra whilst hanging upside-down. He looked around slowly while getting his breathing back under control, before finally spotting Shikamaru kneeling horizontally on a distant tree trunk.

Shikamaru nodded to him. "No damage here."

Sasuke nodded back, looking around for Naruto. _Where's the idiot gone? He couldn't have been caught in all that, surely. _Sasuke swung himself up onto the top of the branch, still looking around. "Naruto?"

"What the hell was that!" demanded Naruto from somewhere above him. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto draped inelegantly over a tree branch further up the tree.

"Idiot."

"Hey, at least I'm an alive idiot." Naruto wriggled off the branch and landed in a crouch next to Sasuke. "I don't think they want us to follow them."

Sasuke snorted. "You think?" He started looking around, trying to pick the trail back up again.

Naruto stuck his hands behind his head and rocked back on his heels slightly, going back to their conversation as if the explosions had never happened. "So, why don't you just skewer the girl first, then the freaky puppet guy, and then Gaara? Me and Shikamaru can keep them looking the wrong way while you do it."

Sasuke sighed and turned his attention to Naruto, beginning to rub his neck and hoping Naruto took the hint. "I'm good for one more run only. Kakashi said I shouldn't try to do more. It would cause complications."

"Complications?" Naruto looked puzzled, and Sasuke could see his eyes tracking to look at his neck before blinking. "Oh. Right. Complications are bad, we don't want any of those." _And if it does get complicated, better that Sasuke is pointed at them then at us, I think. _Naruto looked about. "So where did they go next?"

Shikamaru spotted the trail. "This way." He leapt off the tree-trunk and started moving from branch to branch. "Two separate passes happened through here."

Sasuke moved alongside and nodded. "That's what I'd do. Have one person remain behind to set the traps while the other continues." He looked about. _If they're splitting up to do that, we must be close behind. They wouldn't risk separation otherwise, even if for only a short while. _He resisted the urge to scratch at his arm through the bandages. _Damn this injury. It's going to make it much harder to finish Gaara when the time comes. _His eyes flicked slowly from Naruto to Shikamaru. _I hope Shikamaru didn't gain anything from when we spoke. I don't want anyone outside of the team knowing what Orochimaru did to me. It would stop them trusting me._

Shikamaru chanced a glance upwards at the sun's position. "Well it's midday now. My range will only get greater as time goes on."

Naruto laughed. "Until night anyway. But I'm guessing we'll have caught them by then." He saw Sasuke look slightly puzzled. "What's up, Sasuke? Don't you remember how Shikamaru beat that girl from the Sound?"

Sasuke growled slightly. "Idiot. I was in hospital after my fight, remember? Kakashi didn't bother giving me any information on Shikamaru or anyone else except Gaara." _I wonder if that means he knew this would happen? Bah, Kakashi likes to look clever but he doesn't know everything._ He shook his head slightly to clear it and bring his thoughts back on track. "The Nara clan was never big enough to be a threat to the Uchiha. I don't know anything about their special jutsus."

"Really?" asked Naruto. "Aww it was so cool! Shikamaru just stood there and his shadow stretched like elastic and then that girl started moving just like he did. It was awesome!"

Sasuke automatically tuned out Naruto's enthusiasm as he knew that Naruto could be enthusiastic about almost anything. "Shadows, eh? You fight by extending your own. Can it piggyback other shadows too?"

Shikamaru nodded. "That's why midday is such a troublesome time to fight. I have to take account of the short range."

Naruto, ignoring Shikamaru's explanation, sped up slightly to pull in front of the others. "I think I see them! That girl's dress is bouncing light back at us."

Shikamaru turned his attention away from Sasuke and squinted slightly. "I can't tell. It could be anything moving ahead of us, or just an optical illusion at this speed." He turned back to Sasuke. "Can you go further ahead and see?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not enough traction for me to speed up here. We can catch them in a minute or two if it is them. Do we have a plan?"

"Not really," replied Shikamaru, noticing a change up ahead. "Looks like they've stopped."

"Then let's go get them," said Naruto, leaping ahead, to stop on a wide branch facing the now-stopped Sand ninjas. "Hey, you losers! I don't know what you're planning, but we're here to stop you!"

Sasuke landed next to him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _This isn't some sort of adventure story where the hero makes a grand entrance, Naruto. We're trying to stop them when we don't even really know what they're doing, just that it involves Gaara. _Sasuke let his eyes drift over Temari and Kankuro, before looking at Gaara carefully. He could see a dark stain on Kankuro's shoulder where he held Gaara, which led Sasuke to believe that Gaara might still be bleeding, even though he was certainly unconscious. _That helps. Two of them versus three of us, and one of them will be hampered with carrying Gaara. _He sensed Shikamaru land on the far side of Naruto, bringing their number to greater than that of the Sand ninjas. "Surrender. You're not going anywhere now."

He saw Kankuro turn to mutter something uncomplimentary under his breath, before Temari sprang forwards.

"Kankuro, take Gaara and run." She drew three kunai and hurled them at the group of Konoha ninjas, causing them to scatter slightly. She withdrew to a higher branch before turning back to Kankuro. "I'll hold them here as long as I can."

Kankuro shook his head. "There's three of them, Temari, and only one of you. You can't do this alone."

"Don't worry about me," she replied. "This is an important mission for the Sand. You need to place the priority on Gaara's condition." She turned her attention back to the Konoha ninjas, ignoring Kankuro and Gaara's departure.

"Hold it!" called out Naruto, starting after them. He started climbing the tree branches to follow, even as he heard Sasuke launch kunai at their retreating backs. _I won't let them get away. _Something moved in front of him and he looked up, puzzled. "Huh?"

Temari grinned mirthlessly before him, swinging her arm round to generate a breeze with her fan. "Take this!" The gust picked Naruto up off the branch, throwing him through the trees until he impacted on a trunk. Temari hung back, keeping her open fan between herself and the other genin.

Shikamaru looked up at her. _She hangs back so that she can knock any one of us flying with her wind jutsus if we try to pass her. She has her fan fully open, so she's not playing with us like she did with Tenten in the preliminaries. We need to stop her from swinging her fan, and that means we need to stop her from moving._ He shook his head. _But she'll be expecting me to try using my Kagemane no jutsu(1) to do just that. We'll need a distraction._

Sasuke looked at both Naruto and Shikamaru. "Every second we waste here, Gaara gets further away. I say we take her down, and take her down fast." He got an agreeing nod from Naruto, which made him hopeful. _Naruto is eager to fight. With some luck, this means that he'll use his only real move. With that, there should be plenty of shadows for Shikamaru to try his luck. _He saw Naruto bring his hands together in the familiar hand seal.

"I'll show her. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Six Narutos formed on surrounding tree branches and leapt towards Temari, yelling inarticulately.

Temari swung her fan back. "Ninpou Kamaitachi! (2)"

Sasuke watched the winds score the bark of the trees they passed. When they hit Naruto's bunshin, the cuts caused them to evaporate back into clouds. It took Sasuke a moment to realise that the winds were not dissipating as they drew closer to the three Konoha genin. He faintly heard Shikamaru call out an order to scatter before he was again dodging through trees for the second time that hour. He idly hoped that there would not be a third time as he heard Temari call out her technique again, trying to take out another wave of Narutos who were throwing shuriken at her.

Slowly, Sasuke moved around, watching how often Temari swung, and timed a kunai throw to one of the gaps, hoping to catch her off guard. His aim was perfect but she managed to reverse her hand to bring the fan around in another move.

"Ninpou Fuusajin!(3)"

A hot wave of gritty air hit Sasuke, sending him flying into a tree. His injured arm protested at the sand grating against the wounds, and Sasuke rolled with the hit to put the thick tree trunk between himself and Temari. He looked around and saw Shikamaru and Naruto likewise seeking shelter, Naruto looking annoyed that his usual tactic was not working.

_If we don't finish this quickly, we'll just waste time and chakra. _He looked at Shikamaru, noting that he had moved from his initial point to hiding at the ground level but had tried no attack, and that Temari probably would be unable to keep track of several things at once. _If she thinks Shikamaru is gone, then we can call her bluff and catch her! _He looked over at Shikamaru and met his gaze, seeking understanding. Sasuke then leapt up to a branch on a level with Temari. "Shikamaru! Come back here and help us out, you coward!" he yelled, focusing his attention on somewhere behind Temari. To his surprise, he saw Shikamaru running away through the trees behind her. _What? But I know he's still hiding. _Then Sasuke realised. _It's one of Naruto's bunshin. He must've positioned it for an attack then, hearing what I said, making it move to try to help my story._

Temari just smirked. _If he thinks that something that stupid will make me turn attention away, he's mistaken. It makes no difference if one gets through. Kankuro is skilled enough to deal with that shadow user, even burdened with Gaara. The Uchiha, however, is far more dangerous. At least he hasn't noticed the dust left on the branches by my jutsu. _She saw some movement out of the corner of her eye, and swung her fan once more, knocking away more Narutos as they tried to approach. She then focused her attention back on Sasuke, glaring. "Some pride of Konoha you are, letting others fight for you. Why don't you try more than just kunai and icy glares?"

Sasuke snorted. "You're just full of hot air, aren't you?" He brought his hands up and started flicking through a complicated sequence of seals. "But then, so am I." He brought a hand to his mouth as he felt the chakra-created fire welling up in his chest. "Katon, Housenka no jutsu!(4)" He aimed the fireballs at Temari, guiding them down as she leapt off the branch to the forest floor. As the fireballs hit the ground around her, they produced pillars of flame that lit up the surrounding area and generated flickering shadows. _There. Hope that gives Shikamaru enough to work with. But just in case, I'd better keep going as if I don't expect him to act. _He saw Temari rise to her feet and look back up at him, drawing her fan back. Sasuke started to flip through the seals for a more precise Katon jutsu, then stopped as he saw Temari's arm jerk to a halt.

"That's far enough, lady." Shikamaru slouched out around the tree, keeping a distance as the fires died down. At his feet his shadow stretched out to connect with Temari's, its range boosted by the shadows created by the fire. "You've been captured now."

Sasuke heard Naruto whoop somewhere up above. "Whoohoo! Go Shikamaru! Show that crazy fan-lady who's boss!"

Sasuke sighed. _Figures that Naruto would be eager. Three against one isn't much of a fight in this case. _He looked up and spotted Naruto almost instantly because of his brightly coloured clothes. "Get down here, Naruto. And mind the dirt."

"What dirt?" asked Naruto, just before neatly landing on a patch on a low branch. Losing all traction with his feet he skidded off the branch and hit the ground with a bump. "Owww…" he complained, rolling around and holding his head.

Sasuke sighed again. "The dirt that she placed to trip us up when we tried something, idiot." He looked at Shikamaru. "So now what? We knock her unconscious and leave?"

Shikamaru shook his head, Temari mirroring his actions. "No good. While this jutsu is in effect, anything you do to one of us, you do to the other. Unless you know exactly how hard to hit her, and she doesn't dodge, we can't do it."

Naruto got up, still rubbing at his head. "So what? We take her with us? Fat lot of good that'll do, Shikamaru. I thought we wanted less enemies."

Shikamaru nodded. "And you and Sasuke will have them." He moved to a convenient tree and sat down, leaning against it. "I'll stay here. I might not have as much chakra as you guys do but I can keep her here a while, maybe even long enough for you to catch up and deal with Gaara." He looked over to where Temari had copied his pose, seemingly leaning against thin air. "She won't be able to complete her mission. That's a victory even if it isn't a decisive one."

Sasuke nodded and thumped Naruto across the chest as the latter opened his mouth to argue. "We argue about this and we lose time, Naruto." He nodded to Shikamaru. "Hide yourself and take care that no one else finds you two. Good luck." He leapt away into the trees, following Kankuro and Gaara's trail.

Naruto snorted. "Heartless jerk." He turned his attention to Shikamaru. "Thanks, Shikamaru. Try not to take advantage of a helpless lady, you know?" He grinned and chased after Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed. _Well that takes all the fun out of my life again. It's just me and the Sand kunoichi. _He leaned back and looked up at the small specks of blue sky peeking through the leaves of the forest.

"You know, when I get free of this, you're going to wish you were dead," said Temari.

Shikamaru shrugged philosophically, knowing that it would make her do the same. "You'd get on well with my team-mate, Ino. She has a sharp tongue, just like you. Don't think she's ever threatened to kill me though."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," replied Temari, her voice practically sneering. Shikamaru knew that this was because she'd realised that this was the only way other than words to make her point. "Killing you would mean that you'd never live to regret the lesson I teach you."

They sat in silence a while before Temari spoke again.

"Don't you get a crick in your neck, staring up at the sky like that?"

* * *

Sakura was worried. She supposed she had every right to be, but it was not the done thing when a ninja was on a mission. Ever since Pakkun had reported that two squads and a spare were tracking them she had been trying to think of a way to sort out the problem. Nothing Kakashi had told her when assigning the mission gave her a clue on how to deal with this. 

Pakkun sniffed the air again. "No good. They're still following us."

Sakura heard Ino curse slightly. "After all that time we wasted to confuse our trail, and even walking backwards like you told us to, all we've done is lost time and let them get closer!" She tugged at the covers over her elbows slightly as she kept running. _And what I'm wearing isn't something that I've ever run missions in before, and it's got less protection than my usual gear. _"I can't believe that your sensei told us to do something so stupid. This is all your fault, Sakura."

"Mine?" asked Sakura. "How can it be my fault? I was sat with you the whole time." _Please, Ino, now isn't the time for us to start a fight._

Ino huffed slightly. "Shikamaru would never do something so adventurous as go after the sand psycho unless he was encouraged by your suicidal team-mate."

Sakura allowed herself to smile. "Which one would that be?" She shook her head at Ino's shock. "It's no good blaming people, Ino-pig, not even me. We're in this mess, and if we don't work together we'll not be able to save the boys."

Chouji nodded, huffing slightly from the pace Pakkun was setting. "She's right, Ino. Shikamaru needs our help more than we need to have this argument."

"Chouji," whined Ino. "How can you take her side of the argument?"

"Sorry, Ino, I just think she's right."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter who's right if we don't manage to lose these people."

Pakkun sniffed the air again. "They're still gaining on us. We have ten minutes at best to lose them before they catch us. On top of that, I can smell a battle. There's the smell of burning and chakra in the air ahead." He turned back to look at the humans following behind him. "Seems like Sasuke is in a fight."

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura and Ino both turned their heads to look at each other as they realised that they had spoken the same thing. Ino was the first to look away and shake her head. "How can you know it's Sasuke-kun fighting?"

Sakura smiled, realising she had knowledge over Ino of Sasuke's habits. "He's an expert in using Katon jutsu, even though he's only a genin. Unless the Sand ninjas also know ways of fighting with fire, it will have been him who started it." She focused on Pakkun. "Can you tell if Naruto and Shikamaru are still with him?"

Pakkun sniffed again. "They are nearby, but they seem to be separating. Shikamaru and another remain while Sasuke and Naruto go on ahead. There aren't any fresh smells of battle, but with two ninjas of opposing sides remaining, it's likely that this is just a pause in the fight."

Sakura nodded. _So Shikamaru is stalling one of the Sand ninjas while Sasuke-kun and Naruto follow the other two. That means that Shikamaru is comparatively safe as I doubt it's Gaara he's facing. Also, if we go to help him and stop our progress then our pursuers will catch up with us. _She looked over at Ino and Chouji. _But half this squad is made up of Shikamaru's team-mates. They will resist the idea of abandoning Shikamaru as being tactically sound, and even argue that my insistence to go after Sasuke-kun and Naruto comes from my loyalty to them. Even if I can get Ino to go after Sasuke-kun because of her crush on him, Chouji will resist. _She tried not to shudder as she thought about what she might have to do to provoke that sort of response in Ino. _It's not fair to manipulate her feelings like that, and I know that Sasuke-kun would hate being seen as nothing more than an object like that._

"We've got to help Shikamaru," said Chouji in between deep breaths. "If he's in a fight, he's in trouble, and there's no examiner to stop the match and save him." He looked behind fearfully, as if he could see the enemy approaching. "And what if they go after him because he's an easier target alone?"

Sakura sighed. "We need to get rid of some of these problems. It's a shame we can't ambush the squads pursuing us and take them out. That would at least solve one of our problems."

"Then why don't we ambush them?" asked Ino. "If that would make life easier for us, I'm all for it." _Then we can get Shikamaru out of trouble, and I can rescue Sasuke-kun. Maybe doing that will make him realise how much he loves me._

Sakura rolled her eyes, being careful not to look around so Ino couldn't see that action. "Because if they're moving that fast they're probably chuunin or better. And the one following the two squads is probably there to help stop ambushes." She looked back at Ino. "There's no way we could win. They've probably been briefed on how to do this, and most certainly will know the territory. Do you really think we could take on two chuunin each and win fast enough?"

"I'm a tracker, not a combat-type," added Pakkun in a helpful tone.

"Okay," conceded Sakura, "Two and two thirds of a chuunin each. My point still stands." _And a lot of use the dog is._

"And we're supposed to just let Shikamaru get hurt?" replied Ino. "Surely we have to try something? I thought that forehead of yours meant you had a large brain. Use it."

Sakura sighed and tried to think. _There's no way an ambush would work. They're expecting it, and have taken countermeasures to stop it happening. _"I think the best we could do is stall them. Maybe cut the numbers down or something. But it could cost us the time we need to catch up and stop the others reaching Gaara." She looked at Ino. "There is one way to do it that I can think of. One of us goes with Pakkun after Naruto and Sasuke-kun, the others go to meet up with Shikamaru. That way three of us may only have half of the trackers."

Ino shot her a crafty look. "So, you go rescue Sasuke-kun and be the hero, while we do all the work? That's hardly fair, forehead-girl."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to be the hero, I want to make sure Sasuke-kun and Naruto are safe." She looked at Chouji then back at Ino. "Do you really think either of you could talk Naruto and Sasuke-kun out of whatever they're doing? They aren't the type to listen if you just say 'Well your sensei said so'. You have to argue with them and make them listen. You really think you can do that to your precious 'Sasuke-kun', Ino?" She focused on Pakkun's back. "And besides, you know how Shikamaru fights. You're used to working together as a team. I'd just mess it up."

Ino resisted the urge to sigh. _That's so like Sakura, to stand up for herself if it's important to her. Even I have to admit that she's talking sense, even if I don't like what she's saying. Now because of what I've said, she's doubting her ability to do any good at all in this situation. Boy did I mess this up._ "So that's it?" Ino asked Sakura, hoping to encourage her. "You're just thinking that all you're good for is talking? You've seen more action than we have, Sakura. You've even taken a C rank mission. To do that you must have some reliability in the field, else your sensei would never've agreed to it." She dropped back to run alongside Chouji. "You're right. You're the only one who can talk Naruto out of some boneheaded stunt, just like we're the only ones who can hope to get Shikamaru up and working to stop these guys from following you. You'd just better use the time that we buy you well, because there's no way we can totally stop them for you, forehead-girl." She tugged at Chouji's scarf. "Come on. Let's go save that lazy idiot."

Chouji nodded. "Sure. Things always go better with him around." He looked at Pakkun. "Which way?"

Pakkun stopped on the next branch, sniffing the air while the others joined him. "I've been following Sasuke and Naruto's trail. Shikamaru is that way." He pointed with a paw. "The other ninja isn't with him anymore."

"Well that helps," said Ino. "Now we just need to make sure that they follow us and not Sakura."

Sakura seemed to think a moment, then smiled. "I know." She jumped slightly and tore off some of the thin twigs from the branches above. After fumbling with them for a moment, she held them up in an arrangement similar to a dog's paw. "You take this and use it. The trackers aren't going to notice one set of prints out of three going missing if Pakkun's are still there."

Chouji shook his head, taking the sticks from Sakura. "But then it'll just look like we have two dogs now, one going in each direction."

Sakura kept smiling. "Not if I do this!" She bent down and scooped up Pakkun, who looked less than happy at being carried. "Now my group has only one set of footprints, and yours has three."

Ino nodded. "Looks like you're right. As long as they don't examine it too closely, we'll be okay." She smiled back at Sakura. "You take care, and look after your team. We'll do the same for ours."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Good luck, Ino, and thank you for this. You too Chouji."

Chouji blushed slightly at the thanks. "It's okay, Sakura. We'll keep the trackers away from you."

Sakura nodded and then started running through the trees again, trying hard not to worry about what the enemy ninjas would do to her friends when they caught up to them.

* * *

Sasuke was relieved when he finally spotted the dark form of Kankuro up ahead. Neither he nor Naruto had wanted to push themselves to their limits to catch them, only to be unready for the inevitable fight that would occur when they found the two Sand ninjas again. It had left him worrying that perhaps they would be unable to catch up before Gaara recovered enough to fight, and so cause trouble. 

_From how important he seems to be to this attack, he must be powerful indeed in some form. Obviously what Naruto said might be true after all. _Sasuke shook his head slightly. _Now isn't the time to be thinking about whether or not Gaara might be a demon. Judging from his injuries and how the other two ninjas are trying to protect him, he's certainly mortal. That's all that matters with stopping their plans._

He looked over at Naruto. _He seems to be recovered from Neji's attack on his tenketsu, even though it should take hours. Maybe it's that mysterious red chakra he's using instead. _He paused, then dismissed the idea. _It feels like Naruto always does, not that sickly feeling from before. Whatever it is, it can wait till later to be solved. All that matters is that we're both close to top form for this, in case Gaara makes trouble. _

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "So how shall we do this?" He tilted his head to indicate Kankuro, who seemed to be putting on a burst of speed.

Sasuke looked around. "I'll go on ahead and block him. You stay behind. Classic pincer movement." He waited until Naruto nodded then sped up slightly, drawing three shuriken and throwing them at Kankuro's feet to attract his attention and force him to dodge. He then leapt up into the higher branches of the treetops and raced forwards, over Kankuro's head, before dropping back down to the level of the fleeing ninja.

As Sasuke straightened from his crouch he saw Kankuro had stopped running, and was scowling back at him, looking like he was biting back a curse. Sasuke smirked and tried to get his breathing back under control from his sprint through the treetops. "Don't run away from us," he said calmly. He let his gaze flicker past Kankuro as Naruto took up position directly behind the Sand ninja. From how Kankuro shifted, he was obviously aware that Naruto was blocking his escape.

He snorted, trying to cover his own laboured breathing. "Bring it on, then. One at a time or both at once, makes no matter to me."

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "All right, you asked for it."

"Wait!" There was a rustle of leaves above before Temari dropped to rest besides Kankuro, panting hard.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and could see him look faintly worried. _He's realised that if she's here then Shikamaru is probably at best out of chakra and at worst… _Sasuke trailed off that line of thought, not wanting to consider that someone he had made an effort to talk with might now be dead. _That way lies madness, I'm sure. _He considered his options. _She could well be rested now because of the waiting around, but she seems to have used some chakra to catch up to us. She's probably at about half strength, same as me and Naruto. This will be close, assuming Gaara doesn't wake up._

Kankuro turned his attention to Temari. "What happened? I thought you were going to stop these guys, but you let two of them get past you and just took out the weakest?"

Temari scowled at him. "They had some good tactics, and a lot of luck." She stood up slowly. "But their luck has just run out. Two of us, two of them, and we're in better shape."

Kankuro smiled. "So, you made them waste chakra even if they did get past you? That'll make this easier." He gently lowered Gaara to the tree branch. "You still gained Gaara more time to recover. Now it's my turn." He moved forwards, pulling the bandaged-wrapped bundle off his back. "Temari, take Gaara and get going. You're nearer your limit than I am, so I'll hold them here." He heard Temari start to argue, but cut her off. "Go. The mission comes first, remember?"

Temari looked from Sasuke to Naruto, then sighed. "I understand." She stooped and picked Gaara up off the branch, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey…" said Naruto, realising what was happening. He started forwards, but before he could catch her she had already moved away, carrying Gaara away from them. "Come back here!" he yelled at her retreating back, then turned his attention back to Kankuro and Sasuke. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke nodded, not taking his eyes off Kankuro who stood ready to release his puppet. "Go, Naruto. I'm fast enough to catch you both. Dealing with this guy won't take long, then I've got your back."

Naruto nodded back. "All right. Watch yourself, and don't take too long. Otherwise there won't be anything left of Gaara for you to play with." He grinned at Sasuke then took off, chasing after Temari and Gaara.

Sasuke focused on Kankuro and smirked. "Do you think it matters to me which of you I fight? Both of you are no match for either me or Naruto."

"No."

Sasuke stiffened at the voice coming from behind him, and turned slightly to see who it was who had spoken. "Shino?"

Shino had his attention still focused on Kankuro. "I will be your opponent."

Sasuke felt ire rising within him. _Doesn't he think I can handle this? And what stopped him showing up before now? Does he want to try to upstage me somehow? _He blinked. _And how did he know we were here? I didn't know his tracking skills were that good. _"Why are you here?" he asked.

Shino raised a hand and pointed at him. Sasuke instantly felt something crawling over his skin, up his back and over his shoulder, before looping up over his collar. He turned his head and squinted down to see a small insect, smaller than his thumbnail crawl out of his clothes and down his body towards the floor. He suppressed the urge to shudder. _Ugh._

"Before you left the stadium," explained Shino, "I put a female bug on you. The female is almost odourless, and the only thing that can smell that faint odour is the male of the species. The males, however, have a stronger odour."

Sasuke became aware of bugs crawling all over the branch he was standing on, and from how Kankuro was acting the insects had spread throughout the surrounding area while Shino had been talking. _Figures, _thought Sasuke. _Shino is spreading his weapons around now before the fight starts, the better to use them when the time comes._

"Uchiha Sasuke," said Shino, reclaiming Sasuke's attention. "You go after Gaara, as the match between you and him was not completed. I will fight this Sand ninja, as he was originally to be my opponent." He saw Sasuke's hesitation. "Leave this to me. Go after Gaara," he said more forcefully.

"You seem confident," observed Sasuke. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle him?" _After all, I can't leave a fellow Konoha ninja in a bad situation if they can't handle it._

"Don't worry," replied Shino. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll back you and Naruto up."

Sasuke smirked. "Give us ten minutes and there won't be anything left for you to do." He nodded slightly to Shino, then took off running after Temari, Gaara and Naruto. _The odds are in our favour once again. This time when I catch up to Gaara, we'll finish it. _He turned his head slightly to watch Shino and Kankuro vanish into the distance. _With any more backup on this we'll run the risk of simply tripping over each other. I know Naruto, and Naruto knows me. Shino would just get in the way anyway. _He smiled to himself.

_Time's up, Gaara. Recovered or not, next time we meet, you'll deal with us._

(1) Kagemane – Shadow Copy

(2) Ninpou Kamaitachi - Sickling winds according to my subs

(3) Ninpou Fuusajin – Dust wind

(4) Katon Housenka no jutsu – Fire element, mythical fire flower


	18. Sakura Makes Her Move! Team Seven Reunit

Sakura Makes Her Move! Team Seven Reunited

_This is bad, _thought Ino to herself as she watched Chouji carefully lay out a false paw-print trail beside their own tracks. _We are trying to bring down two platoons of chuunin by ourselves, and maybe drag Shikamaru into all of this. If we get out of this, I'm going to skin Sakura alive. _She fidgeted and checked once more through her 'borrowed' holster, making sure she had memorised the difference between it and her usual set up. _May well be a big 'if'. Nothing here is standard. _

Chouji straightened up and dusted off his hands. "All done, Ino. We should get moving again."

Ino nodded, leaping back up into the canopy and starting to run in the direction Pakkun had indicated Shikamaru was. "Why did Shikamaru have to go grow a spine, now of all times?"

"He's not as bad as you think he is," replied Chouji, following dutifully behind her. "Back in the academy, Naruto was the only person who could really get him excited about something. He's probably the one who convinced Shikamaru to do this."

"So it's all Naruto's fault?" asked Ino, shaking her head. "That makes me feel so much better. The class dunce is leading him into trouble. I just hope Sasuke-kun can get them out of it." Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that stood out from the usual background colour of the forest. "Wait a minute, Chouji." She stuck her arm out, using her momentum to swing around the tree trunk and land on a nearby branch. She crouched down, squinting through the undergrowth for what had caught her eye. _It was a flash of light, I'm sure of it._

Chouji landed heavily besides her. "What is it, Ino? Have you found Shikamaru?"

Ino grinned as she spotted a pale hand sticking out from underneath a bush. "I think so. Come on." She leapt down to the ground and walked over, senses alert in case of a trap. She found the cause of the light soon enough. It had been a random reflection from Shikamaru's forehead protector. Thankfully it was still attached to the genin in question, who was snoring slightly while sprawled out amongst the bushes, a nasty-looking bruise starting to form across one side of his face.

Ino started to growl. "Sleeping again?" She brought her foot back, ignoring Chouji's protests from behind her, and swung it to connect solidly with Shikamaru's middle. "Get up!" She was rewarded with a moan and Shikamaru curling over to protect his now hurting side.

"That wasn't very nice, Ino," said Chouji, bending down to help his friend up. "Are you alright, Shikamaru? What happened?"

Shikamaru sat up, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. "What happened is that Ino is the second woman to hit me today. I was stalling the Sand kunoichi using my kagemane, while Sasuke and Naruto went after the other two, but I ran out of chakra so she got loose and knocked me unconscious before leaving, I guess." He stretched, then looked at Ino. "So what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be back at the arena?"

Ino folded her arms. "We were sent by Sakura's idiot of a sensei to come and stop you from catching up with Gaara, that's what."

"Well, mission complete," said Shikamaru. "Well done." He leaned back and started to watch the clouds through the breaks in the leafy canopy above.

"Oh no, we're not done yet." Ino looked around cautiously. "We had a load of enemy ninjas tracking us from Konoha. We split with Sakura to try to lead them away from her, but that leaves us in some trouble,"

Chouji looked worried. "They're probably after us, thinking Sakura is still with us. That dog said that they were probably chuunins, and that they were supposed to stop us interfering with Gaara."

Shikamaru looked at him, realising that Chouji was never the most assertive of the team. "Don't worry, Chouji. We'll think of something." _And it had better be good. Being knocked out has let me regain some chakra, but it's still not enough to hold them for more than a few minutes. _"So what's the situation?"

Ino tugged him to his feet. "Come on. We should talk while we move." She leapt up into the trees and started running. "Since Sakura took Pa-whatever, we don't know how close these guys are getting." She turned back to check that her two team-mates were following, before returning her attention to the path in front. "From what we know, we've got between nine and none chuunins on our tails, depending on how many we managed to shake from Sakura. Chouji's been faking that the dog is still with us with those fake paw prints, but we don't know how effective they've been."

"And you can't know until the chuunins catch up with you," replied Shikamaru, nodding slightly. "I guess that they're in two squads, with someone following to stop any ambushes. We need to take them all out, at once, or else be prepared for whatever the extra might do."

Ino nodded. "I think the only way I see it working is if you use your shadow technique while Chouji and I watch your back." _While we might stop one or two of the chuunins, you're the only one who can stop that many at once._

Shikamaru grunted. "I can't stop them for long, Ino. That many people, it would be a minute, two at best." He looked over at Chouji. "We could try to knock them out but I can't release them in sequence, so Chouji could take out maybe half of them." He sighed. _And there would still be the one following at a distance. Ino's Shintenshin no jutsu(1) might hit them but, with the error involved in calculating a hidden ninja's position, she could send her mind shooting off into the ether. Then we'd have to guard her body and have one less person around to do it. _"Okay, the plan is this. I'll stall them while you two hide nearby. Once I have them, I'll attack them to force the other to act to save them. From there you, Ino, try to take him out or stall him while Chouji helps me deal with the main force. We'll then back you up."

"Great plan, Shikamaru. May I add, let's not get killed." Ino shook her head. _It's a shame that this is the best plan we've got. It would probably have worked in the exam, but here, against real chuunins? _She followed Shikamaru down to ground level, and stopped. "Here's where you want to make the stand?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Plenty of strong sunlight, so plenty of shadows." _I'm going to need all the help I can get. _"Chouji, you hide over there. That should give you a good chance of remaining undiscovered." Shikamaru pointed to a large collection of bushes, knowing that Chouji would need to be at ground level to use his Nikudan Sensha(2) effectively.

Chouji nodded, looking worried for his friend. "Okay, Shikamaru. You be careful."

Shikamaru clapped his hand on Chouji's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get through this fine. Now you'd better hide." He watched Chouji disappear into the undergrowth, then ducked behind a tree. _All I need is a brief element of surprise, and this hiding spot will give it to me. _He sighed and looked up at the clouds through the branches of the trees. _This mission is proving to be more and more troublesome. I swear this is the last time I'm following Naruto anywhere. _He stretched slowly, waiting. _We'll have one shot, and I'll have to stall them until they all reveal themselves. _A faint rustle of leaves was all the warning Shikamaru got before the enemy ninjas descended on the clearing.

"Look at these footprints," said a voice unknown to Shikamaru. "They're all trailing over one another in this small area. Obviously they held some sort of discussion here."

_That must be their leader, their best tracker. _Shikamaru moved his hands swiftly and silently through the hand-seals, and his shadow warped to his will. It bent around the tree, searching out other shadows to connect to. _That's it! I've got them. These few moments I can buy need to be enough. _Shikamaru stepped around the tree and met the gaze of the leader of the Sound ninjas calmly. "Sorry. I may be tired, but that's more than enough to stop you here a while." The Sound ninjas, uniformly dressed in masks covering the lower half of their faces, glared at him.

Their leader snorted. "He's still only a kid. He must be trying to hold us here to let his friends escape. How pitiful. Is this Konoha's Kageshibari no jutsu(3) I've heard so much about?"

Shikamaru laughed. "That's an old way of saying that. Times have passed, old man. They call it Kagemane now." He resisted the urge to rub his sore head and considered. _I have too little chakra to hold them for very long. I need to find out where their extra follower is hiding. _He started to count the Sound ninjas in front of him who were held fast by his technique. _Eight ninjas. So Ino and Chouji managed to draw them all. That makes Sakura's job much easier, even though it makes ours harder. _He reached into his weapon pouches and withdrew shuriken in his right hand, kunai in his left. _Now I just need to find where their accomplice is hiding so Ino can try to take care of him. _He drew his hands up, preparing to throw his weapons, one for each of the Sound ninjas stood around. _He'll have to act to save his comrades. _He threw, and watched as each of the weapons was knocked from the air by further ones originating from somewhere to his left. _He's there!_

A faint rustle of leaves told Shikamaru that Ino was on the move, trying to intercept the other ninja, but Shikamaru feared it would be too late. He could already feel his technique weakening, to the point where he knew he had seconds at best. _Damn it. Hurry,Ino. I can't tell Chouji to attack until I know we're clear._

The Sound ninja laughed. "Looks like you're at your limit. This Kagemane thing will go away soon." He frowned, and Shikamaru thought he might have looked more threatening without the mask obscuring his features. "You'd better be prepared for what's coming!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "As you said, I'm at my limit. But you're mistaken in thinking this is my only defence." _Sorry, Ino. Finished or not, we have to take out what we can now before they escape my technique and kill us all. _"Chouji! Now!"

Shikamaru smiled a little at the look of shock on the Sound ninjas' faces as Chouji came rolling out of the nearby bushes, his body transformed into a giant rolling sphere. _Now to watch and release them at the last possible minute before Chouji's strike. _Being used to Chouji's attack, Shikamaru left it to the last second before releasing the enemy ninjas, fighting the urge to drop to his knees and pant. Chouji took out the centre five, including their leader, but the group had been too widely dispersed and three of them escaped without injury. Shikamaru reached into his holster and drew a kunai as Chouji came around for another pass. _Looks like we'll be trying to take the last three down hand to hand. _"Ino! Get down here and help us out!"

One of the remaining conscious Sound ninjas laughed. "If she's the one you sent after our help, you're going to be disappointed. It would take more than a girl to stop him." He looked up to where the intercepting kunai had come from. "If you're finished with the girl, come down here and help us out. You can start by taking this guy's head off, then we'll get the fat bastard that's rolling around."

Shikamaru tensed himself, ignoring Chouji's shriek of 'FAT!' and waited for the strike he'd have to dodge. He sensed someone drop behind him but there was no intent to strike, despite the shadow of the ninja being large enough to overshadow Shikamaru. He looked up and was rewarded with a puff of cigarette smoke to his eyes. "Asuma?"

The jounin sensei of TeamTen smiled, then threw the Sound ninja that was unconscious under his arm into one of the other three Sound ninjas. Shikamaru then watched as Asuma took out the remaining Sound ninjas with the brutal efficiency he was used to seeing from his instructor. _That was lucky. I didn't think we could take the rest out by ourselves. _As soon as the threats had been neutralised, Shikamaru was only slightly surprised to see Ino helping a dizzy-looking Chouji into the clearing. Shikamaru sighed and then let his legs give out from underneath him, flopping to sit on the ground.

Asuma smiled thinly around at them as Ino and Chouji moved to join Shikamaru. "Good job, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji."

Shikamaru groaned. "Why did I sign up for all this?"

Ino flopped beside him with a tired grin. "Oh come on. You're loving every moment of this."

"Only the ones where I'm not fighting for my life against impossible odds." He looked at Asuma. "You're not about to tell us to go back the others up, are you?"

Asuma snorted. "Me and Kakashi are going to have a long talk about the suitability of missions where he decides to involve my students."

* * *

Naruto bounded from tree branch to tree branch, trying not to pant too hard. _At this rate, I'll never catch them. Really wish I was as fast as Sasuke. _He shook his head slightly and tried to focus on the fight coming. _There's just me left, now. That'll be fine if Gaara's still hurt, but if he's okay then I'll be stuck in the same position Sasuke was back in the arena. Trying to fight a crazy demon-guy. _Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw two figures sat on a branch ahead. As he watched, he saw Gaara knock Temari flying before turning back towards him. 

Naruto landed on the next branch, using chakra to stick his feet to the branch and stop his momentum. _Shit. He's awake. _He watched carefully, taking in the fact that Gaara was panting almost as much as he himself was. _Awake, but not totally recovered, or totally sane. You better get here soon, Sasuke. I'm going to need back up after all. _As he watched, Gaara took a final deep breath then stilled to look up at him. Naruto felt a wave of killing intent flick briefly through the area, before Gaara started to speak.

"You, who tried to stop me in the hospital."

Naruto nodded, deciding to try to stall as long as he could for help to arrive. _And the best way for me to do that is to be annoying and make him argue with me._ "That's me. I don't know what you Sand ninjas are planning, and frankly I don't care. But you don't try this kind of stuff when I'm trying to pass an exam! How will I get to be Hokage if you stop everyone seeing how great I am?" He grinned, trying to bolster his own confidence. "Demon, or killer, or just plain whacko, your little plan stops here."

Gaara glared up at him then moaned and clutched at his head, as if it pained him. Naruto saw things peel away from Gaara's face and fall to dust. _His sand armour must be cracking. That can't be a good sign._ As he watched, Gaara seemed to calm a little, although he kept a trembling hand still to his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Who has friends, who has goals, but claims to be the same as me. Where is the Uchiha?" Naruto flinched as another wave of killing intent spread out. "I must kill him, because I can only exist in this world by killing those who are strong. Killing you would have no meaning, and it would not confirm my existence, even though it would bring me pleasure. Where is the Uchiha!" demanded Gaara, almost screaming.

Naruto flinched, then yelled back at Gaara. "You want Sasuke, you're going to have to deal with me first!"

Naruto thought he saw Gaara sneer, even at their great distance. "You're so keen to have your existence wiped out?" He laughed a little. "Very well. You and the Uchiha both will be…" Gaara flinched and clutched at his head again, moaning and falling to his knees.

As Naruto watched, the sand covering Gaara's face like a second skin began to crack and warp as he screamed. _What… What's going on? _Gaara curled protectively around himself, covering his face from view as the gourd on his back began to shift, its surface running and melding to Gaara's right arm. Naruto drew a kunai, uncertain as to what was going on, and watched carefully as Gaara continued to writhe in pain while muttering.

"You both will be… my prey!" Naruto shuddered at the renewed wave of intent to kill, then watched aghast as Gaara straightened. The Sand ninja's face was hideously deformed on the right, with a large yellow eye set in black sclera gazing back at him from under a hairline that now included a pointed animal ear. His lips were pulled back in a snarl that revealed teeth too large to fit a human mouth, and caused a line of saliva to constantly flow from Gaara's mouth. "Now, let me feel." Gaara flexed his right arm, transformed by the sand into an appendage longer than Gaara's actual body, with an inhuman grasping claw at the end.

_That must be it. The demon inside him trying to get out. _Naruto stayed on guard, kunai held between his body and Gaara, even as his free hand moved to pull at his clothes over his stomach. _Would something like this ever happen to me if I let the monster inside me take control?_ He started slightly as he sensed Sasuke's chakra a moment before his team-mate landed on the branch beside him. "Sasuke! You made it after all!"

Sasuke nodded, tense. "I'm here, Naruto. Now what the hell is going on?" _And this, this intent, that eye… That's what I saw back in the arena within Gaara's shell of sand. _He saw the thing Gaara had become tense, then launch itself at where Sasuke and Naruto were standing. "Naruto! Move!" Sasuke leapt up and back, out of the range of Gaara's grasping hand which smashed the branch the two of them had been standing on moments before, filling the air with shards of wood. Sasuke moved his arms up to protect his face, casting a glance over to check that Naruto was okay before focusing his attention back on Gaara.

"I will kill you!" screamed Gaara, swinging his arm around and destroying anything in its path as the sand caused the arm to extend. Soon the forest was full of dust, raining debris and several destroyed trees.

Sasuke fled, trying to put distance between himself and Gaara before flattening himself against a tree trunk, panting and wiping the dirt from his face and eyes whilst trying not to panic. _How can we stop someone so strong and destructive? _He shivered at the killing intent in the air. _I feel like I should just step out and get it over with. _He shook himself firmly. _No. This isn't like that time. I still have some control here, and I have an ally in this fight. With how long it'll take, it seems I'll have to take back my boast to Shino, but right now we could do with the help. _He heard the whistle of air as Gaara's arm swung round and leapt away from the tree trunk moments before it shattered. _What is he? Is he a monster? _His mind flashed back to the ominous warning Naruto had given him the day before the preliminary. _'The no-eyebrows freak said that he had been created as his village's weapon. That he'd been bonded with a demon and created as a monster.' That's what Naruto said when he told me to run if I was Gaara's prey. _Sasuke moved from tree to tree, trying to keep his movements undetectable in the chaos. _And I almost laughed at him for suggesting something so foolish. Maybe I should've listened more._

"Are you scared of me?" called out Gaara into the clearing. "Are you scared of my existence? Come out, Uchiha Sasuke! You are my prey!"

"Damn it," swore Sasuke softly to himself, hiding behind another tree. He looked around carefully, trying to spot where Naruto had gone and listen for the feel of his chakra. _Gaara's sense is drowning out everything. I don't even know if the Sand kunoichi is still here or not. _He suppressed a shiver. _How can I have anything in common with this… creature? He said my eyes showed the pain of loneliness. 'Eyes that seek power, and are filled with hate and murderous intent.' Is that what makes him attack me and not Naruto? That he sees me as a pale reflection of himself? That he wants to test who's hatred is greater? Is this the path I'm heading down, the path Itachi laid out for me back then? Does he want me to turn into a creature such as this? A creature so unhinged it's ruled only by hatred of others? _An explosion shook him from his thoughts and he felt someone take his arm and pull him away through the fresh cloud of debris.

Naruto glared. "This isn't the time to go spacing out, Sasuke." He released Sasuke's arm and hid with him in a tree located behind Gaara. "Whatever freaky things he's saying, ignore it. And if it's bringing up painful associations, you better damn well put them on hold until we're sure you'll have time to deal."

"Naruto…" Sasuke paused, then shook himself. _He's right. We've got a mission to deal with. Anything else can wait._ _Especially my stupid fears on what I might have in common with a monster._

Naruto grinned as Sasuke seemed to focus again. "Now that's more like it." He was relieved to see Sasuke smirk back. _And that's more like you. You can't afford to get distracted now. I need the 'Ass-kicking-Sasuke' not the 'Emotionally-messed-up-Sasuke' here right now. _"So. Let's figure out how to stop this guy once and for all. Up for a game of 'Dodge the Projectiles'?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at comparing battle to such a childish game, but nodded. "There has to be a break in his armour." He gave Naruto a confident smirk, drawing three kunai from his back-pouch. "Let's find it." He waited for Naruto to nod then sprang into action, bouncing from tree trunk to tree trunk before throwing his kunai, aiming squarely at Gaara's head. Gaara moved his sand-coated arm to block the kunai which struck, before starting to sink into the limb.

"Here, I'll return these to you."

_Shit, _thought Sasuke. _He's going to pull the same trick as the one in the arena! _He quickly changed his momentum, preparing to dodge and bound from place to place. As he expected, his kunai were thrown out of the sand at high velocity, their path splintering wood as he dodged trying to keep out of the way.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Eight Narutos came flying out of the surrounding trees, trying their own volley of weapons in an attempt to see if there was a relative weakness anywhere in Gaara's defence. Gaara's arm swung, destroying more trees and knocking both the weapons and the Narutos from the air. Sasuke saw seven of them disappear in a cloud of smoke, and the last remaining one crack his head painfully against a tree trunk before getting up and moving out the way again.

Gaara ignored Naruto, instead looking around. "Uchiha Sasuke! Why will you not attack me head on?" He winced in pain, pressing his still-human hand to his head, before swinging the huge sand limb around to destroy more trees. As Sasuke watched, the demonic limb pushed against the branch Gaara was sat on, propelling his body into the air and through the trees, leaving destruction in his wake. Any trees in Gaara's path were felled rather than avoided, filling the air with dust, wood and leaves again.

Sasuke covered his face and tried to stop the dust entering his eyes, leaning against and sliding down the tree trunk to sit on a branch. _What the hell? What's with this monstrous strength? How can we ever hope to get around it?_

"Are you scared?" taunted Gaara, resting on another tree branch and looking around. "Are you afraid of my existence? Did your hatred and murderous intent cower because of fear? Is your existence that weak? Fight me and confirm it! Your value and existence!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke looked up at the two voices yelling in his defence in time to see a wave of projectile weapons thrown from two separate locations. _That was Sakura's voice that yelled with Naruto! _Sasuke rose quickly to his feet. "Sakura! Get back! It's too dangerous out here." He was rewarded with a thunderous-looking Sakura landing on the same branch he was standing on, holding a small dog. _Wait, that was a projectile attack. If he blocked it, that means… _"Get down!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura in his arms, pulling her away as the trunk they were hiding behind was shredded by the return of their weapons. Sasuke held her close, trusting her not to struggle, as he got them to a new hiding place.

Only once Sakura was sure they had stopped again did she shove at Sasuke. "What was with that rescue attempt, Sasuke-kun? Don't think I can dodge for myself?" She pulled away from him and set Pakkun down before facing him. "What was that?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto landed next to them, only to be hit by Sakura.

"Idiot! You'll give away our position." She looked at them. "I don't know what's been going on, but that monster seems fixated on you, Sasuke-kun." She looked at Naruto, who was fidgeting uncomfortably. "We need a plan and we need it fast. What was that attack he used just now, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Figures Naruto wouldn't know. _"That arm of his blocks our throws, then absorbs and spits whatever it was back out, much stronger than we could ever throw them. We can't attack at range, and we can't attack up close."

"Because that arm stops you, right?" asked Sakura, frowning. "So we need to get rid of it. When we can't get close to him, and even if we could, our weapons wouldn't cut it." She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the taunts to Sasuke that Gaara was still calling. "We need something tricky." She started to review traps and strategies from the academy, discarding them when they seemed to all have flaws. _There must be something we can use against him, but what? _

Naruto fidgeted. "Hey, Sakura-chan? What about the fact that he does absorb something? When he throws our stuff back at us, he has to take them into his arm to turn them around."

Both Sakura and Sasuke blinked at this insight a few times before Sakura grinned. "You know what, Naruto, you're right."

Sasuke nodded. "There's the break in his defence." He started searching for something with his hand in his back-pouch. "Have you got what you need, you two?"

Naruto nodded, eagerly producing an exploding tag from his own pouch and starting to wind it around the hilt of a kunai. "Sure. This will be so satisfying. I can give you covering fire for all this too."

Sakura frowned. "Have you any spare? This isn't my holster, just one I… borrowed." She flushed brightly as she knew that, if it wasn't for the wartime conditions, what Ino had done would count as stealing.

Sasuke quickly pressed an exploding tag into her hand then leapt away, trying to distract Gaara while dodging the strikes of that monstrous limb. "Seems your intent isn't any good either, Gaara of the Desert."

Naruto shook his head. "Goading him again. I think Sasuke hit his head in all the training." He grinned at Sakura, trying to help her confidence. "Got an idea on where to aim for, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "Try to put that one on his shoulder. That should be where it's at a weak point because of the need to bend." She smiled back. "Good plan, Naruto. If it works, I owe you a batch of my mother's onigiri, okay?"

Naruto made a face. "Onigiri is good, but ramen would be better." He grinned, then sprang away from her in the opposite direction to where Sasuke had led the fight with Gaara.

Sakura took the last kunai from her holster and started to wrap the tag around the hilt. _This idea will work, I'm sure of it. It was Sasuke-kun's observation and Naruto's common sense that gave us this opening. _She looked back up. _And what's more, we can't afford to fail. _She started forwards, moving to her position, looking for the perfect moment to strike with her throw. She didn't have to wait long.

A fresh swarm of Narutos appeared out of the trees, all yelling and throwing an assortment of kunai and shuriken. In the chaos, Sakura threw her kunai and watched as the weapon was absorbed, counting down in her head the time until the fuse ran down. _Three… Two…_

Naruto landed in front of Gaara and grinned. "Bet you can't hit me." He held out a hand and pointed at Gaara. "Boom!"

Three explosions, placed around Gaara's shoulder, blew in perfect unison. The force of them propelled Gaara's body in one direction and the sand arm in another. All three of the team hung back to let the dust settle around Gaara, to see the damage they had done. Eventually the screams from Gaara died down, changing into laughter.

"I see. I see now." Gaara staggered to his feet, the surface of the gourd on his back undulating again. "Why is this so exciting? I finally understand. By defeating someone who can hurt me and taking away everything he possesses, it will give me a stronger sensation of life!" The sand started to flow, creating a new demon limb, this time covering Gaara's left arm. "More! More!" The sand flexed and extended, creating a tail that lashed in fury behind him.

Sasuke heard Naruto swear faintly and felt like echoing him. _Who is this 'Gaara'? What is he? He keeps doing something new_. As he watched, Gaara flexed his arm and tail together, flinging himself at Naruto at high speed. _He's faster now. _Sasuke sent a surge of chakra up to his eyes, letting the world be bathed in the strange tint that the sharingan gave. "Naruto! Sakura! Stay back! He's too fast for you now!" _And that means it's up to me with my eyes to protect them both. _Sasuke leapt clear of Sakura, knowing that his yell would have attracted Gaara's attention, and rested on a tree branch.

Gaara cackled in glee and launched himself back at Sasuke, whose hands were flicking through hand-seals. "Katon – Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The fire did little to disturb Gaara, who merely curled his demon arm and tail around himself as an impenetrable fire-shield. "Die!"

Sasuke cursed, realising that a collision was unavoidable. _And fire can't stop sand. _He brought his arms up to protect himself and then he was flying through the air, propelled by what felt like a hundred times the force of Lee's kick. He felt branches collide and snap as his back came into contact with them, then a sharp impact and buckling as he hit a solid trunk and slid down it to rest on a branch.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up, his vision swimming, to see Naruto and Sakura watching. _Idiots. They should know better than to break cover to check if I'm okay._

Gaara turned, his attention caught by Naruto's yell. "Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke thought he saw Gaara grin, but he could not be sure between the deformed features and his still-blurry vision. "Uchiha Sasuke. Let me have the honour of taking away those people you care about." Still grinning, Gaara lunged forwards again, aiming straight at Naruto.

Naruto was frozen in fear. _He's so fast. So strong. There's nothing we can do. We take away his limb, he grows two new ones!_

"Naruto!" Sakura realised too late that Naruto was unable to move. _We need us all to get out of this alive. _She paused in her thinking, then started to run towards Naruto. _We need Naruto and Sasuke. They're strong. Maybe strong enough to stop this monster. All I can do is cheer them on and help them when I can. We **need** Naruto. _She stretched out her arms and pushed, shoving Naruto down and out of the way. _I did it. _Then there was pain as something impacted on her side, sending her flying. All she felt was a brief sensation of weightlessness then something impacted on her back, knocking her breathless before her head collided with the same object. _Naruto…_

Then everything went dark.

* * *

(1)Shintenshin no jutsu - Mind Body Switch technique 

(2) Nikudan Sensha - Meat Tank

(3) Kageshibari – Shadow Freeze technique


	19. Naruto and Sasuke’s United Front

To Protect Sakura! Naruto and Sasuke's United Front

Naruto was certain that he was dead. Gaara's limb was aiming straight for him and his legs were refusing to move. _He's a monster, just like me. Everything he is, I am too. Maybe it would be better if I didn't exist. That way, I can't become what he did._

Naruto felt something hit his chest, pushing him away in a direction he had not expected. _Wha…? _Then the sand limb was surging past his ear, and he fell to the branch with a much softer impact than he had expected. _What… What happened? _He turned to look and saw a faint wisp of pink at the end of Gaara's arm. "Sakura-chan!" He flinched as he saw her body connect with a trunk and then Sasuke was there, catching her before she fell down as the arm retracted back. "Sakura-chan…" _Why did you take that hit for me? You didn't have to get hurt, I'd've done anything to keep you safe._

Sasuke cradled Sakura in his arms and moved a hand to her neck. _Her pulse is fine. She probably just got knocked unconscious. _He looked back at Gaara who seemed to be in agony, clutching his head and muttering to himself. _Looks like he's becoming even more unhinged. _His eyes flicked over to check that Naruto was okay before he picked Sakura up, moving her swiftly out of the battle zone and placing her carefully in the lea of another tree. _With luck she'll be safe here until this is over and we can get her some medical help. _He pulled open one of her eyelids and checked her pupils. _Looks like concussion from the impact. She's out of the fight for good. _He straightened and moved quickly back to join Naruto, who was still staring, morbidly fascinated and not just a little afraid at Gaara. The Sand ninja's face stretched and reshaped itself so that all that could be seen of Gaara as human from his face was the mop of red hair. "Naruto."

Naruto jerked slightly. "Sasuke. Why did Sakura-chan do that?"

"No idea," lied Sasuke, trying to stop Naruto from feeling guilt at freezing and forcing her to take action. "For now, she's fine, but we need to finish this quickly and get her some help."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and could finally see what Gaara had talked about. _His eyes aren't just cold. They're promising revenge and pain for this, and there's fire beneath that cold. _He briefly wondered if something similar was mirrored in his own eyes, before smiling nervously. "Anyone who messes with Sakura-chan has to deal with us, right?"

"Right." Sasuke turned his attention back to Gaara, who seemed to be focused again and was laughing.

"So you fight for each other? That's why you're so weak. You don't need a reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about that worthless girl and fight only for yourselves!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw the rage displayed more openly on his face, before turning back to Gaara. "You just hurt Sakura-chan. Neither me nor Sasuke are going to forgive you for that." Naruto clenched his fists. "And you know what else? Me and Sasuke, we're nothing like you, no matter what you say!" He brought his hands up, focusing his chakra. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He and the clones he had created sprang forwards, but were all swiftly repelled by Gaara's demonic limbs. Only Sasuke's quick reflexes saved Naruto from impacting into the tree again.

"Damn it, Naruto! Don't take stupid risks like that." Sasuke glared at him, his eyes shifting back to their usual dark colour from the red of the sharingan. _I certainly can't do this alone, and I don't want what happened to Sakura to happen to you too! _

Naruto jerked himself out of Sasuke's grip, glaring back. "Fine. I was saving this move for when we got to fight in the exam but, thanks to No-brows over there, I'll have to use it now." _Plus, I don't think we can win. We're just not strong enough. It will use a lot of chakra, but our only chance will be to have the Frog-boss squish him. _"Don't worry, Sasuke," said Naruto, trying to grin confidently. "I'll finish it with this move." He moved his hand to his mouth and bit, opening the surface of his skin to allow blood to leak out. _Here goes! Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. _Naruto slammed his hand down on the branch. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. _Naruto knows summoning? Since when? Obviously this 'Ero-sennin' of his is more powerful than I thought. _He waited to see what Naruto had planned to produce, and was annoyed to find that it was a small, neon red frog with black markings that seemed to be wearing a waistcoat. _What good is this supposed to be?_

"What the?" said the little frog indignantly. "It's just some little squirt! If you want me to do anything, give me a snack. Otherwise I won't play with you."

"You know something!" screeched Naruto, bending to loom over the frog. "I really hate you frogs!"

"That's your plan?" said Sasuke, looking down at the two of them arguing. "What are we going to do now? Throw it at Gaara and hope he's poisonous?"

The frog huffed. "Don't throw me at him if he's poisonous!"

Sasuke blinked. "You know what? You both deserve each other. Morons."

The frog harrumphed. "What'd you say? You better not disrespect amphibians!" It stuck its tongue out at Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his hand, fuming. "Damn it! After all that training, why won't it work? How else am I going to save Sakura-chan?"

"Save her?" sneered Gaara. "Don't make me laugh. I fight only for myself." The sand flexed again, generating another sand limb to replace the one that the explosive tags had removed. Gaara drew his now-matching arms back and whipped them forwards again. "Suna Shuriken(1)!" Darts made of sand flew out from the back of his arms towards where Naruto, Sasuke and the frog were standing.

_He's got more weapons now? _thought Naruto as he snatched up the frog before leaping away to safety. _At this rate, there's not going to be a tree left standing._ He felt something impact on his back, then he was forcibly stopped by a tree branch.

Sasuke skidded to a halt beside him. "Naruto!" _We're out of options. It's got to be chidori. And for that, I'm going to need Naruto to distract Gaara and keep him in position. He's too powerful for me to attack directly anymore._

Naruto rolled carefully onto his knees, letting the frog down. "I know, I know." He looked up at where Gaara was and shivered. _Even like this, his eyes still look lonely. He's got a monster inside him, like me, but he doesn't fight it, he lets it win. I used to hate everyone, and didn't know why they hated me. They turned their backs on me for something that wasn't even my choice. _His eyes roamed to Sasuke. _Then I started to find people who didn't see that. Iruka-sensei and old man Hokage at first, but then Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei saw me for myself. Sakura-chan even cared enough about me to push me away from Gaara's attack and take it herself. To them, I'm not the monster the rest of the village sees but someone to care about. With them by my side, it doesn't matter that there's a monster fox inside me, or what the village thinks. I'm not alone anymore. _He stood slowly, clenching his fists. _Gaara never found people like them. He's still in that dark hell I used to be in. I don't know what happened to him but he's been alone and has suffered for it. He's never had anyone else and so can only believe in himself. He's trapped in the hell I escaped from._

"Naruto!" Sasuke shoved his shoulder hard. "Snap out of it! This isn't the time to go spacing out, remember?"

Gaara laughed. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of me, Uzumaki Naruto? Are you going to fight only for yourself or for each other? Fight only for yourself, that's what makes a person strong!" The inhuman face split into a wide grin. "If you won't fight me for yourself, I'll go find the woman you left behind and kill her. That way we can fight without distractions."

Naruto growled. "You leave Sakura-chan out of this!" He leapt forwards, ignoring Sasuke's protests. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!(2)" Fifty Narutos appeared in clouds of smoke, all intent on finishing Gaara so that he could no longer threaten someone who had given up so much for Naruto.

Gaara drew back slightly, inhaling. "Fuuton – Mugen Saijin Daitoppa!(3)" Several mouths appeared over Gaara's sand-covered body, all of them inhaling. Gaara held the breath then blew out, sending streams of hot, sandy air out with enough force to destroy all of the bunshin Naruto had created and slamming the original Naruto into another tree, along with Sasuke. "I'll play around with you so you don't die just yet. I can't wait to see which of you gives up first and runs away." He knocked Naruto flying with another Suna Shuriken attack, which Sasuke dodged using his sharingan.

Naruto pushed himself back to his feet. "That's enough." He looked over at Sasuke. "I don't want to lose to this creep, even if I die. He's threatened Sakura-chan for the last time."

Sasuke nodded firmly, sharingan blazing. "I never want to see someone important to me die in front of my eyes again. It ends now." _And Naruto finally seems focused on the job. Whatever Gaara made him think about, he's decided to put behind him for now. Now's the time to forget any 'rules' and just stop him. _"Let's do this."

_A person important to him? _Naruto grinned slightly, not taking his eyes off Gaara. _It's about time Sasuke let us in like that. _"Right. He's like me, feeling the same sadness and loneliness all his life. That's why I thought he was strong, because he fought only for himself. But that's not what being strong means. You can't become truly strong if you only fight for yourself." He looked at Sasuke. "And that's why we're going to win. We're not fighting for ourselves. We're fighting for Sakura-chan, and for each other." Naruto slammed his hands together in the seal of the ram, and started focusing all the chakra he could manage, converting a vast portion of his stamina in the process. "I'll get you your opening, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. _Where is all this chakra coming from? It's not the mysterious red stuff, but Naruto's own. How much must he have? _He shook his head, then brought his hands up in front of him, his fingers flicking through his own sequence of seals.

"We've got one shot at this," said Naruto. "So don't you screw it up, Sasuke." He grinned and switched his hands into another hand-seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" There was a loud bang and suddenly the area was filled with what Sasuke estimated must be two hundred copies of Naruto. The original Naruto grinned and pointed at Gaara. "Sorry to keep you waiting. This is where the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles begin!"

Sasuke watched, letting chakra for chidori start to dance over his palm as he held it in front of him. _This is impressive. I never thought you'd be capable of this, Naruto, but enough grandstanding. Get me that opening. _He tried to ignore the faint pains in his neck from the cursed seal that signalled to him that he was nearing his limit.

"All right, everyone! Let's do this!" Naruto gestured forwards and the copies leapt. "Fly!" Sasuke resisted the urge to cover his ears as all two hundred Narutos called out together. "Naruto Ninja Chronicles!" Together, moving as one, they drew shuriken and bombarded Gaara with them. "The No-Escape Shuriken Chapter!"

Sasuke saw Gaara move his limbs up to block again, but before they could absorb the shuriken the Narutos were upon him, striking home with a kick on each syllable. "U-zu-ma-ki!" The remaining clones fell upon him, their arms striking out in a flurry of blows. "Naruto Two-Thousand Hits!"

_There! _Sasuke's sharingan showed him that not one of the Narutos currently hitting Gaara was the real one, and so would offer no resistance. He started his run forwards, pushing down the thought of Naruto stealing an idea from his preliminary fight. _There's my opening. _He brought his arm forwards, the clone bodies evaporating as the glowing blue chakra impacted on them, and he shoved his arm through Gaara's sand, shearing off an arm and the tail in one fluid movement. He landed on a branch behind Gaara, breathing hard as the chakra dissipated from his hand.

Two more Narutos surged forwards towards the reeling Gaara, punching his ruined body into the air. "Plus One Chapter!" Gaara fell from the trees, unable to move for the damage he had taken.

Sasuke stood slowly, panting. The mark on his neck felt like fire and he quickly released his sharingan. _That's it. That's my limit. _He moved his right hand to rub the injuries on his left, which had reopened again at the punishment of ripping through the sand. He looked up at the Narutos, unable to distinguish the real one without his sharingan. "Keep going! I've cut away the armour on his left."

The Narutos nodded together and launched themselves downwards, towards Gaara. "This time we'll use our legs and do a four-thousand hit combo!"

"There's no way I can lose to this guy!" screamed Gaara from the forest floor. There was an explosion followed by chaos as a huge spike of sand shot into the sky, destroying the oncoming copies. Sasuke saw the real Naruto get knocked into a tree trunk and hurried to check him.

"Oi, Naruto. Still with me?" Sasuke bent down to check Naruto, forgetting to keep an expression of indifference. _If I have to, I'll fight with this seal to protect both Naruto and Sakura, but I'd rather I wasn't pushed to that._

"Yo," said Naruto, shakily. "That was some teamwork, huh?" He shook his head slightly, then rubbed the back of it with his hand. "I'm getting pretty sick of hitting all these trees." He looked up through the smoke. "What the hell is that? Do you think that's the demon from inside of him?"

Sasuke looked up and shuddered. As the smoke cleared, a huge monster made of sand was revealed. Every step it took made the ground shake, and Sasuke crouched low to stop himself falling from the branch. As his eyes picked out more detail, he realised he was looking at a hugely deformed racoon or tanuki. _We're dead, _he realised. _Even with the cursed seal, I don't think I could hurt that and Naruto probably can't make enough bunshin to attack the whole of that thing at once._

Gaara's voice came echoing, hugely magnified through the forest. "I didn't expect to have to show this form to you two." The giant reached out a hand, and sand started spilling through the branches of the trees, trying to capture Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke leapt for it, followed closely by Naruto. "Damn! We have to withdraw, Naruto."

"Like hell we will," spat back Naruto, keeping his eyes on dodging the sand. "We have to stand and fight. Else he's going to turn that thing on Konoha and everyone there."

Sasuke shook his head. "How can we fight something that size? I can't do much more than run at this point. Any more and the cursed seal will escape."

Naruto stopped running and stood on a branch, looking up. "Sorry, Sasuke, but this is my fight alone now." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke drop to stand beside him, but did not look away from Gaara. "I want you to protect Sakura-chan, no matter what crazy stuff happens, okay? I'll never forgive you if she gets hurt. You trust me, right?"

_What sort of question is that? _Sasuke nodded. "I trust you, Naruto." _And the only way Sakura's going to get hurt is if I'm dead._ He looked up at Gaara as he asked Naruto, "So what's your plan?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm going to summon."

Sasuke paused, then nodded. "Okay, Naruto. It's up to you." He turned away as he saw Naruto bite his thumb. "And I'll protect Sakura from anything that might happen as a consequence." He started to move away from Naruto, before pausing. _I can't leave it like this. I need to show him that I believe he can do this, no matter what. _Unbidden, the phrase Naruto used to wish him luck against Gaara rose in his mind. Sasuke turned back, smirking. "Oh, and Naruto?" He saw Naruto pause in his hand-seals. "Kick his ass."

Naruto grinned. "Oh, you bet." He slammed his hand down on the tree branch. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Sasuke fled as he felt space warping around Naruto, heading back to where he had left Sakura in relative safety unconscious. He wrapped an arm around her in preparation to move and looked back, ignoring the mocking that Gaara was giving. _Amazing. I never thought coming into this mission that Naruto could do something like this. Is he really the same Naruto that fell for Kakashi's tricks in the bell test?_

Looming above him, almost matching the sand monster in size, was a red frog wearing a kimono and smoking a pipe. As Sasuke watched, the giant frog breathed out a gust of tobacco smoke, and, as it tilted its head, Sasuke could just about make out a blob of orange perched on its head. _It really was Naruto that did it. _He could only hear the frog's side of the conversation, but it allowed him to learn that the demon Naruto was facing was called Shukaku of the Sand. Sasuke pulled Sakura close, into his arms, and started to carry her away, half-listening to Naruto and the giant frog argue about whether or not they should fight. _Figures that Naruto summons a creature as stubborn and stupid as he is. If they do fight, there's no way that I want to be that close. _Sasuke found an ancient and sturdy-looking tree from which he could still watch what was going on, settling into a crouch behind it while still holding Sakura and ready to move the instant it looked like their viewpoint was no longer safe.

As he watched, the frog used a knife to cut the tanuki's arm off, the impact of the severed arm causing a gust of hot, sandy air to almost blast him from the branch. Sasuke used some of the last of his chakra to stick to the branch while cradling Sakura's face against his chest, shielding her with his body from the sand and wind. There seemed to be much arguing after that on all sides and Sasuke tuned it out in favour of checking Sakura's pulse and pupil response, although he was careful not to take his gaze off of the fighting giants for more than a few seconds at a time. He could see a streak of red appear on the forehead of the tanuki and, from the explanation the frog was giving to Naruto, it seemed that it was Gaara trying to fully wake the demon and let it take control. Sasuke shuddered at the idea of someone giving up control like that so willingly. _I'd never let this seal take total control of me by choice. _As he watched, the fight started again and the tanuki seemed even more vicious in his attacks, using more of the sand and wind combination attacks that Gaara had been using. When mixed with the frog's water-based counter-attacks, they together drenched the area like a monsoon of sandy water. Sasuke bowed his head over Sakura's, protecting her and trying to ignore the grating on his hurt arm. _Please, Naruto. Finish this quickly. _He shuddered as another wave passed through. _I can't take much more of this while protecting Sakura like I promised._

As Sasuke listened, it became clear from the side of the conversation he could hear that Gaara was asleep and that the way to break the attack would be to wake him. As he watched, the frog tried to grab on to the tanuki but was unable to grip, leading them to need to retreat. The frog told Naruto that in order to hold on he would need claws and fangs to grip, rather than webbed feet. Sasuke tried not to sigh as the frog instructed Naruto to use a combination Henge to give them the grip they needed. _Naruto's hardly the person to ask to do that. For all the time he must have spent on his Oiroke no jutsu, Naruto really doesn't have a grasp of the Henge no jutsu. _Watching the frog lunge forward, Sasuke almost felt his heart stop as the result came flying out of the smoke that the technique had created.

"Kyuu… Kyuubi?" Every child in Konoha knew the tale of how Kyuubi no Youko, the demon nine-tailed fox, had attacked the village and how, in a fight to the death, the Fourth Hokage had defeated it. _Why would Naruto choose such a form? I was barely three months old when it happened. He couldn't have been much older. _As he looked at the snarling muzzle of the fox, Sasuke was suddenly forcibly reminded of the red chakra, the shame shade as this false-Kyuubi's coat, that had spilled from Naruto in his fight against Neji. Sasuke closed his eyes, replaying the memory that the sharingan had burned into his mind, slowing it down. _There was a face there, just for an instant. The face of a wild animal behind him. Then it dissolved into those lashing tendrils. _He froze the image in his mind and counted. _Nine. Nine lines of red chakra. _His eyes snapped open and he looked up again. "Naruto… What are you?"

The tanuki made another attack on the fox, distracting Sasuke's train of thought as he tried to protect Sakura from the wind. Looking back up, Sasuke saw the fox sink its teeth into the tanuki before it vanished in a cloud of smoke, returning to the form of a frog. Looking up, he saw a speck that he took to be Naruto leap towards the head of the tanuki. Sasuke held his breath. _Come on, Naruto._ After what seemed to Sasuke like an eternity, the tanuki began to crumble back to sand, causing a vast dust-cloud that was exasperated by the frog's disappearance. In the confusion he lost track of Naruto's location, which worried him.

_Naruto must be as empty as I am now, else I'd see something. _Sasuke moved to stand slowly and adjusted Sakura, so that she laid across his back while he held her legs. He closed his eyes, pulling the last amount of chakra he could use before breaking the seal to strengthen his legs, dropping to the forest floor and running to where he had seen the tanuki collapse.

As Sasuke ran, another joined him. It took him a moment but he remembered that the small dog had arrived in Sakura's arms, carried by her. "Hey, you. Can you help me find Naruto?"

The dog grunted. "I'm not 'hey you', I'm Pakkun. That kid sure did well against that demon." He took the lead from Sasuke. "He's this way. Don't wear yourself out, brat. That's what your sensei was trying to stop when he sent us after you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your concern." He followed Pakkun, taking pleasure in the fact that his mind was too tired to go back to the worrying image of the Kyuubi for now.

"Hnn… Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura fuzzily, starting to stir against his back.

Sasuke slowed slightly. "Sakura. I need you to hold onto me a while longer, okay? We're going to find Naruto."

"Naruto…" Sakura's arms tightened around his neck and Sasuke was glad when he felt her rest her head against his shoulder, blowing cool air over the seal as she breathed. "Naruto always needs your help, Sasuke-kun. He causes you so much trouble."

_It's probably just the concussion talking, _Sasuke told himself. _She doesn't really mean that. I'm just glad she's awake, even though she's obviously not okay just yet. _Satisfied that she had a good grip on him, Sasuke sped back up again, trying to ignore the burning in the muscles of his legs and arms at having to carry her while so near exhaustion.

Pakkun sniffed slightly. "He's over here." He dived through a nearby bush and Sasuke followed him, wanting to get to Naruto quickly.

"Don't come any nearer!"

Sasuke and Pakkun stopped at the yell from Gaara, worried. Gently, Sasuke lowered Sakura to the ground. "Stay here, okay? Pakkun will watch over you. It seems the fight isn't over yet." He stood slowly, ignoring Sakura's protests, and walked forwards, only to find Naruto inching his way painfully towards Gaara, using his chin to pull his body along.

"The pain of being alone…" said Naruto weakly, looking up and seeing only Gaara. "It's completely out of this world, isn't it?"

Sasuke stopped, feeling his heart constrict at those heartfelt words. _Naruto…_

"I don't know why," continued Naruto, his voice cracking, not sensing Sasuke's intrusion on the scene. "But I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts. But I have people who are important to me now." Sasuke saw him try to raise himself up off the ground. "I won't let you hurt my important people. If you do, I'll stop you even if I have to kill you." He flopped back down and resumed his painful inching towards Gaara.

"Why?" asked Gaara. "Why can you do such things for strangers?"

"That hell… That loneliness… They saved me from it and acknowledged my existence. They're important to me. That's why."

Sasuke found himself moving forwards before he even realised it. "That's enough, Naruto." He dropped to one knee next to Naruto and placed a hand on his back, trying to show Naruto that he was there and that Naruto was no longer alone. "Sakura's okay, she didn't get hurt. She woke up just a little while ago." He smiled a little as Naruto looked up at him, his blue eyes almost overflowing with tears. "She's been asking for you." He pressed his hand against Naruto's back. "It's okay. It's over. He can't fight anymore."

Naruto's eyes started to lose their focus and he smiled. "I'm glad." As Sasuke watched, Naruto's eyes drifted shut and his head lolled to one side.

Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto's back, turning as he saw two figures out of the corner of his eye.

Temari and Kankuro watched him back warily, tensed for the attack.

"That's enough," said Gaara, tiredly. "Let's stop."

The two Sand ninjas turned to look at Gaara in shock. "Gaara…" said Kankuro, who then stooped to put one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder and lift him up while Temari watched Sasuke in case he tried anything. Together, the three ninjas stood shoulder to shoulder and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke met their gaze calmly. _Truce. We've all been through too much to carry this on. _He nodded slowly and was relieved to see Temari do the same, before the three of them disappeared into the trees. Sasuke assumed they were fleeing for home and moved to check Naruto. The thing that most caught his attention was the huge bloody gash on Naruto's forehead, and missing forehead protector. _He once risked his life against a jounin to get that back. For him to lose it here…_ Sasuke's head snapped up. "Pakkun! Sakura!"

Pakkun led Sakura out from under cover after a few moments. Sakura was weaving slightly from side to side as she walked, and she held a hand to her head. Sasuke instantly rose and helped her to sit down again. "Sit down, Sakura. You must still be dizzy."

Sakura looked up at him as she sat, her eyes slightly unfocused. "That's okay, Sasuke-kun. My head just hurts a little. I'm fine, the ground just keeps swaying."

Sasuke nodded. _Concussion. And she's at least awake so I don't have to try to carry them both. _"Pakkun, you have Naruto's scent. Can you go find his forehead protector? It fell off during that fight."

Pakkun nodded. "I'll go look. You should start back for Konoha, Sasuke. From the look of the chaos when we left, a recovery team is going to be a long time coming." He sniffed the air, then ran off towards the swathe of destroyed forest, intent on his task.

Sasuke moved back to Naruto, his knees protesting as he bent back down again. "Don't go falling asleep, Sakura. We'll be leaving here soon." He reached down and rolled Naruto carefully onto his back, checking for injury. Finding none, he carefully hoisted Naruto onto his back and grimaced. _Damn it, Naruto. You really need to cut back on the ramen. You're too damn heavy. _He tugged Naruto's arms around his neck and was relieved that they tightened around him slightly. _So he's not so out of it that he doesn't recognise it's me. _He stood carefully, trying not to overbalance as his abused body complained at having to carry someone even heavier than Sakura had been. "Sakura?"

Sakura stood shakily, leaning against the tree. "We're going home, aren't we, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Will you be okay?"

Sakura looked down, blushing. "I'm still shaky. I don't know if I can keep my balance."

Sasuke sighed and walked over to her. "Here. Take my shoulder and lean on me." He offered her the shoulder opposite to the one that Naruto was resting on and felt something strange as her fingers wrapped around it. _My precious people. We're all battered and exhausted, but whole. _He took a step forwards and suddenly the weight of Sakura leaning against him, and Naruto resting against his back, did not seem too heavy at all.

(1) Suna Shuriken – Sand Shuriken

(2) Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Mass Shadow Clone technique

(3) Fuuton – Mugen Saijin Daitoppa – Wind element, Infinite Sand-Dust Storm


	20. Healing – A Village Mourns

Healing – A Village Mourns

Sasuke had never been so glad to see the gates of Konoha at the end of a mission as he was this time. As the trek had gone on, it seemed that Naruto had grown heavier and heavier and Sakura had stumbled more and more, almost pulling him over in his efforts to support her. It had seemed like his body was nothing but a collection of aches, kept moving by his will and stubbornness, that were both already taxed in keeping the cursed seal from escaping. Making it past the gates had been an effort in itself, but as soon as he had reached the interior of Konoha-proper there had been helping hands that were all too eager to take his weight from him. The chuunins that had been guarding the gates had seen him stagger in and, upon seeing him as one of their fellow Konoha ninjas, had gently guided Sakura away, taking her weight from Sasuke's tired shoulders.

Sasuke had not missed the brief, glared argument between them before one had stepped forwards and taken Naruto into his arms.

Together, they had made a strange procession to the hospital, where the two chuunins left them in the non-critical care section. There, Sasuke had to report their names and retrieve the medical files for himself and his team-mates from a harried-looking member of the administration staff. They were then pointed to the end of a row of chairs filled with other people, both ninja and civilian, who to Sasuke's eyes all had superficial wounds. He sat stiffly in between Sakura and Naruto, who both leaned against him, resting. Sasuke carefully moved his hand to his holster and withdrew one of his last shuriken, and placed it into the palm of his injured hand. Any time he felt like he might be joining his team-mates in sleep he tightened his hand slightly, jabbing the points of the shuriken into his already abused palm to wake himself again.

After ten minutes or so of observation, Sasuke realised that this section of the hospital had only four members of staff present, including the one manning the desk. It seemed that a doctor and two nurses were all that could be spared from the main triage going on further in the hospital, and that they were frequently called back there for various emergencies. Every so often the doctor would call out a name and someone else would acknowledge. This then resulted in a flurry of activity as the doctor checked them over then set one of the nurses to work on whatever was needed.

It seemed to Sasuke an eternity before he heard the name 'Haruno Sakura' called. Carefully he rose his hand, trying not to shake Sakura more than needed, and glad that it was Naruto trapping his injured arm. "She's over here."Although he did not say it, it was clear from his tone that he felt she should have been seen earlier.

The doctor hurried over, and gave a weary smile. "You don't look much like a Sakura, young man." His smile shook slightly as Sasuke glared at him with as much venom as he could spare. "I take it that she's your team-mate?" He waited for a nod from Sasuke, then bent to start to examine her. "Why did you bring her?"

"Standard protocol," replied Sasuke, stating the fact that the village policy was that any ninja who had been injured in action was to report to the hospital for treatment. "I think she got concussed in the fight. She lost consciousness, when she regained it she complained of lack of balance, and she was sleepy." _Which should be self-evident by the fact that she's asleep on my shoulder._

The doctor nodded. "Can you give me her file, and then wake her, please?"

Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes. _Obviously a civilian doctor. Probably the best place for them is here where they won't be having to deal with any ninja-type injuries or poisons. _Sasuke held out the file, which the doctor took from him, then reached out and shook Sakura gently, being careful not to wake Naruto with the same motion. "Oi, Sakura. Wake up. The doctor's here to see you."

"Mmm?" Sakura's eyes opened slowly, and she yawned. "Sasuke-kun? Did I fall asleep?"

Sasuke repressed a sigh. "Yes, Sakura." He pointed towards the doctor. "Think you're awake enough to talk to him?"

Sakura blushed a little, which went unnoticed by the doctor who was busy reading. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Sasuke grunted slightly. _You think I really care about that? As long as you didn't drool on me, I was happy to let you. You really did get knocked about._

The doctor closed the file and knelt in front of Sakura. "Okay, Haruno-san. I'm going to check you for concussion then, if nothing's wrong, send you home." Sakura nodded patiently, being familiar with the checks for concussion. The doctor went through the checks with a practiced motion, born from the many repetitions that being a medic in a ninja village required. Once he completed them, he nodded and stood again. "Your team-mate is an excellent diagnostician. You've got mild concussion. Best thing is to go home and sleep it off. If you're not better in a day or two, come back in and we'll check for other injuries." He opened Sakura's file and noted something in it as he walked off.

"Thank you," called Sakura after him, wanting to show that she had good manners. She then tried to stand, wobbling slightly.

Sasuke watched her carefully. "You don't look so steady, Sakura. Will you be alright to get back home?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't live far from the hospital, remember?" She smiled. "You're going to stay with Naruto, huh?"

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "Well, the idiot seems convinced I'm a pillow anyway, and I still need to get checked out." He looked up at her. "Go home, Sakura. You need the rest and your parents will be frantic. We'll all catch up in a day or two. We'll both be fine without you until then." _Plus, I'm not leaving Naruto alone here. From how the chuunin acted, I don't think he's well liked when chaos is around._

Sakura nodded, then stopped and held her head painfully. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. You get yourself seen to soon, okay? And make sure they see to Naruto." She yawned. "I really need some sleep. I'll see you soon." She smiled at him then started to weave an unsteady path through the people in the hospital, heading home.

Sasuke watched her carefully until she left his field of vision then sighed. _At least she'll be okay. She got knocked out of the fight so early that she's nowhere near as exhausted as me and Naruto. _He tilted his head to look at his team-mate who was still slumped in deep sleep against him. Naruto's hair falling over his face reminded Sasuke that Naruto had lost his forehead protector in the fight. _I hope Pakkun finds it. I can't understand why it means so much to Naruto, but if he risked his life against a jounin to get it back it obviously means a lot to him. _He noticed that his eyes were drifting shut, so he jammed the shuriken into his hand again. _What am I going to do about all this? What I saw? It's crazy, totally crazy. Naruto's just the same idiot he always was. He can't be a monster like Gaara. _

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and raised his hand. "Here." He watched the doctor come over and handed over his file. He noticed the doctor look interestedly at his eyes, before he opened the file and started to read.

"And why are you here, Uchiha-san? Concussion, like your team-mates?"

Sasuke scowled back at the man. _Do I look incompetent? _"Small scratches, exhaustion. I'm only here to get myself cleared."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Fine. You're free to go. You find out that you got hurt worse, come back."

_Translation, he doesn't have time to argue with me, even though he wants to, there are too many other patients to see. _Sasuke nodded, then settled himself to wait.

The doctor stepped away, then paused. "You're not leaving, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke glared back. "Not until my team is seen. My whole team." The doctor sighed, then moved on again. Sasuke kept glaring at his back. _I'm not moving from here until someone checks out the sleeping princess here. _He kept looking around, his eyes starting to droop again. As a consequence, he was unsure if Kakashi's sudden appearance was his sensei's usual stealth, or an indication that he had fallen asleep for a moment.

"Good job, Sasuke." Kakashi's one visible eye twinkled tiredly at Sasuke. "Although I can't understand why you'd want to sleep on one of these chairs instead of a nice bed."

Sasuke grunted and nodded towards Naruto who, from the damp Sasuke could feel on his shoulder, had been drooling in his sleep. _I'm going to make him pay for that, _thought Sasuke sleepily.

Kakashi shook his head. "Why don't you go home, Sasuke? I'll stay here with Naruto."

Sasuke felt a clench of fear in his gut, then relaxed. _There's no way that Kakashi doesn't know about Naruto. He is our jounin sensei after all, and I've never seen him treat Naruto like those chuunin that helped us to the hospital did. Just wish I knew whether I was afraid for Naruto, or of him. _He shook his head to clear it, then nodded. "Fine. You watch the idiot." _Hope he drools all over you. _He waited for Kakashi to sit before gently shoving Naruto to lean against him.

Kakashi smiled down at the dozing Naruto, then fished about in a pocket. "You'll be glad to know that Pakkun found this, Sasuke." He pulled out a battered forehead protector and pressed it into Naruto's grip. Instantly Naruto's hand tightened around it, and he smiled in his sleep.

Sasuke stood, concentrating on not swaying from exhaustion too much. "What do I care? It's just a piece of metal that the idiot has decided has some value. It's not like he couldn't requisition another if he lost it." He tossed Naruto's file to Kakashi, then stalked out with as much grace as he could muster, ignoring the stinging in his neck and Kakashi's curious look. _If he wants to know what happened out there, he can damn well debrief me after I've gotten some sleep. _He let his feet guide him through Konoha without his conscious intervention, trying to stop his mind going back to the image of Kyuubi looming through the forest. _Like hell I'm going to sort out what I feel about all this right now. I don't think I could focus enough to walk on water, I'm so tired. _He disabled the traps around the door to his apartment, then shoved the door open. He ignored checking on his other security to see if there had been any intrusion into his apartment, instead favouring to go straight into his bedroom and collapsing onto the bed, not even bothering to remove his weapon pouches.

He was asleep in an instant, still covered in the sweat and grime from his battle, his exhaustion carrying him into deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sakura was unsure what part of her headache was worse. The dull throb caused by the remains of the day old concussion was bad enough, but the shooting pains caused by her mother's worrying and nagging added enough variety that Sakura had decided to flee the house as soon as possible. She knew she could not blame her mother for worrying, seeing as how the fight and the concussion together had conspired to make her sleep until almost midday the following day.

Fortunately, the Haruno household had been on the side of Konoha furthest from the invasion, in an area mostly populated by civilian families. As a result, much of the immediate area was intact and the homes all had functioning electricity and water. In the end, Sakura had used the very fact that both Sasuke and Naruto lived in areas badly hit in the invasion to escape from her mother's grasp.

Upon explaining to her mother that she wanted to go check up on her team-mates, Sakura had quickly found her arms laden with lunch and other supplies to take with her to give to 'those brave boys who protected her no matter what'. That sentiment amused Sakura to no end, as she knew that they very well could have run away and hid for all she knew. She doubted that was the case but she had to admit the possibility, however slim, that one or both of what she had started to think of as 'her boys' might have realised that what they were facing was too great and retreated.

_As if! Naruto would be too pigheaded to leave, and Sasuke-kun won't back down to anyone, even when it's pointless to continue. _Sakura kept walking, noting that as she approached Naruto's apartment block that the day's reconstruction work was starting to slow as lunchtime approached. _Everyone is so quiet, though. We must have lost greater numbers of shinobi than we needed to._

As she turned up the stairs leading to Naruto's apartment, she almost ran into Iruka. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Iruka-sensei! I wasn't watching where I was going and…"

Iruka waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-kun." He looked down at the bundles of food in her arms and his expression softened. "Are you going to see Naruto?"

Sakura nodded, readjusting the load. "When I heard that the power was out in this part of town, I figured he could do with someone bringing him some food. Plus, I kinda promised him that if he did well, I'd bring him some of my mother's onigiri." She looked back up at Iruka and was surprised to see him look worried. "Is something wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed. "I just went to tell Naruto the news. I thought it would be better coming from me than him just hearing it off the streets through the rumour mill, but I didn't think it would affect him that much." He tilted his head as he saw Sakura's curious look. "… Have you not heard either? Haven't you reported in yet for where you're being assigned in the rebuilding?"

Sakura shook her head. "Kakashi-sensei left word that we were to meet tomorrow and that we had today off to recover from the battle yesterday." She started to worry. "Why? What's happened?" _What could possibly affect the great goofball that is Naruto?_

Iruka sighed. "The Hokage was assassinated during the attack. The Village Council is managing to keep things together, but it's a huge blow to Konoha."

Sakura looked down. _The Hokage… Dead? _She shook her head, remembering the old man who had come by so many classes in the Academy, who had always had a kind word to say to every child. _Even Naruto… When everyone else laughed at him and called him names, even Iruka-sensei, the Hokage was the only one to give him a kind word. Oh Naruto, I can see why you must be upset. _She looked up again. "Who'd want to hurt such a kind old man, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka shook his head. "I know what the rumours are saying, but it's best to wait for official word." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. "The funeral for him and the rest of our fallen is at noon the day after tomorrow. Try to get Naruto to come to it. It would have meant a lot to the Hokage."

Sakura nodded, then let Iruka push past her. _That would be why the village is so quiet, even with all the construction going on. Until we mourn, life can't go on as normal. _She started up the stairs again, climbing up to Naruto's apartment and banging on the door. "Naruto?"

She expected a bright 'Come on in, Sakura-chan' in response, but instead heard only silence. She tried to knock again, and then caught it. A faintly muttered response.

"Go 'way."

_I could do what he wants, _thought Sakura, _but then, I want to see that he's okay. _"Uzumaki Naruto, you open this door right now!"

"I said, go away!" came Naruto's reply, almost snarled.

_Like hell I will, _thought Sakura to herself, shoving the door open while reasoning that if Naruto really did not want visitors, he would have locked his door. She was surprised to find that Naruto's apartment was not as untidy as she had expected, but instead looked well cared for, even if the furniture had obviously seen better days. "Naruto?" She toed her sandals off by the door and padded quietly from the main room of the apartment into the bedroom, where she found Naruto curled on his bed still wearing his ripped and dirty tracksuit, back firmly pointed in her direction. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto stiffened slightly at her voice, then curled further in on himself. "I said, go away, Sakura-chan. I don't want to talk to you right now."

To Sakura's ears he sounded tired and devoid of his usual cheerful outlook. _Probably not surprising. The Hokage must've been the closest thing Naruto had to family outside of our team. _She lifted her head, deciding to ignore Naruto's feeble protest, and walked back into the kitchen.

As she had suspected, the kitchen cupboards were bare other than packets of dehydrated ramen, and when she tried the lights it was clear that there was no electricity in the apartment with which to heat water. She set down her bundles of food and quickly unpacked Naruto's share. "I just brought you some food, Naruto. Onigiri like I promised, and some other things that you can eat until your power comes back on." She grew worried at the silence that followed. Usually, Naruto and food equalled undying loyalty in her mind, not this heavy, oppressive silence. She quickly retied her bundle and moved back around the dividing wall, wanting to check once more on Naruto before leaving.

Naruto still refused to look away from the wall, which worried Sakura. "Thank you for the food, Sakura-chan. Now please, go away?"

Sakura sighed. _Obviously, me hanging around won't let him grieve like he wants to. Poor Naruto. _"Okay, Naruto, you win. Just make sure you eat what I brought you, okay? I'll come back tomorrow to check up on you." As she turned away, she saw Naruto raise a hand and give her a weak wave. Shaking her head, she went back to the kitchen and picked up her bundle, before retreating out of Naruto's apartment and heading for Sasuke's.

Approaching it, she came to a realisation. The whole apartment block seemed set up for one or maybe two person apartments, rather than the family-sized complexes she was expecting. Her suspicions were confirmed when the apartment manager finally let her in to Sasuke's apartment, revealing to her a well-furnished, obviously expensive apartment that was clearly meant for one person. _All these times I've asked about his family and he's shrugged me off. This must be why. He's on his own, just like Naruto is. _She shivered. _It's a wonder that he hasn't beaten me to a bloody pulp over some of the things I've said. _She moved carefully through the apartment, being sure to make enough noise so she would not seem like an intruder. "Sasuke-kun?"

She found him sprawled out on his bed, still in his sweat-stained clothes. The smell in the room caused her to raise a hand to her nose in disgust. _Ugh. He really needs a change of clothes. And maybe fumigating. _She drew closer and saw blood staining in patches on the tattered-looking bandages on his left arm. _Must be from him using that 'chidori' of his again while fighting Gaara. It didn't look this bad when I couldn't think clearly. _Moving to what she considered to be a respectful distance, Sakura decided to try to wake him. _After all, he'll feel better for being clean and fed, even if he then goes back to sleep for a while longer. _"Sasuke-kun?" she called softly.

The effect was electric. Sasuke was awake in an instant, kunai in hand and sharingan blazing. Sakura stood still and tried not to sigh. Having been on enough missions with Sasuke, she knew that waking him was often a task best accomplished from a distance if the wakeup call was unexpected. Slowly, the red faded from Sasuke's eyes and he folded the kunai away back under his pillow.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? This is my apartment."

Sakura started forwards slightly, confident that Sasuke would not attack now he was awake, and steadfastly ignoring the icy glare that Sasuke was giving her. "I wanted to check up on you. With the power out in your complex, I thought you could use some food."

"Whatever." Sasuke scrubbed at his face tiredly.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "And this is no way to treat yourself after all you've been through. Sprawled out still in your gear." She moved over to the large sliding window in front of the balcony and threw it open, ignoring Sasuke's protest. "So you're going to have a shower, get cleaned up, and fix that arm of yours before it gets infected or something. You're then going to put some clean clothes on and come into the kitchen and eat some of what I've brought."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can look after myself, Sakura. As you can tell." He rose slowly off the bed, almost losing his footing and cursed at himself. _Gaara wasn't so tough. I shouldn't be hurting this badly, even with this stupid seal. _He shot Sakura a glare, then made a tactical relocation to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Sasuke had to admit he looked like he'd seen better days. _Dirt, bloodshot eyes, some blood, and rings around my eyes that could put Gaara to shame. _Peeling out of his clothes, Sasuke decided that it had to be almost twenty-four hours since the third exam started, judging by the colours of the many bruises on his chest and back. _I look like I got mugged by those stupid trees. _Stretching slowly, Sasuke turned his head to check that the cursed seal was still dormant on his neck. It had quickly become part of his daily morning routine, along with cursing the fact that it was still there. Sasuke sighed and started the shower, then yelped at the cold water. _Damn. Power must be out again. _He tried to ignore the cold and the extra cramps it was putting in his already abused muscles as he washed the layers of sweat and dirt off his skin, paying careful attention to his hurt arm. Once he was clean, he did not linger as he usually would to enjoy the hot water, but towelled off quickly before looking cautiously back into his room. From his small kitchen area he could hear quiet humming from Sakura, designed to be just loud enough for him to know where she was. Sasuke pulled some clothes on quickly, and padded barefoot into the kitchen to join her. "Still here, then?"

Sakura gave him what she hoped was a winning smile and set down a bowl of cold rice and vegetables on the table. "Still here, Sasuke-kun. I'm not leaving until I've seen you eat something." She watched him sit, then turned back to emptying out her bundle of food. "I'm glad that your arm is looking better. Those are some nasty scratches."

Sasuke remained silent, not wanting to tell her that his arm was only unbound because he did not want to spend the time binding it until she was gone from his apartment. _Why did she even bother to turn up? Don't tell me she's relapsing back into that stalker-mode just because I helped her out in that battle._

Sakura finished making a neat pile of containers on Sasuke's counter, then sat with him, noting the thin layer of dust on the stool. _Obviously he doesn't have company round much. _"You know, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I never realised you live alone like this."

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah well. You girls were always too busy chattering away to ever notice. Funny how something like this could escape notice." He kept eating, not looking up. _And I don't want pity for this. You don't pity Naruto for living alone, why should I be any different?_

Sakura knew better than to press for detail as to why Sasuke lived alone. After all, Konoha was a ninja village, where many of the population were either on active service or related to someone who was. "I guess you've been asleep since you got home from the hospital. You won't have heard what happened." She paused and waited for a nod from Sasuke before continuing. "You know that the Sound and Sand villages attacked us at the third exam, and that they attacked the Hokage on his balcony?" She looked down. "They succeeded. The Hokage was assassinated while we were in the forest fighting that demon Sand ninja."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Orochimaru?"

Sakura shrugged. "I haven't even been told this officially yet, but from what I heard before Kakashi-sensei sent me after you, yes. He did it."

Sasuke suppressed a shudder. _First he attacks me and gives me this 'present' of his, now he comes to my village and assassinates our leader. He's obviously powerful to have the respect of both the Sand and the Sound, and doubly so to take the Hokage in a fight. He's got some sort of bigger picture going on, so what does he want with me? How does one insignificant genin matter in a scheme that involves two shinobi nations and the assassination of the leader of a third? _He moved a hand to rub at his neck tiredly. _And what about demons? Why does the Sand have someone with a demon in them? Is he a weapon for invasion? And what does that make Naruto?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura watching him worriedly. "What is it, Sakura?"

Her eyes flicked sideways for a moment, and Sasuke assumed she was looking to his hand. "Is the seal okay? You must've worked hard with Naruto to stop whatever that sand-monster was."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm fine, Sakura. It's not a 'bad' neck-ache."

Sakura gave a relieved smile. "You probably just slept on it wrong then." She swiped the empty bowl away from in front of him and started to clean up. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to see us until tomorrow at midday, so who knows when we'll get debriefed on all of this." She looked down. "Doesn't really matter in my case. I got knocked out so fast that I didn't really see anything."

Sasuke nodded and tried not to appear grateful. _I'm having enough trouble working through what I saw. I don't think that Sakura, however well meaning she is, would give Naruto space after what's happened if she'd seen that Kyuubi-henge. _"You did plenty, Sakura. You helped us fight, and you saved Naruto who'd frozen like some idiot straight out of the Academy." _And you gave us the motivation to fight as hard as we did. _Sasuke tried to smile at her, but ended up yawning instead. _Damn. I still need rest after all._

Sakura giggled and started towards the door. "Okay, okay, maybe you need some more sleep without me around to keep you up. I'll see you at the bridge at noon tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Any guesses about how late Kakashi will be?"

Sakura shook her head as she put her sandals back on. "Probably not urgent, so could be anything up to three hours, I guess. Later, Sasuke-kun." She waved, then vanished out the door, leaving Sasuke alone.

He took a deep breath and sighed, then found it turning into a yawn. _Damn. _He stretched and walked back to his bedroom, laying down on the bed to stare at the celing. _What am I going to do about Naruto? That henge, the red chakra, the image of a fox… _He stilled, remembering the second exam. _Those red, split-pupil eyes. It would explain so much, why the village looks at us so differently, even though we were both orphans. I always figured it was because he was a prankster, and I was an Uchiha, but what if… _He shook his head. _Kyuubi was supposed to have died in the battle, not be transformed into a boy. _

He mentally reviewed the times he had seen Naruto naked, noting that it had happened more often than he really wanted it to. _And I've never seen a seal on him, even though we've shared rooms more than a dozen times on assignment. _He shuddered, trying to get rid of the image of Naruto, naked, from his mind and turned onto his side. _It would explain why he has such a huge amount of chakra, just like Gaara does. It would explain those scars, maybe, and why they look like whiskers. And it would explain why he's like the Inuzuka clan, but not one of them. He's part fox, not part dog. _

He let his eyes drift shut. _Maybe he doesn't even know. If no one told us growing up, why would they tell him? Especially with his pride. He would've screamed it from the rooftops just to get some attention from someone. He didn't trust me and Sakura enough to tell us, even though he knows about the sharingan through Kakashi and myself. _He sighed again, feeling himself starting to fall into sleep. _I'll leave it for now. With the village in the state it is, issues of trust can wait until a better time. Naruto can tell us when he's ready. It's not like it's vital intelligence, and I might be misinterpreting all this. Might. _He finally fell back asleep, dreaming of Kyuubi dancing under a sharingan sun that painted the world red.


	21. The Rain that Cleans Wounds

The Rain that Cleans Wounds – Konohamaru's Loss

Looking out of the window of his apartment, Sasuke tried not to feel bitter. He watched the heavy, grey clouds roll over the Hokage monument, promising rain and a sombre mood to the proceedings. It struck him as unfair that he had buried his clan in sunshine, as though the world had rejoiced at their passing, but that it now held respectful silence for the departed Hokage. He could see other people, clad in black, making their way through the streets, heading towards where the memorial was to be held. _All this sadness caused by one man's death._

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered how the Hokage had come to see him, soon after he had buried his parents. _And I turned him away. Told him that I didn't want sympathy, I wanted training. _He smiled slightly. _He told me that I was angry, and that it was okay to be angry for a while, but that I should try to look for happiness and contentment. I thought he knew nothing, but maybe he was right after all. _He was jerked from his thoughts by a frantic knocking at his front door.

When he opened it, Sakura almost fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto… Naruto's refusing to come out of his apartment. He says it's because he doesn't have the right clothes, but…"

Sasuke sighed, and tried not to pull back from Sakura. "I'm not surprised. This is probably the first time he's lost anyone." He rubbed her shoulders gently, trying to calm her down so she would let go of him. "I can lend him some clothes, but he has to want to come, Sakura. After all, he wouldn't come to training yesterday with us, and he might not be feeling up to this yet."

Sakura looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Could you try, Sasuke-kun? You always seem to be able to reach him better than I can." She looked back down. "He'd listen to you."

Sasuke stepped back from her, shaking his head slightly. "That idiot only listens to me when he wants to." He sighed and brushed the hair out of his face. "I'll go try. Just give me a minute to find some clothes for him." He turned back to his bedroom, trying to ignore Sakura's relieved smile. _I don't know what she expects me to do. I've got no real sympathy for someone who can't suck it up and get on with life. _He quickly pulled out some spare black trousers and a shirt, before heading back to the main room. "Okay. I'll head over there now."

Sakura nodded and started out of the apartment. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Sasuke looked up from locking his door and resetting the traps. "Why don't you go on and wait for Kakashi? We'll meet you at the corner where the tea shop is." He watched Sakura nod then disappear around the corner. Sasuke tried not to sigh. _I really don't know what she expects me to be able to do. I'm not the kind of person to give kind words. This whole situation is making me on edge. _He started to walk towards Naruto's apartment block. _To my mind, funerals will always be 'bad'. Not sad, or consoling, or even cathartic. Guess it must be a hold over from childhood. _He kept walking, ignoring the damp in the air, making his way to Naruto's door before tapping on it lightly.

"Go away, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke sighed. "Let me in right now, you idiot. It's going to start raining any minute." Receiving no reply, Sasuke hammered on the door more firmly. "Open this damn door, Naruto!" Receiving no answer, Sasuke pulled a loop of wire out of his pocket and proceeded to pick the lock. Like most locks in Konoha, the one on Naruto's door was there more out of custom than the belief that it could stop an intruder from within the village. Sasuke had the door open in seconds. "You better damn well have some clothes on, Naruto," he muttered to himself, going in and looking around.

He found Naruto sat on his bed, curled up and looking forwards, blankly. Several bandages covered Naruto's face, including where Sasuke remembered there being a gash on Naruto's forehead.

"Hey, Sasuke." To Sasuke's ears, Naruto's voice was dull and lifeless, lacking its usual warmth and cheer. "You should go. Don't want to be late."

Sasuke scowled at him. "You're a mess. You think no one else in Konoha is unhappy? They haven't gone all to pieces, so why should you?"

Instead of arguing back, Naruto just curled further in on himself.

Sasuke growled slightly. "Right. Up." He darted forwards, grabbing Naruto's arm and hauling him bodily up and off the bed. "You are going to move. You are going to get showered and dressed and fed, because I'm sure Sakura's been trying to mother you too, and then you are going to come with me and Sakura and say goodbye to the Hokage." He shook Naruto by the arm, trying to get a reaction.

Naruto tore his arm out of Sasuke's grip. "I don't want to! I don't want to have to stand there with everyone else and hear how great old-man Hokage was, and how bad things will be without him! He was a living, breathing person, not some ideal who died for his village! I don't want him to be remembered like the Fourth is." He looked down. "When you hear about the Fourth, you just hear that he was a genius, and how he died. But what about his favourite colour? What about what kind of girls he liked? Did he like kids, or did he hate being a jounin-sensei? Did he even like ramen?" He shrugged. "I don't want the old man to end up remembered like the Fourth. I want him to be remembered as a person, not an event."

Sasuke sighed. "Go shower, Naruto. If you don't go to the funeral, you'll regret missing the chance to say goodbye." _Or at least, that's what all those medical ninjas told me back then. _"You'll be able to see that there are lots of others who want to remember him, just the same as you." He started to shove Naruto towards the bathroom. "I've even brought you some clothes. Now go get cleaned up and changed, or Sakura is going to kill us both for being late."

* * *

After the memorial, it seemed that the whole of Team Seven were drawn together towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Sakura supposed that it was force of habit, and wanting some tangible sign that life would continue on normally, even with the Hokage gone. She was glad that meeting Iruka at the memorial service and talking some things through with him had seemed to perk Naruto back up again, and that he seemed at least superficially back to his normal noisy self. When she had said so to Sasuke, he had merely pointed out that Naruto's eyes were still somewhat pained and less bright than usual, although he agreed that Naruto seemed well on the mend.

In an unusual move, even Kakashi had decided to join them, ambling along behind them, as if it was mere coincidence that they were going the same way. Sakura gradually fell behind Naruto and Sasuke, leaving them to bicker, while she walked alongside Kakashi. "Things seem almost back to normal, don't they, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned his head to look at her, as if only just noticing her. "Well, it does seem that way on the surface. Although, it's going to be annoying having to deal with all three of you at once."

Sakura _hmphed_ and folded her arms, still walking. "You haven't seen us being annoying with our new and improved teamwork yet. We'll drive you crazy within a week."

"Do try. I could use some light exercise." His one visible eye twinkled in merriment at her. "Plus, I have some new training for you."

Sakura tilted her head. "Going to run off with Sasuke-kun somewhere again and leave us alone?"

"Tempting, but no. Now that we have time, I was going to teach you some genjutsu and ask Sasuke to partner for you with the training." He smiled at her look of confusion. "Sasuke will have his own lessons to learn from all this, which you'll understand in due time. Meanwhile, Naruto is still a mess of a ninja. I'll be teaching him what he should have been learning before the exam but managed to weasel out of."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved from the stall-front. "Come on! Aren't you hungry?"

"Coming!" called Sakura back, trying not to laugh at the scowl Sasuke was giving Naruto for yelling across the street. "Are you going to join us, Sensei?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi tilted his head and appeared to think hard about Sakura's question. "Well I have nothing better to do, and I am hungry."

"So that's a 'yes'," said Sakura, taking hold of his arm and pulling him towards where Naruto and Sasuke were standing, glaring at each other. "Come on, you two. If you keep that up, you'll never eat."

Naruto broke eye-contact first, preferring to pout at Sakura. "But Sakura-chan… It's ramen. You wouldn't stop me from eating ramen, would you?"

Sasuke snorted. "At this rate I might pay for ramen for you because it's the only time you seem to stop jabbering away. I could use the peace and quiet." He shoved at Naruto, who had held his hands out as if to receive money. "I said 'might', idiot." A smile quirked at his lips, which he quickly suppressed before sitting down next to Naruto.

Naruto laughed, and signalled the owner. "One bowl of pork ramen, Mister."

Sakura slipped into the seat the other side of Naruto and gave her own order in before turning back to the conversation. "It's a shame Naruto talks with his mouth full, Sasuke-kun. All you'd be doing is changing intelligent conversation for an unintelligible one."

"I think the unintelligible one might make more sense." Sasuke settled on Naruto's other side then flicked a glance over at Kakashi, who was folding his lanky frame onto the stool the far side of Sakura.

Kakashi grinned back. "Now, now, don't mind me, Sasuke. I just want a quiet lunch."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Naruto and Sakura, who were bickering again.

Naruto folded his arms and gave Sakura a pitiful look. "But, Sakura-chan, it's mean to say I never say anything intelligent anyway."

"But is it untrue?" teased Sakura back. "You spend all your time talking about how you're going to be the greatest ninja ever. I could practically recite your speech from memory at this point."

Naruto looked away from her. "Yeah, well. Maybe I've changed my tune lately. Being Hokage is a tough job. Old man Hokage showed me that. He was just some old man who'd actually made it, you know? Gone through and up the ninja ranks and actually survived being Hokage once before. He should've been allowed to live in peace."

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, he was the leader of the village. When trouble came, it was his job to protect the village and he knew that. He even suspected that all this would happen because, when we finally got to him, he was in the battle dress he used as a young man. He knew this was coming, and he managed to hurt the assassin in the fight."

Naruto shook his head. "Still, who'd want to do that? Assassinate him? This isn't the Ninja Wars anymore. Things like assassinations aren't supposed to happen between allies."

"They happen all the time, Naruto," said Kakashi. "Peace is just something we ninja give lip-service to in order to keep the civilians and the feudal lords happy. At best all we can hope for is an uneasy truce that can fall apart at any time. The Hidden Villages all compete for the same clients, and all try to keep their own affairs secret from each other." He nodded towards Sasuke. " For example, as little as is known in this village about the sharingan, our medics do know a little, even if it's only what sealed records tell those with clearance. You actually know a lot for a Konoha ninja on the subject." His mask crinkled into a smile. "In fact, you'd be something of an expert, really. But outside of this village, it's almost impossible to find someone who even knows what it looks like."

"Really?" Naruto looked interested, then his attention was diverted by the food arriving.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. _At least this means that Naruto doesn't yet know that it was Orochimaru who killed the Third. Finding that out might cause problems with Naruto seeing Orochimaru as hurting what amounts to his family, what with Sasuke and the cursed seal. The last thing we need is that and Kabuto's betrayal to cause Naruto to take this personally. With one of the Legendary Three involved, we can't afford to let it get personal._

Meanwhile, Sasuke was noticing someone who was trying desperately to go unnoticed. _Of course, if one is going to go unnoticed, it would help if he held his camouflage cloth the right way round. _This instantly suggested that the small figure was not a threat to the group and Sasuke almost ignored it totally.

Then he heard it choke back a sniffle.

_Ah. Must be that Konohamaru-brat. Snuck away from any adults because all they'll be doing is giving sympathy and grand speeches. "Death comes to us all" and blah blah blah. They should know that it's small comfort to a child. _He reached out slightly, and elbowed Naruto.

Naruto gave an indignant squeak. "Hey jerk, what was that for?"

Sasuke jerked his head towards where Konohamaru was trying to sneak past and watched Naruto's face fall.

"Oh." Naruto quickly shoved his now empty bowl back towards the owner, nodding. "Thanks, Old Man." He turned towards Sasuke. "You better not try anything with Sakura-chan while I'm gone, you know."

Sasuke snorted and folded his arms. "Go, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Later, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke watched Naruto hurry off after Konohamaru, then sighed and shook his head, turning back to his own bowl of ramen. _An idiot, but his heart's in the right place. Maybe if I'd had someone like Naruto around… _He killed that idea mid-thought. _The past is past. Damn this funeral, it's making me think about this stuff again, when I really don't want to._ A contented sigh drew Sasuke's attention and he looked over to see Kakashi sit back, his bowl empty and his mask still firmly in place. _How does he eat so fast?_

Kakashi smiled over at Sakura and Sasuke. "So… What plans have the two of you for the rest of today?" Receiving a blank look from Sasuke and a confused shake of the head from Sakura, he smiled and continued. "Then maybe we should take advantage of Naruto being occupied elsewhere today to start your training together."

Sasuke nodded slowly. _If we try when Naruto's about, he'll just be bouncing around, distracting us until Kakashi deals with him. This way, he can focus on us today and focus on Naruto tomorrow. _He shoved down on the jealousy caused by the thought of Kakashi working with someone other than him and nodded more confidently. "Training would be acceptable."

"More than 'acceptable'," said Sakura quickly. "I could do with finding something constructive to do, else I'll spend all day just wandering about." _And with all this destruction, I'll feel guilty that I haven't been assigned to a work team yet._

Kakashi nodded. "Alright then. Meet up again in an hour." He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura blinked a few times. "I wish he wouldn't do that. I know he's a jounin and all, but would it kill him to say things like 'bye' once in a while?"

"Whatever." Sasuke rose from his stool slowly, stretching slightly to try to get rid of the stiffness from his remaining bruises. "We should get changed and fetch our gear before we have to meet up again. Even after arranging this, he'll probably be late, but…"

"But in case he's not, we should be there on time," sighed Sakura. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll head back to my house after I finish eating. See you there, huh?"

Sasuke nodded and started back to his apartment, trying to figure out if training with Sakura one on one was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

As predicted, Kakashi was late. Sasuke was grateful that it was only by ten minutes, and suspected that it was as close to 'on time' as Kakashi would ever allow himself to be in a non-urgent situation. _And maybe even in an urgent one. The man follows his own rules. _He stretched slowly and frowned at the skin under the bandages on his arm pulling slightly, even though the bandages were now only tied around his hand and forearm. _Hopefully this training will be enough of a break to let the skin heal at last. As long as I stop dragging it through things, my arm should be okay._

"Okay then," said Kakashi, looking positively gleeful. "I hope you're both ready to suffer dreadfully."

Sakura laughed nervously, mostly sure that Kakashi was simply trying to scare them. "Always am, Kakashi-sensei. Now what is it that we're going to do?"

Kakashi nodded and started to walk. "We're going for a walk. The centre of Konoha is hardly the place to try to do this." He kept walking, not looking to check that Sakura and Sasuke were following behind, although Sasuke was sure he was tracking them by either sound or chakra somehow.

Without Naruto, the walk was much quieter than normal. Sakura made a few attempts to converse with Sasuke, but he was obviously ill at ease with trying to make friendly banter with her. _Maybe it's because he's worried that I'll start to act like Ino and the other girls around him if he gives me any sign of interest. I think, maybe in the past I would've taken it as a sign of love he couldn't express on his part, but now I just see that he doesn't really know how to talk with people any more because he's been alone so long. _She kept trying to chatter away and was relieved that Sasuke's answers, while short, were at least pertinent.

Finally, Kakashi stopped at a location that confused Sakura. _I know that I'm supposed to be doing genjutsu training, but this is an assault course training ground. _"Sensei? Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?"

"Yup." Kakashi gave her another infuriating smile. "This is the spot all right."

Sasuke snorted. "After the chuunin exam, this doesn't look so challenging."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find it challenging enough, Sasuke." Kakashi dug in his back-pouch and produced a scroll that he gave to Sakura. "Here. I want you to study the first genjutsu on this scroll, then use it to guide Sasuke around the course until it's flawless."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Why would I need help from genjutsu? This isn't a high level training field, it's one of the ones we used to use when we just got out the academy and into Team Seven."

"Ah," said Kakashi, "but can you do it like this?" He reached out and tugged at Sasuke's forehead protector, pulling it down over his eyes.

"Hey!" Sasuke started to push it back up but Kakashi pushed his hand away. "What are you doing, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's smile turned slightly frostier, and he put a guiding hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on, Sasuke. We're going to go have a chat while Sakura studies her new scroll."

"Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke was unable to see Sakura's expression, but she sounded confused and nervous to his ears.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We won't be going far," replied Kakashi.

Sasuke felt the firm grip on his shoulder start to guide him away, and then his attention was pulled towards not tripping over the uneven ground. Eventually, the hand was removed from his shoulder and Sasuke's hand again went to push his forehead protector out of his eyes. This time it was met with no resistance. "Okay, Kakashi. What is the meaning of all this?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly. "I think our walk just proved it, Sasuke." He waited to see if Sasuke would show any signs of having figured it out for himself, then sighed as Sasuke remained silent. "Sasuke, you have one flaw that if you don't learn to correct now will cause you serious complications in the future." He saw Sasuke's gaze change to a glare, and inwardly chuckled. _Don't like being reminded that you have flaws, do you? _"It's a flaw common to most of your clan, and maybe even most doujutsu users. You see, your eyes are your main weapon. That trait has been bred into you, and then your clan's training methods for using the sharingan re-enforced it."

Sasuke snorted. "Yes, and why not? It makes sense to use an advantage to its fullest."

Kakashi smiled. _Ah, how easy to bring that image crashing down. _"And what if the enemy uses a jutsu to blind you?" He held up a hand to stall Sasuke's counter argument. "Oh, not a genjutsu, but dust, or mist, or even just an attack on your eyes themselves? At the minute, you are fine but you're in danger of becoming dangerously blinkered, to the point where you will only see the threats in front of you. Just as your sharingan sharpens your eyesight, so you need to sharpen your other senses."

Sasuke started slightly, then turned to look over at where Sakura was reading her scroll. "That's why you want me to partner Sakura as she learns this particular genjutsu, isn't it? Because I'll have to compensate."

Kakashi shrugged. "I couldn't say. I did hear it rumoured that the Uchiha have sharper than usual eyesight, even before they get the sharingan. If that's the case, you're going to have to compensate in other ways, aren't you?" He grinned at Sasuke. "So. Work hard. I'll be back later to check on your progress. Right now I need to go see if there are any more cute kitties that need rescuing." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Sasuke trying not to curse.

_And the unfair thing is that Kakashi's arguments make perfect sense. _Sasuke tried not to sigh, and turned to walk back to where Sakura was slowly going practicing a sequence of hand-seals. "You know what we're doing, then?"

Sakura nodded. "This is just a simple projection genjutsu. I should be able to make you see anything I want you to, although it would be easiest to just show you what I see. Might be best to start with that, rather than me trying anything too complicated. Once we get the hang of it, maybe then we can try me making things up?"

Sasuke tried not to shiver at the idea of simply allowing someone to play with his perceptions. "That's fine, Sakura." He tried not to wince at how uncertain he sounded. _This is Sakura. She wouldn't try to hurt me like he did, and this blindfold is only voluntary. If she does anything I don't like, all I have to do is push my forehead protector back up and use 'kai'. I'm not going to be trapped in genjutsu. _He clenched his hands into fists for a moment, before pulling his forehead protector down over his eyes again. "Okay, Sakura. You can start now."

Sakura nodded, and flicked her fingers quickly through each seal in sequence. "Shikaigen no jutsu. (1)" She held the image of Sasuke in her mind, as the instructions said, and was only mildly surprised when she started to somehow feel his presence nearby. _This must be the sensitivity to individual chakra patterns the scroll talked about. _Tentatively, she reached out to Sasuke's pattern, imagining her own laying on top of his. Sakura saw Sasuke tense suddenly and, if she did not know better, could have sworn that his whole body seemed composed of nervous tension. She focused on making sure the connection was steady before speaking. "Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded sharply. "Fine."

"Can you see anything?" asked Sakura nervously, thinking that perhaps he could sense her interference, but without there being a visible result.

"I can see myself," replied Sasuke. "It's not very sharp though." _So maybe Kakashi was right about Uchiha eyesight. I hate when he's right, it lets him be smug. _"Can we just get this over with?" He started to stalk over towards where he thought the training equipment was, then stopped mid-step as a wave of dizziness overcame him. _The world view doesn't move as I do. This is going to take a lot of work to get used to. _The perspective he was perceiving started to change to a close up of the side of his head and he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

He shook her hand off roughly. "Just the perspective throwing me a little. I'll be fine." He straightened up, making a conscious decision not to allow himself to show any further weakness in this. _This is not how I should act. This is training to overcome a weakness, so I should dedicate myself to it fully._

Sakura nodded, not really understanding Sasuke's sudden tension. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. Why don't I walk behind you? That way you can see better." She waited for him to nod before she moved to face the equipment. "Okay. Well, after you then." She watched him start walking before following, trying not to notice the stiff steps and the tension in preparation for a fall. _This seems to be such a different Sasuke-kun. He's never seemed so uncoordinated, so graceless. It makes him seem more like Naruto somehow._

Together they stopped just in front of the start of the assault course. Sasuke took a deep breath and started to stretch his arms and shoulders. "So, if you walk alongside, we'll take it fairly slowly. Are you good to hold this a while longer?"

Sakura nodded. "A little while at least. We can do it once, then I'll probably need a break. I just don't have the stamina for techniques that you do." She moved around, noting the wince on Sasuke's face as his perspective shifted again. "Ready, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay. Just take care on this." He started to move cautiously through the course, and Sakura saw him often make a mistake from misjudging distances and angles.

_Of course he would. He's not seeing what he needs from me. _As she guided him through, she tried not to wince as he banged against the hard wooden equipment, knowing that he was still hurting from the Sand's attack on Konoha. _And judging from his expression, this is almost a kind of torture for him, being pushed back to clumsy from his status of Number One Rookie. _As he cleared the last part of the test, she let the genjutsu stop and moved to meet him as he pushed up his forehead protector again to blink in the sunlight. "Good job, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted. "I looked like an amateur." He rubbed at his injured left arm slightly. "Kakashi was right though," he said, somewhat reluctantly. "He said I relied too much on my eyes, and I obviously do if I can't even cope with the way you see the world." He sighed. "So I'm going to fix this. I need to get rid of all weaknesses, so next time…" He trailed off, and looked pointedly away from Sakura.

Sakura tilted his head. _So next time… what? Does he feel guilty that I got hurt in the fight while he was okay? Does he think that because me and Naruto got hurt, he should've protected us better? _"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. This way, you get to learn to deal with less information, and I get to learn about genjutsu and increase my chakra capacity through training. We both gain from this."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "You're right, Sakura. Let's try to get this perfect." He pulled the forehead protector back over his eyes, and started to walk unsteadily back towards the beginning.

Sakura shook her head as she followed. _Maybe it's too early to ask what about all this is making him so nervous. Maybe he doesn't like me taking control from him, even with something this simple. Obviously, this will be quite a challenge for us both._

* * *

(1) Shikaigen no jutsu – Literally "World-View Illusion technique". Created from the kanji 視界幻の術 (Assuming I'm reading it right) 


	22. Clouds in the Distance

Clouds in the Distance – Loss and Pain Revisited

Sasuke was being forced to admit that Naruto had his uses. Being able to turn into a one-man construction crew would be the current one that Sasuke favoured. Together, Team Seven had been assigned to Iruka's command to help with the Academy's reconstruction, and Naruto's ability to generate up to twenty clones of himself without breaking a sweat was really helping their progress. The group were often assigned to tasks unsuitable for the students, such as the fixing of the roof which had taken three days of solid work on the part of the trio. Unfortunately, the task Iruka had selected for them to do next was both a blessing and a curse.

_Naruto should never be let near paint, _thought Sasuke, ducking the paint splatters caused by one of Naruto's exaggerated movements. Sakura was more unlucky, receiving a light speckling of whitewash across her face and the scarf she was using to protect her hair.

"Naruto! The paint goes on the wall, not on me!" She hmphed, then looked at where Konohamaru was giggling with his friends as they 'assisted' Team Seven in their task. "And what exactly is so funny, then?"

"Nothing," spat back Konohamaru, giggling still. "Nothing is funny about a pink-haired monster getting splatted at all."

"Why you!" Sakura playfully lunged at him with her own paintbrush, only to miss as Konohamaru moved away. "Come back here, you!" She chased after him, the two of them laughing even as Konohamaru threw more insults at her to keep her chasing.

Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan's never going to catch up to Konohamaru. Least they're both laughing."

"Hmph." Sasuke focused on the wall. "I suppose you think it's my fault that Sakura got upset."

"I didn't say that," said Naruto, using the whitewash to paint a spiral on a bare section of wall. "I'm just saying that you two go off to do whatever crazy training Kakashi-sensei is having you do, and then yesterday, when we met up in the afternoon to come here to work, Sakura-chan looks like she's been crying and you look like you'll fry anyone who so much as looks at you."

Sasuke focused on painting the wall. "That's none of your business, Naruto." _I don't want to have to explain myself to you when I'm still not sure who you really are. If you're a demon, giving you a weakness is foolish, and even if you're not, you'll never let me live something like this down unless I explain why. I really don't want to have to explain to you why my past makes even the thought of someone messing with my mind… unsettling. _He forcefully pushed away the memories of being under genjutsu, knowing that they would be swiftly followed with images he did not want to remember, but could not forget. _Ever since the Third died, those images have been plaguing me worse than normal. Death conjures images of more death, and I don't particularly want to lose myself in grief. It gets in the way and slows down my training._

"Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned with a growl towards Naruto. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "That's better. When you go all blank like that, you stop working. Bad enough Sakura-chan ran off. I don't want to have to do it all."

Sasuke's paintbrush collided with Naruto's head. "Idiot." He then ducked Naruto's retaliatory swipe.

"Who you calling an idiot, you jerk?!"

Sasuke smirked and went back to painting the wall. "You, idiot."

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms, splashing more whitewash on himself. "Least you're back to normal now. You being all snappish isn't right, you know?" He went back to painting. "Plus, I think Sakura-chan was taking it kinda hard."

Sasuke blinked. "Why would she?"

"Because it looked like you didn't trust her, duh!" Naruto tilted his head slightly towards Sasuke. "What with you doing all that illusion stuff, she must've been helping you with training. That means that you had to let her mess with your head." He shrugged. "After the snake-bastard, I'm not sure I'd let anyone mess with my head so, really, it's good that you let her try things out on you."

Sasuke kept his focus on the wall. "Believe me, I don't like her doing it either, but Kakashi was right. This is a weakness I must fix." _Not to mention, I don't want to totally freak out if I ever do get caught in someone else's genjutsu. It took me long enough to stop having flashbacks every time I stepped into the compound. I don't want to have it happen by having someone's chakra twisting mine. _He lowered his brush and examined the completed patch of wall in front of him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to see that Sakura had returned. Although she was breathing hard and had a red tint to her cheeks, she was smiling. Konohamaru, he noted, was covered in white smears from head to foot. He shook his head slightly, trying to suppress a smile. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura pouted. "Since you didn't defend my honour from this brat…" She took another swipe at Konohamaru with her brush, which he ducked, laughing. "Will you help me finish my section as you're done and all?"

The retort of '_Do it yourself' _died on Sasuke's tongue. _After all, I owe her something if I upset her as much as Naruto said I did. _"Sure, Sakura." He raised a hand as she started to thank him. "But you're still going to do most of it. I don't see why I should do your work as well as my own."

Sakura nodded, still smiling. "Agreed." She got back to work on the wall, still smiling. _If you weren't going to do any work except your own, why are you even helping me, Sasuke-kun? You're trying to give this tough-guy act, but really, you're having as much fun as the rest of us. _A laugh from Konohamaru caught her attention, and she looked over to see a crude painting of herself with hearts around her head, making her blush furiously. _Maybe before the exam, but not now. Something is up with Sasuke lately, and really I can now see that he's not the perfect ninja I always thought he was. Maybe it was having to stand back and let Naruto save us both that did it. _She reached over and smeared whitewash through the drawing, ignoring Konohamaru's laughter. _That Naruto is a bad influence on that brat. _A second brush joined hers and she turned to look at Sasuke, who was carefully painting out the figure before adding a new one with kunai stuck in it. Sakura snickered. "Revenge?"

The word seemed to make Sasuke jerk back slightly, pausing in his work, then he looked away. "More like… balance." His gaze became fixed to the wall and stayed there until he finished helping Sakura with her section of the wall. "I'm going home." He picked up his paint can and brush, turning to leave. "Don't forget that Kakashi wants to meet us noon tomorrow."

"We won't, Sasuke-kun," chimed Sakura back.

Naruto laughed. "Like he'll even be there. We'll be stuck waiting around for ages, and then he'll show up with some lame excuse about cats or something."

Sasuke snorted. "You have a point. Later."

Naruto watched him walk away. "What's with him lately? He's not been right at all since the chuunin exam. Keeps acting… un-Sasuke-like."

Sakura shook her head. "I really don't know. He seems to have a lot on his mind. Maybe he doesn't bounce back from things as quickly as you do, and with the Hokage's death he's having to go through the whole 'loss' thing again."

"Huh. Suppose you're right. The bastard must've had parents once, right?" Naruto scratched at a spot of whitewash on his nose. "Hurts enough losing someone like that when he's the only one. If Sasuke had to go through this before maybe it's just making him think about all that stuff again." He shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like he's ever going to tell us just what's got him all knotted up like that. It's just not his style."

"Right," replied Sakura, smiling. _When did Naruto start to understand Sasuke-kun better than me? _She turned to the group of kids, still painting in the corner. "Okay, you can go home now. We'll finish off all this and clean up for you."

Moegi and Udon gave up a small cheer, but Konohamaru looked at his feet.

Naruto nudged Sakura gently. "Why don't you take those two home, Sakura-chan? Me and Konohamaru will finish and clean up."

_Oh, _thought Sakura. _Of course. Konohamaru won't have anyone waiting for him at home anymore. He and Naruto are in the same boat now. _"Sure, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Naruto gave her his best grin. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan."

Sakura quickly organised the other two children, and then they departed together witha friendly wave.

Naruto was quiet until he was sure Sakura was gone, and then exploded with a yell. "Aaaahhhh! How could I turn down the offer of some time alone with Sakura-chan without these kids around? What's wrong with me?!"

The only answer was Konohamaru's laughter.

* * *

Sunset in Konoha in the summer was always a peaceful time. The genin teams would have long ago finished their assigned missions, the change of the village guard had happened an hour or so back, and no one would be walking the streets without good reason. All would be home with their families.

Kakashi loved to use this quiet time to find a good place to finish his book.

Currently, this was an apartment building's roof, leaning against the stairwell's structure jutting out onto the roof. The sun was still warm, and it dyed the world as orange as the cover of the book he held. Of course, the best part was that Junko was just about to reveal to Hanako that their husbands were one and the same person, and so one of them would have to leave him.

"Oh, so the brat wasn't lying when he said you were a fan."

Kakashi did not have to look away from the page to identify the speaker that had approached him with stealth. "Jiraiya-san. Please don't spoil the ending, this is the first opportunity I've had to check out your new book since the chuunin exam."

Jiraiya snorted. "Obviously you're not that much of a fan, then. Tell you what, I'll send you a copy of my new one, when I'm done writing it." He moved to lean against the wall, next to Kakashi. "Of course, it'd be so much easier to write it if your brat was with me for… inspirational purposes."

Kakashi turned a page laconically. "I suppose I could lend him to you. If you don't try to teach him anything out of his depth as payment."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Do you really think your wonderful Uchiha could've done anything against that Sand genin? We must fight demons with demons and even Naruto, untrained as he is in using the Nine Tails, is more than a match for the trained keeper of the One Tail."

Kakashi tried to hide his interest. _So Gaara of the Desert is the keeper of Shukaku, the one-tailed demon? No wonder he had such bloodlust. _He frowned slightly. _But that does not bode well if he, with his demonic-inspired hatred, can see such a mirror in Sasuke. _"Still, Naruto is a person first and foremost, not a weapon for us to throw at threats for our own amusement."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Maybe you're too young to remember, Kakashi-kun," he said, drawing out the 'kun' honorific slightly, "but the whole reason that the Village Council allowed Naruto to live, when he was the vessel of the most feared demon who had just killed our loved ones, was because the Third had argued that he was a greater credit to our village if alive and tied to our people in order to protect them." _No matter how much he argued that the Fourth had wanted Naruto to be a hero for being the prison, the village elders would not accept such an argument, not when the destruction of Konoha was still so fresh in their minds. To them Naruto will always be a weapon at best, and at worst a liability. _"We can use this as proof that Naruto is fulfilling the purpose the Fourth saw for him." He looked out over the village and sighed. "The whole council is in such disarray without the Third to lead them that they even considered _me_ as a good choice to be the next Hokage."

Kakashi gave a half-hearted attempt to suppress his laughter at the thought, turning away from his book to see Jiraiya's reaction to the laughter.

Jiraiya just grinned back. "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too. I told them they had to be crazy to ask me." He looked away again, back over the rooftops. "The only way they'd let me off the hook was if I went and got a better candidate."

Kakashi schooled himself back to calm. "Although it would be flattering if you meant me, I'm assuming you mean your former team-mate who doesn't currently have designs on my student."

Jiraiya nodded. "I have a rumour of her location, but it's several days travel from here, and through rough, bandit territory. I thought it would be good for you to have Naruto taken off your hands a while, so you could concentrate on the other two. Especially that Uchiha. Even if it was a reckless thing to do, I can't deny that he must have some skills to learn your imperfect jutsu in a month."

Kakashi shook his head. "If I'm giving Naruto for you, I'll need more than vague excuses of inspiration and being your bodyguard, Jiraiya-san. As the one in charge of his training, it should be me who teaches him what I think he needs to know. I already got rid of him too easily for the exam, now I should refocus my efforts on the whole team as a unit, rather than on specialist skills."

"You make it sound like I'm trying to steal Naruto for some deep and twisted purpose, Kakashi-kun." Jiraiya sighed. _I probably should come clean. If nothing else, any pursuers will come here, to Konoha, first. _"As you know, in legends, there are nine Tailed Beasts. I believe that Naruto and that Sand ninja are not unique, and that there are other victims, other Jinchuuriki, who have been bound with these demons since birth. Ever since Orochimaru left Konoha I've had my sources watch him, so when he fell in with a group of ninjas who collected unique and powerful items, I heard about it, and them."

Kakashi tilted his head. "And you think Naruto is one of these unique and powerful items that these ninja are seeking? If so, why did Orochimaru focus his attention on Sasuke and not on Naruto?"

"Orochimaru was once a part of this organisation, but they parted ways a while back," said Jiraiya. "When I realised how dangerous these individuals are, I started keeping tabs on them as well. They're a group of nine S-ranked missing ninjas from various hidden villages, and together they call themselves Akatsuki. Mostly they just keep a low profile, but recently my sources have been reporting more movement. Now it seems that they're actively seeking their goals, and the one most likely assigned to retrieve Naruto would be a member of their ranks you would not want to cross paths with your team."

Kakashi thought for a moment, trying to work out why there would be a personal connection between his team and an S-ranked ninja. _After all, the only one they've ever met was Zabuza, and I know he's dead. _He blinked. "You can't mean… Uchiha Itachi?"

Jiraiya nodded. "He's one of the nine members of Akatsuki, and most likely to be sent on a retrieval mission to Konoha to gain Naruto. In fact, it was probably he who told Akatsuki of Naruto's existence as a Jinchuuriki. This is why Naruto must come with me on my travels for now." He cast his eyes over the village, his gaze stopping at where there was obvious reconstruction going on. "Right now Konoha is weak, and because the attack happened during the chuunin exam this will be well known throughout the world. Our Hokage is dead, and with him goes any protection Naruto, our Jinchuuriki, had. No one would bat an eyelid if he was to just 'disappear'."

Kakashi nodded slowly. _So to protect Naruto you turn him into a moving target, always accompanying one of the few ninjas who would be able to put one if not two S-ranked missing ninja in their place._ "Then surely it would be best if the whole of Team Seven left. Sasuke has made great progress in recovering from what his brother did seven years ago, but an encounter between the two of them should be avoided at all costs. Sasuke is probably the only person who can ultimately stop Itachi, but only if given time to grow and realise his potential. I don't know what the news of Itachi trying to destroy the flimsy family he's managed to rebuild would do to him."

"Sasuke stays here. With you." Jiraiya scratched his head. "I'm not as young as I was, Kakashi-kun. Naruto is enough responsibility for me to look after without him and Sasuke fighting like brats at every available opportunity. Plus, I couldn't hope to teach him as much about the sharingan as you can, and the boy needs every weapon he can get. Sasuke stays here, and Naruto goes with me. It's the only way forwards."

"I guess I can spare Naruto a while," replied Kakashi. "As long as you agree to train him further in the basics and don't teach him anything out of his league."

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing," replied Jiraiya, far too quickly for Kakashi's tastes. "And you can be sure he'll get a broad education while travelling with me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kakashi sighed and pocketed his book. _I really need to find a new quiet spot to do my reading now._

* * *

As he walked down Konoha's main street, Sasuke supposed that he had lost out somewhat to Sakura with regards to their task. When Kakashi was late to a prearranged meeting it was hardly anything to worry about, however he was rarely more than two hours late. The three and a half they had been waiting for was highly unusual, as it meant most of the day was gone and left little opportunity for whatever task Kakashi had arranged to torture them with.

Naruto's absence was much more noticeable.

_The idiot has never missed a meeting yet. Not for illness, and not from me beating the crap out of him the day before in training. He's always there with a smile. _Sasuke scuffed at the ground with a foot on his next step. _Maybe it's something to do with that red chakra… or maybe Orochimaru has struck again. _He sighed. _Or maybe the moron overslept and I'm just letting my imagination run away with me like some stupid child. _He kept walking, heading towards Kakashi's apartment. _At least Naruto's place is a known quantity to me, dirty kitchen and all. Who knows what kind of depraved objects that perverted jounin might have in his place. _He sighed, realising that his insistence in knowing about his team and teacher had meant that he was the only one out of him and Sakura who knew where Kakashi lived. So to achieve more quicker, they had split up, him to find Kakashi and she to find Naruto.

It helped that Kakashi's apartment block was next to a public building, so Sasuke simply scaled a rooftop then jumped over to the walkway running along the entrances to the second floor apartments. A few seconds of lock picking caused the door to swing open, and Sasuke carefully checked for traps. Finding none, he advanced, noticing that a conversation towards the back of the apartment had been abruptly cut off as he entered. _That's odd. I didn't think Kakashi liked having company here. _"Kakashi?" he called out. "Are you in here?" Reaching out to the door he had heard voices from, Sasuke was surprised to find the other three jounin-sensei from the rookie squads spread around what seemed to be Kakashi's bedroom.

From the tuft of silver hair Sasuke could see, it seemed that Kakashi was in bed, safely tucked beneath a quilt with a shuriken pattern on it. _What is he, eight years old? _"Why's Kakashi asleep? And why are there jounin here?" He turned to look around the room, noticing that they all were reluctant to meet his eyes. "What happened?"

The jounin dressed in the spitting image of Lee shrugged. "Nothing really." Sasuke finally managed to connect the name of 'Gai' to the man, before hearing the sound of running footsteps along the hall. Turning, he saw another ninja, dressed in a chuunin jacket, come hurrying in.

"Is it true that _the _Itachi came back? And that he's trying to catch Naruto?"

The announcement caused a flurry of activity amongst the jounin, but Sasuke was beyond noticing. _Itachi. Itachi came back. He came back and he's already hurt Kakashi, and now he's going after Naruto. _His fists clenched, hard enough to draw blood. _Naruto… _He darted forwards, roughly shoving the ninja in the doorway aside in his hurry to get out of the apartment. _Sakura was going to Naruto's place. If Itachi is there then… _He winced as his imagination creatively fused the images that still haunted his sleep with Sakura's form, dyeing her pink hair red with blood in his mind's eye. _He's going to kill them both. Sakura and Naruto. He's going to leave me alone and weak again. _He took to the air, running from roof to roof, sending as much chakra as he could to enhance his speed without destroying the buildings. _I won't let him. I won't let him take anyone else away from me. I don't care what Naruto might be, if Itachi catches him, Naruto's dead! _He tried to force down his feelings of panic. _I'm not a child anymore; I won't just stand by and let it happen again. _At the speed he was travelling at, he had to skid to a halt, using chakra to grip the cement, and grabbed the handle to Naruto's door, yanking it open.

Sakura shrieked at she was pulled out of the door, her hand on the other side of the door, obviously in the process of leaving. "Sasuke-kun?" _He looks so pale and he's breathing hard, like he's run all the way here. What's happened?_

"Where's Naruto?" bit off Sasuke quickly, trying to look around Sakura and into the apartment. "Is he here? Did you find him?"

Sakura shook her head. "I looked around, but he wasn't anywhere." She stepped closer and tried to speak more forcefully. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"We need to find Naruto. Now." Sasuke spoke with a coldness that surprised Sakura. "Get out into the village and look for him. You find him, you _both _head over to Kakashi's place as fast as you can run. Ajisai Apartments in the eastern sector. There's a load of jounin there, they'll protect you." He took off, running.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! What's going on?!" called out Sakura, but received no answer as Sasuke turned a deaf ear to her questions as he ran.

_Where can he be? _wondered Sasuke as he ran through the streets searching for a flash of orange. _He wasn't at the bridge, wasn't at his apartment… _He ran along the bridge to double check, startling a civilian woman in his rush. _The only other place would be at Ichiraku. _He skidded to the left, into a side-street, trying to ignore the curses that many civilians were uttering at his passage. _Be there, Naruto. _He skidded to a halt and ducked under the curtain, looking around for Naruto. Not finding him, Sasuke turned his attention to the stall owner. "Old man! Naruto's always here usually. Have you seen him lately? Do you know where he went after he last left?"

"Oh, young Naruto? Let me see…" The man seemed to think for what to Sasuke was an agonising period of time before he seemed to think of something. "I last saw him early this morning. He and Jiraiya-san had ramen together, then they decided that they were going somewhere together."

_At last, a lead on where Naruto might be! _ "Where did they go?" asked Sasuke tersely.

The ramen seller seemed to pause to think again. "I think the lodging town a little way away from the village." He smiled down at Sasuke. "He left here with Jiraiya. I think they were going straight there."

Sasuke frowned. _The name sounds familiar but I'm not sure from where, or when Naruto met this 'Jiraiya'. _"Who is this 'Jiraiya' you keep mentioning?"

The man smiled. "How can you not know of the great Jiraiya, one of the three genius ninjas of Konoha?" He shook his head. "I can see why you might be fooled though. He really does just look like a big, white-haired old man after all."

"Big, white-haired old man," repeated Sasuke, nodding slightly. _Naruto's Ero-sennin? Naruto called one of the greatest ninja of the Great Wars a perverted hermit? _He blinked a few times. "Thanks for the information, Old Man." He took off running towards the village gates.

_Naruto and Jiraiya are heading towards the village that's half a day's travel away on foot. Assuming that I accelerate once I clear the gates, I can be there in an hour or less. Hopefully Itachi doesn't know where Naruto is, so I can get him and Jiraiya up and moving and out of there before Itachi figures out where they've gone. _He paused in his thoughts. _How could Naruto manage to get one of the Sannin to supervise his training? Is that why he could suddenly summon that huge frog? Did Naruto find him, or is Jiraiya trying to use what I think Naruto might be? Is that why Itachi is chasing Naruto, or is it because he wants to cause me pain? _He shook his head, accelerating as he cleared the village gates, his feet starting to kick up dust clouds as he passed. _It doesn't matter what Naruto is, human or demon. I'm going to get him and this Jiraiya, and then we're going to run for it. _He focused his eyes on the road ahead. _I just hope I get there in time._


	23. Sasuke’s Demons

Sasuke's Demons – To Defend Those That Are Precious

Sasuke was glad when the unbroken countryside gave way to the outskirts of Otafuku City. At almost a day's travel from Konoha, Sasuke's fear had seemingly lent extra stamina and chakra to his legs, covering the distance in just over an hour. Now the lamppost he was leaning against while panting was the only thing, besides his pride, that stopped him from falling over as he gasped for air.

_I finally made it. I hope I'm not too late. I have to find Naruto and get him and Jiraiya to leave before Itachi figures out where they've gone. _He cast a look further up the street and winced. _Great. It happens to be a festival. There'll be so many transients around that I'll never find them. _He took a deep breath then started to walk, putting one foot deliberately after the other, letting his body rest slightly to rebuild his chakra reserves.

Approaching the main areas of the city, Sasuke tried not to despair. The streets were filled with a riot of colours, all loud and clashing, that would make Naruto's habitual orange blend into the chaos. The smells from the yatai food stalls did nothing to help Sasuke's tiredness, as his body was craving food to replace all the energy used to get to Otafuku. Walking amongst them to look for Naruto was similar to a mild form of torture, but Sasuke held himself in check. _There'll be time to recover later. What matters now is getting out of here alive and in one piece._

"Oi! Kid!"

Sasuke kept walking until someone grabbed his arm. Sasuke spun into battle-readiness, kunai already in hand and sharingan blazing, only to see a stall owner backing off fearfully, transfixed by his eyes.

"Jeez, sorry. Guess you really are a ninja, kid."

Sasuke swiftly holstered the kunai and let his eyes relax. "I'm in a hurry, mister. What do you want?" He tried to keep from using an angry tone, but even to his own ears he sounded worried and almost frantic.

"Just a case that when I saw that," said the man, gesturing at his forehead, "I figured you and your friend were playing ninja or something."

_Naruto! _"Tell me! Was this a short, dumb-looking blonde kid? Was there some old guy with him?"

The food stall owner nodded. "Now that you mention it, yeah, there was. He made the kid pay for them both."

"Did you see where they went?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. The old guy dragged the kid off that way," he said, pointing down a side street. "Said something about finding a hotel."

Sasuke gave an abbreviated bow. "Thanks!" He took off down the alley, ignoring the protests of the man at his abrupt departure, looking around for a sign indicating a hotel. _Obviously I'm going to get lucky with this today. It I hadn't stopped to look around and assess the situation that guy might never have tried to speak to me. _Turning a corner, Sasuke found a street full of signs offering comfortable beds at reasonable prices. _Shit. Okay, start at one end, work to the other, and hope that my luck holds_.

It was at the third one he tried that he got a favourable answer to his question.

"An old man and a dumb blonde kid? They checked in a few hours back. The old man went back out again, but I think the kid is still here."

Sasuke could not believe his luck at finding them this quickly. "What room?"

The owner checked the register with what seemed to Sasuke to be painful slowness. "Ah. Here it is. Room six. First floor, turn left at the top of the stairs and it's the last door."

Sasuke nodded and hurried up the stairs. _Naruto is alone here. This is bad. I need to get him, and then get Jiraiya. We don't stand a chance against Itachi without him. _He turned the corner, wincing as his shoes squeaked on the floor. _This uncertainty is messing with my ability to fight. This is bad. _He skidded to a halt at the last door and started to hammer on it. "Naruto! Naruto, hurry up and answer this damn door!"

There were some sounds from within the room, then the door swung open to reveal a confused-looking Naruto. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here in Akutaku City? Why aren't you back in Konoha? Did you and Sakura-chan follow me?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's lack of kanji-reading skills and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, speaking in a low, urgent tone. "Listen to me, Naruto. Right now, you're in the deepest trouble I can think of. You have thirty seconds to grab your gear, then we're getting out of here. Now."

Naruto pulled back slightly. "What? Why?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Twenty-five seconds." He took a deep breath and let go of Naruto's shirt. "Move!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a nervous look. _What's with him? He's acting like we're in danger… The only times I've ever seen him this freaked was when Zabuza came after us, or that snake-bastard did. Even Gaara didn't make him this nervous. _He backed away from Sasuke slowly, then turned and started stuffing the few things he had unpacked back into his rucksack. He estimated it took all of ten seconds to do so, then took a few more to make sure that his weapon pouches were secure and filled. "Okay, now what's going on, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's hand flicked out, using lightning reflexes to grab Naruto's wrist, pulling him out of the room and along the corridor. "I'll tell you later. Where's Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya?" Naruto frowned. "How do you know Ero-sennin's secret identity?"

"Later. Where is he?" Sasuke almost dragged Naruto down the stairs before exiting the hotel. "Hurry."

Naruto pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grip with difficulty. "What the hell is your problem, Sasuke? Didn't we agree that we were a team and that we'd help each other out? I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on!" He stopped in his tracks, refusing to let Sasuke pull him any further down the deserted alleyway, and folded his arms. "Team-mates talk to each other when they're in trouble, you know."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to strangle Naruto right then and there. "There's an S-ranked criminal tracking you and Jiraiya. He's already hospitalised Kakashi, and who knows what he might do to you when he catches you." He dropped his voice. "If we don't get out of here, he'll kill me to get through to you, and whatever he's planned for you, it's probably worse than death."

"Sasuke…" _You'd stand between me and someone who wants me that badly?_ Naruto hitched his backpack higher on his shoulders, checking that the straps were secure. "Well then, we better find Ero-sennin and get the hell out of here, right? No telling when that crazy will show up." Naruto started for the main street, but was forcibly stopped by Sasuke's hand on his collar as a shadow appeared at the alley entrance.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke."

"Uchiha… Itachi…" growled out Sasuke.

Naruto's mind was whirling as he looked from Sasuke's strained and battle-ready face to the shadowy figure in a cloak, silhouetted by the light. _Uchiha Itachi? Another Uchiha? Then why is Sasuke living alone?_ He paused. _Sasuke said he wanted to kill his brother. It was his dream. Is it this man, and why would Sasuke want to kill him?_ As he watched, Itachi moved deeper into the alley, revealing a face that greatly resembled Sasuke's in shape and colour, if a few years older in appearance. The big difference between them was the two parallel lines along Itachi's face, and the blank air about him. While Sasuke had some emotional range in his expression, it usually favoured irritation or disdain. Naruto found it hard to imagine any expression had ever graced Itachi's stony visage. The biggest proof for Naruto came from Itachi's eyes, red and black with the sharingan, smouldering with intent. _This is Sasuke's family, who he wants to kill. Is he also the one after me?_ A rush of motion, then Naruto became aware of his view being blocked by Sasuke's back as he stood in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, listen to me. If you want to survive this, don't meet his gaze." Sasuke raised his arms in a guard. _I'm not letting Itachi take what little I have left from me. At any cost. _"This man is a criminal of the worst kind, and one day he'll get what I owe him. But not today." He felt Naruto start to protest. "We're outclassed here. All we can do is escape." _And I can't do this alone. I'm not nearly strong enough yet to deal with him.__I couldn't even deal with Gaara._

Itachi stopped, still several metres away from them. "I have no interest in you, Sasuke. I'm here for Naruto-kun."

Naruto swore he saw Sasuke flinch slightly before setting his resolve.

"Naruto isn't going anywhere. And definitely not with the likes of you." Sasuke carefully turned slightly towards Naruto, not taking his attention from Itachi. "Naruto. I don't know what you are, but if you really are like Gaara, we need that power _now_."

"What?!" Naruto felt as if the entire world had done a giant back-flip. _Sasuke __**knows**__? How could he? The old man was supposed to of kept this a secret, and forbidden it to be talked about. How could Sasuke know? _He blinked slightly. _And if he knows… why is he standing between me and this guy? Why would he want to protect a demon? _"Sasuke… I…"

"You are to come with me, Naruto-kun," said Itachi, advancing slowly. "We require the object inside you."

"Get bent!" snapped Naruto back.

Sasuke tried not to flinch, never taking his eyes from Itachi's advance. _Naruto, now is not the time to antagonise our opponents._ He saw a flicker of movement in the shadows in his peripheral vision, which warned him that he and Naruto were not alone in their confrontation with Itachi.

"Well, what are the odds?" asked a lazy voice from behind them. "The vessel of the Kyuubi and your younger brother together. Seems like today you can settle both of your affairs with Konoha, Itachi-san."

Naruto turned to look at the speaker, then put his back firmly to Sasuke's, judging the newcomer to be an enemy. He wore the same black coat with red clouds as Itachi, with a bandolier holding a sword taller than his already impressive height to his back. The man's face was oddly blue, with markings across his face that put Naruto in the mind of a fish's gills. A stray band of light in the alley reflected off a forehead protector, and Naruto swore he could see the mark of the Mist scratched out on it, just as Itachi's Konoha mark was. "Who… Who are you people? What do you want from me?" he demanded.

The man put his hand to the hilt of his sword. "Hoshigake Kisame. And what we want is for you to come with us."

"Kisame." Itachi's quiet voice was devoid of all emotion. "What matters here is Naruto-kun. My younger brother is of no consequence."

Naruto felt Sasuke flinch at that. "Not again, Itachi," he muttered. "You're not doing it again." Before Naruto could ask him what he was talking about, Sasuke raised a kunai. "Naruto, the only way out is if we work together. I don't care if what he says is true, we need every advantage we've got." He shifted away from Naruto slightly. _And if we're lucky, there's a chance we can get out of here._

Naruto nodded. "Okay. You take your brother, I'll deal with Zabuza's freakier clone here." He was worried when Kisame chuckled slightly.

"You met that young upstart, huh?" Kisame lowered his hand from the hilt of his sword. "Never really liked him anyway. Had no talent beyond killing." He looked slightly beyond Naruto. "Oh, they're starting already?"

Naruto turned slightly, realising that Sasuke had moved away from him. _Woah… _In the dark alleyway, Naruto had no hope of tracing the exact moves the two brothers made as they fought, although it was clear to him from Sasuke's body-language that he was unable to match Itachi's speed. _This isn't good. _He turned back to Kisame. _And this guy is probably just as tough. Our only chance is going to be if the frog-boss comes and squishes them. _Naruto brought his hands together, frantically searching within himself for the red chakra. _Come on, you damn fox! If you don't help out, Sasuke's dead!_ He finally felt the fox's chakra start to respond sluggishly.

Kisame tilted his head. "Oh? His chakra is filling up the alley. So this must be the Kyuubi's chakra." He moved a hand to the hilt of his sword, bringing it round to slice through the air in front of Naruto.

Naruto paused mid-seal as he felt the chakra drain away. _I can't feel it anymore. Oh crap._ "Come on, damn it!" He moved his hands through the seal sequence but felt nothing. "Why? Why won't it work?"

Kisame returned his sword to his back. "My Samehada can shave and devour chakra, even chakra as vile as that of the Kyuubi's." He turned away from Naruto again. "Oi, Itachi-san?"

Naruto winced as Itachi knocked Sasuke flying into the alley wall, where he collided with a ringing impact. Itachi did not even turn towards where Sasuke was shakily trying to get to his feet, instead looking blankly back at Kisame.

Kisame's voice took on a slightly whining tone. "It would be annoying if he kept using his petty jutsus. Maybe we should just remove his arms?" He kept looking at Itachi and, seeing no disagreement, turned back to Naruto, raising his sword again. "First the arms, then the legs."

Naruto saw Sasuke starting to surge forwards, before his path was blocked by Itachi again. _Crap. I can't feel any chakra, and Sasuke can't help me. What can I do now?_

"Dynamic entry!"

Kisame darted back away from Naruto as a green blur passed by where he had been milliseconds before. "What's this?"

Naruto blinked. "Fuzzy-brow's sensei!"

Gai turned back to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job stalling these guys till I could get here. You go help Kakashi's protégé, I'll deal with this one." He turned back to Kisame. "We have some unfinished business from Konoha."

Naruto paused, then nodded. _Sasuke needs my help. This Itachi is far too strong for him to fight alone._ He darted round Kisame, noting that the Mist ninja was letting him past by his total inaction. _Must be confident that Itachi can deal with us both. Well I'll just have to show him differently. _He got up speed and lunged at Itachi's back, yelling. The world turned into a blur of movement, then Naruto felt a sharp impact on his back as he slid down the alley wall. _Ow. Okay, maybe he can take us._

"Naruto!" Sasuke skidded to stand defensively in front of him. "Don't be so stupid. Itachi was an ANBU captain before he left Konoha, you're not going to be able to surprise him."

Naruto struggled to his feet. "I know that, jeez." He looked over to where Gai and Kisame were trading blows. "The fuzzy-brow's sensei will deal with the fish-guy, so I came to help you."

"You can help me by staying back," snapped Sasuke, darting forwards to attack again.

Now that he was closer, Naruto could better follow the moves the two brothers were using. It seemed to him that Sasuke was slowly catching up to Itachi, but that Itachi still held a serious advantage. _I don't know what to do. Whatever that sword did to me, it's messing with my ability to use chakra, and these guys are going way too fast for me to try anything without it. _He started to draw a kunai from his leg holster, then stopped as a shuriken whizzed past his ear, close enough to draw blood, but without causing serious injury. Naruto started slightly. _Okay, so even in a fight this Itachi can see that I'm going to try something and do something to stop me. He didn't even look at me. _He scowled. _It's even worse than when Kakashi-sensei had me fight Sasuke to help him learn his sharingan. Itachi isn't learning, he's learnt. And he's using it to kick both our asses. _He got to his feet, leaning against the wall slightly, trying to play at being more injured. _And the damn fox can't help me this time. _As he watched, Sasuke got knocked back into the wall nearby.

"Damn it, Naruto," growled Sasuke, turning his head to spit blood out of his mouth. "What's taking so long? We need that power of yours and we need it now!" He glared at Naruto for a moment, before turning his attention back to Itachi.

Naruto felt furious at that. "You think I'm not trying?! This isn't like some jutsu, you know, and why don't you try and do something then?"

"I'm the one doing all the work," snapped back Sasuke, not taking his eyes off Itachi. "Now either help, or get the hell out of the way." He darted forwards to try to attack again, but this time, in the flurry of moves Naruto could see, Itachi skilfully deflected Sasuke's moves, even as he seemed to be almost as fast now.

Finally Itachi reached out, with a casualness that was sickening to Naruto, and did something to Sasuke's arm that resulted in a loud crack and a bellow of pain from Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto started forwards, but stopped as Itachi turned his level attention towards him.

"It seems the diversion is over, Naruto-kun. Now you will come with us."

Naruto felt himself unable to tear his gaze away from Itachi's eyes. _These are nothing like Sasuke's sharingan. At least in those, I see that he's human. Eyes that are this cold have almost never been human. _He shuddered, taking a step backwards as Itachi advanced while seeming to exude something much colder than the killing intent Naruto had experienced before.

Itachi suddenly stopped his advance, and Naruto found himself suddenly able to break eye contact, to look behind Itachi to where he had seen a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision. There, he saw Sasuke painfully pushing himself up the wall, while holding an arm that to Naruto's eyes seemed to be broken. To Naruto's dismay, Sasuke's eyes seemed to have returned to their normal dark colour, his sharingan deactivated.

"Step away from Naruto, you bastard. You're not done with me yet."

_Sasuke… _Naruto bit on his tongue to stop himself replying harshly. _What good do you think you can do? Your arm's broken, you idiot! You can't fight anymore! You should've run when you had the chance! _To Naruto's horror, Itachi turned away from him, back towards Sasuke. "No! Sasuke, run!"

Sasuke just snorted, looking down, then pushed away from the wall to stand, swaying slightly, and look back up again. "I'm done running." From how he said this directly to Itachi, Naruto supposed that there was some commonly understood meaning between the two of them that he could not understand.

As he watched, Itachi advanced on where Sasuke stood proudly. Sasuke attempted a punch, but with his injuries it was slow and Itachi blocked it easily. Itachi then proceeded to beat Sasuke, using violently efficient means that Naruto wanted to turn away from seeing, but somehow could not bring himself to.

Finally, the blows ended with a kick that sent Sasuke crashing into the wall, where he slid down to the ground and coughed slightly, his body trembling.

"Sasuke…" Naruto felt anger, seeing how Sasuke had been battered like a child in an adults grip. He reached for the Kyuubi's chakra again, hoping to use it to avenge somehow, but felt nothing. "Damn it, Sasuke… Why didn't you run?"

Sasuke looked up from under his bangs, as if his whole head almost felt too heavy to raise. "Same to you, idiot. I was distracting him so you could run." From his tone it was clear to Naruto that Sasuke had resigned himself to failure.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke's fallen form and raised him up by his neck, pinning him up against the alley wall. Sasuke coughed weakly, unable to make his battered body move to give even token resistance. He let his gaze move to Naruto's, letting them lock for an instant, then screwed his eyes shut.

"You're weak," stated Itachi. Sasuke seemed to cough slightly, to try to protest, but Itachi's firm grip on his neck stopped any words coming out. "Why are you weak?" He leaned in close, and Naruto had to strain to make out the words over the sounds of Gai and Kisame's continuing fight. "Because you lack hatred."

"Bullshit!" The word practically exploded out of Naruto. "Don't listen to him Sasuke! You think a jerk like that knows anything other than hatred? Did you beat Haku with hatred? What about when you protected Sakura-chan from Gaara? What about that was hatred, huh?!" A pained expression crossed Sasuke's face, then he gasped suddenly as Itachi's hand tightened, the shock forcing his eyes open.

Then he began to scream.

"Sasuke!" Naruto darted forwards, grabbing on to the arm Itachi held Sasuke with, tugging at it furiously. "Stop it, you bastard! Whatever you're doing, just stop!" Itachi suddenly staggered slightly, and Sasuke's screams subsided as Itachi's concentration was broken by Naruto's tugging.

"You are starting to annoy me, Naruto-kun." Itachi brought his arm around, throwing Sasuke into Naruto, knocking them both away from him.

Naruto braced himself for another impact against the wall, then was confused as they collided with something much softer. He looked up, and saw Jiraiya looking down worriedly as he supported both Naruto and Sasuke. "Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya set Sasuke down carefully out of the way, keeping at least part of his attention on Itachi. "I'm sorry I'm late, Naruto. This should never have gotten so far." He stood up and faced Itachi. "So, is it Naruto you're after, or to settle affairs with the last of your clan?"

Itachi looked away in thought. "No wonder Kakashi-san knew of our plans. You were his source." He looked back up again. "It is an urgent order by our organisation to take Naruto-kun away with us."

"So beating up Sasuke was just fun for you?" demanded Naruto. "You could've knocked him out and taken me away at any time, right? So why… why did you do that to Sasuke?! He wasn't a threat to you anymore!"

"Naruto." Jiraiya put a silencing hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Right now, I want you to stay with Sasuke and keep him safe. I'll take care of the rest with Gai's help."

Naruto nodded, retreating out the way. _Ero-sennin is no chump. He'll get rid of this guy and the fish-freak._

Jiraiya raised his hands, starting to flip through a sequence of hand seals. "Ninpou, Gamaguchi Shibari.(1)" He brought his hands to the ground and a pink mass leapt out from under them, moving outwards, up the walls, and even starting to curl over to create a ceiling to the alleyway. "You're out of luck Itachi, Kisame. You're inside one of my frogs' stomachs now. Since you're criminals, no one will mind if I turn you into food for this rock frog."

"Kisame. We're leaving."

Kisame turned away from Gai to look at Itachi, then together they started to flee the transformed alley, chased by Gai.

Naruto glared at Itachi as he passed, moving protectively in front of Sasuke and making a face at the surface of the jutsu. _Reminds me far too much of when that snake tried to eat me. _The three ninjas moved round a corner, then there was an explosion that rocked the alley. Naruto tried to support Sasuke, watching to shield him from any debris.

Jiraiya darted past. "You stay here, Naruto."

"But Ero-sennin…"

"Stay there." Jiraiya continued on past, on his way to help out Gai.

Naruto strained his ears for any sounds of fighting, but heard nothing until the jutsu was removed, the walls, floor and ceiling returning to normal. _They must've escaped,_ Naruto realised. He turned away from the sounds of an outraged public and focused on Sasuke, giving a winning smile. "Looks like Ero-sennin scared them off. Good, huh?" Getting no response, Naruto bent to look at him. _Sasuke… _Despite the fact that his eyes were open, Sasuke gave no sign of being aware of anything. His head hung low, and Naruto was sure that the way his injured arm was resting on the ground should be causing him pain, but Sasuke gave no sign of feeling it. "Oi, Sasuke… Give me a sign here, okay?" Naruto shook him slightly, but gained no response. "Sakura-chan will hate me forever if you're not okay, and…" He sighed. _And I want to know how you know about the damn fox, and why you don't hate me for it, and why your brother is after me, and a hundred other things. And I can't ask any of them unless you're okay, so just wake up._ He looked up as he heard people approaching. "Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya finished tucking a scroll into the front of his gi, then bent slightly. "Let's take a look at the Uchiha-brat, shall we?" He reached out and tilted Sasuke's head up slightly, frowning at the lack of response. "Come on, you. He's gone now, you don't have to worry." Getting no further response, Jiraiya turned his attention to the rest of Sasuke. "Well he has a broken arm, and probably a couple of ribs too. On top of that, he seems to be catatonic."

Gai sighed. "It's probably the same doijutsu that he used on Kakashi. As far as we can tell, it's part of their kekkei genkai, and a type of genjutsu that has the ability to cause severe psychological damage." He bent to pick Sasuke up gently, resting him across his back. "I'll take him back to Konoha and hand him over to the medical ninjas. They've probably already taken custody of Kakashi, one more victim won't make a difference."

"Kakashi-sensei was hurt too?" asked Naruto. "What about Sakura-chan? Did those guys attack everyone to get to me?"

Gai shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't think so. Kakashi was hurt because he tried to stop them, just like Sasuke did."

_Sasuke was hurt… because he stood in the way? _Naruto stepped closer to Gai, trembling with rage and looking up at where Sasuke was sprawled. "I promise you, Sasuke, you're going to get over this, and then we're going to go find this Itachi, and make him pay for what he's done to you."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Even if you go after them right now, you'll only get yourself killed. Their level and yours are just too different. I barely managed to make them retreat this time."

Naruto rounded on Jiraiya. "Then what? You expect me to just accept that they did this to… to Sasuke, and that they'll keep coming for me, and that all we can do is run? I won't accept that, and I won't live in fear."

"Naruto." Jiraiya's tone was sharp and his face was serious. "For now, that's all that you can do. Take the fact that both you and he survived as a gift. Next time luck may not be on your side."

Gai sighed. "At times like this, I wish she, the medical specialist, was still in Konoha, and could lend her skills to help Kakashi and Sasuke out of this state."

"That's why we're out looking for her," said Jiraiya. "The third member of the Sannin, our medical specialist and the slug-tamer, Tsunade-hime." He nodded to Gai. "Make sure that the brat gets the help he needs."

Gai nodded. "I shall transport him as carefully as if he was one of my own students. If I fail to take enough care of him, I'll run thirty laps of the Forest of Death."

Naruto stepped forwards. "Don't worry, we'll bring this Tsunade-hime back, and then Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke will be fine." _I swear that I'll do this. I owe Sasuke at least that much for defending me._

Gai nodded slowly. "I believe you, Naruto-kun." He bowed to Jiraiya, somewhat awkward from the weight of Sasuke across his back. "We shall await you back in Konoha, Jiraiya-sama." As he walked off, Naruto kept his eyes on the fan emblazoned on Sasuke's back until they turned the corner.

_I'll find this medic for you, Sasuke, because I need to know why you'd protect someone that you knew to be the Kyuubi._

* * *

(1) Ninpou, Gamaguchi Shibari - Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Bind 


	24. Sakura's Trials pt1 New Team, Old Enemy

Sakura's Trials pt1 – New Team, Old Enemy

Sakura sat neatly in the visitor's chair within Kakashi's hospital room, knees together, hands carefully folded in her lap, head bowed. Beside her, Kakashi seemed asleep and oddly naked without the presence of his forehead protector. She was glad that the other jounins had insisted that the medics not remove his mask. Of all the schemes that she, Naruto and Sasuke had devised to try to see what lay behind it, this had struck her as a cheap way to succeed. So now she sat and waited patiently, and hoped that Kakashi would wake up, and that the next two rooms would not soon be filled with her other two team-mates.

_After all, the last time I saw Sasuke-kun he looked so wild and almost frightened. _She shivered as she remembered Sasuke's sharp orders to her outside Naruto's apartment. _I looked everywhere for them both. Something that could scare Sasuke-kun like that could only have been Orochimaru's return, or so I thought. I wanted both of the boys safe from him, before he hurt either of them again. _She bit her lip. _I felt so guilty that I couldn't find them before I went to hide at Kakashi-sensei's place but really, what help could I've been? Then to find out that it was someone else, someone who they thought as dangerous as Orochimaru, and that Sasuke was gone and… _Her thoughts trailed off as she tried not to cry again. _No. No more being weak and stupid and waiting around, crying and watching their backs while they fight. I promised myself I'd become better than this. _She scrubbed angrily at her eyes, then looked up hurriedly as someone else came into the room. "Is there any news, Kurenai-san?"

The jounin nodded. "Gai just returned with one of your team-mates. The medical ninjas are seeing him now." She moved to place a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Rest assured Aoba will be disciplined for leaking classified information like he did to Sasuke."

Sakura shook her head. "I just don't understand. What information could do that to Sasuke-kun? Make him so afraid for us, so protective?"

"As I said, that's classified." She smiled warmly at Sakura. "But your Sasuke-kun is exempt from such restrictions, although he's been asked not to talk too freely about it. I'm sure if you asked him, he would explain why just the mention of a name would do that."

"It was a name?" wondered Sakura. "Just one name made him that disturbed?" Her expression hardened. "Was that name 'Orochimaru'?"

Kurenai flinched slightly, but shook her head. "No, but given his history, I can see why he might be equally disturbed by that name." She raised a hand to stall Sakura's further questioning. "Please, Sakura. Don't ask me any more, I've already said what I can without lying." She looked towards the door. "Would you like to go see him? I'm sure that they've finished the examination by now."

"Can I?" Sakura was on her feet without realising it.

Kurenai nodded. "If you'll follow me?" She started towards the door, turning back slightly to make sure that Sakura was following, before going out into the hospital corridor, and leading Sakura to a room further down that a nurse was waiting outside of. "Here." She pushed the door open, then stepped aside to let Sakura in alone. "Take your time. I'll be discussing his condition."

Sakura nodded then stepped inside, where her breath caught in her throat. "Sasuke-kun…" Quickly she moved over to his side, eyes watching him for any sign of life. _He looks so peaceful, like all he's doing is sleeping. Just like Kakashi-sensei. _She tentatively reached out to brush at Sasuke's hair. Unlike Kakashi, Sasuke was still dressed for battle, and Sakura could see the remains of tear-streaks down his face. _He was crying? Oh Sasuke-kun, what happened to you and Naruto? Why isn't he here too, telling you to wake up? _She moved to pull a chair close to the bed then sat, taking Sasuke's uninjured hand in her own and holding it close. _With these supports on his other arm, it must've been broken and reset using medical jutsu. They must've taken care of all of the bruising as well._ She lent in close, whispering. "Wake up, Sasuke-kun. Please. Don't do this to me again. Not again." Seeing no sign of movement, she squeezed his hand. _Then I'll watch over you again. Until both you and Kakashi-sensei are well. _She moved her hand in a stroking motion over the back of his hand, lost in her own thoughts until someone coughed nearby. Looking up, Sakura saw an apologetic looking Gai.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-kun. If I had been faster then maybe he would've escaped the same fate as my eternal rival."

"Gai-san…" Sakura blinked a few times, trying to force back tears again. "Do… do you know what happened to Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei? No-one's telling me anything. And where's Naruto?"

Gai sighed. "They both were put into this coma by psychological trauma caused by genjutsu." He paused to check on Sakura's understanding before continuing. "It was the same attack, and both of them fell to it while trying to protect Naruto-kun from danger. He and Jiraiya-sama, one of the Sannin, have gone to find a medical expert to help bring both my eternal rival and your young love back."

Sakura felt herself blushing the same colour as her dress. "A-actually, Sasuke-kun and I… we're not…"

"Now don't be modest," said Gai, giving a toothy grin. "To hold a comrade so dearly, you must love Kakashi's protégé very much." He leapt to his feet. "There can only be one solution to such devotion, and that is love! The love of two such wonderful young people will be the strength that sustains you both until help arrives!"

"Um…" _I don't think he's listening to me. _Sakura sighed and reached over to stroke Sasuke's face gently again, trying to brush away the tear-tracks. "He looks like he's been crying. Do you know anything about it?"

Gai shook his head. "I think it was from the genjutsu, but what horrors visited him I haven't a clue."

_Figures, _thought Sakura. _Something terrible happened to him, and yet again I have no clue what it was. At least this time I caught on faster than I ever did about his family. _"… What am I going to do now?" she asked Sasuke's prone form. "You and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei aren't around. Kakashi-sensei can't teach me any jutsus to become useful, and I can't even train myself on them because Naruto's gone off with some stranger, and you're just lying here, looking like you're sleeping, but you're not and you'll never wake up again and…" She trailed off, hiccupping slightly, and rested her head on her arms on Sasuke's bed, close enough that her fingers still brushed his.

"All right, it's decided!"

Sakura jerked back up at the exclamation, and looked at Gai. "Decided? What's decided?"

Gai gave her a wide grin. "Because it was through my inaction that both Kakashi and your young love were hospitalised, I shall take it upon myself to see to your training until they are well!" He turned away, raising a fist. "Fear not, my eternal rival; I shall take good care of your little flower until you return to us."

Sakura blinked a few times. _Is he saying what I think he's saying? _"Uh, that's very kind of you, Gai-san, but you already have a team, so…" She was rewarded with a finger pointing straight at her.

"You cannot serve Konoha alone as you are now, and neither can my precious subordinates." He turned away again, covering his eyes with his arm in a melodramatic sign of sorrow. "With the adorable Lee still recovering, both Neji and Tenten are unable to take any missions beyond the most simple rebuilding work, which is a waste of their talents. You are their only hope of returning to active duty!" He turned to look pleadingly at Sakura.

Sakura blinked again. _Does he have to be so dramatic about everything? _She turned to look at Sasuke. _It would be an opportunity to keep training, and would keep me busy enough to stop me worrying, but would it be a betrayal of my own team? _She smiled sadly and brushed a careful finger along Sasuke's hand. _R__ight now, I __**have**__ no team. _She looked back at Gai and nodded. "I accept."

* * *

Things quickly settled into a routine for Sakura. Meeting early in the morning with her new team-mates outside one of Konoha's coffee shops, Sakura became used to Gai's early morning exuberance and Neji's always taciturn responses. Gai seemed a much more active and present teacher than Kakashi had been, making the three of them train daily in strength and endurance. The early start, hard training regime, and then being expected to help in the reconstruction quickly took a heavy toll on Sakura's stamina. 

It was after a training session, a week into her new placement in the team, when Tenten decided to say something.

"You know, you're starting to look really worn out. Are you okay?"

Sakura looked over from where she was laying on her back, panting, as Tenten sat down beside her heavily. "I'm fine. Totally, totally fine."

"Really." Tenten started to stretch her legs out. "Seems to me that you're trying to keep up with us and failing miserably. Didn't your Kakashi-sensei train you at all?"

Sakura flushed hotly. "Sure he did. He taught us tree climbing, and he's taught me a little genjutsu… And we did do all the normal drills and stuff when he turned up for training."

"When he turned up for training?" Tenten looked startled. "I don't think Gai-sensei's ever missed one."

"It's not like Kakashi-sensei missed them," said Sakura defensively. "He was just… late."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at that. "Late? Like the time we saw him an hour late?"

"Hour?" Sakura laughed. "We'd be lucky if it was an hour. The problem is, he somehow knew if we hadn't been there on time."

"Never try to fool a jounin." Tenten smiled back. "They always seem to know."

Sakura sat up and winced. "Well this jounin seems to want to kill me slowly." She rotated her shoulders slowly. "How do you and Neji-san do it?"

Tenten made a face. "To start with, I really couldn't. I was as outclassed as you were. Comes with having the genius of a clan in your team, I suspect?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun always seemed so far ahead of me and Naruto I thought we'd never get anywhere." She smiled. "Then I beat them by a whole week on the tree-climbing training."

Tenten laughed. "I bet that was a real blow to their male pride." She tilted her head towards where Neji was still practicing forms. "Neji got it first out of all of us, but I can imagine how annoyed it would've made him if one of us got there first. Especially Lee. He was really driven to always be the best." She looked down again. "Now, who knows if he'll ever be here, training with us again."

Sakura put a supportive hand on Tenten's arm. "If this Tsunade-sama that Gai-san keeps raving about is good enough to bring back Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun from whatever they're trapped in, I'm sure she's good enough to help Lee-san too." She gave Tenten a hopeful smile. _I'm sure everything will be alright soon. I can't imagine life without the boys constantly annoying me with their silly contests. _"I'm sure Naruto will find her and bring her back. Once Naruto makes up his mind, nothing can stop him."

"Naruto…" Tenten looked over at Neji again, then back at Sakura. "You know, when I ask Neji about the exam, he won't say a thing about what they talked about in the arena, or how Naruto beat him after he had his tenketsu sealed. He just starts talking philosophically about birds." She sighed. "Why is it that it's always the mysterious and angsty ones that are the ones I fall for?"

Sakura giggled slightly. "I think it's because they're like that. They look all cool and stuff, but they're not worth it. So many problems, they never notice us." She got up, brushing grass from her legs. "Or at least, that's what I've decided about Sasuke-kun. There's something on his mind that won't let him notice anything else. What that is, I don't know, but I'm happy that it means that while he doesn't feel that way about me, there'll never be another girl stepping in, either." She offered a hand up to Tenten. "Means that maybe, if I wait, and I help him with whatever this great task he has is, one day he'll see me. Until then, I'm happy to be at his side."

Tenten took the outstretched hand and got to her own feet. "I feel the same way about Neji. One day, he'll notice me, so I'll remain at his side until then." She smiled. "But that's going to take time and training. Men like them, they only like useful women."

"Yeah." Sakura slumped again. "And at the minute, Naruto is more useful than I am, no matter what I try." She kicked at the ground. "Think that Gai-san will help with my taijutsu?"

Tenten laughed. "Knowing Gai-sensei, he'll insist. Takes it as a point of personal pride that his students are all proficient at that."

"That's a relief to know." _And it means that maybe I can catch up a bit to Naruto and Sasuke. They both seem to have so much more strength and stamina than I do._ She looked at Tenten. "So how long did it take you to catch up to Neji-san and Lee-san?"

Tenten shook her head. "Oh, I never did. You can't beat someone like Neji at something that's in his blood, and Lee works so hard that I can't compete." She smiled. "So one day, Gai-sensei took me to one side and explained all this to me, and said that I was best off not trying to copy them but to just do my own thing, and if he couldn't help me enough he'd find someone else who could." She patted her weapon holster. "So I went for the fact that my weapon accuracy was better than even Neji's and his vaunted bloodline. Trained myself on that, because it compensated for both Lee and Neji being close-range fighters."

"Hmm." Sakura started walking from the training grounds, Tenten falling into an easy pace alongside her. _So Tenten-san is the same as me. She can't compete against someone as stubborn as Lee-san, or as gifted as Neji-san. So she refuses to compete at their specialities and instead has her own. _"Do you know if Gai-san has any skills at genjutsu, Tenten-san? Only Kakashi-sensei was trying to teach me some before… he got sick, and I think it's my place, same way that weapons are yours."

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know. I've not really seen him use any, but that doesn't mean a thing with jounin. You'd have to ask him."

"Okay."

They walked together in silence for a while before Tenten spoke again. "You know, Sakura, I was going to visit Lee in hospital this afternoon. Do you want to come? We should really tell him that you're on our team for now."

Sakura was surprised. "You mean you haven't yet?"

Tenten shrugged. "Well I haven't. Neji might've, but he visits separately from me. I think he and Lee talk more easily when I'm not around. As for Gai-sensei, who knows? I know he visits Lee daily, but spends a lot of time talking about how Lee's going to be fine soon, as soon as Tsunade-sama returns."

Sakura nodded. "Plus, it would probably be best coming from me. I should at least try to tell him, even if he already knows." She looked down at herself, taking in the grass and dirt stains on her clothes. "But I'm hardly in a fit state to go visiting at the hospital." She looked back at Tenten. "How about we meet outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop in an hour, and go together?"

"Works for me," said Tenten, turning away. "See you then."

Sakura nodded. "Later." _And maybe after we see Lee-san together, I can drop in on Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei, see how they're doing too._

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sakura trained with her new team. She applied herself as hard as she could to what Gai showed her, putting in extra practice outside of training to try to master the taijutsu skills that he taught her. Slowly her stamina and skill improved, enough so that Gai consented to arranging for Sakura to meet with Kurenai for a one-off training session in genjutsu. In both cases she repaid his kind faith in her with hard work and dedication. 

In between the training and work on the reconstruction of Konoha, Sakura would go to the hospital and visit Lee along with Tenten. Neji always declined to go with them, although Sakura made sure that he knew that the offer was there. There, she and Lee would discuss each of their progress, her with her training and he with his rehabilitation. In both cases, Tenten would give complements for their efforts and encouragement to keep working hard.

After seeing Lee, Sakura would always slip away as he and Tenten started to reminisce about the time before she had become Lee's temporary replacement. Alone, she'd move through the hospital, first to Kakashi's room and then to Sasuke's. Sometimes she would replace the flowers waiting at their bedsides, sometimes she would just sit in silence, but mostly she would sit and retell, as she had done for Lee, what events had been happening in her life and around Konoha. Every time she sat with them, she'd watch for a sign of them returning from their coma without the help of the elusive 'Tsunade-sama', but none ever came. She would even hold on to Sasuke's hand as she talked, hoping that the touch and her voice would somehow reach him to show him he was not alone.

Each time she visited, she asked for news of whether Tsunade had been found, hoping to get news of Naruto. Without his presence, Sasuke's illness seemed somehow worse, as if his stillness was heightened without Naruto there fussing over him.

"Of course, that makes no sense," she told Sasuke's prone form one day. "Why would Naruto not being around to drive me nuts make you seem worse? It's not like you were ever that emotional, except when he was around." She forced a slight laugh. "Honestly, sometimes it seemed like you two thought you were the only people in existence with your silly arguments. You'd be so busy fighting, you'd forget all about me." Her voice took on a teasing tone. "If I didn't know better, Sasuke-kun, I'd say that you were more interested in guys than girls." She half-hoped that the accusation would work where medicine had not, and make Sasuke splutter and look at her like she was crazy. _A silly hope, really. I know Sasuke-kun isn't gay, and neither is Naruto, but when else am I going to get a chance to tease him on it and not wind up hurting his feelings?_

She sighed and sank lower into her chair. "Today was really boring, you know. We got stuck working on where someone's doton jutsus had torn up the street and bust some pipes. The civilian contractors had finished fixing them, but we had to fill all the holes back in again. At least with this done, I think your apartment will have its hot water back, rather than just running off the storage tank." She stretched slowly. "Plus, I think I've finally figured Tenten-san out. I think she's kind of like a reverse Kakashi-sensei." In her mind's eye Sasuke raised an eyebrow a fraction, as if to say 'You're kidding, right?'. Sakura smiled. "She's around all these crazy people, like Gai-san and Lee-san. Gai-san's always doing the silliest things in training, and I guess Lee-san must've used to be the same. So she and Neji-san just stand there scowling a lot, sorta like you did when Kakashi-sensei and Naruto got too silly. Then if Gai-san gets totally silly, with his 'Springtime of Youth!' and stuff, she'll start giggling too. She sets me off all the time and then Neji-san looks at all three of us like we're crazy." She laughed slightly. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Neji-san smile. He really is a lot like you, Sasuke-kun." She blinked. "Not that I'm looking to replace you while you're in here! Of course I'm not! It's just he does the serious thing, and seems to have this obsession with Naruto. That's pretty much all he'll talk to me about." She shook herself slightly.

"Anyway, Tenten-san is a lot more lively when Gai-san isn't around. Yesterday, she even went with me to Ino's shop to buy flowers." She gave him a glance. "Of course, if you don't like the red and white tulips be sure to tell me, okay? And I'll get you flowers you like next time. Ino was raving about the colour symbolism for an age until I said that it was the only colours I'd seen you wear except for blue or black, and flowers don't exactly come in those colours, do they?" She shoved lightly at Sasuke's arm. "Why can't you be easy like Naruto? At least I know what colour he likes." She smiled, then picked up the thread of her day again. "So anyway, Tenten-san came with me to Ino's shop, and because we got talking there, all three of us went to the little café down the street from there and drank green tea, and we got some sweets and stuff to share. I'm afraid that there wasn't anything non-sweet on the menu for you, so I guess when you wake up we'll still be going to Ichiraku. But while we were talking, we made 'boys' an off-limits topic, except to complain about." She laughed. "Tenten-san had some stories! She had me and Ino howling with laughter at one point, and she was laughing too when we told her about Naruto, and Shikamaru and Chouji."

She sat forwards slightly, dropping the volume of her voice. "I do want you to wake up again, you know, Sasuke-kun. Being able to talk with other kunoichi was great, and Ino offered to trim my hair again next week, and Tenten-san said she'd explain the sealing technique that lets her carry all those weapon in scrolls, but…" She sighed. "But they're not you, Sasuke-kun, and they're not Naruto, or Kakashi-sensei either. And no matter how nice it is to see that I'm not the only kunoichi, and that we all have the same difficulties keeping up with you guys on strength and stamina, I wouldn't trade you guys for them, not for one second. Because you're all on my team, and…" A gentle knocking on the door interrupted her and she turned to see Tenten and Neji standing in the doorway, Tenten looking apologetic and Neji as expressionless as ever.

"We've got a mission, Haruno."

Sakura moved her gaze from Neji to Tenten, who nodded. "Sorry to cut your time short with Sasuke-san. Neji came and found me while I was still talking with Lee."

"No, no, it's all right," said Sakura, getting up and brushing imaginary dust off her clothes. She leant over Sasuke to touch his hand. "It's a mission, but I promise if I have to leave the village, I'll be back as soon as I can." She dropped Sasuke's hand and turned to walk towards the others. "Don't tell me we've got more drains to fix?"

Neji snorted. "No. This time I think we've been summoned to do more than just work."

Tenten nodded. "I've been asking around. Other teams have been sent out on missions, because Konoha's been taking any work going. It's odd that we haven't been asked before now."

"It's probably my fault," said Sakura, going out of the door and walking along the corridor. "After all, they can't send you out on missions unless you're in a team, and we just didn't know how to work together to start with."

"That's not your fault, it's just bad timing." Tenten smiled, but seemed unable to give any further encouragement as they walked. Sakura supposed that her mind was on Lee and their former teamwork, just as her own was on Sasuke and Naruto.

At the mission centre, things seemed very quiet. Sakura supposed that it was because the majority of missions were assigned in the morning, rather than the late afternoon, as it now was. She felt a slight pang of regret that the Third was missing from his normal seat, but with each return to the centre, the feeling faded. She was sure that it would soon fade completely, but she was unsure as to whether that was a good thing or not.

Neji strode forwards to the harried-looking man in a chuunin vest at the main desk. "Maito Gai's team reporting as requested."

The chuunin nodded and sorted through the papers, producing a mission list scroll. Sakura was concerned to see that it was not the usual D-rank scroll from which they were assigned reconstruction work, but the C-rank scroll. _And my last C-rank mission almost killed us all. I hope that this time the client hasn't lied to get a cheaper rate._

"Your mission is an escort contract," said the chuunin, reading through the scroll. "You are to assure safe passage for the messenger from the Sand Village to the capitol and the Daimyo's Palace through our territory, and then escort them back with the reply to the Daimyo of Wind Country. The messenger will assure you safe passage through the Sand's territory.

Sakura nodded. _So we're to make sure that they deliver their message, and then that they don't tamper with the reply on the way back. At least it means that the feudal lords are trying as much as the hidden villages are to sort out the mess that Orochimaru left behind._

"Will it just be us?" asked Tenten, "Or will Gai-sensei be leading us?"

The chuunin checked his papers again. "You'll be travelling without him. Maito Gai currently has another mission to perform. In fact, he's been declining missions until he was happy with your training as a group."

Sakura flushed, unnoticed.

"You will be forming a four-man group," continued the chuunin, "with the Sand's messenger. As they have the rank of chuunin, they will be provisionally in charge of the mission. Please do not go against their orders without good reason. The peace between Konoha and the Sand is fragile enough as it is." He sighed and looked up at the group again. "Any objections to the mission?"

"None," chorused Sakura and Tenten. Neji just tilted his head slightly.

The chuunin nodded in response, then leaned around Neji slightly. "Send in the messenger, please?" Another chuunin nodded and opened a side-door.

Sakura felt Tenten tense and saw a flash of silver as she produced a kunai from under her clothes. Sakura automatically raised her arms in a guard to back up her team-mate, then stopped as she saw who the messenger was.

An obviously weapon-less and escorted Temari folded her arms and glared at Tenten from the doorway. "Put down your knife, little girl. This time we're going to be working together."


	25. Sakura’s Trials pt2–The Role of Kunoichi

Sakura's Trials pt2 – The Role of a Kunoichi

The team reassembled at dawn, each carrying packs containing supplies and weapons for the journey. Sakura felt a strange sense of déjà vu while waiting for Temari to arrive at the village gates. Again, she was leaving on a long-term mission, only her second C-rank, yet it felt odd for it to be Neji and Tenten waiting with her rather than Naruto and Sasuke.

_And a lot has happened since the mission to the Country of Waves. The exam and the invasion by the Sand and Sound for one, and the changes in myself for another. _She reached up to her shoulders, readjusting the pack on her back. _Heavy… Maybe I should see about getting a proper one, like Sasuke-kun has, rather than one that seems fashionable with one strap. It doesn't distribute the weight properly._ Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tenten look up and glare at something behind her so Sakura turned around and gave a warm smile to Temari. "Good morning, Temari-san. Are you ready for the trip?"

Temari sighed and rolled her shoulders. "If it wasn't for the fact that I have to be escorted through Konoha's territory, I could've been at the Fire capitol already." She looked amongst the group. "You guys all set?" Her gaze lingered on where Tenten still glared. "Or am I going to have to go find another team for this mission?"

"Why would you need someone else?" snapped Tenten. "Aren't we good enough?"

Temari advanced. "I'm not working with a team that won't follow orders. If you can't work through whatever it is that's bugging you, that's fine, but you won't be on this mission."

"Now, now," said Sakura, stepping in between the two other kunoichi. "We're all allies here, and further delaying the mission won't help anyone." She looked pleadingly at Tenten. _The village needs the money and goodwill that this mission will bring. Can't you see that?_

Tenten snorted, not taking her eyes off Temari. "You haven't even apologised for almost snapping my spine. Or maybe you don't remember that? How about the fact that if it wasn't for your team-mate, Lee could still be a ninja?"

Temari took a step back slightly. "Let me get this straight. You're holding a grudge for something that I personally had no control over? Believe me, if I'd tried to stop Gaara, he'd've done the same to me." Her expression darkened. "And as for our fight, maybe you don't remember but you had to sign a waiver about injury or death during the exam. That should've been your first clue that injuries were likely, and death possible. On top of that, I gave you more warning than I usually do my enemies to let you realise that you were at a disadvantage and to drop out of the fight. Finally, I tried not to use more force than was needed." She glared at Tenten. "Could you say the same? What would've happened if any of your knives or axes had hit me? Would they've just bounced off, or would you have killed me in order to reach the finals?" She shook her head. "You Konoha ninjas. You're all soft fools when it comes to war."

Tenten turned towards Sakura and Neji. "Aren't either of you going to say something? What about Lee? What about your Sasuke-kun and Naruto, Sakura?"

Neji shook his head. "None of that was directly her fault, and I assume she was just following orders."

Sakura looked down and nodded. "Yeah. I don't like it, but I agree with Neji-san. Temari-san shouldn't feel guilty, because she was obeying orders and was putting herself in danger by being that close to Gaara." She looked back up. "And we have orders to obey in taking this mission."

Tenten kept glaring. "She was involved in the attack on our village! There should be some sort of punishment for that."

"We're already being punished," said Temari. "Orochimaru double-crossed us all. The Kazekage is missing, presumed dead, our alliance with several of the major shinobi nations is in ruins because of the Sound, and the village council is trying to decide if all the blame should be on Gaara's head for ruining the plan, or on Kankuro and myself for letting him act too soon. I only got promoted because we lost so many men in the battle." She shook her head. "Orochimaru weakened both our villages and is probably trying to continue to drive a wedge between Konoha and the other villages. Us fighting like this is exactly what he wants." She looked over at Tenten. "So I'm not apologising, and it's not for you to decide about what punishment is or isn't appropriate. Right now you're my underling. I need to know if you'll follow orders. If you can't, then I'll get someone else to replace you."

Tenten scowled. "I'm not going anywhere. Neji and Sakura-san are my team. Where they go, I go. So I guess that means that I'll follow orders, as long as you're not leading us into a trap."

Temari nodded. "Good enough. Now, enough chatter. I want to get to the capitol today, and at least half-way to the border with Rain Country. Let's move." She strode out of the village gates then started running, confident that the others would follow.

Sakura ran alongside Tenten, who was still scowling, letting Neji take the rearguard position. "You know, Tenten-san, she's right. Our village probably killed some of her friends during the invasion, and we would've killed her at the time given the chance."

"So that means we should just pretend it never happened?" complained Tenten. "Why should the phrase 'I was ordered to' get rid of her personal responsibility? Couldn't she think for herself?"

"That is not how Konoha works," replied Neji. "Why should you expect the Sand to be any different?"

Tenten glared at Temari's back. "Konoha wouldn't train us to be so cold and uncaring."

Sakura shook her head. "If it was war, then I'm sure they would. Kakashi-sensei seems like some goofy man most of the time, but sometimes you can tell he's had to be that cold. The Rules of Shinobi Conduct all point to that as well. Never show emotion. Temari-san probably regrets what happened, she just can't say so."

"I don't buy it," said Tenten.

* * *

The group made good progress through the day, Temari managing to deliver her message by late morning and being asked to return in a few hours to receive the reply. The few hours they spent in the capitol were fascinating to Sakura, having never been there before. It was mostly spent in the market places, looking at the various exotic cloths and spices brought in from other lands. Both at the city gates and once in a random encounter, Temari was asked to produce papers showing that she had permission to be in Konoha's territory by the local ninja garrison. Sakura found it interesting to see ninjas of genin and chuunin rank whose careers had mostly stopped advancing and so now held posts of little importance, except as local and border guards. She was also glad that Tenten seemed to have stopped glaring so much and was accepting Temari slightly, listening to stories of some of the missions she had done over the course of her three years as a genin. 

Upon receiving the reply, Temari decided to start the journey to the capitol of the Wind nation, rather than spending the night in the city. Sakura was somewhat disappointed at that, preferring to sleep in an inn than outside, but offered no complaints as Temari was the group leader. That night, they camped out in some caves near a river, the three Konoha ninjas taking turns throughout the night to stand watch. It was mutually agreed that, since part of the mission was to ensure that Temari did not tamper with the message in any way, she should not be left unattended to stand a watch. She held no complaints at getting a full night of sleep, and even jokingly called it a perk of being team leader.

The following morning, before setting out, Temari presented Sakura, Tenten and Neji with documents from the Sand which where counterparts to the papers she carried that gave her permission to be in Konoha's territory.

"After all," she explained. "It would be foolish for you to be detained if something were to happen to split us up. Messenger birds being sent from our council to yours have been going missing periodically with messages, so there must be spies or saboteurs at work. No doubt they have orders to deal with messengers on foot as well."

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Saboteurs? So, we could run into people who'd try to stop us?"

"Almost certainly," replied Temari. "But then, you all have combat experience. Or you'd better, because that's what your village charged me extra for."

Neji nodded. "Don't worry about that. Konoha wouldn't hire us out under false pretences."

"That you know of," replied Temari. "Organisations like Konoha are sneaky and always try to get the best out of the deal." She rose from the ground and made sure that her closed fan rested correct against her back. "Now, we should get moving again. We'll have to break at lunch, as we must cross part of the desert and it's best not to do that around midday."

The others nodded, similarly getting to their feet and shouldering their packs. Tenten grimaced slightly as she pulled hers on. "You know, there's a downside to being the weapons expert of the group. I can't wait until I manage to perfect that sealing jutsu."

Sakura tilted her head, curious. "Sealing jutsu? What kind of seal?"

Neji snorted. "She keeps playing around with storage seals. Trying to find a way that lets you put the weapons back into the scroll once you've used them without having to go through the whole complicated sealing ritual again."

Tenten nodded. "Like, I don't know, scroll pockets or something."

"Sounds an interesting idea," said Temari. "Was the move with the scrolls you did in the preliminaries something you'd invented then?"

"Yup!" Tenten reached round into her back-pouch and produced two scrolls. "I tend to carry a set where-ever I go." She made a face. "Only problem is, each scroll is one use only. I can't recharge them. Have to buy new scrolls and paint out the whole seal sequence again. Takes about five hours."

"Ouch," said Temari. "Still, I guess the scroll is useful to compress weight. You could carry hundreds of weapons and only be weighed down by a few kilos."

Tenten replaced the scrolls into the pouch. "Yeah, but I still have to carry around some outside of the scrolls. Else I end up with a pile of iron at my feet, when all I wanted was a kunai or a few senbon." She settled her pack more firmly across her shoulders. "Okay. Shall we go?"

Temari nodded and started to lead the way to the border.

* * *

They made it barely a mile into the country of Wind before their progress was interrupted with an array of trip-wires, explosive tags and kunai traps, forcing Temari to call a halt. 

Neji was the first to spot the oncoming enemy, his byakugan picking them out at a distance. "A squad of four. Probably attracted by the noise." Together, the group moved into a circle standing back to back, Sakura momentarily glad that she was away from their oncoming direction.

Temari drew her fan from her back. "We wait to see who they are before we engage. If they're after messengers then we take them out and find out who sent them."

The genin nodded and Sakura drew a kunai, trying not to tremble. _It's okay. I can do this. Gai-san has spent a lot of time teaching me taijutsu, and Kurenai-san taught me that jutsu to help in close combat. I'll be fine. _She looked around slightly as a rustle of leaves heralded the appearance of the enemy.

To no-one's surprise, it was a squad of Sound ninjas, dressed in blacks and greys and hiding their faces behind masks. The leader appeared to sneer under his mask. "Kill the messengers."

Temari swung her arm round. "Kamaitachi!" Her attack made the Sound ninjas scatter out of the way and she surged forwards. "Take them on one on one! Go!"

Neji and Tenten both darted off in pursuit, Sakura hesitating for a moment before doing likewise, heading out after the one that had fled to the left on his own. Hurrying through the undergrowth, she kept a sharp eye out for traps and ducked as she saw a flicker of movement in the shadows of one of the trees. A kunai buried itself in the trunk of the tree that she had just been standing in front of and she spun to face her attacker, her own weapon held ready. _Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

The Sound ninja leapt for her, throwing shuriken in an arc to cut off her escape. Sakura ducked and rolled under them, scrabbling to her feet. She barely got her hands up in a guard before he was on her, another kunai in his hand and slashing out at her. Quickly, she parried his blows while looking for an opening to get away, knowing that being younger and female put her at a disadvantage for both strength and reach in close combat. She tried using her smaller stature and likely faster speed to give her own counter-attack and succeeded in landing a slash with her kunai, resulting in a light score across his chest and him backing up several paces. Sakura took the opening that his slight retreat gave and turned and ran, her hands starting to flick through a sequence of seals.

_Please let this work, _she thought as she ran, hearing the Sound ninja follow behind her, gaining. _After all, it's the only advantage I could have in this fight. _She reached out mentally for the unfamiliar chakra pattern of her pursuer, focused on it, then let the jutsu she had prepared connect. "Sakasekai no jutsu! (1)" She heard the Sound ninja stumble so she turned back towards him, stopping her flight and raising her kunai again.

The Sound ninja was laying on the ground, hands outspread. The kunai's point was buried into the ground and his fingers gripped the grass like he was hanging on for dear life. Sakura would not have been surprised if he was also using chakra to stick his feet to the ground. Slowly his body relaxed, and he got up off the ground. "Nice trick, but it won't work, little girl. What was it? Genjutsu? Who the hell uses that?"

Sakura kept watch on him, carefully. "I do. And you may laugh now, but I know that you're still in it."

"So what?" he asked, advancing slowly, testing with his feet as he went. "All I have to do is use my eyes, and ignore everything else."

Sakura smiled. "Idiot. My sakasekai no jutsu has flipped your balance around, swapping up for down. Your whole spatial awareness is off, and if you're anything like the other people who've come under this genjutsu, you've got your hands full just trying not to throw up."

The Sound ninja smiled back cruelly. "Maybe so, but you just confirmed that all this was is genjutsu." He brought his hands up, and Sakura could recognise his fingers moving into the position for the 'kai' seal that would break the genjutsu.

Seeing that her advantage was about to be taken away, Sakura ran forwards, throwing her kunai to force him to dodge without letting his hands meet. She kept advancing, throwing a punch towards him, which he ducked sloppily, giving her a sense of hope. _Kurenai-san was right. Messing with other senses will let me fight a more skilled opponent as an equal! _Quickly she followed up her attack, trying to disable the Sound ninja while not giving him the space to use the dispelling seal. With his wild swings and lack of co-ordination he eventually fell again, onto his back. Instinctively Sakura drew a kunai and put her weight behind it, plunging it into his heart.

The Sound ninja gurgled a few times, trying to sit up, then fell back and was deathly still.

Sakura scampered backwards off of the body, shaking. _I've killed him… _She brought her arms up around her chest, trying to ward off the trembling from the shock and adrenaline, then turned away to vomit, trying not to sob. _I've killed a man. I know he was trying to kill me but, somehow, that doesn't seem to matter anymore,_ rationalised a part of her mind, which stood apart from the swirl of emotions making her body shake. _Just seconds ago, he was a person, like me, now it's just dead meat… _She shuddered again, unable to take her eyes from the body.

Eventually she became aware of a pair of hands holding her shoulders. "Sakura? Hey, come on, Sakura, don't go all to pieces on me."

Sakura blinked and became aware of Tenten watching her with a worried expression. "Tenten-san?"

Tenten nodded. "That's me. Come on, we need to get out of here in case there are any more of them. Temari said that she'd send word to her village that it's the Sound. She thinks that they'll definitely want to spend the manpower to rush them off." She stood and started to help Sakura up. "Now come on. Time for us to get moving again."

Sakura nodded weakly, then caught sight of the body again and froze.

Tenten looked over, then sighed. "It was him or you. And don't forget, he could've done a load of things to you first before he killed you, just because you're a kunoichi." She pulled Sakura up and gave her a shove to get her walking away from the body, towards where Neji and Temari stood looking concerned for her.

"First time?" asked Temari.

Sakura swallowed and nodded.

"It gets easier," replied Temari. "You'll always feel guilt for it, but it becomes easier to justify. Best to get it over with and then forget about it."

Sakura shuddered slightly. "How can you say that? How many people have you killed?"

"I don't know. I stopped counting a long time ago, so I could forget. Don't think about it any more. That's an order."

Sakura bit her lip then nodded.

Temari took a look round the group, checking that, while bruised and battered, no one was seriously injured. "Okay. The desert still needs crossing. Be good if we could make the coastal regions by nightfall. Lets get moving."

* * *

At Tenten's urging, Temari arranged quarters in the Wind capitol for the group within the Sand outpost, once they had delivered the message and received a promise of a reply the following morning. The main reason for the request was the fact that Sakura had barely said a word since the confrontation with the Sound ninjas. Together, the group had mutually decided to give Sakura space to work it through for herself, but by the evening Tenten had decided that Sakura at least needed to get her mind off things. It had been Temari's idea to go use the baths attached to the garrison, as they were currently the only women stationed there. Tenten took it as a sign of a truce between the two of them, after being attacked equally by the Sound. 

Tenten found the methods used at the baths slightly curious. Unlike Konoha, with its nearby volcanic activity and hot springs, the Wind nation seemed to simply use large standing tubs of hot water to soak in after cleaning. After three days travel, Tenten found it good to get herself clean, unwinding her hair and washing the suds through. She finished washing, then walked over to the tub, taking pleasure in sinking up to her neck in the hot water, before looking over to where Sakura was laying back in her own tub, looking at the ceiling, face blank.

"Hey, Sakura?" said Tenten, casting through her mind for something to talk about to engage Sakura.

Sakura gave a small sound of response but declined to say anything.

Tenten pushed on, regardless. "I've been meaning to ask you since the last time we met with Ino for tea. I know you both cut your hair in the exams, but she's growing hers back out again. Why aren't you?"

"Too much bother," replied Sakura listlessly.

Tenten frowned. "What is? Surely cutting it is more bother, and right now it just looks a mess. All uneven and jagged."

Sakura shook her head slightly. "Long hair is just a liability in our jobs. A way to remind men that we're not one of them, and a handy grip for enemies to use. I don't have the looks to use to take advantage of being female, so there's no point in having long hair."

Tenten snorted, then leaned over the edge of the tub, letting her hair flop forwards to show that its length stopped somewhere halfway down her back. "Of course it's a liability if you do something as stupid as just have it loose like you did. I'm not surprised that someone grabbed you by it. Doesn't mean that you shouldn't do something with it so it doesn't look a mess."

Temari nodded. "Nothing wrong with looking presentable. Being nameless, faceless copies of one another is what the men do. Konoha or Suna, they all look the same in those jackets and blacks."

"Plus, think of Neji," said Tenten. "If there ever was someone you could accuse of having 'girly-hair' it's him, but I've never seen him being grabbed by it. No-one gets that close to a Hyuuga without them knowing." She snickered. "He did once get called 'sweetheart' by some old guy before he realised he was a guy, though." She looked over and was relieved that, while Sakura did not laugh, she did at least smile at the idea of Neji being mistaken for being female. _And that's at least something. Maybe she'll stop thinking about it all soon._

Temari settled further back in her tub. "See, that's always been the problem. 'Being a ninja is men's work'. That idea seems to've gotten stuck in the system somewhere. Kunoichi have two roles available to them in their minds." She held up a hand with one finger raised. "First, we can be exactly like them. Fight like them, dress like them, act like them. Of course, we'll never be up to their standard, because we'll never be as strong as them, or have as much chakra as them, or we'll do stupid things like get pregnant and want to stop serving on the front lines because of our children. Nor will we ever think like them, all we can do is approximate their testosterone-filled stupidities."

Tenten turned to her curiously. "You've obviously thought a lot about this. What's the second role, then?"

"Secondly," said Temari, raising a second finger. "We can be 'True-Kunoichi'. Be successful in appropriately feminine fields like genjutsu or medical work, or theoretical research. Use the fact that we're female to objectify ourselves into spies or assassins that use sexual favours and their looks to do their jobs. Do all the things that the men don't want to do, and have to put up with their snide comments about our looks while we do it." She shook her head, lowering her hand back into the tub. "Personally, I think both of those ideas suck. My sex shouldn't make a difference to anyone, as long as I do my job."

Tenten turned slightly, noticing that Sakura had now sat up and seemed to be watching Temari curiously.

"But how does that relate to hair, Temari-san?"

Temari sighed. "Okay. You, you're the first type, aren't you? Trying to beat the men at their own game almost. So you're trying to lose all symbols of femininity. Your hair for one. The way you dress for another."

Sakura made a face. "That's not true at all. I wear a dress, after all. Tenten-san doesn't."

"You wear a dress that is unflattering, clashes with your hair and makes you look flat as a board," replied Temari.

Tenten giggled. "That is true, Sakura."

"It is not!" retorted Sakura. "And anyway, you dress like a tomboy, so I've no idea why that gives you the ability to comment."

"I dress how I want to," snapped Tenten in reply. "It's comfortable and it suits me and I like it. What else matters?"

"Exactly," said Temari. "And if the Hyuuga was ever to ask you out on a date, how much work would it take for you to be more feminine? A different hairstyle and some make-up. I bet you wouldn't need to do much about clothes." She ignored Tenten's furious blushing. "Being yourself is a virtue in this job. Men shouldn't get to walk all over you just because you're female, and you shouldn't content yourself with the roles that they decide for you."

"So you're telling me to grow my hair back out, is that it?" asked Sakura angrily.

Temari shook her head. "I'm saying that you should stop and consider what you want. If you want to have a hairstyle that does nothing for the shape of your face and makes you look like a man, that's fine, but it better be what you want and not what you think those around you want." She ducked her head under the water, damping through her hair again, spluttering as she surfaced. "But what would I know? I was only ignored in favour of my brothers by my father, and when one of those is an unstable psychopath, that's quite an insult."

Tenten looked at her, curiously. "So, Gaara is your brother? Or is there another Sand ninja we should worry about?"

Temari sighed. "Yes, Gaara is my brother. Kankuro's too." She levelled a glare at Tenten. "Why? You going to start ranting about how I should apologise again?"

"No… I might not agree with what you did, but I guess it wasn't your fault what he did. Anyway, I thought that Gaara was the son of the Kazekage, so…" Tenten trailed off and looked at Temari.

Temari looked back. "It's not like he really had much time for us after our mother died. Made sure we had the best tutors, but that was about it. There wasn't any other favouritism towards us." She shrugged. "I don't even really miss him now that he's gone. Not as a father, and I always thought his policies rather aggressive towards the other villages." She stood up and got out the tub. "Although what would I have known? I was just a girl."

* * *

Sakura's heart lifted when the gates of Konoha finally came into view after another three days on the road. From what she knew of Tenten and Neji, the two of them were equally relieved to be home, in much the same way Temari had been when they split ways at the border. Over the last few days she had thought a lot over what Temari had said, both about the place of women in ninja society and about how to deal with the more distasteful parts of the job. Sakura thought it would be good to visit Sasuke in the hospital again and bring him fresh flowers. 

The main reason she wanted to visit was because he would be a friend who would listen without judging her, at least in her mind's eye. Over the previous weeks, it had been a comfort to her that she could say what she felt to him without it colouring his judgement of her. Now, Sakura just wanted to talk some things out-loud, but alone. She said good-bye to Tenten and Neji, after they had reported in that their escort mission was a success, and slowly walked home. Once there, she avoided the anxious questions of her mother and placed her pack in her room before hurrying out to try to catch afternoon visiting hours at the hospital.

Her first stop was at the Yamanaka's flower shop, to buy a fresh white tulip, as she was sure the old one would have wilted whilst she was on a mission. Ino was on duty at the till, but seemed surprised to see her.

"Sakura? Why aren't you at the hospital? And why do you look like something the cat dragged in?"

Sakura blinked, then waved the flower. "I just got back from a mission. I've been away for the last few days, and I wanted to get this to give to Sasuke-kun before I go to visit him." She paused. "Why? What's happened? Is Sasuke-kun worse?"

Ino shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that. Just that I heard from Shikamaru earlier that Naruto's back, and he's brought some female medical ninja with him to try to help. I think they've already gone up to the hospital."

"Naruto? He's back? And he's found Tsunade-sama?" Sakura's face broke out into a grin. _He did it! He said he'd find someone to help Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei, and he did! Now we can be a team again, and everything will be okay!_ She quickly slammed a mix of coins down on the counter. "Here. I'm heading over there right now." She gave a delighted grin at Ino, then hurried out.

Ino grinned at her friend's enthusiasm, then turned to count the coins and blinked. _Wow, forehead-girl must be distracted. That's like three times the amount for the flower. _She quickly put away the coins. _Means I can deliver a bunch of flowers to Sasuke-kun once he's awake, and have Sakura pay for them. _She went out into the shop and started picking out the perfect bouquet.

* * *

(1) Sakasekai no jutsu - 倒世界の術 Turned about world technique (Or something approximately like that) 

Oh, and I've found this great fanart on Deviantart, based on chapter 19, done by Evil-Kirby. Do search for it. I would direct link it, but FFN won't let me for some reason. --;;


	26. Sasuke Awakens – Team Seven Reunited

Sasuke Awakens – Team Seven Reunited 

Sakura hurried through the hallways of the hospital, looking for any sign of Naruto and the mysterious 'Tsunade-sama' while on her way to Sasuke's room. Entering, she was surprised to find a young woman whose blonde pigtails rested over a shirt with the character for 'gamble' on the back. Sakura shifted nervously, suddenly acutely aware of her dishevelled appearance from her previous mission.

The woman turned slightly. "Yes? Who are you?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly bounced around from where the woman hid him from view, grinning widely. "Sakura-chan, I found her! This awesome person is Granny Tsunade, and she's gonna fix Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto… You're back." Sakura smiled, then stepped forwards to hug him. "I missed you, idiot. Why'd you have to run off like that, without a word?" She felt Naruto stiffen in surprise, then wrap his arms around her in a gleeful hug back.

"Well, Ero-sennin needed my help to find Granny Tsunade because she's going to be Hokage and, wow but you're soft to hug."

Sakura pulled back and her arm flicked out in a well-trained punch, knocking Naruto back into the wall. "Pervert! I haven't seen you in a month and what do you do? Try to grope me!"

Naruto worked his jaw around carefully. "Hey, I kept my hands to myself. I can't help it if you're nice to hug." He grinned up at her. "And I missed you guys, too. But I had to go find her, so we could get Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei back." He got up and bounded over to where Tsunade was reading Sasuke's medical notes, trying to hide her amusement. "So? Can you fix them? You can, right? After all, you fixed me up good."

Tsunade nodded slightly. "I think I can see what needs to be done." She looked up from the notes, towards Sakura. "So you're Sakura, huh? Naruto's been talking about you almost as much as he has him," she said, nodding towards Sasuke's prone form.

Sakura nodded, looking up at her. _Wow. What a beautiful woman. And for her to be the next Hokage, she must be a great ninja, just like Gai-san said. _"Everyone says if anyone can help Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei, it's you, Tsunade-sama." She bowed formally. "Gai-san told me all about you, what you can do. Please, bring them back. I miss them just as much as Naruto does."

Tsunade smiled. "Just leave it to me." She closed Sasuke's notes, returning them to the end of the bed, before she moved to stand over Sasuke, looking carefully at him. _Should be simple enough to repair the physical damage done to this boy, even if it's tricky to fix nerve damage. Unfortunately, the psychological damage will be unknown until he wakes and, knowing this boy's past and what his brother probably did both now and then, I fear he may never recover. There seems to have been a critical lack of care and counselling given to him seven years ago, which will complicate things. _She flicked her hands through a few seals, then rested a hand gently on Sasuke's brow.

Sakura held her breath as she sensed Tsunade's chakra starting to flow._Please, let this work where just my talking failed. _Naruto moved to come stand beside her, watching hopefully. On impulse, Sakura reached out to take his hand, reassured by its rough feel and nervous tension.

Finally, Sasuke stirred slightly, and Tsunade drew back to let him sit up. To Sakura's eyes, he seemed to move stiffly, his hands falling to his lap and head bowing.

"Sasuke-kun?" She moved forwards, tugging Naruto along behind her. "Sasuke-kun? Can you hear me?" She brushed past Tsunade, not acknowledging her presence, to sit on the edge of Sasuke's bed. She looked up at Naruto, who gave her an encouraging nod, then reached out to touch Sasuke's arm gently.

Slowly, Sasuke's gaze travelled from his lap to the point where Sakura's hand touched his arm, but his gaze remained blank and unfocused.

Naruto frowned and learned around, past Sakura. "Oi, Sasuke! Say something! Else we'll think you're still in that coma."

Sakura shook him slightly then turned towards Tsunade. "What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sighed. "He's still got to process everything that happened, Sakura. The nerve damage just put all of that on pause." She took a hold of Naruto's arm, pulling firmly. "Now, the best thing for Sasuke is rest and space to sort his head out, and a chance for the doctors to examine him."

Naruto nodded reluctantly, then glared at Sasuke. "You better pull yourself together soon, Sasuke." _After all, you still haven't told me what's between you and your brother, and why you'd protect me from him when you know about the Kyuubi._He got up and tried to ignore Sakura's hug of Sasuke before she turned to follow him. _After all, she hugged me first. _He waited for her out in the hallway, studiously ignoring Shizune's curious glance as Sakura joined him, rubbing surreptitiously at her eyes. "Sasuke'll be fine, Sakura-chan. He's tougher than anything they could throw at him in a genjutsu."

Sakura looked at him, clearly trying to pull herself back together. "Yeah. Sasuke-kun wouldn't let anything like that keep him down." She looked down. "I guess I was just stupid. I thought that she'd do some medical jutsu, and then Sasuke-kun would wake up, and we'd all be back to normal. Then I could leave Gai-san's team and start going on missions with you again."

"That's not stupid at all," said Naruto, tucking his hands behind his head. "After all, I thought exactly the same. That he'd be calling me an idiot straight away and continuing the argument from just before it happened, and then that we'd be trading blows again by the end of tomorrow." He shrugged. "Guess it'll just take a bit longer, that's all." He grinned. "Sasuke's tough, though. So don't worry about him."

"I guess." Sakura looked at Naruto, and suddenly became very much aware both of how much she had missed Naruto's infectious grin, and how tired and dirty she was from her mission. She also realised that she did not want to be alone with her parents that evening, as she had no idea of how to explain to them that she had made her first kill in the line of duty. She was sure that their well-meaning questions would just make her feel worse and widen the gulf between her life and that of her civilian parents. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Want to go somewhere for lunch? Not a date or anything," she added hastily, seeing Naruto's expression brighten. "Just out somewhere quiet. I could really use a friend to talk to, and I want to hear what happened with Sasuke-kun and everything afterwards. I'll even pay for it."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Sure. I want to hear how you've been too. You've obviously been doing something while I've been gone."

"Thanks, Naruto." She looked away. "If you come by my house in an hour, I should be ready by then."

Naruto nodded, then watched as Sakura left.

"Naruto-kun," said Shizune, softly. "Morning visiting hours are about over. You'll have to come back this afternoon to see how Sasuke-kun is doing."

"Sure thing, Neesan." He grinned up at her. "Besides, I should get going. I have a date with Sakura-chan after all. Probably should get cleaned up and everything."

Shizune shook her head. "Didn't you just hear what Sakura-san said? It's not a date."

Naruto pouted. "Ruin my fantasy, why don't you? A guy can dream."

* * *

The déjà vu created by the nurses examining him reminded Sasuke exactly why he hated hospitals. He contented himself with giving ether vague grunts or monosyllabic answers to their questions, all the time hoping that they would just hurry up and leave. The old scar on his arm was aching again, just like every other time he had been confined to a hospital bed. The dull throb had this time expanded to a fierce ache, a reminder as to the origin of the scar that crossed the upper part of his arm. Sasuke let the nurses leave him to sit alone in silence, before moving a hand to rub over where Itachi's shuriken had cut open his arm six years ago.

_Except… it doesn't feel like it was six years ago. It feels like yesterday._Sasuke screwed his eyes shut as his mind was again assaulted by the images, sounds and smells from the massacre, burnt into his mind by Itachi's sharingan. _I don't want to see this. I don't want to remember it this vividly._ He shook his head and got up from his bed, going over to the small sink set into the wall. _I'd forgotten so much, let myself forget so much. Just because it was the only way to keep functioning._

Sasuke ran the tap then cupped the water in his hands to splash his face, wiping at the memory of the tears. _At l__east I managed to hold it together until those nurses left me alone. I don't want this weakness to be seen by anyone. _He stood back up from the sink and flinched as he caught sight of his own reflection. _Eyes that show murderous intent. I haven't seen that look in my eyes since before the fight with Gaara. _He moved a tentative hand up to pull his collar down and examine the curse mark on his neck. _The fuuja houin is still in place, so the seal can't be tainting my thoughts. _He scowled at his reflection again._So this rage and hatred and wish to kill, it's mine, and it's what Itachi brought out in me. Again. _He growled and struck out with a fist at the offending image. The mirror cracked, spiderwebbing out from where his fist met the glass, distorting his reflection.

Sasuke turned away, stalking towards the window, not wanting to return to the bed but unable to leave the hospital. _I want to kill something. I want to kill __**him**__, but he's far away and out of my league. Our fight in the alley proved that much. _He moved to the windowsill, pulling the window open and then leaning out, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze flow past his still-damp skin. _How can I avenge everyone, how can I avenge myself and pay him back for everything he took from me? For almost doing it to me a second time?_He sighed. _Itachi tells me to hate more, but I spent five years hating and all it got me was 'Number One Rookie'. A title that's sure to make Itachi tremble in fear of me. _He snorted in amusement at his own joke.

_And then, this last year. My sharingan. A way to surpass my limits at the time, and I brought it out not to better myself, or to increase my strength, but to protect that idiot. _He screwed his hands into fists. _Why wouldn't he let me protect him this time? Why wouldn't he run when I told him to? Didn't he understand that Itachi was far more dangerous than Gaara ever was? _He opened his eyes again, looking up to the sky. _Itachi says hate. Naruto says protect and care. I don't even know which is the right path anymore._

He frowned. _All I do know is that Naruto is an idiot, and I want to stomp on him for being so stupid as to let Itachi get near him. And that he wouldn't use whatever he is to help me. _Sasuke blinked in realisation. _He just stood there. I've seen him stop a giant snake, summon a toad larger than the Hokage monument, make more clones than I could keep track of, even with the sharingan. Itachi could've killed us both without a problem, but he wanted to keep Naruto alive. Kyuubi no youko. Whatever he is. _He looked back down, putting a hand to his head.

_But if he was a demon, why didn't he use his power to stop them? Why did he stay and try to help me? A demon like that should hate all Konoha ninjas. _He gripped the windowsill, the wood creaking under his grip._ And why didn't the moron run? After all I went through, the idiot was still standing there, yelling. I sacrifice myself to distract Itachi, and he did nothing to help me. _He felt hatred well up within him again and moved away from the window.

_Damn it, I need to get my head back in control of my reactions. I need to think this all through, I need to be calm and rational, and I __**really**__need to hit something. _He looked around the hospital room, taking in the smashed mirror, then flopped onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to start a meditation and chakra focusing exercise.

He could only partly clear his mind from the swirl of emotions before he started again seeing the warped world of Tsukiyomi, the cries of pain and the smell of blood. His eyes snapped open again, sharingan active in his panic, before he groaned and put a hand to his head, wishing for anything to distract him from his memories.

"I. Hate. Hospitals."

* * *

Naruto was surprised when Sakura slipped out of her house, seemingly very subdued from her normal self. He supposed it was due to her mother, as the woman had been glaring at him almost constantly from the moment he arrived on the doorstep. He had tried to smile and be nice and polite, but he could see that her politeness was forced and she eyed him critically. _Probably knows I'm the 'fox-brat' or something, that's why,_ he decided. So he kept up his grinning and his polite chatter until Sakura came and the two of them could escape from her mother's glare.

Sakura had seemed strained to him at the hospital, but it was all the clearer now that she was cleaned up. Her smile seemed forced and her laughter often cut out abruptly, which only made Naruto try all the harder to cheer her up. She led the way through the streets of Konoha and Naruto was surprised to find her wandering in a direction away from Ichiraku and towards the further end of the commercial district. Finally, they stopped outside a quiet-looking restaurant.

"Is it okay if we eat here?"

Naruto peered round the doorway curtain and looked around. The place was constructed with the seating arranged in booths, like many of the places that he had been to with Jiraiya and Tsunade on their travels. "Sure, I guess. They do ramen, right?" He turned to grin at Sakura.

Sakura managed a weak smile back. "Yeah. I'm not so heartless as to take you somewhere that didn't. And I'm still paying for it." She held up a finger as Naruto's eyes lit up. "For one bowl, Naruto. You want to eat more than that, you do it off your own wages. I didn't get that many missions while you were gone." She smiled more genuinely then pushed past him to go inside, moving to a secluded booth at the back.

Naruto sat down with her then started to look at the boards around the place displaying the various dishes on offer. "So then the Fuzzy-eyebrow's sensei really did take you on, huh?"

Sakura tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned back to her, making a face. "Well… he turned up to help me and Sasuke, not that we needed it or anything. Ero-sennin made him take Sasuke back here, and then he started babbling about his eternal rival's 'little flower' or something." He looked away as the server arrived. "One order of pork miso ramen, please."

"Beef teriyaki for me, please" said Sakura as the server looked questioningly at her before bowing and leaving.

Naruto stretched out lazily. "Man, it's good to be home. I missed you guys a lot while Ero-sennin was dragging me all over looking for Tsunade no baachan. Even learning my new killer move didn't stop me missing you for that long." He saw Sakura flinch slightly. "Sakura-chan?"

"No, no, it's fine," said Sakura, giving another weak smile. "Just… no one will tell me anything about why Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei got hurt, or how, or why you went missing."

Naruto felt that this maybe was not the reason she had flinched, but that it deserved an answer anyway. "Well, I never went missing exactly. Ero-sennin said that he'd cleared my going on the mission with Kakashi-sensei. I guess he got hurt before he ever told you guys. So off I go, to the next town over, and then Sasuke's there and he's talking in riddles at me and trying to get me to leave town, and then there were these two guys, and they tried to hurt us but Sasuke kinda…" He trailed off and looked down. _I owe it to Sasuke to be honest about what he did, I guess, even if I won't tell Sakura-chan about why all of it was happening. I don't want her to hate me too, like I'm sure Sasuke now will. _"Sasuke threw himself at one of the bad guys to let me escape, and then the fuzzy-brow's sensei came and took care of the other guy, and Ero-sennin finished them off, but by then it was too late."

"Sasuke-kun got hurt like that because the others didn't get there in time?" asked Sakura cautiously, trying to unpick Naruto's babbling. She received a nod from Naruto. "And he got hurt because he was trying to help you. Like before, with those Mist ninja, and with Gaara?"

Naruto nodded again, looking ashamed. "Yeah. I tried my best, Sakura-chan, you've got to believe me! After all, there's no way I'd let anyone beat up on Sasuke, cause that's **my** job! It's just these guys were so strong, and everything that we did, they countered." He looked down. "He came all that way to try to save me, and I couldn't stop them from doing that mind-thingy. All I could do was listen to him scream." He looked back up again. "So I'm going to tell him that… I'm sorry. And that the next time those guys try anything, I'll use this new jutsu of mine, and he can use chidori, and we'll kick their asses." He gave a hopeful grin. "After all, me and him took down Gaara together. These guys'll be a piece of cake after we get a little more training done, and that'll be easy now we're all back together."

Sakura gave a more genuine smile. "I'm just glad that both of you are okay. I've been worried for you."

Naruto leant forward. "So. What have you been doing with the Fuzzy-brow's sensei while I've been gone?"

Sakura sighed and looked up at the ceiling slightly. "Well, to start with, I was just moping around the hospital, you know? Trying to be there for Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei. Then Gai-san came along and said it was all his fault and that the only way he could make up for it was to have me fill in for Lee-san." She looked back at Naruto and gave a slight smile. "I wasn't sure about it all but I said yes, because the last thing you or Sasuke-kun would do is just sit around moping if I was hurt. So then Gai-san started training me, and made me run laps and do drills and all the stuff that Kakashi-sensei makes us do when he finally turns up, only Gai-san made us all do it for much longer. He taught me some more taijutsu and stuff, and even asked Kurenai-san to help with teaching me genjutsu."

"Wow, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, resting his chin on his hands. "You must've been really busy and learnt all kinds of cool stuff. I only managed to learn one thing."

Sakura made a face. "I really didn't learn that much, Naruto. I think I'd need years of help from Gai-san to get anywhere near Sasuke-kun's level of taijutsu, or both your levels of stamina. After all, it was only a month and, really, you and Sasuke-kun learnt way more in that period of time for the chuunin exam than I could in a month after the Sand and Sounds' attack." She looked up as the server brought their food, then smiled as Naruto started to eat with his normal, quick movements. _I really did miss you, idiot._ She turned her attention to her own food and poked at it forlornly with her chopsticks. _A shame that my appetite still hasn't returned. Ino would say I should be glad and that I'll lose a few pounds, but… _She looked up as she became aware that Naruto had stopped eating.

"Sakura-chan? Is something up with your food?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, it smells great. I just haven't really been hungry lately."

Naruto peered at her, cautiously. "Maybe you're sick or something? I mean, I thought you looked a bit funny earlier on at the hospital, but then I thought it must just've been the dirt or something. You were so happy when Sasuke woke up that I guess I thought you were just worried about him."

"Idiot! Haven't you been hearing what I've been saying? I've been worried for you all." Sakura poked at her food some more. "It's just… This mission I went on. It was supposed to just be easy. Something three genin and a new chuunin could handle easily."

Naruto frowned. _Sakura-chan seems really out of sorts. Maybe it was another mission that they lied about, like old man Tazuna, and they got into trouble._ "Well, you've done tough missions before, right? And you came through it okay."

"Before, you and Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei did everything. All I did was stand there and scream, and try not to panic and get killed." She bit her lip. "And I tried so hard to change all that. I've been training ever since the second exam, trying to not be a bother to you. And then, this mission, when I had to face it all by myself, I just panicked again, and no matter what I do I just can't put it behind me, no matter what the rules of Shinobi Conduct say…" She trailed off and put her head in her hands. "Why am I even telling you all this? It's not like you'll even understand or anything."

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto bent forwards to try to peer between Sakura's hands. "Oi, Sakura-chan, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. I know it must've been tough, dealing with the fuzzy-brow's sensei, but I'm back, and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are too, and you can always talk to your team, right?" He watched her carefully, noticing her shoulders shake slightly. _Damn it, what am I supposed to do? If I try to hug her or anything, she'll just hit me, but whatever happened on the mission was obviously bad. Why do girls have to be so complicated? _Finally he got up and moved to sit beside her. "… don't hit me or anything, okay?" He slipped his arm around her, tensing to be shoved away, and was surprised when Sakura leaned into him. "Hey, it'll all be okay. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Sakura's head snapped up to glare at him and Naruto was suddenly aware that he had said the wrong thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Big things are only allowed to happen to you. The fact that I had to kill some Sound chuunin in the line of duty doesn't matter at all compared to you gallivanting around the country with some pervert looking for the next Hokage!" She stopped suddenly and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

Naruto smiled and tried not to show how hurt Sakura's words had made him feel. "It's okay. You kinda feel all cut up inside, right? And like you're somehow dirty. And no matter how much you know in your head that it was justified and all, you can't seem to make your heart listen." He put his arms back around her again. "I've come close enough to killing enough times to know I'd regret it if I ever had done it. Hell, even though it was Haku's own choice to die like that, I felt it was all my fault, because I was prepared to kill him that time, I really was. But you know what? That Sound ninja, he's never going to try to kill me, or Sasuke, or Kakashi-sensei, or your parents, or anyone else in the village, because you stopped him right there. I know it doesn't feel like that's a good thing, but it's surely not a bad thing that he'll never hurt anyone else?"

Sakura gave a choked laugh. "Idiot. Things are always so simple to you, aren't they? The good guys are always good, and the bad guys are always bad."

Naruto looked away. "Yeah, well, I used to think that. Then I found out that Kabuto-san was a spy for that freaky snake-bastard, Orochimaru. Now I don't know what to think."

Sakura frowned. "But we found out that Kabuto was a spy for Orochimaru during the invasion…" She trailed off as she felt Naruto tense against her. _Idiot! Naruto wasn't there, and Kakashi-sensei didn't want him to know at the time that he'd been betrayed and that Orochimaru killed the Hokage._ "I mean… Kakashi-sensei and I found out because he tried to kill us up in the spectators' stand, so…"

"You knew?" Naruto drew away from her, sounding hurt and betrayed. "You**knew** that Kabuto-san was working for the guy who tried to get me eaten by a snake and hurt you and put that freaky tadpole mark on Sasuke's neck, and you didn't tell me?" His voice started to take on a snarling tone. "How about the fact that he killed the old man, huh? How about the fact that the snake-bastard has been attacking everything I care about and no one saw fit to clue me in?"

Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't like that, Naruto. You were just so upset that the Hokage was dead that we didn't want to hurt you more by saying that Orochimaru had done it."

"Well, good job," replied Naruto snidely. "If nothing else it meant he was too busy laughing at me, along with his four-eyed spy, to do a proper job of killing me when we ran into him. They were too busy saying that I was a no-hope and that your precious 'Sasuke-kun' was a much better ninja than I could ever hope to be." He stood up, shaking in anger. "I'm sick of playing second fiddle to Sasuke, and I'm sick of being the last to know about anything, but most of all I'm sick of being treated as everyone else's garbage. I may not be as smart as you or Sasuke, but I deserve to be told things like that, no matter what!" He turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of the restaurant.

Sakura watched him go, then sank her head into her arms. _He's right. We should've told him. The time just never seemed right, not with him and Konohamaru just seeming to get over it all. Now I'm sure he hates both me and Sasuke-kun for not telling him, even though we thought it for the best. That jerk. Couldn't he see that it was the best thing to do at the time? It's not like we knew all this stuff with Orochimaru and Kabuto and Naruto would happen. It's not like he's never messed up telling us something before. _She looked up again at the rapidly cooling food. _Damn it all. I should eat what I can, then try to find where Naruto's gone after he's had a chance to cool off. _She pulled her food back towards herself and started to eat unenthusiastically.


End file.
